


The Secrets We Keep

by Dellessa, GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Secret Keepers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=14238976#t14238976</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Visiting family was always stressful to Prowl. For all that he loved his creators they were pushy. They wanted grand-sparks, and were constantly throwing mechs at him. It left a bitter taste on his glossa. As lonely as he was, and as much as he would like a companion in life, he simply did not believe that this was the way to go about it. 

He had a highly demanding job, and had no time to court a mech properly, and even less time to raise a sparkling. 

All of those facts did not lessen the loneliness that welled up in his spark. 

He stood outside their door gathering himself before going in. Hand raised ready to knock, but having a panic attack inside. This was not easy. If it were not for his siblings he would have found another excuse to avoid this visit. Hearing them playing just on the other side of the door gave him the strength to knock. He missed them dearly, especially his youngest brother. He hoped if Primus ever granted him sparklings one day that it would be very much like Bluestreak. 

The door slid open revealing Prowl’s sire, Bastion. “So glad you could join us, bitlet. Your creator has been fretting all sol.” 

“I had paperwork to catch up on, sire.” 

One of Bastion’s browplates quirked up. Prowl knew that his sire knew he was lying, but the mech didn’t call him on it, much to his relief. 

“I can’t stay long,” Prowl continued blithely. “I’m covering a shift for Starwinder.” 

Bastion nodded, and stepped to the side to let Prowl in. “You work too hard.” 

“I prefer to see it as others do not work as hard as they should. But that is neither here nor there. How has everyone been? I have not seen Smokescreen since his mechling upgrades.” Bastion lead Prowl through the house into the kitchen where all were gathered, along with somebot he’d never hoped to see again, inside work or out. “Roughshod, I didn’t expect to see you here.” The words were said with a pointed look towards Bastion.

“Well when the big guy asks you over to have a meal with his family you don’t exactly turn that down, now do you. I mean if I ever want to run the Ops department then I need to have mechs like this to give me a good review now don’t I?” This among a myriad of other reason is why Prowl would never seek out this mech’s company. He could not believe this was the kind of mech his creators would try to set him up with, Roughshod by far was their worst choice to date. 

It was hard to keep from growling at the mech. Losing his temper wouldn’t help him in any way, shape or form. It would only give more fodder for the mech to gossip about. “I suppose that is one way to think about it,” Prowl finally said demurely, and looked away. He pulled his field in as tight to his plating as it would go. No sense in giving himself away.

“Frag, you are lucky, mech. Bet your sire gave you a real boost in your career. Not all of us are so lucky,” the mech continued blithely. He missed the look of horror on Prowl’s faceplates. 

Prowl could not stop himself from sputtering, “Every rank I received was on my own merit,” he finally snapped.

Roughshod stared at him for one moment before bursting into laughter. 

“Relationships are not to be used in such a way. They should be cherished, and a family is a blessing given from Primus to that relationship...”

“And you would know all about relationships wouldn’t you. Word around the precinct is that you have a long term relationship with your desk. That you two spend long nights curled up together.” The snicker only added insult to injury, it was worse to see the smile pass his creators lips. Prowl hardly saw the point in going home to an empty apartment when he could be useful in his office.

“I think I know a great deal more than you do,” Prowl finally said, backing away. He couldn't take this. Prowl shifted from ped to ped uneasily. “I must go. I still have work to catch up on,” he finally said stiffly. He turned, and hurried out of the door before either of his creators could catch him. 

He felt bad about not going to see his siblings, but he could not take this. He hurried out the door and towards the street. Transforming, he shot off down the street. 

It was times like these that he was even more acutely aware of how the other half lived. He was far more fortunate than most. But his existence still felt like it was missing something important, like a hole in his spark that was empty and aching. He filled his life with work and duty, but wanted so much to fill it with love and the company of another. To have something to work for, someone to share his life with. He’d grown up in such a loving household, watching his creators being so very in love with one another, and their creations being an extension of that love. He probably would never be able to have a house full of creations, but to have someone to care for, and that cared for him in return. That, he felt would be the ultimate blessing from Primus. One that he very much hoped one day to have. 

The next day when the others slowly started to filter into the precinct and again found Prowl already hard at work had been all Roughshod needed to start in on him again. No he never directly said anything to Prowl, only told everyone who would listen about having been invited over to a Precinct Chief’s house for a meal, how that meal had been a set up to find their much beloved little bitty a mate, and that the much beloved bitty running for the roads when it was shown not only did he not have a sense of humor, but couldn’t handle a little friendly flirting either. No matter how he tried Prowl could not bury himself deep enough in his work to avoid hearing that story told over and over throughout the sol.

He hunched over his desk, his wings drooped low on his back. He could feel the optics on him, staring, judging. It hurt. His processor wandered away from his work. He had considered, more than a few times, going to Vector Sigma and commissioning a companion. To him it was a desperate move though, and it was admitting defeat. It stung his pride to admit that was his only option, that he would never find a real mech to love him. Roughshod had made it glaringly clear that he never would. He made up his mind: He would visit the temple, and he would commision a companion. 

Processor made up, he felt relieved. More than relieved, he felt excited by the prospect. He already knew what he wanted, a mech that can make him laugh. One that would make him smile.

OoOoOoOo

The first thing Jazz saw as he came online was a ornately decorated ceiling. The next thing he saw was a beautiful mech who was staring at him. The mech's field held an air of sadness that he didn't think should be in one so beautiful. Sitting up to face the mech, he tilted his head and tried to think of the best way to ask such a personal question. 

In hindsight he would be glad he had never voiced his question. As the other mech in the room began to speak he realized while looking at him the mech was not speaking to him. He was speaking to the sad, beautiful mech about him as though he wasn't there and couldn't comprehend what was being said. 

“Does the frame meet your approval? It is the schematics that you provided. You were very...specific, but that often makes things easier. We do want to please our clients with the mechs they commission,” the other mech said, and Jazz couldn’t help but frown at his words. Commision?

“He is beautiful,” the sad mech said, tilting his helm he stared at Jazz with those gold optics of his. “He can understand us though? Can’t he?” 

“He can, but you must understand, they are not real mechs like you are I are. They do not have true sparks.” 

Jazz’s frown deepened at that. He didn’t have a true spark? It felt real. He could feel it pulsing under his chestplates. It fluttered with fear at the other mech’s words. How could he not be real? He already felt things, so many things, most of which he didn’t even have words for yet. 

“Jazz?” The sad mech finally addressed him, and offered him a hand, “My name is Prowl, I want you to call me that, do you understand?” Jazz nodded and Prowl continued, “It’s time to go home.” 

The walk had the two stealing glances at each other. Both thinking the same thing with very different meanings. "What have I gotten myself into." Jazz knew exactly what the other mech had meant, but he didn't feel 'less' and he certainly didn't want to be treated as such. Prowl had hoped for a companion, a friend, someone to share with, to laugh with, not something that was little better than a drone. 

"Stay close to me as we exit the building, alright?" Prowl waited for the mech to nod in reply before continuing on. 

Jazz craned his neck about, looking up at the towering buildings, and almost reflexively grabbed Prowl’s hand for comfort. Everything was so large and unfamiliar. There was a word for it, scary. This place was big, unfamiliar and scary. Prowl’s hand tightened around his, and the mech’s field reached out, enveloping him. 

“We are almost there, I live in that building,” Prowl said pointing. “Close to the top. You will need to stay inside, at least for now.” 

Jazz looked up to where Prowl pointed, it was very far. He wondered what it would be like for a moment. “If that is what you want, Prowl.” He made himself smile, and Prowl smiled back. He liked that. Prowl looked even better with a smile on his faceplates. 

They entered the building, and Prowl led Jazz across the room towards the lift. Other mechs entered with them, and Jazz moved closer to Prowl, his hand tightening on the other mech’s. Nervousness jittered through his field, and Prowl’s answered with a wave of serenity in a clear attempt to calm him. 

It felt good to be wrapped up in that field. Jazz wanted to always be wrapped in that field, it’s warm contentment flowing over him and through him. Jazz doubted anything could feel as good as this. Prowl didn’t feel as sad as he initially had when Jazz had first seen him. He hoped he had something to do with that. Jazz very much wanted to keep Prowl happy, to be a reason for him to smile. 

The lift doors opened and Prowl led Jazz down the hall to his apartment. “It isn’t much, but it’s home. I hope you’ll be happy here… oh right. You don’t...feel.” The opening of the door drowned out Jazz’s small gasp. Prowl had been much more considerate than the other mech had been. It hurt to think Prowl thought less of him. He schooled his features as he followed Prowl into his apartment. Jazz followed Prowl as he made his way around the apartment giving Jazz a small tour, he was right it wasn’t much. It didn’t have to be. Prowl was here and that was all Jazz needed. 

“This is my favorite part.” Prowl gestured to the wall made mostly of window. “I enjoyed passing the time watching the world go by, when I was here to enjoy such things.” There was sadness in those memories, it was easy to hear. Jazz didn’t want Prowl to have anymore sadness in his life. He jointed him at the wall and placed his hand on top of Prowl’s. 

“It’s a nice view.”

Prowl smiled, “It is. It’s one of the reasons I chose this apartment.” 

Jazz nodded, not quite knowing what to say, “Why would that mech say that I can’t feel things? I don’t understand why he would say those things.”

Prowl stared, “He said that because---” 

“I feel....I do...I was scared of him, and being outside. It’s so big out there. I’m scared that you think...I don’t know what you think...that I’m not real? He said I wasn’t real. I heard him. He talked over me like I couldn't understand, but my processor is working fine,” Jazz said, his voice rising. 

“He said that because mech’s created from Vector Sigma aren’t real mechs. They aren’t supposed to have a real spark. They are drones. Intelligent drones,” Prowl finally said. 

Jazz stiffened. He didn’t know what to say to that. It hurt. He knew he was real. He wasn’t some drone, was he? Maybe he was. He didn’t understand any of this. 

“It’s time for us to recharge. It’s been a long day, and I will have to be up early for work tomorrow. Come.” Prowl joined their hands again and Jazz followed him to the only berth room in the apartment. Jazz stopped short when their destination became obvious. He liked being close to Prowl, liked touching him, this seemed a little more personal. It was unsettling to lie next to a mech that thought he was less. “Jazz? Is there something…” His beautiful Prowl smiled at him. “I will remember that you are not like me, eventually. Come, let’s recharge. It will help you settle with all the changes you have experienced today.”

Jazz’s spark hurt. He wanted to protest, but he didn’t think Prowl would believe him no matter what he said. He hurt every time Prowl said something like that. “If you want,” he finally whispered. 

He climbed onto the berth, terror building with every movement, but Prowl just curled up against him. The mech’s plating was warm against his own, and Prowl’s spark beat softly against his back. It was comforting, like some half remembered dream. He knew that spark. He knew it’s rhythm. 

“There, that’s nice,” Prowl said, “I’m glad you are here.” 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Jazz said. He let himself relax. This wasn’t bad. he felt safe, and loved.

OoOoOoOo

He woke the next morning alone. Not remembering when Prowl had left him, but feeling his absence deeply. He straighten up the berth. Moved around the apartment not knowing exactly what to do with himself, or how to spend his time. He settled for watching the world pass outside Prowl’s window where his thoughts passed as fast as the world beyond.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl was watching the world passing outside a different window. He couldn’t help the small smile that crept across his face the more he thought about Jazz in his home, sleeping next to him, waking up next to him. He could easily picture their life together, visiting his family, spending time with his brothers, visiting the crystal gardens together, except Jazz would not enjoy any of that, not really. Prowl shook himself hard, why was he so emotionally invested in a bot that is little more than a drone.

“Nice of you to show up today. I didn’t know you knew what ‘time off’ was, but what I found curious was that it was marked as personal time and not your usually mandatory time off. So, where’d you go? Have a hot date? Nah, we all know better than that.” 

Prowl stiffened, “That is none of your concern, Roughshod. Don’t you have something you should be doing? Paperwork, perhaps?” 

Roughshod laughed, “Right. Like I don’t foist that on my underlings. Kinda what they are there for.” 

“It’s really not,” Prowl snapped, “Why don’t you go bother somebot else. I’m busy.” 

“Don’t look busy to me, looked like you were having a dayflux,” the insufferable mech smirked, “Found someone desperate enough to frag you?” 

“Don’t be crass,” Prowl snapped. 

“It’s only crass if it’s outside the berthroom. You shouldn’t be such a prude, pretty bot like you could have your pick of lovers if you’d just learn to loosen up a little. You know there’s this party my department is throwing to celebrate our latest bust, a little thank you to me more or less, for all my awesome work, and I’d be more than happy to let a pretty piece of arm candy like you grace my arm. Maybe later you could even grace my berth.”

“Do you ever listen to yourself?” Prowl fought very hard against a sudden surge of temper. “I happen to have spent the day with a very beautiful bot who is waiting for me as we speak. I very much enjoyed his company last night. My berth felt so much warmer with him in it, can you say that? Can you honestly say that you enjoyed spending time with somebot without any expectations?”

“When a bot spends time with me all expectations are met, and then some.” Roughshod ran his servo along Prowl’s closest doorwing. “You should try me sometime. I’m sure I’d give your boring bot a run for his creds.”

Prowl vented slowly, trying to calm himself. “You really couldn’t.” 

Roughshod’s grip on Prowl’s doorwing tightened until it was painful. “Yeah, I think I could. I bet you are pretty hot when you come undone. Bet I could make you scream for me.” 

“L-let go of me.” 

Roughshod laughed, “Don’t think I will.” 

Prowl jerked himself away, wincing as the mech’s grip tightened and it wretched his doorwing. It hurt badly enough that he saw stars. 

He wanted to run, to get away from this mech who would not take a hint, but this was his workplace - where would he go? Home to Jazz was his first thought, but Jazz wouldn't understand. His choice was taken away from him when the voice of his carrier washed over him. “My aren’t you two a most handsome pair. And look at the emotion on your face Prowl. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone inspire that in you before.” He tried to settle himself as she came closer for a kiss. “I came to invite Roughsod to join us for a weekend meal again. Since you so rudely left us before the meal even began. Bluestreak was devastated that he didn’t get to see you. He so desperately wanted to show you his new space cruiser model. He built it all by himself and had talked about showing it to you all week. You have to come and see it, and make it up to Roughshod for running out on him like that.”

Before Prowl could even draw breath he was silenced with a look he hadn’t received since his mechlinghood, all he could do was acquiesce. “I will make time for it. Shall I bring anything?” That ended any chance for him to speak as his carrier took over all the planning. It felt as if the world were pressing down on him. His carrier had decided that Roughshod was his match. He would never hear the end of it. His creators would find any number of reasons to invite this crass, uncouth, brutish mech into their life, his life, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He just wanted to rush home to Jazz. Even if the mech could not feel like he did maybe he felt...something. It seemed like he did. He was so beautiful, and comforting. 

Roughshod looked so smug as Nightshade cooed over him. “I’m sure this time will work out so much better, won’t it Prowl?”

Prowl gave a half-sparked shrug, “Carrier...”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl entered the apartment so quickly the door rattled in it’s casing startling Jazz from his thoughts. Turning to greet Prowl he was enveloped in tight arms holding him very close. “I missed you so very much.” Those words were music to his spark, and high as his spark soared on those words, the next all but shattered it. “I know you don’t understand feelings, I apologize for talking over you.” Jazz wanted to protest. Tell him how wrong he was, that he’d missed Prowl, felt lonely all day, but hearing Prowl describe his day he decided his feeling were not as important as what his beautiful mech had been through. 

When Prowl finished retelling his tale to Jazz pushed at him. Leaning back enough to meet his optics Jazz gave Prowl a small smile, took hand and lead him through the apartment to the berthroom. He pushed and pulled Prowl to lay down with him and stroked the mech. He loved touching Prowl. The contact alone filling his spark with joy. “I’m sorry you had such a hard day. What can I do to help ease it for you?”

Prowl shivered and leaned into Jazz’s touch, “Just hold me, please.” 

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl, squirming close until their plating was touching, “I missed you. I missed you so much I was scared you wouldn’t come back,” Jazz said. “It makes my spark hurt.” 

Prowl was quiet beneath him, “Jazz...” 

“You say I don’t feel, but I felt every klik you were away from me.” 

Prowl’s vents stuttered, “Jazz...I...I don’t understand.” 

“I---I missed you. It hurts when you say I don’t understand. That I don’t feel what you do. It hurts,” he trembled, hiding his face against Prowl’s plating.

Prowl pet Jazz’s plating, and seriously considered what Jazz said. Maybe he was different. He felt just like a sparked mech. For all that he was in an adult frame he seemed to have as much control over his field as a sparkling would. That...worried Prowl when he thought about it. “I’m sorry Jazz, that was never my intention. I want you to be...happy here.” 

“I am happy, when you are with me am the happiest mech alive. I want to be with you always. I want to spend my days with you and make you happy. You were so sad when I came online, all I wanted to do was find out why and fix it. I feel like I was made for you and nothing else is important besides that. I would do anything for you, do anything to be with you, always.” The rush of words left him feeling vulnerable, empty and fragile. He hoped he hadn’t over steps some, or offended Prowl. He hoped Prowl wouldn’t be angry for his confession, or send him back to that mech who had thought him to be less. 

Prowl moved, hovering over him, and leaned in, catching Jazz’s lips against his own. Jazz’s spark fluttered in his chest in surprise as notifications scrolled across his HUD. Systems suddenly came online and he didn’t understand what any of them were for. His frame felt unbearably hot, until his fans kicked on, but even that did not dispel the heat. “P-prowl?” 

“Shhh...it’s okay. Do you want to---” Prowl stammered. “I mean...I....” 

“Do that again,” Jazz said, and smiled when Prowl leaned in, kissing him again. It felt right. He liked the way Prowl’s doorwings fluttered happily above them as the Praxian nibbled his way across Jazz’s armour. 

“You are perfect,” Prowl whispered. 

Jazz’s vents stuttered, “I am?” 

Prowl laughed, “Yes, you really are.” 

“I want to be for you.” Jazz reached up and pulled Prowl down to him copying the kiss Prowl had given him that had made his spark sing. The purr he got for his efforts encouraged him to try more. “It feels so good to touch you,” the words were ghosted across Prowl’s lips. “Show me what you like? I want to make you feel good.” 

Prowl chuckled, “I want to make you feel good too.” He nibbled his way down Jazz’s plating, kissing the transformation seam that transected Jazz’s sparkplates. “So beautiful.” 

Jazz wiggled underneath him, and tried to make sense of off the data flowing across his HUD. He still didn’t understand most of the warnings and notifications popping up, or with interface protocols were. His meta did not make any sense of it. “Please.” 

“Patience,” Prowl said, and dipped his fingers into the transformation seams at Jazz’s hips. “Open up.” 

Jazz wiggled, “I don’t know how,” he whimpered. 

“Let me plug in then, I’ll show you what to do,” Prowl said, his field flared out. He wanted that, wanted to feel Jazz’s emotions. 

If having Prowl so close to him, touching him, holding him, kissing him made his spark flutter, feeling Prowl plug in and share consciousness with him had his spark pulsing wildly. He clutched at Prowl as a rapturous feeling rammed into him shaking him to his core. His breath came in quick pants with no chance of helping to cool his frame. “I can feel you within me. It’s the most amazing feeling. Can I always keep you this close?”

Prowl chuckled, “It gets better, I promise.” He had not pictured it going this way at all. The mechs at the temple had told him that Jazz would never have real emotions, not like a spark born mech would. They had also warned him not to jack in like this, and never to try to share his spark. They had said it was a dangerous thing, and maybe it was. It revealed the truth. Jazz felt everything so acutely. Perhaps even more so than any other mech Prowl had been connected to. 

Jazz moaned, “How can it get better than this?” 

“It will,” Prowl said, finding the manual latch to Jazz’s interface panel. 

As the panel slid away Prowl felt the heat pouring off of his body, and Jazz felt the cool air against a part of him he never knew existed until Prowl’s kiss. Prowl’s touches to the newly exposed parts of Jazz might have been vague and ghosting across their surface, to Jazz the sensation was lazer sharp. He gasp, burying his face against Prowl’s neck, and pulled himself tight to Prowl with his grip around the mech’s neck lest he fall to the ground. It was not the reaction Prowl had been expecting, and the bombardment of Jazz’s feeling burning so brightly across their hardline connection had Prowl seeing stars as well.

Small fits of static jumped from Jazz to Prowl as the smaller mech’s charge built. The new sensations overwhelming him easily. It might have felt like taking advantage had they not been hardlined. Prowl could feel how every touch of his plating to Jazz’s, his breath across Jazz’s frame, his hands on Jazz’s body made the mech feel euphoric. This mech who, by all rights, shouldn’t feel at all, had been so unsettled by the thought that Prowl thought him to be lacking, he’d been terrified of what would happen when the truth came to light. Prowl could see the depth of the emotions, most of which Jazz didn’t have names for, that were linked to him. That this mech cared for him so deeply was humbling. This beautiful mech was the answer to every prayer he’d sent to Primus for so very long. It made Prowl’s spark want to hold Jazz safely within it, to keep him safe and protected. 

Those thoughts sent Prowl into a frenzy. He wanted to touch all of Jazz, claim all of Jazz as his and his alone. His kisses became hungrier, his touches pulled Jazz closer until the smaller mech groaned. Jazz wanted it all, needed it all, begged Prowl for more through their shared connection and not once did his lips leave the other’s. Face, frame, armor, all were touched, all were kissed, until Jazz felt as if he were burning alive with the heat of it all.

Prowl settled in between the smaller mech’s legs, his fingers brushed against the seals, tracing the edge. Jazz shuddered beneath him, crying out. Jazz’s optics whited out as the overload rushed through his lines. He was so lost in the pleasure he didn’t feel Prowl push into him, breaking through the seal covering his valve. 

Jazz clung to Prowl, and cried out when he moved. Charge crawled across their plating, arcing across plating. Prowl moved slowly, amazed at Jazz’s reaction as the charge built. They finally fell together, a tangle of limbs and hot, pinging metal.

OoOoOoOo

An advantage to having white optics was the ability to see in little to no light. Jazz was using this to his full advantage as he made his way around Prowl’s kitchen. The mech had made him feel so amazing that Jazz wanted to do something to reciprocate. Prowl was not a morning mech. His alarm had gone off several times before the mech had actually roused for his day, and by that time Prowl had to grab his meal on his way out. Jazz had the thought that bringing him his morning meal would be a nice gesture, and show his appreciation for… everything. 

Jazz hummed as he prepared the energon, and finally took the energon treats out of the curing oven. He had followed the recipe he had found, but still fretted about them. What if they didn’t turn out? 

He had a feeling that Prowl would like them either way. The mech was very accomodating. Jazz couldn't stop himself from smiling every time he thought about the white mech. He was humming as he put the treats and the energon to a tray and carried it to the berthroom. 

Prowl was still in recharge, no surprise there. “Prowl?” 

The mech reached out to where Jazz had been laying earlier. “Prowl? I have something for you, but you need to wake up.” Bleary optics flashed on and meet his. Lifting his arms enough to draw attention to the tray in his arms Jazz could tell when Prowl processed what he was seeing as a confused look crossed his face.

“Jazz? What’s this?”

“I made you you morning meal. Would you like to wake up and enjoy it?”

Prowl was in shock, and that word didn’t actually cover it either. “What’s all this?”

“I made your morning meal. You almost missed it last morning and I wanted to take care of you, like you took care of me.” Jazz gave a small smile. He hoped hadn’t misread the situation. He had so little life experience to base his decisions on. There was a long pause, and strange look passed over Prowl’s face. Jazz was contemplating whether to get up and leave or wait for Prowl to say something when he mech finally moved. Jazz was worried, until Prowl gave him another of his processor melting kisses. 

“No one’s ever showed me such a kindness before.” Jazz’s smile at Prowl’s words was met by another kiss. “Thank you my beautiful Jazz for thinking of me. Thank you for being mine. I am going to thank Primus every day for sending you to me.” Prowl’s kisses were heating him up in all those lovely places again, and Prowl’s words robbed him of the ability to speak. 

Prowl pulled him down onto the berth, tucking him under one arm. Jazz felt overheated, even so cuddling was nice. He curled up against Prowl’s side and watched the mech as he fueled. He was so lucky. Some cruel mech could have commissioned him. Instead it was Prowl, who seemed to Jazz to be everything good in this world. 

“What are you planning to do today?” Prowl asked, “While I’m at work that is.” 

“I don’t know...what am I allowed to do?” Jazz asked. 

“Anything you want, provided you don’t leave the apartment. It’s not safe for you to go out there alone. Someone could take you.” 

Prowl canted his helm to the side and studied Jazz’s un-visored faceplates. “They would. This world isn’t kind to mechs like you. 

“Mechs like me?” Jazz asked. “I don’t understand.” 

“And I never want you to,” Prowl said, leaning in to press a kiss against Jazz’s forehelm. “Stay inside, there is a room full of datapads to read, and there is the vidscreen. You have access to whatever vids are there.” 

“Do you t-think we could go out? I would...like to see more of it.” 

“I will put in for some time off. Then we could go wherever you want. Maybe to the crystal gardens?” 

Jazz vibrated with excitement, “I would love that. Could we go this sol?” 

“I have work, Jazz.” He looked down at Jazz’s faceplates, and the smaller mech could see his resolve waver. “I never call in though. I guess I could this sol.” 

“You would do that for me?” 

“I would do anything for you,” Prowl said.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz had enjoyed their day at the gardens Prowl made sure of it. The pointed looks and hushed comments weren’t kept from Jazz, and Prowl noticed. He did his best to keep the mech distracted so he would hear the mechs talking as they passed. 

“---wonder how much he paid for that bit of shareware---” 

Jazz turned as the bot passing them made the comment. His field clamping down as tightly around him as his armour. His optics widened, and Prowl wished he had insisted on him wearing his visor. It was less obvious that he was a Vector Sigma mech. 

“-----I’d like to frag that aft---”

Jazz whimpered as Prowl pulled him down the path and away from the gardens. “Why are they saying that?” 

“It’s not important. They don’t know you.” Prowl turn them away from the more populated parts of the gardens. Try as he might Jazz's insecurity was not hidden from Prowl. He continued to give Jazz a tour of the pride of his city. The longer the day wore on the more unsure Jazz became. “Do not listen to them, they are unimportant.”

“I’m trying. I’ve never dealt with anything like this. I don’t understand. Why would they say such things about me? Prowl? Some of them hate me, and they make no attempts to hide it.” He reached for Prowl, only to have the mech step away from him with a harsh look. 

Jazz stiffened, trembling, “What did I do? Why are you mad at me?” 

“You haven’t done anything. It is just not appropriate for you to hang on me like that in public,” Prowl said. His posture softened, “I’m sorry, Jazz. Please calm down.”

“You are ashamed of me!” 

“No, quite the opposite. It just isn’t appropriate, love. Please, lets go. We can go get some energon and then go home.” 

Jazz whimpered, and suddenly dashed off. Prowl stood, shocked for one moment before finally dashing after him. 

“Jazz stop!” 

But he didn’t stop. Jazz ran pushing through mechs, some grabbed at him, some shoved at him, others made the comments that had brought their beautiful day to ruin. He had no idea where he was, which direction he come, how to get back to Prowl, or if he should even go back to Prowl. Maybe Prowl felt the same as those others. Maybe Prowl had only pretended to care for him. Jazz thought it best to keep walking, he kept his helm down to hide his white optics from sight. Doing so had the unfortunate side effect of limiting his field of vision. He bumped into a mech and sent him sprawling. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh no it’s completely my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking. I get so distracted.” The mech was smaller than him, with beautiful plating that changed color like he was enameled in the jewels the nobles in Prowl’s datapads loved to wear. Prowl. At the thought hurt rippled through Jazz’s field. 

Jazz looked up, and was surprised to see the mech had white optics like his own. His spark plummeted. “I’m lost,” Jazz blurted out. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Where did you come from? Where were you at?” 

“The crystal gardens. I ran from Prowl, and I don’t know where I’m at now.” 

The smaller mech nodded, “Oh, I’m sorry. There are map terminals at the street corners. Do you know what tower he lives in?” 

“C-chromium tower.” 

“Oh...that isn’t far. Just around the corner. Maybe you should go home and wait for him there,” the mech said. 

“Thank you,” Jazz said, trying to get ahold of himself. 

Jazz stopped at the map terminal intending to check his direction before continuing, when he looked up it wasn’t the map that he saw. His vision was filled with black and white plating, high tight doorwings, and overly blue optics. 

“Prowl.” Jazz wasn’t ready for this. There would be thing said and Prowl would undoubtedly be angry with him. “Look, I’m sorry I ran. Can we please just go home?” 

“I think that would be best.” But Prowl’s optics weren’t on him. Prowl was looking behind him. A shout drew Jazz’s attention back from the way he’d come. Prowl tried to stop Jazz from turning, but his hand was thrown off. His spark stopped spinning when he saw where the shout had come from. The opalescent mech who had been so kind to him was surrounded by mecha that dwarfed him. They were easily pulling the struggling mech into a nearby alley, and no one seemed concerned. None of the mechs on the very busy street seemed to hear the struggles, if they did they gave no indication. Jazz started to go help, but was stopped by Prowl gripping his arm tightly. “Don’t. You won’t be able to stop them. They will only take you as well.”

“We can’t just let them hurt him. He was nice to me. He helped me. Can’t you do something? Please?” Prowl called for the Enforcers, but was told by dispatch that this was the purpose of Vector Sigma mechs, and it would be a waste of resources. He was scolded for the call being told as an Enforcer himself he should know better. “No one will come. It is best if we go. Your friend will survive. It is unpleasant for him now but his compliance coding will help him through this.” This not something Prowl would have ever wished for Jazz to witness. He had hopes of keeping the mech sheltered from the harshness of the world, unfortunately it seemed that was not to be. 

“What if it were me? Would you let them have me?” At Prowl’s lack of response Jazz continued, “We should help him!” As they looked on two more large mechs entered the alleyway. Jazz began pulling against Prowl’s grip on him in earnest. Before he could break the hold shouts of a different kind were heard coming from the alley. Jazz was concerned until he saw the golden mech that had just entered the alley bodily throwing one of the aggressor across the street bouncing him off the nearest large transport. 

“The ones who commissioned him will take care of him. It is best if we leave.” Prowl pulled Jazz along with him whether the smaller mech was ready to leave the scene or not.

OoOoOoOo

The trip back to Prowl’s apartment was made in silence. Despite Prowl’s earlier negative reaction to Jazz touching him in public the mech held on tightly to Prowl’s hand. The walk home seemed to take a vorn to Jazz. He was so worked up inside he was nearly hysterical by the time he walked through the doorway with Prowl. 

A whimper left his vocalized, and he broke down into hysterical sobs once they crossed the threshold. “I never want to go out again.” 

Prowl reached for Jazz, only to be shoved hard. “Don’t you touch me! I haven’t forgotten that you didn’t answer me. You would let them have me too. You never answered me. I have heard all the horrible things that have been said all day, and not once did you defend me. I asked you, what would you do if it were me that were in that alley, and you never answered. You say such sweet words when we’re here alone together, but out there I’m... nothing.” 

Prowl stood rooted to the spot. Had Jazz not heard him, he’d kept him from running into danger, He’d tried to protect him from the harshness of his situation. How could Jazz think these things. “It’s... It’s complicated.” 

“Complicated?” It seem to Prowl that something in Jazz broke. He watched as the other mech crumpled in on himself. His optics dimming as he sat on the nearest chair. “I’ve not been online long, haven’t been to academies, but I know what they were doing to that little mech. I saw how no one made any motions to help him. It could have been me. If he had walked off and I’d stood there it would have been me. And you… Why did you commission me? What am I to you?”

Prowl shifted, his wing trembled, “You are not nothing to me, frag. You are my companion. I care about you. I care about you greatly. I already care about you...Primus...so much. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t have gone after you? I wouldn't have hesitated had it been you, BUT it wasn’t you, Jazz. I’m sorry if my first concern was getting you out of there and to safety, but it was.”

“I have trouble believing that,” Jazz whispered. “You don’t even think I’m a real mech, or that I feel. I’m just your slave.” 

Prowl sat next to Jazz, taking his far hand and pulling the mech to turn to him. “Jazz, my lovely, sweet Jazz, did you know you have compliance coding? Coding designed to make you bend to my will, change you to fit my needs, to turn you into my perfect little doll. If I wanted that, if I didn’t care for you, if you weren’t real to me I could activate it. But I have not. I will not. I care for you, a great deal. You are important to me. I have tried all day to keep from you all the experiences that have upset you. I want you to be happy. I would do anything to make you so. I understand you are upset, today was hard on us both. I wanted very much for us to have a nice day enjoying each other’s company. Instead we are at odds with one another and I am at a loss as to how to fix it.”

“C-compliance coding? You could make me do things? Others could m-make me do things?” Jazz shook at the thought. 

“I would never use it,” Prowl said. 

“I-I want it out of me. Get it out,” Jazz said his voice rising again. 

“I don’t have training in code editing, my love. Chances are I would do far more harm than good. I will find a medic we can trust to get it removed. We can’t just go to anyone - they could have you taken away from me if you are truly different...if you are not and all your kind is sentient...well that is even worse,” Prowl said. 

“Why is it worse?” 

“If mechs know about this and they are not doing anything to free your kind...well I cannot imagine anything worse, my spark.” Prowl brushed a thumb across Jazz’s cheek. “I want you to be safe and happy. I would leave it all behind for you. Do you understand that?” 

 

“I want to believe you.” Jazz all but crawled into Prowl’s lap, and tucked his head under his chin. “It would be nice if you cared for me as much…” Jazz didn’t dare finish that thought. His spark was too raw after the events he’d just witnessed. His dark thoughts of “what if’s” were interrupted by arm lifting and carrying him into the berth room. A warm field full of caring and concern wrapped around him and held him until he finally drifted off to recharge.

OoOoOoOo

It took Prowl a decacycle of digging to find a medic he could trust Jazz’s wellbeing with. One that wouldn’t turn him in for doing what he had promised Jazz. 

Ratchet was an interesting mech. He had once been a senator, but there had been some scandal and the mech had left...and put himself through medical school. It was unheard of for a noble to do such a thing, and yet this mech did. 

He lived in on the very edge of the city, in a small, and somewhat isolated manor. Jazz stared, craning his helm about as they walked towards it. 

Before Prowl could ping for entrance a tall thin bot with white optics answered the door. “Prowl? And this is Jazz?” At their nods to the affirmative he stepped back allowing them to enter. “Ratchet is this way.” As they were led through the manor they noticed quite a few mechs with the same optics. Some were reading, some were cleaning, others were engrossed in games. 

Jazz pulled Prowl to a stop, and gave the mech leading them a confused look. “This is where we come when we are done for the day. We work for Ratchet, in turn he provides us with a home. Far kinder than some of us have come from. He encourages us to learn, no matter the subject. Ratchet believes that one day we will not be second class citizens, but active, valued members of society. It is a nice dream, but given the current political climate I doubt it will become a reality anytime soon. Forgive my ramblings, Ratchet is in here.”

Prowl stepped into the room, and gave Jazz hand an encouraging squeeze. “Ratchet?” 

The red mech turned, “Prowl, it is nice to finally meet you. And you must be Jazz.” 

Jazz scooted closer to Prowl, inching behind him. “Hi.” 

Ratchet laughed, “No need to be shy. Prowl has told me, through our...correspondence that you wish to have the compliancy programming removed. I will do my best to do that, youngling, but there are inherent dangers.” 

“Prowl said you might not be able to remove it all. It is core deep.” 

“I am afraid so,” Ratchet said, “But I will do what I can for you.” 

“That is all we ask.” Prowl pulled Jazz under his arm, and pulled him close. 

“There is another option I’d like to present, it’s one I’ve had success with, one I’ve used personally.” Another white opticed mech opened the door and joined them in the room. Ratchet held his hand out for him and that mech stepped to his side. “This is Dead End. His coding couldn’t be removed.” Dead End keened and Ratchet pulled him into his lap, shushing and petting him. “So we changed it. You see I knew from the moment we met he was mine as much as I was his. So I created a virus that changes the code. When activated it syncs our systems, builds bonds faster, more deeply. What would take vorns will happen in a matter of decacycles. It’s not for everyone and if you aren’t interested I’ll do my best to remove it.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t want…”

“Do it.” 

Jazz’s optics widened, “You would do this for me?”

“I would do anything for you. I wasn’t lying. I will do anything. This...is not much of a sacrifice. I already love you,” Prowl said, and turned back to Ratchet. “Please.” 

The medic nodded, “Good, we can get started then. Dead End is a carrier of the virus. We can transfer it from him into your systems.” 

The procedure was relatively quick. Although Jazz was deeply worried about Prowl the whole time the mech was offline. His worry continued, becoming palpable in the room until Prowl touched his forehelm to Jazz’s. “I am fine, love. I am myself and all is well. Let’s get you taken care of, shall we?” 

Prowl helped Jazz climb onto the table. Jazz clung tightly to his hand, and whimpered when he felt the needle pressed into his main energon line. It hurt, and then the medicine burned through his system, leaving the world blurry until he finally drifted off. 

Prowl watched Jazz, and tried to stay out of the mech’s way while he worked. Jazz looked so peaceful. 

“It’s hard,” Ratchet said, not looking up from the datapad. “Seeing how society views them.” 

Prowl nodded, “It is. How do you cope?”

“I take one sol at a time, and...I’ve isolated us. It was the cowards way out, I freely admit it. I could have stayed in the senate. I could have tried to fight them, but it was a losing battle. Eventually they would have found a way to destroy us. I came here instead and save who I can.”

OoOoOoOo

Ratchet had warned Prowl that Jazz's programming would take a few days to settle out. That he might be different while thing adjusted. Prowl hadn't know different covered the gamut from insatiable to indifferent. One Prowl very much enjoyed. Who wouldn't want their lover electrified at the sight of them. The indifference was harder to handle. Coming home to find Jazz staring out their window without ever giving indication he'd noticed or cared that Prowl was around. 

It was hard to deal with, and harder still to watch Jazz when he was like that. Eventually he would snap out of it and the mech that Prowl had come to love would be back. 

Like now. Jazz was waiting for him when the door opened, and flung himself at Prowl when he opened the door. Prowl wrapped his arms around the slight mech, “You missed me?”

“I always miss you.” 

Prowl wasn’t entirely sure of that, but he hugged the mech more tightly. “I know our trip out didn’t go so well, but my creators are having a dinner in a couple of sols. Do you want to go? It might be good to get you out a bit.” 

"Will it be safe? Not like last time?" 

"We'll take more precautions."

“Will your creators even like me? Or will they think of me like others do?”

“I love you so they will love you. Now let’s not talk of such things. Tell me, how did you spend your day? Did you finish that bookfile you were reading?”

Jazz nodded, “I did. It was as good as you said it would be. I---ah---started on a history file. I thought it might be a good idea to know this world better. I want to understand things.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Prowl said, “Come, let’s get some fuel. Did you remember to fuel mid-sol?” 

“Yes, I did. I already learned that lesson. I made some treats for us, and some spiced energon. It’s waiting in the kitchen,” Jazz said, grinning. 

“Oh, you are too good to me,” Prowl leaned in and pressed his lips against Jazz’s helm. 

They made their way into the kitchen, and sampled the treats that Jazz had so carefully made, and drank down the energon before finally retiring to their berth late into the sol. They curled up together, holding each other tightly.

“Prowl...I was wondering,” Jazz whispered. “Do you think....” He trailed off and his his face against Prowl’s plating.

“What, Jazz? Is something wrong?” 

“No. Nothing is wrong. I just...I was wondering if we could share sparks.” 

“As much as I’d love to share that with you, it is very intimate. I’m not sure we’re ready for that just yet.” He tipped Jazz’s face up for a kiss. “I love you, have no doubt about that. When the time is right, we will activate the code and you and I will never be parted. Your spark and mine will be joined for all of time.” He kissed Jazz again, it was a long sweet kiss that expressed the depth of his emotion. 

Jazz trembled, “You want the code to settle down, don’t you?” 

“Ratchet advised that would be best, love. I think he knows what he is talking about,” Prowl whispered, and leaned in stole another kiss. “I’m counting down the kliks till I can make you mine.” 

“I wish it was now.” Jazz snuggled close. 

“I wish it was, too. I want you. More than I’ve wanted anyone before.” 

Jazz traced a finger across the edge of Prowl’s plating. “I’ve never wanted anyone before, but I want you Prowl. I want to have your sparklings and grow old with you.”

“I would love nothing more. You filled a void in my spark that ached for a very long time, my sweet Jazz. Now that you are with me, my life is complete. You are a gift from Primus, one I will be forever grateful for.” Prowl gathered Jazz into his arms, and kissed him until he was strutless.

OoOoOoOo


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure it will be okay?” Jazz asked, his hands shaking as he placed the visor over his optics. “T-they won’t accept me Prowl. I know they won’t t-they will think I am a drone.” 

“Sweet spark, I don’t care what they think. It will not change how I feel about you. And...if it goes awry we will duck out.”

Jazz ducked his helm, “I don’t want to come between you and your family.” 

“Oh, Jazz they---they did that a long time ago. We never got along, not really. What I want and what they want...well it has never been the same.”

“I’m sorry,” Jazz said. 

“There is nothing for you to apologize for, sweetspark,” Prowl said.

The trip to Prowl’s creator’s house was spent in silence. Prowl dreading the visit, Jazz hoping to be perfect for Prowl. He may say nothing would change, and that he wasn’t terribly close to his family, but he really didn’t want to be the breaking point in their relationship. Approaching the door they could hear laughter coming from inside. Jazz thought this might be a good sign until he felt Prowl stiffen beside him.

Prowl felt his spark stop spinning. Surely his creators had not invite Roughshod over again. He wondered if he could just turn and walk away. This would be an already stress filled day, add Roughshod to the mix and the day was quickly pointing towards disaster.

“Maybe....maybe we should go home,” Prowl said, stopping before the door. “Maybe we should---”

The door swung open before Prowl could finish his sentence. “Why are you hanging about the stoop, sparkling?” 

“I’m sorry, creator,” Prowl mumbled, his hand tightening on Jazz’s own. “This is Jazz.” 

“Jazz...Prowl has never mentioned you. Do you work together?” Nightshade asked.

“Not exactly,” Prowl said. His doorwings stiffened to a ‘v’ on his back, betraying his agitation.

Nightshade’s optics narrowed, “Not exactly? What are you not telling me, sparkling?”

“I’m telling you that it is none of your business or concern, carrier.”

It took all of Prowl’s very strained self control to not flinch. That was the exact wrong thing to say. “Youngling, I know you were raised better than to speak to me in such a manner. If this is who you have become you and your companion are not welcome in my home.” 

“You are right, I apologize. Please forgive me for my disrespect.”

“Apology accepted, however if you are having difficulties I am who you come to about them, not who you take them out on. Remember that.” The pointed look given made both Prowl and Jazz feel very small. “If you can behave like the grown mech you claim to be then you may come in and join the family.”

Prowl nodded, looking chastised, “I can---behave, creator.” His grip on Jazz tightened. He slipped past the femme into the house. “Is Blue still up?” 

“He is in the playroom. We do have guests to see you, youngling.” 

“I will see them soon enough,” Prowl said, already dragging Jazz along with him. “I want you to meet Blue, Jazz.” 

“Blue?” 

“He’s my younger brother,” Prowl’s lips curled into a smile. “It’s no secret, I adore him.”

Prowl lead Jazz through the hallway that lead to the families berthrooms, and finally the playroom. He peaked inside, “Blue! Are you in here!?!” 

“Prowl!” the mechling dropped the game he had been playing and flung himself at his brother, his wings fluttering madly. “I missed you so much! I thought I was going to see you last decacycle, but you never came to see me. I was so sad, and creator said mean things.” The mechling clung to his brother. “They want to send me away to school. You won’t let them, will you? Please say you won’t let them. Please, please, please! Can’t I stay with you instead? I will be good. I promise.” 

“Blue you are always good. I pray that if I am ever blessed with a sparkling it is as good and kind as you.” Prowl held his younger brother close, things had gotten so much harder for the youngling since their middle brother Smokescreen had run away from school with his new ‘friend,’ a mech named Swindle. “I will ask if you can come spend time with me, but I expect their answer will be the same as it has always been. I will do my best to come see you as often as I am able, sweetling. If I could steal you away I would. You be most welcome in our home. As for now, there is someone I would like you to meet.” 

At the mention of someone new Blue ducked his head against Prowl’s neck, and pulled himself tighter to his older brother looking for security. “Blue, love, you trust me don’t you?” That earned him a nod, “Then trust me when I tell you Jazz will love you as much as I do. Would you like to meet him?” Another nod, but Blue still didn’t ease his grip on his brother. Prowl smiled at Jazz and winked an optic at him. “Blue, I will tell you a secret if you will at least say hi to Jazz.” Blue reached his arm back and waved his hand in Jazz’s direction, which earned him a laugh from both adults. “Bluestreak,” Prowl admonished “You aren’t being terribly polite, and since Jazz will be around for a long time, I would very much like it if you got to know him. You see Blue, I plan on keeping Jazz with me forever. I love him as deeply as I love you.” That earned him a gasp and a caused the youngling to ease his grip on mech he took so much comfort in. 

“You love him?”

“Yes.”

“As much as you love me?”

A chuckle, “Yes Blue, very much.”

“Oh, wow. You much love him bunches and bunches!”

“I do! I really do!” Prowl grinned. "I want to bond with him...but you have to keep it a secret. Can you do that sweetspark?"

Bluestreak nodded vigorously, "I promise not to tell. Why is it a secret?"

"Jazz is special," Prowl said carefully.

“Special? How’s he special? Is he special like you say I’m special?”

“Well not exactly. More like he’s a gift to me.”

“A gift to you? Prowl I don’t understand! How can a mech be a gift? Is he your slave?”

“No, Blue he’s not. You should know better than that. He’s a gift to me from Primus. And Primus only gives very special gifts.”

“Brother, you are very confusing!”

“I know, little Blue. I know. I’m just...I’ve never been this happy. Not in my whole life,” he exchanged looked with Jazz. 

Jazz ducked his helm. “I am different.” He lifted his hand up, and cautiously removed his visor, showing Bluestreak his optics. 

“I don’t understand. You...you’re not a drone,” Bluestreak whispered. 

“I told you, he is special,” Prowl said. 

“But creator say mechs from Vector Sigma are drones. That they aren’t the same as us.”

“And your creator could be right.” All the three jumped upon hearing Roughshod. “The white optics means they have no soul, they’re spark has no connection to Primus, they can’t think for themselves nor can they feel anything beyond the basics. Anyone who thinks otherwise is defective and needs their processor examined. 

Jazz put his visor back on, snapping it in place as he stiffened, and edged away the mech. He moved behind Prowl, unable to stop the tremble in his armor. 

“I see what you’ve been up to,” Roughshod leered. “I hope you are planning on sharing. I’d like to break that frame in.” 

Jazz whimpered, his field flared out uncontrollably full fear and terror. “NO!” 

Roughshod’s optics narrowed at the mech’s outburst. “I think your drone needs taken back to the temple for a factory reset. He’s obviously glitching.” 

“I think you need to shut off your vocalizer,” Prowl snapped.

Roughshod laughed, “I think you need to know what it’s like to be fragged by a real mech.” 

That made Prowl smirk. "Who's to say I haven't been. Not that it's any of your business, but as of late my current partner has not left me wanting. Now before this subject can become anymore inappropriate for present company we should join my creators for the meal.”

Roughshod’s optics narrowed, “Maybe I have been chasing after the wrong brother. His optics fell on Bluestreak and he smirked, “Since there is obviously something wrong with you, Prowl. I think I will ask your creators for the mechling. They want me to be part of the family so badly I have no doubt that they would go for it.” 

Prowl sputtered, “You wouldn’t?”

Roughshod laughed, “Of course I would. He’s not used goods anyway.” 

Bluestreak whimpered, and edged closer to Prowl. “No. I don’t like you. You’re mean to Prowl.” 

Roughshod laughed, “Like that matters. I don’t care if you like me or not, little mech.” He turned, and moved towards the door. “After this sol Prowl won’t be welcome here anyway, so I guess you are just going to have to suck it up.” 

The mech slipped out of the door leaving the three mechs inside shaking. They finally left the room, all three mechs dreading the scene that they knew would play out in the dining room. 

Hushed voices and pointed looks were what greeted them as they entered the room. Nightshade and Bastion seated themselves at the ends of the table, Bluestreak was directed to sit next to Roughshod on one side while Prowl and Jazz were seated on the other. Bastion looked from Prowl to Jazz sighed and shook his head minutely the movements were small but the meaning behind them was not. 

“Jazz, Prowl has never mentioned you before. Who are your creators? You are not from Praxus I take it?” Nightshade asked. 

“He doesn’t have any,” Roughshod smirked, “He is a Vector Sigma mech, and Prowl...well, I heard him telling Bluestreak he was going to bond with him.” 

“What?” Bastion roared, he stood up so fast his chair clattered to the floor. “You would soil your spark with a...a drone?” 

“He’s not a drone. You know nothing about him, you haven’t even given him a chance. You take the word of another who isn’t even family. How can you…”

“We can because we know better! You should trust our wisdom. You think because you have had a few years success that you know what is best for you, but you do not. We knew you before you had a frame and we know what is best for you. How dare you think otherwise.”

Prowl trembled with rage, “If you really cared about me you would be happy for me. You would let you live my life. If you were really *good* creators you wouldn’t shove mechs like Roughshod at me. Do you really think I want to be saddled with someone like that when I could be with someone I love?”

“Don’t talk to your sire that way, you ungrateful, horrible mechling,” Nightshade. “You are not welcome in this house, get out. Just get out!” 

“You would choose Roughshod over your own creation? You know he has designs on joining this family for it’s connections? He would bond to Bluestreak if it would gain him what he wants. I have only ever tried to make you proud, to do my best so you would be proud of me, and never once have I ever heard you say that you were. Not once.” 

 

“That shows ambition, a desire to do or be better, that’s not something we’ve ever seen from you. You are proving my point right now. There is something wrong with any mech who would think a Vector Sigma mech is an equal, much less bond to one. And you think we could welcome that in our family? You are not my creation. You are a disappointment.”

In the silent shock that followed Jazz whispered pleas were finally heard. “Please, stop this. Prowl. Prowl please. I am not worth this. I’m not worth losing your family. I can… go. You could send me away. I’ll do whatever you want just please stop.” Bluestreak’s sobs were no longer drowned out by the raised voices. Nor was the glint in Roughshod’s optics as he attempted to comfort Bluestreak, while the youngling was all but curling in on himself.

“No, Jazz. NO! I will not let them win in this,” Prowl grabbed Jazz’s hand, and held on to him tightly. “I love you. Let’s get out of here,” he said, and pulled Jazz up. “I can’t stand being here any longer.” He lead Jazz towards the door only looking back for a moment to watch his brother crying like his spark was broken.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl called off of work the next two sols feeling too wrung out emotionally to deal with work. He had never been the best at dealing with emotional protocols, and this situation was not different. He still could not believe his creators had acted that way, and he felt horribly guilty about Bluestreak. He needed to find a way to get his brother away from them. 

Jazz was nearly comatose. Prowl worried that something in Jazz was broken. He would react when spoken to, but only so much as being called for meals or to recharge. He spent most of his time looking out their window and muttering to himself. Finally when Prowl had had enough he sat beside him on the floor, “Jazz, sweetspark, please speak to me. I have lost my family, you are all I have, please don’t let me lose you too.” The sadness of the white optics that greeted him nearly broke his spark. 

Jazz keened, “I’m not worth this.” 

“You are. Primus, you really are. You are like a piece of my spark I didn’t know was missing. I need you more than energon. I need you, Jazz.” 

“I’ve ruined your life.” 

“No, you haven’t sweetspark. You’ve made it better. I’ve let them push me around for vorns. It’s made me so unhappy. I would never have had the courage to stand up to them. I might have even ended up with Roughshod,” Prowl said. 

“But Bluestreak---”

“We will find a way to get him away from them,” Prowl whispered.

Both mechs startled at a banging on the door, “What is that?” Jazz asked as the door was slammed open. Roughshod came stomping through the door, a smirk on his faceplates. 

Prowl stood to face a mech who had quickly become the bane of his existence, and was about to tell him so, when the squad of enforcers entered behind him. Roughshod’s voice rang out above the din reading off charges against Jazz that ranged from danger to society, to inciting a riot, to failure to comply, to impersonating a mech. 

“NO!” Prowl stood between Jazz and the enforcers doorwings flared wide in an attempt to protect him. “Roughshod, what have you done!” 

“Step aside Prowl, don’t make this any worse than it already is.” Jazz put his hand on Prowl’s up arm and pushed him aside. “I’ll go, and you can make up with your family. It was a nice idea Prowl. But it was only a beautiful lie.”

“No, no...you can’t go. They will reprogram you! You can’t go!!!” 

“I’m sorry, Prowl. I’m so sorry,” Jazz said as he was lead away. 

Prowl watched, stunned as Jazz was lead out of his apartment. His processor raced. There were too many mechs for him to take them all out. He might even accidently shoot Jazz, and that was unacceptable. 

He moved to the window watching them escort Jazz out before hurrying for the door. They were taking him to the temple. He had to save Jazz. He had to. He dashed out the door, and hurried towards the temple grounds. 

Prowl waited until night had fallen to enter the temple. He’d spent the entire day watching and learning the patterns of the guards, and how to best avoid them. Once he’d reached the lower levels he started his search in the room when Jazz had first onlined. Finding nothing to indicate the room had been used recently he moved farther along the corridor, going deeper into the older parts of the temple. Hacking the lock on door that looked as though it were almost rusted shut he found Jazz. 

Jazz’s visor had been removed, and his plating looked as though he’d been “resisting arrest” as Roughshod liked to call it. He sat in the corner of his small cell with his back wedged in as though he were trying to become one with the wall behind him. Legs folded beneath him, idly drawing Prowl’s designation and his in the dirt. Other than the dents and scratches Prowl could see nothing that would hinder their escape. 

“Jazz, come on. We need to get out of here.”

Jazz looked up, his optics going wide, “Prowl...what are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. They will be coming for me soon.” 

“Even more reason why I should be here. I’m not going to let you do this. I’m not going to let them do this to you. To *Us*.”

Jazz shook his helm, “Please, Prowl I’m not worth throwing your life away.” 

“You are, slag, please don’t argue with me. Just...come on. Please.” Prowl offered his hand, and felt like his spark had stopped spinning when Jazz finally took it. 

Prowl pulled him to his feet, and steered him towards the door, “We can’t go home. I think...I think we should go to Ratchet. I’m not sure if he can help us...but it’s worth a try.”

OoOoOoOo

Ratchet had been more than happy to take them in, having had a similar experience he patted Prowl on the back and showed them to a room. Jazz and Dead End followed behind listening to them rant to each other about the injustice of their treatment. When Prowl relayed the story of his family and their falling out Jazz’s gaze fell to the floor. 

 

Dead End chose that moment to finally speak to him. “It’s hard, and life for us more so than others, not that they’ll ever understand it. I’ve considered getting reprogrammed more than once myself. Sometimes it would just be easier, and it would have been easier for Ratchet if we’d never met. He’d never say that of course, but I’m not stupid. I just… It’s… Live for the good times, that’s all the advice I can really give you. Yours doesn’t seem like he’s anymore willing to let you go than mine is, so just live for the good time, and try not to let them see you down too often. It bring them down too, and they really don’t understand to begin with, you know?” 

The last wasn’t a question, and Jazz knew it. Prowl didn’t understand, he might think he knew or claim that he cared so deeply, but Jazz knew if he’d never onlined, or at least onlined as the drone some many believed he was Prowl’s life would be so much better. “Thanks, I’ll try to remember that.”

Dead End nodded, “You should, you’ll be happier, and he’ll be happier because you are. They don’t understand, but that doesn’t mean they don’t love us.”

Jazz hunched his shoulders at that comment, “Right.” 

“Kinda miss my brothers. I wasn’t like you. I was a batch mech. There were five of us. Don’t know what happened to any of them, except Breakdown. They might be offline. Lot of us end up that way, could be worse. They could be---yeah---there are worse things.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah well, thanks. Have a good recharge if you can. See you around.”

When the door closed behind him Jazz just stood there. His thoughts racing and going nowhere all at once. Would Prowl be mad at him? Would Prowl regret his decision? Would he be enough to make up for all that Prowl had lost? He didn’t know, had no idea where they would go from here, but he would take Dead End’s advice and try to be happy--for Prowl and for Prowl’s sake. 

“Jazz, come lay with me?” Prowl was sitting on one side of the large berth holding out his hand for him. Jazz wanted to run to him and run away all in the same moment. He’d slept curled around Prowl since coming online, loved every moment of being wrapped up in, around, and inside that frame but now...

“I’m scared Prowl.”

“I know, I can feel it. Please, let me help.” 

“Help? How can you help?” Jazz asked. 

“I think it’s time, we both need the comfort. I need to feel you. I was so scared Jazz. I was terrified I wouldn't get there in time and they would take you away from me.” Prowl reached out, touching Jazz’s sparkplates. “I want to---please.” 

“A-are you sure?” 

“More sure than I am of anything else, but if you don’t want to, I understand that too,” Prowl said. 

“I want to, Prowl,” Jazz said uncertainly, “I don’t know what to do. Please, help me?” 

“Of course I will my beautiful Jazz.” Prowl caressed Jazz’s face, fingers grazing the port at he base of his helm. “Open for me, my love and I will show you.”

Jazz did as asked and felt Prowl’s consciousness enter and mesh along side his own. Jazz gasp at the feeling, “I can feel you, you’re so strong. You could take me over this way.” 

~Shush love, I can hear your thoughts, no need to speak.~ Jazz felt Prowl’s smile and the kiss he was given was doubled in its intensity. He could feel the intention, and emotion behind Prowl’s actions and their actions. It was like feeling the spark that starts the fire and flames as they rushed to life all at once. ~Yes my beautiful Jazz this does feel very nice, and I will explore it with you fully another time, as for now I’d like to show you something else. After we are done this night you will always know what you mean to me, how I feel about you, come what may we will never be parted again.” A million questions raced through Jazz’s mind, before he organized them enough to ask Prowl was already answering him. ~No matter what, I love you. You will be mine, and I will be yours from this night until the end of time.~

He pulled Jazz down onto the berth, their minds still meshed. He showed Jazz the protocols to open his sparkplates. Jazz shivered as they opened. It felt odd to be so exposed, then he felt Prowl move over him, his spark glowing brightly tendrils reaching out to Jazz’s spark, before Prowl pressed their chestplates together. 

The coronas touched, and rocked into each other. Jazz whimpered, he could feel Prowl everywhere, could brush against memories, and the mech’s very self. It was overwhelming, and then Prowl deepened the meld, and activated bonding protocols. It was all Jazz could do just to cling to the mech. 

Memories and emotions that were not his own bombarded Jazz. Glimpses of color, glances of emotions, sounds, and sights surrounded and overwhelmed him as he fought against their current. "Prowl! I'm scared! I'm don't know what to do." Slowly the ride slowed to a hazy din in the background as a feeling of warmth and welcome wrapped around him giving Jazz a feeling of belonging, comfort, home and above all rightness. 

~I’ll take care of you, Jazz. I always will.~ Prowl’s voice rose of of the din of feeling that surrounded Jazz, surrounded them. The feeling of love/care/need that followed was not nearly as overwhelming as before. It felt right. It felt like it belonged. ~We will always be together now. Even if we are separated. No distance will be too great. Even if a universe separated us we will be together.~

The charge rose between their joined sparks, fizzling across their armour, cascading through their systems until they both cried out as they overloaded in a cascade of pleasure. 

Jazz finally came back to himself, clinging to his bonded. “Prowl?” he whispered. 

“I’m still here, love. You are safe now.” 

“I was so scared, Prowl. Scared for you. I’ve ruined your life,” He moaned. 

"No my love, my beautiful Jazz! You are my life. From the moment I saw your optics light my spark has called for yours. I have never felt more alive. Can you not feel me? If you calm yourself and just feel my elation should be clear enough to you that you will never question your place in my life again."

Prowl carefully closed up their plating and pulled jazz into his arms. He rubbed Jazz’s spinal strut until the mech finally relaxed against him, “We are in this together, whatever this is. It’s done Jazz. If I am honest I don’t even care about my old life. The only thing...I need to get Bluestreak away from them. Once he is safe, well, we will get him out of there. I have faith in that.” 

Jazz was quiet, but Prowl could feel the emotions rolling off of the mech. Fear spiked off of him, jittering across Prowl’s frame. It was hard not to be dragged down into the mire.

Jazz wanted to believe Prowl. He lay awake listening Prowl's spark. It pulsed in time with his own, which at first was shocking, but as Prowl’s words tumbled over and over through his mind the sound began to bring comfort. Much later in the night Jazz came to a decision. “I’m not sure who’s right in this, you or me, but if you’re sure you want me I’ll do my best to be my best for you. Because Prowl, I think I could really love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet had energon waiting for them when they came down to the common room in the morning. “You are all over the vidcasts,” the medic said. “Make sure you stay away from the windows, never know who is watching.” 

Prowl nodded,”I am sorry that we have put you at risk. We just didn’t know where else to go.” 

“I was at risk the moment I opened my mouth in the Senate to defend a subject no one wanted to hear.” 

"Still I had no desire to add to your enemies"

That brought a grin from the now medics face and a glint to his optics that Prowl thought wasn't at all good. "I may have my fair share of enemies but I do have my fair share friends. , friends I’d like to introduce you to. Friends who share, let’s say similar interest.”

“I don’t understand...” 

“There are somebots that are not happy with the status quo, Prowl. There are mechs working against the system.” 

“And these mechs are friends of yours?” Prowl asked. 

“I help them how I can, and I’m sure they would be happy to help you. You have skills that would be helpful to their cause,” Ratchet said. 

“And what exactly is their cause?” Prowl asked, frowning. 

“Freedom for all mechs. Freedom from the castes. Freedom for the Vector Sigma creation.” 

“They would accept Jazz. Accept that I’ve bonded to him?” Prowl asked, sounding worried and unsure. 

“Frag, I can’t imagine why they wouldn’t. Their leader is bonded to a Vector Sigma mech, Prowl.” 

Prowl’s comm’s chose that moment to sound off with an priority ping. Bluestreak was comming him, the location said it was coming from his apartment. That couldn’t be possible. Not at this hour. Surely not, but ::This is Prowl.::

::Prowl! Where are you!? You aren’t at your apartment and I need you! Roughshod was over at our creator’s tonight, a--and I heard them talking about our bonding, a--and they said they were going to upgrade me sooner to bond with Roughshod, but I don’t want to bond with Roughshod! He’s so mean and says the most awful, cruel things to me, and about you, and things he’s going to do to me and things he says are…::

::Calm down Blue. Start over, no wait. Are you at my apartment now?::

::Yeah...I am. I didn’t know where else to go.::

::Do you remember how to get to the Primian’s Gardens? The park at the end of my apartment’s vector?::

::Yes::

::Good. I want you to go out now. They could be watching the apartment. I need you to act calm. Do you understand me, bitling? I’m going to be waiting at the park. On the other side of the Crystal gardens. I need you to take the alley way there. Go through the new apartment and through their alley way. It’s not far. Can you do that?::

::Prowl. I’m scared.::

::I’ll be right here. I’ll talk to you you the whole time. I promise.:: He looked up meeting Ratchet and Jazz’s puzzled looks. “I have to go. I have to get Blue. He ran away. Primus in the pit, they were going to upgrade him and force him to bond with that---that monster.” 

Jazz gasped, “Why would they do that?” 

“I don’t know. I just...I’m having him meet me at the gardens. It shouldn’t take me long to go get him.” 

Ratchet nodded, “Be careful. Our guests will be waiting when you get back.” 

The trip to meet Bluestreak was an exercise in control. Prowl wanted to speed to him, but that would only call attention to them. He did use all his tactical planning skills to arrive as quickly as possible. When he arrived he found Bluestreak sitting in the park exactly where he was supposed to be, sitting on a bench sobbing. When Prowl sat next time him Blue launched himself at his brother. Prowl shushed him before he could begin his explanation. “When we are safe you can tell me everything, but not here.”

They took a roundabout way back to Ratchet’s home, taking twice as long as Prowl had taken to get to the park. And only when Prowl was sure they didn’t have a tail did he take the road back to the mansion. Bluestreak was quite at his side as they drove, but the mechlings field was a riot of emotions, mostly fear. 

It was a relief when they finally transformed and the gates slid opened letting them stroll up the path to Ratchet’s home. Bluestreak clung to Prowl’s hand, a whimper escaped his mouth. 

As soon as they were inside Bluestreak flung himself at Prowl. 

He was in the middle of recounting his story to Prowl when Ratchet and three other mechs joined them. Bluestreak stopped speaking and clutched at Prowl. The fear in his field rising until his plating rattled against his frame. “Blue, calm down. This is Ratchet. He is our host. These are friends of his. You like making friends don’t you?”

Bluestreak nodded, but didn’t release the grip he had on Prowl. “H-Hello,” he began voice shaking despite his attempts to put on a brave face. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too youngling,” A blue and red mech said. He had white optics like Jazz. “I am Orion. I heard you got into a bit of trouble.” 

Bluestreak nodded, “I did. I ran away. I’m not going back. Ever.”

“I don’t blame you. I ran away from home too. Sometimes it’s the only thing you can do.” 

Bluestreak nodded, and glanced at the large bots behind Orion. “Who are you?” 

Orion gave Bluestreak a little smile, “This is my bondmate, Megatron, and his friend Soundwave. They need to talk to Prowl. How about we go to the library while they do that, I think Jazz is already there. Do you like to read?” Orion asked, and offered Bluestreak his hand.

As the two left Ratchet brought everyone back to his study. “Prowl these are the mechs I told you about. I won’t share their stories for them, I’ll let them do that, but suffice to say Megatron here at least understands your bonding with Jazz.” He offered them all high grade while a tray of confections and another of additives for their energon. “Tell me how far would you go to protect Jazz?”

“I would stop at nothing. I would do anything, everything, to my last if that is what it took. I defied my family to bond with him, for a Praxian family is everything. We are defined by it, if you didn’t know. Jazz means more to me than I can explain, and my spark knew him from the moment he onlined.”

The gunmetal grey mech nodded, and when he spoke it came out as a low rumble, “Then we are of the same processor, I feel much the same about Orion. I cannot fathom a world where any sparklings we have would not be consider free-mechs. The council will not see it our way, most are invested in the slave trade, and they are not going to stand behind anything that puts a dent in their coffers. Sentinel will side with the council. He...is the mech that commissioned Orion. Commissioned him and sparked him up. I was not able to free the sparkling. It is a pain in my bonded’s spark I cannot soothe. I am sure you can imagine.” 

Prowl took a deep invent, “I can. I don’t see what we can do about it. They have the power.” 

“Then we take it from them,” Megatron said, his optics brightening to an ember glow. 

“You’re talking about treason. I don’t think it has really come to this. I know things are harsh, but to start a rebellion, a revolution, are you sure there is no other way?”

“Ratchet has told me of the circumstances that brought you to live in his home. The Senatorial Enforcers broke into your home did they not? Their plan to take him from you, by force if necessary. You've claimed him as your own, have bound your spark to his, swore to protect him in anyway that you could, yet refuse to take action when a way to do so has been presented to you. You know to what lengths they will go to see their will done. How can you say any other course is an option?”

“I-It is a lot to process. Will you tell me more of your plan? My job before I ran with Jazz was in tactics and planning. I want him safe. I meant what I said. I just had not thought beyond the moment.”

“That is completely understandable. Jazz has been through a great deal in his very short time online. And Megatron is not known for his patience, his spark is in the right place, it’s his approach that needs work.” Ratchet earned a chuckle for his comments.

“Prowl: much to think over,” the blue mech that had been silent finally said. “Prowl: brave mech.” 

Prowl ducked his helm, he wasn’t sure he had any other choice, “Fine. If I agree to help, what then?” 

“We go to Kaon,” Megatron said. “We are recruiting and gathering our forces there. We have been negotiating with Vos. They are a suppressed frame-type. Hopefully they will join us in this endeavour, and when the time is right we make our move. We take down the Senate.”

“And the Prime?”

“Sentinel: false Prime. Matrix: Never integrated. Sentinel: part of the problem.” 

Prowl frowned and nodded. A part of him could not believe he was having this conversation. “He is. You are right.”

OoOoOoOo

Orion lead Bluestreak to the library and listened to the little mech chatter about his favorite bookfiles the whole way. It stirred precious and painful memories in him. A shout of “Jazz!” brought him back to the present, he watched as the little mech launch himself at the black and white mech. The mech caught the youngling easy enough and pulled him into a tight hug. Watching their open affection for each other made his spark twist painfully. 

“Hey there bitty Blue. Who’s your friend?”

“That’s Orion. He’s huge, and very nice. He likes stories too. He said I could read to him. He’s bonded like you and Prowl wanted to do. His bonded is huge-er and scary! But I guess he must really be ok if Orion is nice, then Megatron must be nice too, right? One can’t be scary if the other is nice. He’d have to be nice for Orion to want to bond to him. So I guess he’s not really scary, just huge and big and stuff. How are you Jazz? I am happy to be here with Prowl and you too. I missed you two. It was so scary that night you came over, and then things went so bad, and my creators got so mad and they promised me to Roughshod, but I don’t want to be promised to him. He really is mean and says the meanest things to me and says when we got bonded I was going to have to do whatever he wanted, but I don’t want to be bonded to him so I ran away to be with you and Prowl. So now I’m happy. How are you?” 

Jazz listened to the youngling rambled, and held on to him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Blue. That night was scary for me too. I’m so glad you are here with us. Prowl and I were both worried about you.” 

“I’m so glad they didn’t catch me when I ran. I was so scared! I ran to Prowl’s apartment, and it was trashed, Jazz! The door was broken, and I didn’t have my own comm because they would never let me get one. I think it was because they wanted to control me. I was never allowed to leave without an escort, and I was never allowed to invite friends home after Prowl left. It has horrible. But I remembered how to get to Prowl’s home. And I didn’t know what else to do so I hid in one of the closets. It was weird and scary. And so was the walk to the park. I was so scared someone would stop me, but no one ever did. And then I sat on the bench and waited, and waited. And waited. Then Prowl took me here. Do you think we are going to stay here awhile?”

“I really don’t know, Blue,” Jazz said, and motioned for Orion to follow them over to the couches. 

“Maybe you, Prowl, and Jazz could join us in Kaon? There’s a huge archive there and you could learn anything you wanted. You could read all day to your sparks content.” Orion offered.

“Are there any other younglings for me to play with?”

Orion’s optics went far away for a moment then a tight smile crossed his face before he answered. “Not at the moment, but I hope one day very soon there will be some there closer to your own age.”

“Oh, that would be nice. I like to play, it’s fun. And ever more fun if you have someone your own age. I used to play with Prowl, but he’s no fun, and you can’t play games with him because he always wins. And it’s not fun if you can’t ever win. I mean I know I can’t win all the time, but it’d still be nice to win some of the times you know?”

“Yes, Bluestreak. I’m sure Prowl doesn’t mean to not let you win. You know he thinks the world of you right, sweetspark?”

“Well yeah, I mean he saved me and he would argue with our creators and tell them they were too hard on me, and they would get so mad at him, but he was doing it for me because they liked to make me do lots of things that weren’t fun, but they said I needed to because it would make me a good mate since I didn’t have a lot else to offer, but I do have a lot of stuff like, toys and games, so I don’t really know what they were talking about. Do you know what they were talking about? Because you don’t have a lot of stuff, so what do you offer?”

Jazz blinked behind his visor, “I---I don’t know what they mean at all. You are smart, and wonderful. I---I’m sorry, sparkling. I don’t know what to say. I don’t have any experience with that sort of thing and I don’t even know what they might have meant.” 

“It’s probably best not to worry about it any more,” Orion said. “It doesn’t sound like they had your best interest to spark. You deserve better than that youngling.” 

Bluestreak gave him a wobbly little smile, “You seem very nice, Orion. I like you. You said you live in Kaon? Is it a nice place? Are you going to have a sparkling with Megatron? I think Jazz and Prowl should have one. He could be like a little brother to me. I’ve always wanted a little brother. I really do.”

Jazz and Orion shared a look before Jazz decided to divert Bluestreak to a safer subjects. “Bluestreak, didn’t you promise to read us a story?” That sent Bluestreak off on the hunt for the perfect bookfile to read to his new best friends. Jazz took advantage of his absence. “Orion, you don’t happen to know what’s going on tonight do you?”

“Ratchet suggested to Megatron that we come and meet your Prowl. He said you two had a similar story to ours.” That didn’t really answer his question, and Jazz wasn’t about to let him avoid the subject so easily. Silence was sometimes better at getting secrets than asking a million questions. Jazz readjusted himself to wait it out. Nerves would either make Orion talk or make him run. “Megatron wants to keep me safe. When he found me I was not in a good way. He saved me, and swore he would do everything in his power to protect me. He thinks Prowl like Ratchet will be able to help him. He wants equality for us all. He’s a good mech. Primus blessed me when he let Megatron find me.”

Jazz listened, “How exactly does he want Prowl to help? What are you planning to do? Start a revolution?” 

“Yes.” 

Jazz stared. The mech was direct. He could respect that. “Sounds dangerous.” 

“It won’t be safe, but it’s not a safe world for any of us now. It won’t be until the Senate falls. I don’t know about you but I don’t want any mech to go through what I have gone through. None of us should be slaves.” 

“I agree no one should live as a slave. It’s just… Overthrow the government? I mean Prowl’s certainly smart enough. No way you’d lose if he was on your side. I just…” Bluestreak chose that moment to rejoin them. He’d chosen a bookfile on space and space travel. The two older bots spent the rest of their evening helping Bluestreak pronounce the words while sharing nervous looks over his head at one another. Jazz wouldn’t be settled until he spoke with Prowl and he suspected Orion felt the same way. 

It was very late in the evening when Prowl, Megatron, Soundwave and Ratchet joined them in the library. Bluestreak having long since fallen asleep across their laps. He clutched the bookfile in his sleep, and held onto Jazz with a death grip. 

“Do you want me to put him to bed?” Prowl asked, amusement in his tone. 

“He’s fine for now, poor mite was exhausted,” Jazz said, lightly petting Bluestreak’s doorwings. He looked to Prowl, “We are leaving, aren’t we?” 

“Yes, tomorrow night. To Kaon. You and Blue will be safer there,” Prowl said. 

Jazz nodded, he had expected as much. 

“Enough talk of business,” Ratchet said, “I think I’ve heard enough doom and gloom for one night. How are you doing, Orion?” 

“Obviously he’s happy,” Megatron grumbled. “Do you think I would allow anything otherwise?”

“Megatron,” Orion laughed, “Don’t be so prickly. I am well, Ratchet. We are still trying for a sparkling. Probably not the best time for it, I know.” 

“You will be safe enough in the citadel, have no worries Orion,” Megatron rumbled.

“I’m sure he will be,” Ratchet said. “I don’t think it will be long before I will be joining you in Kaon.” 

“I am sorry, old friend,” Megatron said. “You will be one of their first targets.” 

“Ratchet: needed for the cause.” 

'Yes, yes I'm sure I am. I'm sure you lot will all be out getting yourselves slagged and it will fall to me to fix you back up." He sent Megatron a pointed look,"you'd better make sure I have the proper facility to do so, especially if you insist on bringing a sparkling into all this."

Megatron laughed, "It's already being taken care of. Knock Out can be efficient when he wants to be."

Ratchet snorted, "When he wants to be. Truthfully, how is he?"

"He is adjusting to the move. I think Hook only had to break up a fight between him and Pharma once last decacycle."

Soundwave made a venting noise, "Megatron assessment: incorrect. Three fights. Ambulon dragged into fifth."

Megatron glared. 

"Sounds like you need me there sooner rather than later. Just try not to let them tear the place apart before I get there. If they wreck my med bay they're going to have to answer to me directly."

In all raised voices a muzzy one quieted them all. "Prowl?" Bluestreak rubbed his optics to help the feed clear more quickly. He reached out for his brother, "Hold me?"

"Bluestreak, sweetling, you're half my height."

"I know but I want to be up. Closer."

Prowl careful extracted his brother over the back of the couch. He might have been frustrated at the younglings sparkling behavior until Blue tucked his head under Prowl's chin, wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you brother." 

The conversation started up around them again and for awhile Bluestreak was settled comfortably in his arms, but after a while the youngling began to wiggle and rub at his plating occasionally pulling Prowl off balance as he did.

After Blue's wiggling had bumped Prowl into Soundwave for the third time Prowl had scolded his brother. "You asked me to hold you, and I conceded, but if you continue to move about I will put you down."

"No, don't put me down. I'll try to be still. It just feels funny." Bluestreak rubbed at his chest plating again. 

"Are you growing? I thought your mechling upgrades weren't for awhile yet?" 

"They're not, but that's not it. I'm not all itchy like last time. This time it's my spark. It feels all pulled and throbby. Like it wants to leap out of my body or something. Don't know why it's weird."

Soundwave looked down at the mechling, his visor brightening with interest. "Bluestreak: near resonate spark. Feeling: stronger if Soundwave near."

Bluestreak craned his helm up and stared at the host mech. "What?"

"Soundwave: feels it too. Bluestreak: too young."

Prowl scowled at the mech, his grip on Bluestreak tightening. "Far too young," Prowl growled.

"What?" Ratchet brought his medical scanner in his forearm to bear scanning both Soundwave then Bluestreak. "They definitely share resonance. Uncommon as that may be It isn't a reason to get all bent out of shape. Soundwave is not a mech to take advantage of something like this. He's the one that helped save Orion. Bluestreak, when he's older, could not hope for a more caring mate. He's a host mech, Prowl. His entire existence is based off dedication to others, rarely if ever do they find someone that cares for them. That is all but a fantasy for their kind."

Ratchet's statement did little to comfort Prowl. He gave Soundwave a mistrustful look and held onto Bluestreak even tighter. "He is too young."

"Prowl!" Bluestreak squirmed, "Let go! Let go!"

"No, Blue. I can't."

Bluestreak started throwing all his weight against Prowl’s hold. “Let me go! You’re not my creator! You’re not the boss of me! Let me down! I want down!” Bluestreak shoved at Prowl’s chestplates as he threw all his weight backwards, causing Prowl to lose his balance, stumble backwards, and drop Bluestreak, directly on the younglings doorwings. Before any of the adults could reach him Bluestreak jumped up and ran for Soundwave. “Please, I want to be with you. You make my spark feel good. When I saw you in the entryway it did funny flips and when you went away with the others it pulled at me and felt all unhappy. I didn’t like that feeling at all. It felt all uncomfortable like I might be sick in my spark, but then you came in here and it got all happy and spinny and pulled me awake because it likes when you’re close by. I know this sounds crazy and I’m not crazy, and I don’t really understand all of what’s going on, but I like the feelings my spark has around you and I want to always feel like that. You know? It’s like it wants me to be with you always. Like you’re some big safe bumblepuppy, but you’re not a bumblepuppy because you’re huge and I’ll bet you can be all kinds of scary when you want to be. I hope you aren’t ever scary to me, my creators were scary to me and it hurt and it make me not trust them and not like them very much, but I like you and I want to trust you. Maybe we could even be friends one day. That’d be nice don’t you think?”

Soundwave trembled, nodding. "Soundwave: hopes." He looked from Prowl to Bluestreak before reaching out his hand and his processor to the bright mechling before him. "Please."

Bluestreak reached out and put his hand in Soundwave's. He gasped at the contact.

~Hello little one.~ 

“Primus! Is that you!?” Bluestreak moved closer at Soundwaves nod.

~Yes, I am a telepath, it is one of my many gifts from Primus.~ Soundwave knelt down bringing closer to Bluestreak’s height. Again Bluestreak stepped closer, bringing their fields to the periphery of one another. The smile that blazed across his face, and the flutter then relaxing of his wings could not be missed by any in the room. 

“You’re amazing.” The wonder in Bluestreak’s voice curled around Soundwave’s spark, warmth flooded his field, and again Blue smiled. “You feel happy, did I make you happy?”

~Yes, little one you did.~ 

Bluestreak made a purring noise, his wings fluttering a bit faster. "I'm glad. I like you a lot. A whole lot. I want you to be happy to, because you deserve to be happy." He scooted closer and touched Soundwave's sparkplates. 

~That is kind of you little one. I am not unhappy. I have my work, and my symbiotes. That takes up much of my time.~

“You sound like Prowl before he met Jazz. He worked all the time too. He said he wasn’t unhappy but I think he was lonely. I hope you’re not lonely. That would be sad, but you said you have symbiotes, what are they?”

Pictures of each one of Soundwave’s symbiotes was sent across to Bluestreak, telling him a little about each one. ~They live within me. I am also a host to a certain kind of mech. It is another one of the abilities Primus has gifted me with.~ 

“Oh, so I guess you’re never lonely then.” Bluestreak looked a little crestfallen. 

Soundwave considered his answer, ~My symbiotes are not like you, they cannot be like you. I will always want you near me. If you are gone I would be lonely for you. You make my spark feel just as good as I make yours. Everyone gets lonely, Bluestreak, even me.~

“Really? Really? That’s good. I mean...I don’t want to be the only one that felt that way.” He ducked his helm shyly, “I don’t understand it, but I want to.” He glanced behind them, and saw Prowl watching, his brother didn’t look too happy. Not at all. “I want to stay with you. Can I stay with you please? Please? I’ll be good I promise. Can I?” 

Soundwave made a humming noise, ~As much as I want that little one it would not be...appropriate.~

"Why not? I promised to be good. I won't be any trouble. I can keep my room clean and I'll help out. It felt so strange in my spark when you were just in the other side of Ratchet's big house. I didn't like that feeling. Not at all. I don't think it will feel good if you go away. Why can't I go with you. Please?" Bluestreak looked at Prowl, "Brother! Please! You have Jazz, Orion has Megatron, Ratchet has everyone here. I want to be important to someone too. Please!" Bluestreak launched himself at Soundwave. His frame trembling with the force of emotions he didn't fully understand, and the fear of one thing he did. If Soundwave left his spark would not feel as it did now. 

Soundwave caught the trembling youngling, and drew him against his sparkplates, holding him until Bluestreak stopped trembling. “Bluestreak: always important to Soundwave.” ~Always.~

“Don’t make me leave,” Bluesteak wailed, “Don’t make me. Don’t make me. Please! I don’t want to feel like my spark is doing to snuff out. It feels so bad.” 

“Bluestreak: Calm self. Soundwave: Going no where.” 

“Prowl will make you leave me. I don’t want you to! It will hurt I know it will.” 

“I won’t make him leave, Blue. But you can’t stay in his rooms with him. You are....far too young to do that. You won’t even understand what you are asking.” 

“If you explain it to me then I will understand. I want to understand. What if I were upgraded? Like my creators wanted to do. I was promised to Roughshod, he said he was going to take me to live with him. I could do that right? I don’t understand why what I’m asking for is such a horrible thing! Jazz hasn’t been alive as long as I have and you want to bond with him. Why am I any different? You’re just trying to control me like our creators did. You said they were wrong when they did it, but you’re doing it. How is this any different? I want to understand, you keep telling me I don’t, well then tell me! Teach me so I’ll know. I want to know!” Bluestreak was shaking again, his optics were welling up, and his servos were so tightly fisted they were whining from the strain. “All I’m asking for Prowl is what you have. What any of you have. I just want to be close to him. That’s all, nothing more. He feels important to me. It feels like my spark will break a to pieces if he goes, or will leave its chamber to follow him. Don’t you feel that way? Don’t you understand? Why can’t you understand?” With the last question the bright little mech that Bluestreak was known to be, broke. 

“Oh, Blue. I understand. I’m just scared for you,” Prowl said. “I won’t take you from him. Not if it means that much to you. I don’t want to control you, or hurt you. I promise.” 

Bluestreak stared at him in stony silence. “And if I want the upgrades?” 

“I won’t fight it is Ratchet agrees that it is safe for you.” 

“Bluestreak: needn’t rush this. Soundwave going nowhere.” 

Bluestreak vented hard, getting control of his emotions. “I know, but I don’t want to wait. There is no reason for me to. I don’t want to be helpless any more. I don’t want to have to worry that HE is going to show up and drag me away, or that my creators will find me and force me to do what they want. I’m tired of doing whatever everyone else wants. What I want should matter too.” 

Soundwave nodded, “Bluestreak: brave.” 

Bluestreak’s lips curled into a sparkbreaking smile. “I want to be.”

OoOoOoOo

When the door to their rooms slid closed Prowl clung to Jazz burying his face in the other’s neck. “Tell me I’m doing the right thing.” Jazz stroked Prowl’s plating, moving them to the berth. He lay Prowl down curling around him. He had no idea what to say, if it were truly the right thing. 

“All I know is if it were me, if I were in Bluestreak’s place, I would argue as ardently for you.”

That earned him a kiss. “Are you finally starting to have more faith in us then?” 

All Jazz could do was smile. He knew what he felt, he knew what Prowl felt, and for now that was enough. “I know I am happiest when I am with you. That when I have been called yours my spark sings. I know that I want to be with you, always.” The kiss that followed his words was possessive. It sent ripples of charge along his entire frame. His spark sang out it’s joy in the moan that escaped him. That pulse was answered by one from Prowl’s spark, happy that it’s affections were returned. "Can we merge again? I was so scared the first time, and this time I'd like to feel you, all of you within all of me. I want you to make me yours in every way that you can." Kisses were met and given. Followed by long slow strokes to armor. Fingers delved into plating seams to tweak wires. Protoform was caressed. “Prowl, please, don’t tease me.” 

“As you wish love.” Prowl moved over Jazz, and settled in the cradle of his body. Jazz spread himself wide to hold his lover close to him. Prowl kissed him along his neck nipping at cables, licking struts, sending pulse after pulse full of passion from his spark along their fledgling bond until Jazz could do nothing but cling to him panting and writhing. “Open for me my lovely Jazz. Allow me in so that I might share pleasure with you tonight.”

Jazz’s sparkplates unfurled, his spark already reaching out for Prowl’s. Prowl hovered over him, gasping as their sparks reached for each other, their field tangling and finally crashing together and Prowl pressed their chestplates together. 

~I love you. I love you so much.~ Jazz moaned, his back boughing up, grinding their sparks together. The frisson sent little bursts of pleasure ghosting through both of their systems. 

~Always want to be with you.~

~Need you always.~ Jazz keened.

~Always want you,~ Prowl agreed, sending pulses of energy into Jazz until the smaller bot was screaming beneath him. 

Jazz came back online slowly to a warm muzzy feeling. Relaxed and languid in his processor with his body still purring. ~You look exquisite like that. I will do my best to see that you always online that way.~ he pulled his lover to him pouring all his affection for the other into his kiss. ~Up for more? Or have I given you your fill of me?~

~I will never get my fill of you.~

~Hn, we shall have to see if I can fill you then.~ He reached down, massaging Jazz’s interface panel, rubbed at the seams until the panel became hot, and finally snapped open. He pushed one digit in slowly, and watched the play of emotion of Jazz’s faceplates. ~Such a good mech. I’m so lucky to have you.~

Jazz keened, wiggling beneath Prowl as he was stretched by a second digit and then a third. ~Prowl! Please! I-n--need you.~

~Soon.~

~You’re so mean to me. You make me feel so good. I want you. I’m begging. Please~ Jazz all but sobbed, pulling on Prowl’s frame trying to draw him closer. ~Please!~

~Oh but my sweet Jazz, you look so lovely when you beg. I think I shall make you wait a little while longer.~ The smirk that met Jazz’s whine would have looked evil on Prowl’s face if directed at anyone other than his lover. ~I will make it worth your wait lover. Relax and enjoy what I have to offer you.~

Jazz’s vents opened as wide as they would go in a futile effort to displace the heat that had built in his system, ~Relax? I how can I relax when you a-are d-doing this to me? Please!~

~So beautiful when you are lost in pleasure,~ Prowl whispered. He found a cluster of exterior nodes, and tweaked them, rubbing until Jazz’s vision whited out. 

Jazz cried out, overload washing over him. Prowl let his own interface panel snap open and pushed in, his hips snapped forward, seating him to the hilt. He rolled his hips, grinding into the ceiling node, and sending Jazz into a cascade of overloads. Prowl’s designation became Jazz’s mantra. His mind was lost to the pleasure racking this frame. 

~Does it feel good, my love?~ Prowl’s voice whispered to him. He slowed just enough to alone Jazz to come down. He could not have him offlining so early in the night. ~You feel so good to me. I think I will do this to you every night.~ Prowl rolled them to their sides, placing Jazz back to his chest. ~Catch your breath lover, I am far from done with you.~ He pulled Jazz’s leg back over his hip spreading him wide before entering him again. He set a languid pace building their charge slowly. The whole while whispering words to Jazz that made him shudder and quake. It took him a few moments to come out of his charge induced stupor. “Open for me my Jazz. I want all of you tonight.” Jazz would have screamed when Prowl wrapped his hand around his spike had Prowl not turned his head forcing him into a spark melting kiss.

Prowl’s hand moved on the spike in the same rhythm as his thrusts inside of Jazz, just as languid, but it still made Jazz’s core temperature spike and his fans struggle to keep the heat down. Jazz whimpered and begged, but Prowl kept to the slow pace.

“Maybe I will ride your spike next, would you like that, Jazz?” Prowl whispered. 

“Yes, please. Please!” 

Prowl chuckled. “In time.” He moved, lifting Jazz’s he changed the angle. His spike scraped across each node along the top. Jazz screamed, his back arching.

OoOoOoOo

“I hope Prowl isn’t too hard on little Bluestreak.” Orion said as he curled into his mate in their room later that night. “He’s such a sweet little mechling. He makes me think of…him.” He clutched at his mate as he broke down. 

“We will save him, my love, I swear it on my spark. I will return him to you. I will rip the Senate, and their Prime apart with my own servos to return him to you. This I swear.”

Orion relaxed against his mate, “I know you will. I know you will bring him back to me. You have done so much for me.” 

Megatron pulled Orion close, rumbling as he did so, “Things will get better. Our enemies will fall and we will mold this world into something better.” 

“I know. It is just so...difficult. There is so much to do still.” 

Megatron laughed, “There is always much to do, it is part and parcel to living. What do you think of Prowl. Honestly?” 

“I think...he is very dedicated to his family. It could be a good thing. I think he could be very loyal to our cause. He wants Jazz to be free and he wants that mechs happiness.” 

“True enough,” Megatron agreed, “And the youngling?” 

“I think...he could be good for Soundwave. We both know our friend has searched until he had given up all hope of finding a bondmate.” 

“Yes that is true.”

“We will have to make sure that is handled delicately. I would not have go badly. The youngling does not know what he asks for, and his brother while he has conceded did not do so willing. I do not believe though that he has felt the pain of having his spark denied it’s mate, as Soundwave has, or as you and I have. I would not have them suffer as we did.” 

“Nor would I,” Megatron pulled Orion closer. “I think things will sort themselves out once we are back in Kaon.”

“You always say that,” Orion murmured. 

“And I am always right.” 

“Oh? You are, are you?” Orion’s lipplates quirked up into a mischievous smile. 

Megatron pulled Orion up onto his chestplates, “Cheeky little mech.” 

Orion purred, and wiggled around until they were face to face. “You made me this way. I was a good little bot until you stole me. I did as I was told and would have never tried to overthrow the government.” Orion purred

“I think I prefer you when you are being bad, you are much more fun that way.” Megatron’s rumbling made Orion plating vibrate in the nicest ways. It made him gasp and writhe against his larger mate. “I do so love it when you lose yourself. Now let’s see, my good little mate how shall I have you tonight? Do you have a preference as to how I make you scream?” Megatron scratched his claws down Orion’s heated plating making Orion gasp and pant against him. 

"Any way, every way. You make it all feel so good." Megatron made it hard for Orion to respond. Between his claws, and his voice Orion was rapidly losing all ability to think with riot of sensations his mate was sending through his body. He felt claws delicately scraping across his interface panel. “Yes, p-please. P-please tou-ch me.”

Megatron purred in Orion’s audial, “As you wish, my sweet. I do so love it when you beg.” He traced a finger around the outer iris of his mate’s clenching value. At the accompanying frustrated whimper he received he stilled his hand and cupped it over the entrance. “You didn’t say how you would like me to touch you, so unless you’d like to be more specific…”

“More! I want to feel you inside me!”

Megatron kissed his mate hard, stalling his vents. Then slowly pressed one digit in. It made his spark soar to hear the sigh of relief that came from his mate at his actions. He began kissing his mate wherever he could reach as he worked first the one, then two, then three of his claws gently in his precious mate. Megatron took his time stretching and preparing Orion to take him, he would not harm this bot for all of Cybertron. 

“Please, Tron. Please. I-I ne-ed you.” Orion bucked his hips up, trying to force Megatron’s claws in deeper. 

Megatron chuckled, “Impatient today. And so wet. Always so ready. You will have me soon, don’t worry your spark.”

Orion whined, wiggled, and tried to press himself against Megatron’s plating, but the former gladiator held him still. He pressed a fourth claw into Orion, making the little bot squeal. 

“You like that?” 

Orion opened his mouth to answer, but only spat static. 

"I see I have robbed you of your speech, my beloved. Let us see what else I can take from you." Megatron rolled his smaller mate away from him, then pulled him up to sit astride his lap. "I want you to watch, my little mate, how your body devours mine." Megatron felt Orion shiver as he was slowly entered by his larger lover. Once fully seated within his mate Megatron placed his hand splayed on bulge of Orion's abdominal plating, pulling back until Orion was resting against his body. "Feel how your body stretches to accommodate mine. So tight. So warm. So full. You are trembling and we've only just begun my love."

“M-move,” Orion wailed, and tried to lift himself up. Megatron held him fast, “Let your body adjust.” Orion’s valve clenched against the spike inside of him. The platelets rolled, and rippled in an encouraging manner, but Megatron did not budge. 

“P-p-please m-move. I-I NEED.” 

“I can see that,” Megatron said, and lifted the little mech up before picking him up, and impaling him again...and again. 

Orion was just as responsive as ever, keening and crying out as his bondmate took him. His world tilted with his overload. Onlining found him facedown on the berth they occupied. His mate covering his back, stroking the plating he didn’t cover. “Have you come back to me then, my love? You screamed so loud I worried you might have damaged something.” Embarrassment scorched through him. What if somebot had heard them! “No now, none of that. I very much enjoy hearing how I have pleased you. But our night is still young beautiful one and I will have more of your screams before we are done.”

Orion’s temperature spiked when he felt Megatron’s spike pressing against the rim of his valve from behind before it was enveloped in the warmth. Orion clung to the mesh beneath him as his bondmate rocked into him, slowly building up the charge again. Orion rocked back into each thrust, moaning. It felt amazing. It felt nothing like the horrible things Sentinel used to do to him.

Orion buried his faceplates in the mesh, muffling his moans. “Ah ah ah dear spark, we’ll have none of that. I want to hear you.” Megatron waited until Orion was on the edge or overload before stopping. He pulled out, and rolled Orion before he had a chance to do more than whimper, “Look at me, my love, I want to see you optics as I overload you into oblivion.” It was hard for Orion to focus, hard to stop his optics from rolling closed. 

“So good. Feels so good. You feel so good. Mega-tron over-load with me, please. Feels so good when you do.” He did his very best to hold optic contact with his mate. He loved the way Megatron’s spike would expand and twitch within him when the larger mech overloaded. If they met their end at the same time it made Orion’s body seize, and gave him a pleasant ache for sols following.

Megatron rolled into him, picking up the pace until they were both panting. Charge rose until they fell as one. Megatron roared above him. It was the last thing Orion heard before the world went dark once more. 

When he came back to himself he was clean, and cradled against Megatron’s chestplates. He felt exhausted, but satisfyingly so.

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Megatron said, and held the small mech more tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Bluestreak sat on the medical berth, kicking his legs back and forth as Ratchet reviewed the datapads before him. It had been nearly a decacycle since they had arrived in Kaon, and Bluestreak was becoming impatient. He had only seen Soundwave a handfull of times since they had arrive, and all of those visits were chaperoned by either Jazz or Prowl. Bluestreak wasn’t sure who his brother trusted less. Him or Soundwave. 

“Well youngling, looks like your spark is strained, but I think that will sort itself out when you are able to spend more time around Soundwave. If we can get the strain down a little I think you’ll have no problem, physically with getting you upgrades a little early.” Prowl’s displeased field could be felt from the other side of the room. 

Bluestreak gasped, “How soon!?!”

“Gonna be a decacycle or so before I can get everything ready. I want the CR tanks serviced before we throw you into one, and I need to take samples of your protoform and nanites so I can get them replicated. It makes the time in the growth tank go faster, and there is last chance of rejection than if we use stock nanites.”

Bluestreak whined, “So long? I can’t wait that long.” 

“You can, and you will, youngling,” Ratchet said firmly. “I will make sure you get more time with Soundwave than you have been, even if I have to chaperone you myself.”

"They see each other enough. Bluestreak is too young for this, all if this. I had hoped to count on you as the voice of reason as a medical professional." Prowl's voice was nearly a growl. 

Ratchet snorted, “The distance and the wait are doing him more harm than good. I would think you of all people would be sympathetic to his plight.” 

Prowl bristled, “What exactly are you implying?”

“Bluestreak’s spark is as mature as Jazz’s is. If not more so.” 

“He’s an ADULT!” 

“He has the processor of an adult, certainly. His spark is mature enough not to be harmed by interfacing. The same can be said to be true of Bluestreak,” Ratchet said. “He is not the little sparkling you make him out to be,” Ratchet said, “In some circles he would have already been bonded off.” 

Bluestreak huffed, glaring daggers at his brother, “Stop trying to boss me, Prowl.” 

"I only want what's best for you, Bluestreak. Can't you understand that?" Prowl crossed the room to stand next to his brother. "I would do anything for you, to keep you safe. I don't want you rushing into something that you aren't prepared for." 

Bluestreak vented heavily, “This is what I want. He will keep me safe, Prowl. He is a much better choice than Roughshod.” 

“Blue, you don’t have to make a choice like this. We will care for you.” 

“It is what my spark wants,” Bluestreak said stubbornly. Please. Please just let it go,” Bluestreak said sounding more tired than his vorns should allow. 

Prowl gave an exasperated huff, “Blue…” Prowl watched Blue’s expression morph from anger and frustration to one of joy and welcome as Soundwave entered. “What are you doing here!”

“Soundwave: Felt Bluestreak’s distress. Query: Bluestreak well? News: as expected” The host moved to stand on Bluestreak’s other side. He watched as his brother scooted down the medical berth closer to Soundwave. Bluestreak wrapped his arm around the other mech’s, and lay his head on Soundwave’s shoulder with a contented purr. 

“Missed you. You stayed away too long.” Blue whispered as he rubbed his chevron again the side of Soundwave’s helm.

“Soundwave: missed Bluestreak.” 

“I’m glad. Ratchet says I can get the upgrade but it’s going to be a horribly long time, a whole decacycle.” 

Soundwave chuckled, “Bluestreak: needs to learn patience. Deacacyle: very short wait.”

Bluestreak whined, “But I don’t want to wait. I want to be with you.” 

“Soundwave: understands. Wants to be with you too. But...”

Bluestreak whined again, “No buts. None.” 

“But,” Soundwave continued, his visor flashing, “Bluestreak’s health: important. Risk: unacceptable.” 

Bluestreak blinked up at the big mech, and then pouted, his optics widened, and filled with lubricant. 

“Bumblepuppy optics: ineffective.”   
“But Ratchet gave me bad news, and now I’m all sad. You could make it better though. You could spend time with me…”

Doorwings hitching up drew everyone’s attention. “I’m afraid that won’t be possible. Jazz has training, and I have planning, I’m sure Soundwave has somewhere to be. Maybe another time Blue.”

“No! Soundwave is here, and you heard Ratchet, we have to spend more time together because my spark is strained. I’m not asking to spend the night with him Prowl, just time. If he has it. Do you have time for me? I mean I know you’re busy and all, so if you don’t have time for me I understand. It’s just it’s really nice to see you and I like to be around you, and I’d really like to get to know you better. Maybe we could spend time in the library or playing a game, or in the gardens, or… I don’t care... anything so long as I can be with you.” His voice started strong full of emotion and anger, but withered away with fear that he had asked for too much. 

“Soundwave: never too busy for Bluestreak,” the host mech said carefully. He offered his hand, and Bluestreak slipped his much smaller one inside. “Soundwave: has suggestion.” The host mech’s gaze fell on Prowl in a challenging manner. “Bluestreak: been to shooting range?”

Bluestreak shook his helm, “No, never. Y-you would take me? I think I would like that. I always wanted to learn, but they wouldn’t let me. Oh, please. Please! I want to try that!”

“Soundwave: pleased at Bluestreak’s enthusiasm. Ready to go?”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl was furious. His doorwings vibrated in a way that had Jazz worried they would damage their joints. “They missed the last meal. I knew this was a bad idea. But no, no one would listen to me. Mature spark or not Bluesteak is entirely too young for all this. When I find that… that… Soundwave I’m going to…” Jazz pulled Prowl to a stop. He motioned for Prowl to be quiet and listen. Bluestreaks giggles flitted out into the hallway. 

“That did not happen. You’re making that up!” They watched from the joint of the half open door. As Bluestreak’s optics glittered with happiness as he watched Soundwave. “But Ravage is always cleaning himself, I can’t imagine he was very happy when the happened. I’ll bet Rumble and Frenzy didn’t enjoy that payback. Ravage is pretty sneaky, and very clever.” Another pause, another flicker of optics looking at optics hidden by a visor. “Oh now that is good! Remind me to never make Ravage mad.” 

The couple in the hall watched the pair in the library as they carried on a conversation where only one side was heard. The bookfile discarded next to a tray with goodies and cubes on the table next to them. 

Jazz drew Prowl away from the door, “I know how you feel Prowl, but take a step back from your emotions if you can and use that big ole logic center of yours. Look how happy your brother is. He’s practically sparkling with joy in there. Soundwave has fed him, looks like they’ve been in there awhile, there were bookfiles piled up all around them. I’ll bet if you looked at the files they’d have appropriate stories or maybe even defensive strategies on them. He took your brother shooting today, and from what I heard the bitlet’s got a real knack for it. Which Soundwave encouraged, so he’s helping your brother learn how to defend himself. There are worse mech’s your brother could have ended up with. All in all Soundwave’s not so bad and even you have to admit that.”

Prowl’s doorwings flicked back, “You are right. He’s not. It’s just...very hard. He’s like my bitlet, and I don’t want him to grow up.” 

“Yeah, it is happening too fast,” Jazz agreed. “I know, love.” 

Bluestreak’s voice trickled out the door, “Did they really do that? Oh, I’m glad they weren’t hurt. He’s a dangerous mech.” 

Bluestreak hummed, “Yeah, I’m glad I got away too. I was so scared when I ran. I didn’t think I would make it. I was sure they would catch me, and hand me over to that monster.” 

Another silence passed then, “No,” Bluestreak’s yawn was audible in the hall where Jazz and Prowl were still watching. “I’m not sleepy.” That brought a smile to Prowl’s face. It was so like hi brother to fight recharge. “I don’t want to go. I like being with you. Yes, I’ve had fun. Of course I’d like to do it again, if Prowl will let me. I know he does it because he cares but he’s so… I know. It is nice that he cares so much about me. He’s a great big brother, but.” Bluestreak erupted in giggles, “Hey you don’t get to use that against me.” A knock on the door made both mechs jump. 

“Bluestreak, time for recharge.” Prowl entered the room slowly, “Come on bitlet.” 

“Already? I’m not tired!”

“Bluestreak: fibbing,” Soundwave said, “Bluestreak: rest. Soundwave: will see him next sol.”

Bluestreak gasped, “You will? Promise? I will go right to recharge if you promise.” 

“Soundwave: promises. Will take Bluestreak to shooting range again.”

“Oh! Oh! I loved that!” Bluestreak’s engine gave a loud rev, startling Prowl.”I really, really enjoyed it. I didn’t think it would, but it was fun, and I’m good at it, and it made me feel all warm inside to make you proud, because you were proud I could tell. I really liked it! So much.”

“Soundwave: pleased.” 

“Good, I’m glad I pleased you. I want to make you happy. I want you to always be happy with me.” Bluestreak jumped off the couch, ran over next to Soundwave, pulled at his shoulder until he was close enough for Blue to kiss the side of his mask. “See you later.” He giggled at the shocked look of all the mech’s in the room and ran off to his room, “G’night Prowl, g’night Jazz” as he zipped down the hall. 

That night found Soundwave wide awake in his rooms. The sounds of the other couples and the charge in the air was too much to allow him to recharge peacefully. Nights like these his spark gift was more of a curse than a blessing. The lock light on his door beeped and changed from red to green, who would hack into his room. Small doorwings were the first hint, then met with wide blue optics. “Can’t sleep either huh? They’re all so loud. I mean I don’t know how Jazz can speak the next sol as often as he screams.” Bluestreak carefully crawled up on the foot of Soundwave’s berth. “I won’t be able to go back to recharging until they’re done.” 

~Little one, they will be angry if they catch you here.~

“I think they are a little too busy to even notice that I am gone,” Bluestreak shrugged and flicked his doorwings in a nonchalant gesture. “Not like we are going to do anything.” He climbed across the berth to Soundwave’s side and wiggled until he found a comfortable position. “It isn’t like I’m going to sleep in there. Too loud.” 

~Point made, little one. You are more persistent than Ravage.~

Bluestreak preened at the compliment. “I can’t wait till I get my upgrades. Then I won’t ever have to leave.” 

~There will be times I will be gone, little one. We are going to war. It will be dangerous. I want you to be safe, but even then...~

Bluestreak his his faceplates against Soundwave’s side, “Don’t say it.” 

~Not willingly, little one. My spark calls for yours as much as yours does mine. It is an eventuality we will have to deal with in time. But for tonight, to keep your brother from being too upset with you would you like to go to the kitchen for some goodies?~

“Yes! Can we have the kind with the crystal sprinkle on top and the jelly in the middle?” 

~ I don’t remember seeing those, I thought we might make some together.~ 

“You can cook?”

~Yes, little one. There is still much you don’t know about me. Yes, I can cook. It was something I picked up for those I carry. Before they matured they could not handle regular energon, especially Ravage, Lazerbeak, and Ratbat. He still must spend the most time within as his spark hasn’t stabilized.~ 

“Oh...I didn’t know that. Will be okay? Is he sick?”

~Just young, and still fragile. He will get stronger when he is older.~

“So he’s a youngling then. Younger than I am?” 

~Much younger. He is a vorn old.~

“He’s like a sparkling then. Is he in there now?” Bluestreak asked and reached out to touch Soundwave’s chestplates.

~Yes. He is in recharge. The others are not. They are much older and can go for sols without synchronizing their systems.~

“C-can they… Can they come with us? I’d like to meet them. If they’re so important to you then they will be important to me too.” Blue wung his hands. “Is that okay?”

~If that is what you wish. They are aware of you, through me. They would like to meet you as well.~ Soundwave held out his hand for Bluestreak to join him.

Cooking was an exercise in organized chaos. Soundwave had never seen a group try so hard to make a good impression. He finally got them all working together instead of trying to out help one another. It wasn’t until the timer rang signaling the goodies were done that Soundwave noticed Bluestreak was curled up in a corner of the kitchen with Ravage, Ratbat lay curled under the mechling’s arm. 

Soundwave smiled beneath his mask, his spark warming. He had been worried that there would be jealousy, that they would not accept Bluestreak, but it was clear that would not be an issue. 

“Ah, boss, he fell asleep before he could try the treats we made,” Rumble moaned. 

“Bluestreak: exhausted.” 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Frenzy said, “should we wake him up?” 

“Bluestreak: can rest. Cleanup: first.” 

Both of the twins groaned, but started to help with cleaning up the mess they had all made. “Do you think he likes us, boss?” Frenzy asked. 

Soundwave never got the chance to answer. The doors to the kitchen opened and bots started filtering in for the morning meal. Ravage and Rat Bat were hard to roust from their comfortable spot with Bluestreak. For his part Bluestreak’s doorwings were sore from sleeping in a less than comfortable location, they popped and cracked when he stretched. “Did I miss the goodies? I didn’t mean to fall into recharge, but Ravage was so cozy, and Rat Bat is so warm.” He yawned and stretched again as Ravage and Rat Bat resettled themselves in Soundwave’s chest. 

“You ever want a warm and cozy place to sleep just come find me and mine, youngling. We know how to take care of a goodie like yourself.” 

Bluestreak stared up at the large mech that loomed over him. He moved surprisingly quietly for such a large mech. Blue hadn’t even heard the mech enter the room. The mech moved between Bluestreak and Soundwave, leering at the youngling. 

“We would treat you right.” 

Bluestreak squeaked, “Get away from me!” 

“Motormaster: out of line. Bluestreak: Soundwave’s intended.” 

“Like you have it in you to satisfy him. Frag, you’re so cold and frigid you couldn't satisfy anybot.” 

Little doorwings jerked high and vibrated, “He’s not cold! He’s smart, and funny, and caring, and…and...and… I like him. He’s not some oversized, cold, crass…”

“Well you got oversized right, when you’re upgraded I’ll have to show you the difference between a real mech and a drone, that freak has you believing he’s real.” 

Bluestreak was scared when the larger mech lurched towards him, until the reason for the sudden movement made itself known. “Bluestreak: Off limits. Motormaster: given final warning.” Bluestreak watched as Soundwave held the larger mech against the wall by his intakes. Prowl was the only one who had ever been protective of him. It felt nice to have someone looking out for him. That is was the mech that made his spark spin was all the better. 

Soundwave let the mech go. He crumbled to the ground clutching at his helm. “Next time: Soundwave will not let you continue to function.” the host mech said, and backed away, offering Bluestreak his hand. 

The rest of the mechs that had filtered into the room all stopped and stared, looking uneasy as Soundwave passed with Bluestreak. “Bluestreak: not safe. Warriors: not used to younglings.” 

He led them back towards the kitchenette and grabbed the tray of goodies, subspacing it along with a couple cubes of energon. Bluestreak let them lead him away towards Soundwave’s rooms. 

“That was really scary,” Bluestreak said once they were out of audialshot of the kitchen. “Why would he do that? He didn’t seem to like you. He called you a drone! You are nothing like a drone. Oh, that was so horrible!!!” 

~I'm very sorry you had to experience that. No, dear one, I am not a drone. I do a lot to perpetuate the idea I am different. It helps me in my job. If I am easily dismissed then they will speak freely around me. It was very brave of you to defend me so, but please do not put yourself at risk on my account.~ 

"But he was so mean, and I didn't like him saying an awful thing about you."

Soundwave pull Bluestreak to a stop, placed their forehelms together. ~I could not bare it if anything were to happen to you. You are far too important to me. Please dear one.~

Bluestreak gripped Soundwave's helm and pulled it tight to his. "Only because you say the nicest things." 

~I only say the truth. You are important to me. One of the most important things.~

“I wish I had my upgrades now. So I could really be with you.” 

~You will get them soon.~

“I know, but if I was bigger that wouldn't have happened. He wouldn't have said those things. He wouldn’t have bothered me, or you,” Bluestreak said. 

~It would have been worse, little one. I am sorry. I cannot promise you that this will not happen again, but it probably will. I will do my best to protect you.~

OoOoOoOo

It felt like Jazz hadn’t seen Prowl in forever. He would wake before Jazz, and if Jazz were very lucky Prowl would make it back in time to join him for the evening meal. That had been the case this evening. As they lay in their berth together Jazz tried to kiss and touch Prowl everywhere at once. “I’ve missed you Prowler.” A kiss to his chevron, “I still don’t believe you are here with me.” Another to his audial. “You might want to convince me you’re really here.” The next on his neck cabling. “Several times.” This one on his shoulder “At least.” The last a lingering one on his chest plating over the spark he loved so much. “To start with anyway.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much,” Prowl said, watching Jazz. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Missed you too,” Jazz hummed nuzzling against Prowl’s abdominal plating, “Every klik you are gone.” He finally stopped, resting against his bondmate. 

“You are unhappy?” 

“I’m not. I love you. I’m happy to be here with you,” Jazz said stiffening. 

“I do have something I’d like to ask you though. After what happened to Blue today… Look it’s important to me, I’ve given it a lot of thought, and I’d like you to hear me out. I’d like to go get some training. To fight.” 

Prowl didn’t say anything. The longer the silence held the more nervous Jazz became. “Prowler, could ya say something? I’m gonna gnaw my lipplates off if you don’t tell me what’s going inside that processor of yours.”

“I wish such a thing was not necessary. You should be safe at home caring for our sparklings, but you are right. We can’t afford the vulnerability. There is always the chance...that I might not be there to protect you.” 

Jazz’s ventilations stuttered, “Prowl...” 

“Shhhhh....it’s fine. I will ask around and find someone to teach you.” 

“It’s not though. I don’t want to think about---about---” Jazz shook in his armour, clicking in distress. 

Prowl pulled Jazz close shushing and doing his best to comfort his love. “I don’t want to ever leave you. I will always do everything in my power to return to you. I can’t begin to tell you how much you mean to me. It’s like Primus had Vector Sigma make you just for me. You fill a place in my spark that was empty for so long.” Prowl kissed Jazz deeply with all the feeling in his spark. “If you would like to receive training, I will do all that I can to make sure you are trained by the best of the best. I would like to see where you are most gifted though. I would rather you not be on the front lines as fodder for the other side.”

Jazz winced, “It would make things difficult for you. I don’t want that, and I don’t want to be offlined needlessly.” 

“I don’t want you to be offlined at all,” Prowl said quietly. “Have you put any thought into what division you want to go into?”

“Well...I was thinking. Maybe special operations.”

“That’s...dangerous, love.” 

“What isn’t?” Jazz said. “But I hoped we could talk to Ratchet and see if maybe he could tweak that adaptive coding to work for us there.”

“It’s an idea. That might work very nicely. It would be an interesting turn of fate to use what they meant as a way to subdue and control you as a way to take them down. As beautiful as you are clever, whatever shall I do with you.” The last spoken with a pur in Prowl’s voice that made Jazz tingle in all the right ways. 

“I’m sure you will think of something,” Jazz said, wiggling closer. “You always make me feel so good.” 

“Mmmmm...it’s what I live for.” Prowl said, pulling Jazz close and holding on to him tightly. “I’m the luckiest mech on Cybertron.” 

“You are,” Jazz agreed, kissing him. He pressed Prowl back down into the berth, letting the kiss linger until they were both venting hard. “We will get through this. We have to.” 

“We will. We are survivors.”

“We are,” Jazz agreed and leaned in to steal another kiss. “We will make it through this and grow old together, and have a dozen sparklings.” 

Prowl smiled up at him, “If that is what you want.” 

“Yes love. I want dozens of your sparklings. I want us to have a large happy, loving family. You will be the best sire, strong, smart, beautiful, loving, hmmm just the thought of having your sparklings makes me feel all warm inside.” Jazz purred, rubbing his plating along Prowl’s wherever he could. 

Prowl systems hummed in answer to Jazz’s purr. “It is far too dangerous to bring a sparkling into the world as it is now. However we can practice, we can have lots of practice in what we must do to bring about a sparkling when the time is right. We can begin that practice on this very night. If you wish?”

“Yes, please! Practice makes perfect isn’t that the saying? You already play my chassis so well, beloved. I can not imagine anything better.” 

“Ah, but my lovely Jazz, it never hurts to try.” And he did, many times over in fact.

OoOoOoOo

A few rooms over doorwings twitched, and a young bot groaned to his companion. “Again! Sheesh! Don’t these guys ever just rest!”

Soundwave chuckled, “Newly bonded: rarely rest.”

Bluestreak grumbled, and hid his face against Soundwave’s plating. “I can’t recharge with them making all that noise.”

~I'm sorry little one. Shall we go the library and read? Watch a video? A distraction will help.~ Soundwave pulled at Bluestreak until their forehelms met. 

The smirk that crossed Bluestreak's face sent a flit of nervousness across Soundwave's spark. "Well _you_ could distract me. Tell me things, show me things, you say the nicest things."

~Little one...~

“We will be bonded soon, I don’t know what the big deal is,” Bluestreak pouted. 

~We are not yet. You are not upgraded yet.~

Bluestreak huffed, “I can though. Lots of mechs lose their seals well before they are my age.” 

~Can does not me should, little one. Have patience. We will get there eventually.~

That only earner a bigger pout, “I hate this. I hate waiting. I HATE it.” 

~It will not be much longer, little one. I shouldn’t be alone with you a much as we are. ~

“Don’t you dare say it. Don’t you dare! You sound like Prowl! I know what I want. I’m not a youngling, or sparkling. I know what I want! That big mech from the other morning wouldn’t tell me ‘No’. Maybe I should go find him. Or maybe I should go home and let my parents give me to Roughshod!”

Soundwave’s spark contracted painfully in fear, before he pinned Bluestreak onto his back, “Bluestreak: desist.” 

“Let me go, Let me go! I’ll go to that lech if I want to. You can’t stop me. You aren’t my boss.” He squirmed, and tried to get away from the bigger mech, but Soundwave did not budge. “Let me go, you jerk.” 

“Bluestreak: willful brat!:

“Take it back!” Bluestreak yelled. “You are being selfish. You hate me. I know you hate me!” He kicked and hit at Soundwave, or at least tried to. 

Bluestreak gasp as a strong energy pulse set his sensornet alight. When his vision cleared he looked at Soundwave. ~If you will stop fighting me I can show you how wrong you are. Will you listen? And stop acting like the sparkling you claim not to be?~

“Y-yes. C-can you do that again? That felt amazing!”

~Yes. I always listen to you. Do you want to see how wrong you are?~

“Will you do that again?” Bluestreak would do anything to feel that again. He wiggled his frame against the larger mech’s the static from the burst not completely out of his systems. 

~I was going to show you how I see you. How you make me feel so you would know. So you would never doubt again. I only did that to get your attention. It was not the purpose of my actions.~ 

“Will you d-do it later?” 

~Later,~ Soundwave agree, and let his mind brush against Bluestreak’s. Softly at first, and then his pushed in letting the little mech feel what he felt. 

Bluestreak tilted his helm back, gasping.

~Do you see? Little one, do you understand now?~ He pulsed images of Bluestreak, how Soundwave perceived him, all light, happiness, and most of all love. 

Blue optics welled. Smaller hands grasp him tighter. Vents became quick and shallow. Small trembles could be felt. “You really think that? About me?” Soundwave nodded and opened up more to the mechling. His thoughts on them, his feelings about him, concerning him and their future. His hopes for them, his dreams. “You really do care for me? You want to keep me? You won’t send me away? Or… or get tired of me? I-I’m important to you?” At his nod the emotion Bluestreak had been fighting to keep at bay overwhelmed him. “You said, and I wanted to believe you. I wanted to so bad. But they were just words. I’ve heard words before from those who had more reason to mean them, but cared less than the breath they used to say them.” Soundwave was not expecting to have arms full of weeping, clinging, mechling. 

Bluestreak laid against him, head under his chin, chest to chest, he was just close enough their sparks could sing to each other. “I won’t push you anymore. I’ll wait. I’ll train. I’ll be the best for you. I want it too, all of it, all of what you showed me. I want it, with you.” Bluestreak continued to make his promises, as his emotions tore through him. Soundwave had guessed   
Bluestreak’s insistence had been some insecurity on his intended’s part. He had never guessed at the depth of the joy and sadness sharing this thoughts with Bluestreak would have given. 

“I’m sorry,” Bluestreak said in a tiny voice that was full of static, “I didn’t understand. I’ll be better. I promise I will be better. I’ll be the best for you, because that is what you deserve.” 

~You don’t need to be better, Bluestreak. You just need to be yourself, love.~ He rubbed the spot between Bluestreak’s doorwings, and felt the mechling slowly relax against him. 

"You're the first to ever tell me that. Even Prowl, with as much as he loves me, he still hadn't said that to me." Bluestreak's vents slowed, "Can I lay here just a little longer? It's so nice just to lay here. To be near you. To hear your spark."

~As long as you want to,~ Soundwave whispered into his mind. ~You are so precious to me, Bluestreak.~

"I love you too, Soundwave," Bluestreak mumbled. Soundwave wasn't surprised to hear the youngling's ventilations even out as he finally fell into recharge. 

Bluestreak came online wrapped in warmth. Meshes had been pulled around, tucking him in atop the berth covering. Soundwave was protecting his integrity even just between the two of them. He propped himself on one elbow and rested his head over that much beloved spark again. It sent a small thrill through him that that spark pulsed and whirled in time with his own. He didn't know what he'd done to get so lucky, but he thanked Primus again that he had. 

~Did you recharge well, little one?~

“I did. Thank you for letting me stay. I recharge better with you. You make me feel so safe,”


	5. Chapter 5

Soundwave sat close to the growth tank. Bluestreak was scheduled to emerge within the next couple of joors. It had been the most circuit wracking decacycle of Soundwave’s life. It was hard. He could see his intended through the thick pane of metaliglass and nanite jell. 

“Staring isn’t going to make him come out of there any sooner,” Ratchet said. 

Soundwave gave a sharp vent, “Soundwave: well aware.” 

“Don’t you have some place to be?” Ratchet tried again.

“Negative: Megatron gave Soundwave the sol off. Bluestreak’s emergence: important.” 

“I know, old friend. I know you are impatient, but this is a lot like watching Energon boil. It’s not going to happen if you obsessively watch it.” 

No sooner did the words leave Ratchet than Bluestreak began to twitch violently in the tank. All six appendages thrashing in such a way that Soundwave and Ratchet hurried to pull him from the tank for fear of the mech hurting himself or being in distress. It was Soundwave that got to him first. Soundwave would have to apologize for using his doorwing to grap him and pull him. Wires, sensors, breather mask all fell away, as soon as Bluestreak was completely cleared of all medical devices he grabbed Soundwave’s helm and stopped the other mech’s frantic checking of his frame. 

It took Bluestreak fumbling with and finally releasing Soundwave’s visor and mask’s for him to realize Bluestreak wasn’t hurt. “Finally!” It was an exclamation, a relieved sigh, and a prayer all in one word. The kiss that followed even had Ratchet at a loss for breath.

“You look very handsome like that,” Bluestreak said what he finally pulled away to look at Soundwave’s faceplates. 

Soundwave was tempted to snap the visor and face plate back into place, his pale cheeks flushed with energon and embarrassment. “Bluestreak: incorrigible.” He held his intended at arms length and looked at him. “Bluestreak: looks good as well.” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered in pleasure, “I’m glad you think so. It’s weird. You aren’t so...towering. I’m mean you are still very tall. I don’t even come up to your shoulders. I wish I had gotten taller than I am. I’m so short. Are you sure you like me? Maybe I could go back in the tank.” 

“No.” Soundwave shook his helm vehemently. “Bluestreak: perfect.” 

Bluestreak flushed, his amber optics glittering as they met Soundwave’s own gold ones, then flicked to Ratchet, and back to Soundwave, “Can we go somewhere more private. Please.” 

Ratchet huffed, “You aren’t going anywhere until I’ve checked you over.” 

He might look like a mech but the pout Bluestreak gave Ratchet was anything but. “Why?! Don’t you trust your own work? I’m fine. Soundwave will alert you the moment I’m not.”

If Ratchet could have rolled his optics he would have. He settled for an exasperated sigh. “I need a baseline for all you adult functions. And you’re not going anywhere until I get a good solid set of readings. So the sooner we get those the sooner you and blushing beauty can go be alone.” 

Bluestreak was doing his best to comply, but it was very hard to give Ratchet his undivided attention when Soundwave was so close. He’d waiting, not patiently, but he had waited for this mech. “Will you be still! You aren’t going anywhere until I can get a baseline for your normal temperature. And I won’t get one until you cool down. Now stop making goo goo optics at your soon to be lover and calm down.”

Bluestreak glared, but tried his best to hold still and let Ratchet take the readings. The mech took his sweet time. He took readings, and scraped off a sample of Bluestreak’s nanites. Took a sample of his core energon, and finally examined his spark. 

“Can I go now? Please?” 

“Fine, get out of here. I expect you back here in two sols. I want to make sure your spark is settling. No spark merges until I’ve confirmed it has.” 

Bluestreak scowled, “You are an evil, evil mech.” 

Ratchet snorted, “Get out of here, bitlet before I show you how evil I really am.” 

“I’m not a bitlet anymore.” The sing-song sarcastic floated by Ratchet as Bluestreak stalked up to Soundwave. Ratchet grunted to cover his huff of laughter. Soundwave was in for it, and Ratchet held no sympathy for him. This was exactly what his friend needed. 

Soundwave was almost nervous with the way Bluestreak was stalking him. He forced himself to stay rooted to the spot. Bluestreak jumped up knowing that his love would catch him. With Soundwave’s arm holding him Bluestreak was able to kiss him and caress him. Soundwave was sure that his glowing faceplates would be showing soon with the way Bluestreak was setting his systems alight. The purring, the wiggling, the kisses were heating his plating in a delicious way. When Bluestreak’s word ghosted across his audials he nearly melted “I’m all yours now.”

Soundwave ex-vented sharply. Now that he had him...he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. He clutched at Bluestreak, and kissed the smaller mech until he felt like his processor was swimming. 

Bluestreak gave a little giggle when the kiss ended, and Ratchet finally took it in his processor to push them out of the medbay. 

“You should probably take me back to our room,” Bluestreak said. 

“Prowl and Jazz: will want to see Bluestreak.” Soundwave said, snapping out of his stupor. 

“They can wait,” Bluestreak announced. “Take me home.”

Soundwave found himself hurrying down the hallway, holding Bluestreak close. He felt uncharacteristically nervous, his spark spinning fast under his chestplate. He could feel Bluestreak’s pulsing in time with his, so close, and soon that spark would be his. 

“I’m nervous.” Bluestreak chuckled. “I was so pushy, and tried everything to get anything from you and now that I can have you… I’m nervous as the Pit!” He tucked his head under Soundwave’s chin. “I know I shouldn’t be. You’ve done nothing but be good to me, but I am. I don’t know what to do, where to begin, or anything.” Soundwave could feel Blue curl in upon himself as much as he was able. Good thing his - or now it would be their room was close. 

~I am as well little one.~

“Hey! I’m not that little anymore! At least not in that way. I mean I just went through some serious upgraded, and pain to… I don’t even…”

~I was teasing you. Don’t withdraw from me. I am nervous too. I have waited so long, I didn’t think I’d ever find you. You mean so much to me, are so important. I am almost afraid to touch you, for fear of doing something wrong. It is your first time. I want it to be perfect for you.~

They made it through the doorway and Soundwave locked the room tightly behind them, and pressed Bluestreak against it kissing him hard. Soundwave’s glossa flicked across Bluestreak’s lipplates until they finally opened. He deepened the kiss, tangling their glossas together.

Bluestreak moaned, clinging. His frame was hot against Soundwave’s and growing hotter. 

When Soundwave finally broke the kiss Bluestreak whimpered, and tried to pull him close. “Please, please, please.” 

~Soon, love.~ Soundwave carried Bluestreak into the berthroom, and carefully sat Bluestreak down. ~Open up for me.~

Hardline ports spiraled open, interface hatches snapped back, armor locks released, a shiver ran along the frames ending with fluttering if doorwings. When optics met again one set was awed at the trust being given with so much openness, the other bashful at his eagerness and hopeful that he did not disappoint. 

~Beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful and perfect,~ Soundwave purred, moving close enough to trace a finger around Bluestreak’s lateral port. ~May I?~

Bluestreak gasped, “Please.” 

Soundwave unspooled his own cabling and jacked in, making Bluestreak cry out, and cling to him. Soundwave passed easily enough through Bluestreak’s firewalls, and then they were there, together. 

~Can you hear me, little one?~ 

~Yes, it’s like you’re everywhere. I can feel you, hear you, it’s like before only… more. It so much stronger than before. I-It’s so much. I can feel you, and feel what you feel.~ The trembling in doorwings became more pronounced, vents were becoming harsher, he clung to the only solid thing in his world. ~I feel so...charged. Like. It’s like I’m going melt from the inside out. I’m scared. Is it supposed to feel like this? Like so much?~

~You won't melt, beloved. I promise, I will keep you safe. Do you want more?~ 

~M-more? There is more? Please, Soundwave. I need...I need...~ 

~Shhh...I understand. We cannot touch sparks, but there are other things that will...make you feel better.~ 

Bluestreak wiggled impatiently, and gasped when Soundwave’s hands started moving. His digits dipped into the spaces between plating at Bluestreak’s hips, massaging the protoform beneath. 

The air in the room seemed too heavy for him to move through his systems. His thoughts were everywhere and nothing all at once. The sensations were like a broken wire that sparked when it touched something it shouldn’t. ~I can’t… I can’t… Oh Primus, please.~ 

~Shush love. You must breath. Do you like this? Does it feel good?~ A nod, a smile, and a deep shuddering vent. ~Then tell me so. You talk when you are nervous.~ The negative emotion Blue he associated with his babbling was stopped by a warm feeling of endearment. ~I could spend forever listening to you, so if you like this, tell me. It will help you. Until you are less overwhelmed, beloved.~

Bluestreak panted, “Please, _pleaseplease Soundwave,_ I need you to-to----I’m burning up. I don’t know what I need. I don’t know how this works. Please help me. Pleasepleaseplease.”

Soundwave leaned in, nuzzling between Bluestreak’s spread legs. He drew a finger across Bluestreak’s valve seal, across the rim until he done the anterior node. ~Breathe.~

Bluestreak invented sharply, whimpering. He tilted his hips up, wordlessly begging. 

~This will hurt, and I am sorry. I will do all that I can to erase the hurt with pleasure.~ His intended was so beautiful lost in pleasure. He would never get enough of this frame. 

It was all Bluestreak could do to breath. The rhythmic whorls and swirls Soundwave was drawing over his seals were maddening. He could feel something building, then Soundwave would move the complicated pattern to his inner thigh. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beg. He wanted more. The whorls became firmer along his plating as the pattern became repetitive enough for Bluestreak to learn it he began to move with it.

Finally the seal began to give, and finally broke under Soundwave’s ministrations. Bluestreak whimpered. It stung, but the pain eased away as quickly as it had come. Soundwave found the nodes along the inside and edge. He licked and nipped at them until Bluestreak was begging once more and loudly. 

Bluestreak’s fans roared, “Soundwave!” 

Soundwave gave one last lick before moving up Bluestreak’s body, settling between his legs. 

Bluestreak never had a chance to recover. At Soundwave’s first lick Blue’s mind whited out. Then he continued. Blue reached down, touching his lover’s helm, to ground himself, to hold on for dear life, for hold him there. ~You’re so good. This is so good. So very good to me~ That made Soundwave purr, which made Bluestreak gasp, and writhe. It was the begin of a loop that had Bluestreak begging Primus and Soundwave for anything, everything, and singing his lovers praises until he was cut short by an overload that had his entire frame seizing and arching off their berth. 

When Soundwave gathered some semblance of coherence he gathered up Bluestreak in his arms, and finally lulled by Bluestreak’s invents he let recharge finally overtake him.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz followed Prowl’s gaze and almost spit out his energon as Soundwave entered the mess hall. “Is that Bluestreak?” he asked, looking puzzled and then concerned at his bondmate’s continued silence. Prowl was nearly unreadable. “Prowl?” 

Jazz calling his name pulled Prowl from his shock, the torrent that followed had Jazz leaning away from him. “He did it. The little fragger really went and did it, and I’ll bet Soundwave didn’t even try to get him to wait! I’m going to kill them both and consequences be damned!”

“Prowl...I think you need to calm down. Soundwave seems to have Bluestreak’s best interests at spark.” 

Prowl hissed, “How can you even say that! Blue is barely more than a sparkling.” 

“He’s not though. He has his adult upgrades, Prowl,” Jazz said as calmly as he could, and watched his bondmate continue to fume.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak wasn’t exactly clinging to Soundwave, that would have given away his uncertainty. He didn’t want to draw the wrong kind of attention, again. He wanted have earned his place next to this officer. Before his upgrades he’d been the top marksmech on the rifle range, and was unbeatable at any distance. He hadn’t started hand to hand as he was at the time still considered too young, but he had learned how to use every weapon he could get his servos on to it’s highest level. He kept those thoughts in mind as they walked through the sea of leering mechs. 

He stayed close to Soundwave, but not close enough to touch him. He didn’t want to ruin Soundwave’s carefully constructed facade. The mech’s would think what they wanted, even that Soundwave was controlling him. He really didn’t care as long as Soundwave was kept safe. 

He glanced his brother’s way and flinched. There were few times he had seen his brother so mad, and all of that anger was aimed straight at Soundwave. 

~I can feel your distress. What is bothering you sweet one?~

::Prowl. He’s furious. I had wished he’d be happy for me, but…::

Soundwave switched to comms as well, ::Give him time, little one.::

::I Am Not Little Anymore!:: Bluestreak’s doorwings tensed with aggravation. 

::I am well aware of that lover. Tell me is your frame still sore from proving that point.::

Bluestreak’s engine revved, ::Not so sore that I’m not up for another round.::

Soundwave laughed across the comm link, ::Cheeky, little scraplet.::

::Eventually I will be the one to wear you out and knock you offline.:: Bluestreak’s doorwings fluttered in a teasing manner, and he couldn't get the smile off of his faceplates. 

“Bluestreak: wretched tease,” Soundwave said aloud, quietly enough that only Bluestreak heard.

“Soundwave: horrible flirt,” Bluestreak mimicked, and winked. 

::I thought you would enjoy this, you did ask for more of everything last evening.::

Bluestreak’s scoff turned into a gasp and he was grabbed from behind and pulled back against a large frame. “Sounds like you’re not being satisfied with your current lover, little mech.”

The last time Bluestreak had been confronted by the bot with at voice he’d been frightened, this time a very different emotion rushed through him. “Oh and do you think you can satisfy me?” A small shake of his helm stopped Soundwave in his tracks. Bluestreak spun in the larger mech’s hold, wrapping his arms around his neck, while giving him his best innocent, flirtatious smile. “It takes a lot to satisfy me. I like my mechs tall, dark, handsome, and strong enough to take me. Is that an accurate description of you?”

Motormaster’s engine rumbled, “Sounds like it to me, why don’t you and I go find out, then you can tell me. Or better yet I’ll have you screaming so loud everyone will know your answer.”

“That does sound interesting, but there’s one small problem.” A small energon blade was pulled from the compartment hidden in Bluestreaks forearm. It hummed and burned against Motormaster’s neck cables. “I said I like a mech who can take me, and if you’re dead you don’t qualify. Now,” that sweet flirtatious smile was back replacing the ruthless anger that had been there just before,”you are going to let me go, and keep your fragging hands off me, or I’m going to cut you so bad you’ll bleed out before Ratchet can even be commed. You hear me.” 

A small nod, and Bluestreak was released. 

Bluestreak’s lips curled as he backed up to Soundwave, his optics never leaving Motormaster. The large mech watched him as if Bluestreak had grown a third optic. 

“Frag you are crazy,” the mech said, backing away, and finally leaving. 

“Fragger,” Bluestreak glared until the mech was out of the room. 

He stayed close to Soundwave as they grabbed a cube, and Prowl finally approached. 

“Blue...are you okay? Did Motormaster hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Prowl,” Bluestreak shrugged and inched closer to Soundwave. 

"Fine? I hardly call all of this fine. Your upgrades were rushed, your binding yourself to a mech you barely know, you're being mech handled by everybot, flirting back, and pulling blades on them. Whatever this is, it is very far from fine."

With barely suppressed anger Prowl got his reply. "Tell me dearest brother, does Jazz like it when you lead him by his hand for fear he'll get lost?" Sputtering static and tense doorwings were his reply. Before he could form words Bluestreak continued. "Pull your helm out if your aft, brother, and realize you don't own me. I am my own mech now. I make my own choices. And I know my lover far more than you know yours. Tell me do you know his wishes for the future? No? His favorite food? Favorite flavoring a in his energon? Is he a morning mech? Or prefer late evenings? Nothing? Then hold your tongue when it comes to my life and my choices."

Prowl stiffened, “How can you say that? I love Jazz. I don’t---I don’t----” 

“You don’t give him a choice in anything. You treat him just as badly as the other mechs treat their Vector Sigma mechs. He’s not a fragging interfacing toy,” Bluestreak snapped. 

Prowl shook, “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Don’t I?” 

“Hey, the both of yah need to cool down,” Jazz said, clearly equally mad with the both of them. “You have it all wrong, baby Blue, and as for you, Prowl, you will stop picking fights with your brother. I mean it. Both of you stop acting like quibbling sparklings.”

Both Praxian’s froze and stared at Jazz, shocked. “We all need to sit down and talk this out like grown mechs. Grab a cube. We are going to do that, *Now*!”

The corner Jazz chose for their family gathering was quickly vacated by those occupying it when met with his expectant smile and two if the army's highest rank mechs. 

"Sit." It wasn't a request. 

Before either brother could speak Jazz laid out some ground rules. "Now, neither of you two are gonna raise your voices above what's acceptable for our polite conversation. You hearin me? Prowl, lover you're an officer act like it. Baby Blue, you wanna be left to you own choices? Want us treat you like a mech? Yeah? Wanna be on Sounders arm? Then act worthy of that respect and you'll get it."

Bluestreak hunched his shoulders at Jazz’s rebuke, and scooted closer to Soundwave, who put a protective arm around him. 

“Bluestreak: worthy.” 

“Oh, I know, but we both know he can’t go around acting like that, and neither can you, Prowler,” Jazz said. “You both need to stop it and try to get along. We all have much more important things to be doing. There is a war going on, and we can’t afford to be divided and fighting like this.”

“Jazz assessment: correct. War: most pressing concern. Family: should not be at odds.” 

Prowl opened his mouth to speak and then nodded, “Of course. I am sorry, Bluestreak, Soundwave.” 

Prowl turned to Jazz pressing their helms together. ~And to you, my gift, I owe so much more than an apology.~

~S'alright love. I understand.~

~No it's not. My brother is right. I don't know you as I should, but we will fix that, starting tonight.~

Jazz gave a slight nod in acknowledgement. ~I would like that.~

~I am sorry. I do love you. I am just...not good at this. It isn’t fair to you.~ Prowl continued, his doorwings drooping. 

Jazz inched closer, ~I love you too. We will make this work. You just need to move past some things. Bluestreak is right. It is his decision to make. You should respect that.~

Bluestreak’s doorwings mirrored Prowl’s, “We must try better. Neither of us have acted very mature.”

He reached across the table for his brother's hand. "No, we did not. And I will not lose my brother over my selfies actions. I am sorry. I wish you and Soundwave every happiness."

"Thank you, Prowl. I am happy. If this is how Jazz makes you feel then we are both lucky beyond measure. And Primus blessed."

OoOoOoOo

“I am sorry I have neglected you,” Prowl said as he walked with Jazz to their quarters.   
“You have been busy, and I have been busy as well. You are starting training soon?”

Jazz nodded, “In a couple of sols. I’m...nervous, truthfully. I’m kinda scared Prowl.” 

“You don’t have to do this.” 

“I know. I want to. I want to help. It’s not fair for me to be staying here safe on the front lines while others are being offlined.” 

The door to their quarters opened and Prowl let Jazz enter first. "There are other ways you can help. You're smart, think quickly on your peds, can look at a plan from many angles, are very clever, any one if those would make an asset to any number of departments." 

“I know, I know. I just...I don’t want to be stuck behind observing what's going on. I know it is what you would prefer. I know you love me and want to keep me say, but scared or not I need this. I need to do something more. I _need_ this, Prowl.” 

“I know you do. I know. I’m....I’m just worried for you.” 

Purring he slid his arms around Prowl’s neck. “I know.” A sweet slow kiss was exchanged. “ I promise to run all my missions by you first.” Jazz loved that it was so easy to pull a reaction from his lover. A groan was given for the attention he paid to neck cables. When he kissed Prowl’s chest plates over his spark chamber he got a whole frame shudder.

“You will be the death of me. I had plans to heed my brother’s advice. I want know you, to learn how best to make you happy with me.”

Jazz laughed, “I might be, love. I might be.” He took Prowl’s hand and tugged him to the berthroom, “Lay down with me then?”

They ended up curled on the berth together, Prowl’s arms holding Jazz tightly. “What do you want to know?” Jazz finally asked. 

“Are you happy with this life? Really?” 

“I am. It was confusing at first. I...it’s weird. I don’t remember much from before I woke up in the Vector Sigma chamber. I remember feeling safe, warm. There were others there. So many others, and they didn’t want me to go. Then...I remember a voice calling me. It was so insistent, and then I woke up. It was so scary. The not knowing, and then the things you said. They hurt Prowl.” 

Prowl gathered Jazz to him. “I will never be able to tell you how incredibly sorry I am for ever hurting you. You mean the world to me. You are my world. My everything.” He poured all that he felt in the kisses he placed on his lover’s helm. 

Jazz cupped his hands around Prowl’s face and brought their helms together. “Lover, I know. I know, now. At the time, it was different. I was scared you’d never see me, not the real me. I was afraid you’d only ever see what they told you I was.”

“I know now...”

“Yes, and that is what matters. It makes a world of difference,” Jazz whispered. “I don’t know...the other stuff matters less. I don’t really have a favourite anything yet. Everything is still so new to me. I’m still learning so much. Every day I learn new things, try new things. I’m just glad you are there to share the experience with me.”

“Oh, Jazz. What am I going to do with you?” 

The smile that lit up Jazz’s face was full of mischief, “Keep me forever I hope Prowler. I mean I am yours, and you’ve ruined me for anyone else. Not that I had plans on going anywhere, but if you really aren’t sure if you want me… Maybe I’ll go to the Rec Room and see who’s up and about.” Jazz flipped the berth covers back and made to get up.

Once the shock wore off Prowl pinned Jazz back on their berth. “Don’t you dare. You, my lovely Jazz, are going nowhere, especially if you think I would let you go, what did you say, ‘see who’s up and about.’ You are mine, and I most certainly plan on keeping you.”

Jazz grinned up at Prowl, wiggling in a teasing manner, “Good. I didn’t really want to go. What I really want is for you to show me just how much you love me.”

Prowl chuckled, “My love for you knows no bounds.” He leaned down, catching Jazz’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I couldn’t bear for you to leave me.” 

He was answered with a smile and a long slow kiss. "Dearest one I could never do that, but I will spend the rest of our existence and beyond trying." Their kiss this time was very different. One thankful of the gifts he's been given. The other thankful for his life and his love. 

Jazz finally curled against Prowl, his spark happily singing simply from the closeness of Prowl’s spark. He opened up the bond, reaching out for Prowl across it. Not for the first time he was glad Prowl had came after him. He was so blessed to have this mech.


	6. Chapter 6

Prowl entered the command center the next morning feeling better than he had in sols. Making peace with his brother had done much to sooth his spark, as had the time spent with his bondmate. He was still worried about Jazz decision to join the army, but he could see Jazz’s point, and he knew he would feel much the same had he been in Jazz’s position. 

“Commander, you are here early,” Chromedome said greeting him at the door. “The newest intel is on your desk. And Lord Megatron sent word that he would be sounding down a new recruit later in the sol. Soundwave came down with the information, sir.” 

Prowl nodded, “Good, I will go review it, and I want a meeting set up later today to go over the battle plans. Do we have any more intel on the Iaconian defence?”

"Yes, sir. It is in the datapad at your desk for review. Shade wants to set up a meeting as well. He said that he wanted to apprise you of some intel he recieved. My clearance is not high enough...."

"I understand," Prowl nodded. "Set up the meeting, and one with Megatron."

The intel was exactly what Prowl had been waiting on. It would give him the final pieces he needed before their next raid. If this went successfully they would have a major foothold in all the cities-states. 

Attached to the bottom of the report was a very recent image of Sentinel, but that wasn't what caught Prowl's attention. It was who was in the background. Orion's lost sparkling. Except he wasn't a sparkling, at least not anymore. 

Megatron would want this news. Prowl knew how much Orion was hurting. It was evident that Orion was hurting. Prowl couldn’t blame him. He could only barely imagine the pain of losing ones sparkling like that. 

Prowl knew that Senator Shockwave had been gathering information on Rodimus in the hopes of helping them free him. The Senator was one of the mechs that had contacted them and offered to serve their cause. He wasn’t the only one by far, but he was one of the most highly placed mechs. He had helped get other mechs out of Iacon, often at great risk to his own person. 

Prowl admired the mech. He was very dedicated to their cause, and more so in reuniting Orion with his creation.

OoOoOoOo

Rodimus looked out the barred window longingly. He remembered a time when he, along with his creator, had had some freedom. They had been allowed in the enclosed garden below, they had had the freedom to move about Sentinel's home. Those days were gone, along with Rodimus’ sparkling frame. He still felt odd in this frame. His upgrades had taken far longer than was normal to settle. 

Even after several vorns his new armor felt itchy and too big all at the same time. Rodimus had hoped the upgrades would allow him some freedoms. It hadn’t. He’d love the looks of admiration he’d gotten from his new upgrades. Rodimus had been so proud the paint scheme he’d picked out. He hadn’t realized the looks hid darker intentions. 

The lock twisted in his door and his guard stepped in, “Come on. Time to get you cleaned up. You’ve been requested.” 

Rodimus pulled his plating tight to his frame. The mech’s voice sent chills of warning down his spinal strut. “You don’t happen to know why do you?”

The guard laughed, and it was a nasty sound, “His Lord Prime wants some entertainment.” He moved close, grabbing Rodimus’ arm, jerking him to his peds. “He’s waiting.” 

The mech’s grip was hard enough to dent, and it hurt when he pulled Rodimus down the hall forcing him into the washrack. The solvent was too hot, and the guard mechhandled Rodimus into it, scrubbing him down, then rinsing him off with little care for the mechling’s comfort. Polish came next. Rodimus’ plating shone when he was finally pushed back into the hall and dragged towards Sentinel’s quarters. 

“No, no I don’t want to go,” he whined, dropping his weight, and forcing the mech to jerk him to his feet. He had hoped it would slow the mech down, but the lug simply picked Rodimus up and slung him over his shoulder.

Rodimus let himself go limp. Struggling did no good, and might even get him hurt again. Last time that had happened he had had to suffer through the slow process of his nanites fixing the injury, and Sentinel had still dragged him off to his berth. It had hurt that time and was an experience that he did not want to repeat. 

Rodimus was dropped jerked to his peds, spun around, while the guard hit the button announcing their arrival. When the call to “enter” was given the guard pressed the entry button open and shoved Rodimus in. 

“Here he is Lord Prime. All ready for you and your guest.” 

Rodimus stumbled, but managed to stay on his peds. Sentinel very rarely brought guests. It was always a bad surprise when he did. It was worse this time. He had not expected to see Shockwave in attendance. His spark did a flipflop under his chestplates, but he forced himself through the motions and bowed deeply, prostrating himself until Sentinel drew him up.   
“What do you want, sire,” He said, looking up defiantly. 

Sentinel snarled at him, “Do not call me that. You are an abomination, the sparkling of a Vector Sigma whore. You should not exist.” 

Rodimus smiled sweetly, “And yet you suffer me to live.” 

“Hold you glossa, Rodimus, or I will remove it.” 

“Now, now...there is no need for this,” Senator Shockwave murmured, carressing Sentinel's dorsal plating. 

The purr Sentinel replied with made Rodimus shiver. It was never good for him when he heard that noise. He felt dizzy. He wanted to run. He wondered if this is what glitching felt like. Shockwave, his or what he thought of as his Shockwave, was kissing and caressing the mech who was his sire and greatest tormentor. His spark wanted to hide in Shockwave's, to take refuge in someone that cared for him. However seeing him be so intimate with Sentinel made his spark waver like it would spin apart. 

Rodimus wanted to both run away and shrink into himself. He did neither, frozen to the spot. His limbs felt as though they were made of lead. He didn’t move when Shockwave finally pulled away from Sentinel and circled him. “Such a pretty mech. You have an optic for design.” 

“Yes, sadly he is not as beautiful as his carrier. Such a tragedy,” Sentinel said, “Nor is he as well tempered as Orion.” 

“I don’t know,” Shockwave said, “He seems to have his charms,” he leaned down, pressing his lips against Rodimus’, as tender as they ever were in the times he has snuck into Rodimus’ chambers. 

Rodimus heard Sentinel's snort even through the daze of Shockwave's kiss. "Charms? He's good enough in the berth. What more use is he than that." A million questions lodged in Rodimus throat tubing. 

Shockwave pulled away and laughed, “I would not complain about having such a creature to warm my berth nightly.” 

Sentinel grunted, “You are too easily charmed by outward beauty.”

“Do I detect jealousy in your tone, my good mech?” Shockwave asked, pulling Rodimus along with him as he herded Sentinel towards the berth. “You know you are the one I really want, Sentinel. Would I be here otherwise?” 

The purr was back in Sentinel’s voice, “No, you wouldn’t.” 

Rodimus pulled back as they neared the berth. Had he been used as a stepping stone on Shockwave's way to his sire? He had thought, it didn't matter, what he thought was obviously wrong. Shockwave pulled him in behind him as the two joined in a hard kiss. He wondered if they would notice if he ran. He didn't care what the fall from balcony would do to him. 

Shockwave’s hand tightened reflexively around Rodimus’ arm as if reading his thoughts. The kiss broke again, and Rodimus was propelled towards the berth. He caught himself before he tumbled over it. He climbed up, preferring to get on top of his own power than to be pushed down on it. 

Sentinel reached for him, clutching and pulling him close. “How do you want to do this, dear Senator? Take him both of us at once?”

“Are you sure that is wise? He is very...small.” 

Sentinel laughed loudly, “I made sure he had mods to...accomodate such things.” 

The whimper that escaped Rodimus was of remembered pain. It was not interpreted as such. "It seems as if he has no objections either. Do you hear how he wants it? Such delicious little noises."

“Yes, he always does,” Sentinel rumbled, pulling Rodimus around and forcing his panel open. Rodimus keened, and tried to move away from the touch, but Sentinel held him tightly. 

“Lovely,” Shockwave hummed. He leaned over, letting his glossa flick over the exposed folds, making Rodimus yelp in surprise. 

Rodimus pushed at Sentinel, “No!” 

“Shhhh...you don’t mean that,” Shockwave said, leaning in and catching Rodimus lips again. 

Those kisses had melted him when they'd finally shared them. Rodimus grabbed Shockwave's shoulders. These kisses made him want to scream, to rage, and cry. Instead he moaned and shook at the assault on his sensornet. Sentinel's claws along his spinal strut, in his seams, along the exterior fold of his valve. Shockwave touching him and caressing him as he had when they were lovers. 

Rodimus was so lost in the pleasure that he did not hear their interface panels open. He didn’t know what was happening until they were both pressing into him, spreading him wide. Far too wide. It pushed him to the brink, balancing between pleasure and pain. Finally they both began to move in a counterpoint to each other. Rodimus’ vision whitened out, leaving him keening brokenly.

Sentinel roared beneath them, slamming up into Rodimus. Then going rigid while Shockwave continued to move. He drew Sentinel up over Rodimus’ shoulder and into a kiss that made the other purr as he continued to spill in Rodimus. All the smaller mech could do was sob at the pain of being over filled, the sensations that felt so good despite being unwanted, and the humiliation of having allowed himself to care for a mech that only saw him as a stepping stone to his sire. He was truly alone.

It seemed to take forever for Shockwave to reach completion. Energy crackled across their plating, building up until it was unbearable, and finally spilled over, knocking Rodimus offline momentarily, and Sentinel offline completely. 

Rodimus was pressed between them far too dazed to move, let alone try to push the mech off of him. He groaned, and listened to Sentinel cycle down, falling into a true recharge. He pushed at Shockwave weakly, and was surprised when the mech fumbled with his medical port, and jacked in before Rodimus could protest.

~Let me go please. He will not want me here when he comes online.~

~You would leave me so soon beautiful?~

~Yes, especially after... Yes. I am nothing but a toy and toys should be put away after they are played with. So if you'll let me go...~

~Do you not wish to hear what I have to say? You were never so quick to be away from me before.~

~I don't want to intrude on your time with the Prime, Senator. So if you'd be so kind as to move I'll be on my way.~

~Rodimus, you are the reason I am here. Please calm down,” he leaned in and kissed the small mech slowly. ~I don’t think you are a toy. I care about you greatly, and I want to free you from this, to do that I needed to get in and see it. I need to know what our options are.~

~I don’t understand. You used me. You used me like he uses me.~ Rodimus said, on the edge of hysteria. He struggled, and cried out when Shockwave sat up, moving to the edge of the berth, and pulled Rodimus along with him, impaling him on his still stiff spike. Rodimus gasped in shock, clenching at him. 

~Rodimus...I’m working with Megatron. Orion is with him and he misses you very much. He has been so scared for you. I’m sorry I don’t even know if there is surveillance in here. I can’t blow my cover, not yet. But we had to get the layout, of the rooms. Possible escape routes.~

He slowly lifted Rodimus up and let him drop back down making them both moan softly, ~Rodimus...~

Rodimus trembled and gasp against the larger mech’s chest plating. ~You aren’t using me?~ He rose, lifting himself to the very end of the Senator’s spike reaching up to pull him down when Rodimus still could not reach him for the kiss he so desperately wanted. ~You care for me?~ Lowering himself on the large spike angling his hips to take in more. ~You want to help me?~ He rose again shuddering reaching again for a kiss flexing and tightening his valve around the tip as to not break their charge. One hand fisting behind the Shockwave’s head, the other over large chest plates. 

~I am not using you, dear one.~ He leaned in, catching Rodimus’ lips, and flicking his glosssa inside. Rodimus’ tangled with it eagerly. ~I care for you. Probably more than I should.~ He bucked up, sheathing himself completely. ~I will help you. I will take you away from this even if it costs my own spark.~ 

~Please, I need you.~

~You have me dear one.~

~I want to be yours. Only yours, forever yours. Take me away from all this pain? I would give you everything, anything, all that you want I would give. There is compliance coding in me that isn’t active yet, I would activate it for you. Could be anything you want.~ Each question, each statement was accentuated by a movement to add to the pleasure of his lover. Rodimus determined to do all that he could to make his offer one the Senator could not refuse. 

Shockwave gasped, optics going white as he clutched Rodimus to him. The overload tore through him, wrenching a cry from the senator’s lips. When he finally came to himself he loosened his grip holding Rodimus gently. ~No...I don’t want you to activate the compliance coding. I want you to be yourself. I want you to be free.~

Rodimus looked up at him in bewilderment. ~You don’t want me?~ He clutched at Shockwave’s chest plating. ~I don’t understand. I thought you said you cared for me.~

Shockwave peppered Rodimus’ with kisses everywhere he could reach without moving or removing himself from the smaller mech. ~More than I should sweet one. More than I should. I have grown to care for you as you are though, and I would not have change who you are, then you would not be the beauty who has captured my spark.~

Rodimus didn’t understand, the compliance coding was designed to make him the perfect companion, but that was not what his lover wanted. He decided to not think about things he didn’t understand, and focus on what he did. Shockwave cared about him. That was enough for now. He began the cycle again of rising and falling and kissing. It felt so good to know he was cared for. He wanted to make his senator feel just as good. ~Tell me how to make you feel good. I want to make you feel good. I want to help you.~ He gasp after a particularly deep thrust forcing him open wide and filling him in a way that bordered on pain and pleasure. ~If you wish to keep your cover, he does not take such care with me.~

Shockwave shuddered beneath him, ~I imagine he doesn’t. I’m not him. Everyone thinks I’m a hedonist, but a thoughtful one,~ he bucked up, eliciting a squeak from Rodimus. 

The little mech moaned, ~It feels so good.~

Shockwave laughed, and grabbed Rodimus’ hips, thrusting up over and over until Rodimus was insensate above him, and clinging helplessly. 

~Do you like that?~

Rodimus gasped, having difficulty even stringing the word together, “Yeees.” 

Shockwave kissed him hard. ~Shush sweet one. Wake him and we’ll lose our moment. I want to have you all to myself as long as I can.~ The kiss became more demanding, to match the pace of his thrusting. Rodimus wanted to cry out, if this continued much longer he may even scream at the pleasure coursing through him. ~So very beautiful. Such delicious little noises. I want to feel you overload through this hardline. I’ll bet you are even more beautiful when you do.~

Rodimus panted, throwing his helm back and shutting off his vocalizer as he was pushed closer and closer until he screamed silently, back arching. The charge cycled between them, leaving both mechs stunned. Shockwave fell back, clutching Rodimus to him. He held on tightly unwilling to let go of the limp mech in his arms. 

~So beautiful,~ Shockwave purred, full of admiration. 

~Because of you.~ Rodimus panted. He tried weakly to move for a kiss but their height differences wouldn’t allow it, so he settled for placing sweet little kisses along his lovers chest.~ So good. So good to me. Want this, want to be yours, only yours.~ It was a hope, more like a dream that he should never give voice to. Just as likely to happen as his hope of escape. His sire, his tormentor, Sentinel had taken to having his every move watched since Orion’s escape. He knew he would never be so lucky, that he should never allow his spark to wish for more than these bliss filled few moments.

~You are special. I want you to be mine, always.~ Shockwave held Rodimus close, petting his plating. ~I will rescue you from this. Please trust me.~

~When?~

~Soon, sweet one. Very soon. I promise.~ 

~I wish I could believe that,~ Rodimus finally replied. ~I want you to. I want you.~

OoOoOoOo

The training for Special Ops started earlier than any other. To get a leg up on everyone else, or so they were told. All the prospects were milling around making small talk, sizing up their competition. Jazz found a spot in the back of the room to watch. He noticed a set of doorwings in the crowd. The small opalescent Praxian that had helped Jazz in the market. 

“I---I know you! From the market! Are you---did they----” 

The Praxian turned, his face lighting up, “I remember you! Oh, goodness.” The little mech smiled, “They hurt me, but...Sunstreaker and Sideswipe saved me. They brought me here to Kaon, thankfully. My master would have offlined me if I came home damaged like that.” 

“I’m so sorry. Prowl wouldn’t let me help you. I wanted to. I wanted to so badly. I’m so sorry.” 

The mech gave him a little smile, “I’m fine. I promise. Prism, by the way. What is your name?” 

“Jazz. I’m Jazz. I’m glad you are okay. I’m glad you are here.” 

Doorwings fluttered to match the smile. “I’m glad I’m here too. I want to help. Nomech should have to suffer like I did.” A shudder of doorwings and a resettling of armor, “That’s all over, and I have the twins now. My life is so good. But that’s enough about me, tell me about you Jazz?”

Jazz shifted his weight. He had been lucky, he’d always had his Prowler. No one had abused him. He’d never been mistreated. “Not much to know. It’s always been Prowl and I. I know I’m lucky, and I know others are not. I just want to help.” 

“I am glad you found this place,” Prism nodded, “I take it you are hoping to train in special ops too?”

Jazz nodded, “I need to do something. I can’t just sit around and wait for Prowler to come home to me. It’s not right.” 

“I feel that way too. The twins would like for me to stay home and be safe, but they are fighting for our freedom, and it’s only right that I help too. I need to be part of it. I need to make the world safe for our kind.” 

“Yes, exactly. I want to be legally bonded to Prowl. To surround him with dozens of creations, to be able to walk next to him and not behind like property. To stand out in the open with him and just be, you know?”

Prism grabbed Jazz’s hands, “I do. I want that too. I want to not have to hide or be afraid. I want to be able to live with them in the open and have them be proud to be with me. And one day Jazz we will, I just know it.”

The conversation in the room continued until the door opened and a very loud “Listen Up!” was heard over the din.

“I am Covert, the head of special operations. I will be deciding which of you are accepted into our program. Line up prospects.” 

Jazz fell into line beside Prism, and covertly watched Covert as the commander moved down the line. A femme followed close behind him, her gaze far colder than the commander’s gaze. 

Jazz tried not to fidget when the commander stopped in front of him and Prism. “The two of you go with Quill. The rest of you follow me.” 

The two exchanged a look before they fell in behind Quill. “You are going to be my secret weapon. Small frame mecha like us are never thought to be much trouble, but that’s their biggest error. We are overlooked and ignored, and that will be your biggest asset. I’m going to teach you both the beautiful art of sabotage. How to get into anywhere and everywhere. How to recognise the weak spots and exploit them. How to plant a virus that will wipe out a hard drive, and anything that tries to stop it. I’m going to make your names a curse that others will fear.“

Prism’s optics widened, “Where are the others going?” 

“They are going to be trained as infiltrators and spies. They will have their use, but it is not as important as our own,” Quill said haughtily. “Enough talk, please follow me.” 

Jazz and Prism followed the femme through the hall until she finally stopped at a door and palmed it open. 

“This is the simulation room. We need to test your reflexes and natural abilities. You will navigate the obstacle course together, working as a team this round.” 

The ‘tests’ were hard. Rather than a competition Jazz and Prism began to cheer each other on. Each celebrating the other’s victories, no matter how small. By the end of their sol long training period they were working as a well experienced team. One picking up where the other stopped, ones strength covering the others weakness. Their current and last test was to find out their score and whether or not they would be accepted by hacking into a computer system before they could be caught and before they could be booted by the computer’s safety systems. 

“Got it,” Prism breathed, Jazz’s voice echoing the sentiment. 

“We got in,” Jazz grinned. 

“Good job, both of you. Go home, and rest up. We start early in the sol. We have a lot of work to get you both up to speed,” Quil said as she walked into the room.

They both stood, saluting, “Yes, sir, thank you sir.” 

“There is no need for such formality.”

OoOoOoOo

Prowl pinged the door asking for admittance. He’d been told he needed to meet with the resident psychologist to help build their profile on Jazz. Known triggers, experiences, they’d sent over a whole questionnaire. Not that there was much he could help them with. He’d done his best to protect Jazz to keep him from the horrors of the world. He cared too much for him to have allowed that, and now Jazz wanted to dive headlong into them. 

It scared Prowl to his very core. He didn’t want Jazz to do this. He wanted to keep him safe, but...he also wanted Jazz to be happy. Sheltering him from the world would not do that. It didn’t make it any easier. 

The door opened and Prowl stepped in, stopping in shock. He stared. “Smokey? What are you doing here?” 

“Prowl...I...frag....I didn’t realized the Prowl I was meeting was...you.” Smokescreen stood, staring in shock. 

“I...wow...you look good. You got your final upgrades, I see. Bluestreak is here as well,” Prowl said slowly.

“Blue...really? H-how is he?”

A tight smile and a mirthless chuckle. “He’s gotten his final upgrades as well. I didn’t know you had finished your degree. Last I was told by Nightshade, was that you had disappeared.”

Smokescreen gestured to the seat across from his, “And you believed her? Since when has she been honest that it didn’t serve some alternate purpose?”

Prowl handed over the datapad with the questionnaire, “I know, but it was all the information I had. If you’d just kept in touch, a vid chat, data burst, something, anything.”

Smokescreen gave him a soured look, “I honestly did not think you cared. You always did as they wanted you too.” 

Prowl stiffened, “That is not true. They wanted me to bond with Roughshod.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t. You seemed intent on pleasing them.”

“Frag, Smokey, that is a horrible thing to say. I was lonely.”

“And now you are here...I wonder about that....” Smokescreen said, looking his brother up and down. “What is your connection to Jazz? How would you meet a Vector Sigma mech?”

“He is my bondmate. Watch yourself.” 

Smokescreen keyed on the datapad Prowl had handed him and scrolled down the bottom. “Bondmate? Congratulations, but you didn’t answer my question? I’m on your side here brother, but I’d still like to know, and why are you so defensive of a simple question?” 

Doorwings went high and tight, a growl behind his words “Why do you need to know?” It was a question and a warning. “I am not seeking your approval for him...brother. He is mine and I am his and there is nothing that needs to be explained, to anyone.”

Smokescreen raised a browplate, “I see. You commissioned him, didn’t you? You thought //they// might accept him?” 

Prowl’s armour clamped down and his engine revved angrily, “I said I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Obviously it to asking if you are getting this wound up about it.”

“I love him.” 

“I do not doubt it for a moment,” Smokescreen said easily. “You would not have sparkbonded with him otherwise. It is not in you to do such things by halves.”

“Tread lightly brother dear I outrank you.”

Smokescreen huffed. “You do, I know it, you know it. That is not the point of contention here. I am asking as a point of his mental health. He has joined or is seeking to join a division that is full of pit falls, stresses, it’s a world that is far remove from anything that would be considered normal by most mecha, and if, Prowl, if he is the least bit unstable or does not have a good support system he will turn into a walking time bomb. Does that satisfy your need to defend him? Will you sit and talk with me now that you know I am trying to help him rather than crucify you over some perceived slight on your part?”

Prowl quivered in distress, “I-I...fine,” he sat down in the chair in front of Smokescreen’s desk. “He is far more stable than most mech’s I know. He has been sheltered, for the most part, from the harsher realities. For the most part. I am not sure if that is a good thing or not. I couldn’t stand for him to be distressed.” 

“And your bond?” 

“It is very strong for it’s age.”

Smokescreen nodded, making notes in a datapad as Prowl talked. “I see.”

“I would do anything for him,” Prowl murmured.

Smokescreen paused in his writing, “And does Jazz feel the same way?” 

Prowl released a long vent, “I’d like to think so. I know he tells me he does, and I can feel it, but there is hesitation. He’s holding back. I’m not sure why. I can’t think of anything I’ve done that would cause him to do so.”

“Have you asked him? I know it sounds like such a simple thing, but sometimes just asking is the first step to understanding, and it’s not something mecha always do. We talk and talk, we’ll talk in circles, but asking and really listening. Seems like that part of the equation is the most that everyone forgets.”

“N-no. I have not,” Prowl said. “I’m scared I will not like the answer.”

“That is understandable, but I think it would be wise to find out before he can be released for duty. We can’t afford to sacrifice him, and I can tell that you do not want something untoward to happen to him.” 

Prowl flinched, “He means everything to me.” The fight went out from him, “I will speak to him. I don’t want to put him in any more danger than he is in already.” 

Smokescreen set the datapad on his desk. “Good you do that, and I’d like to set up a joint counseling session for you two. It will help me understand the dynamic between you, and help us in how to best handle things for Jazz.”

Prowl nodded his helm, somewhat defeated as he left. “Fine. Whatever you think is best, Smokescreen.”

Before Prowl could go through the door he continued, “And...on a more personal note I would like you and Bluestreak to come over for fuel. I’ll contact your assistant to set something up.”

“I see.” 

“I want to meet your bondmate, brother. And I want to see Bluestreak. It’s been too long.” 

“Fine. I will convey the invitation. Just be aware he will be bringing a guest as well,” Prowl said, hovering in the doorway. 

“What do you mean?”

Prowl’s doorwings twitched, “I mean he has an intended. He will be bonding soon to Soundwave.” 

The jerk in Smokescreen's doorwings almost brought a smirk to Prowl's face. "That was my initial reaction as well. But I assure you brother, they are both quiet serious."

Smokescreen grabbed a near by data pad and flipped it on. "Has he had his final upgrades? Does Nightshade know? How serious is serious? Does he know all about Soundwave? That others will always be present in their lives, on the outskirts of their bond? Prowl! How could you let this happen!"

Prowl's wings twitched, "I didn't let this happen. You seem to think I had a choice in the matter. I didn't...but it is what Bluestreak wants. He knows all about Soundwave and his symbiotes. He insisted on getting his upgrades early because it would have been painful to wait. They are synchronous."

"Resonant sparks? Are you sure? What did. Our creators---"

"They do not know. They were going  
to force him to bond to Roughshod. We fled before that could come to pass."

Smokescreen reeled for a moment before he was able to speak again. "It seems there is a lot for me to catch up on. I'll make the arrangements for our little family reunion sooner rather than later. "

As Prowl left the room another mech was entering. One who had a too quick and slightly insincere smile. He made a note to find out who that mech was, he wasn't entirely sure he was safe for his brother to be meeting with.

OoOoOoOo

"That your brother? I can see a resemblance."

"Yes," Smokescreen purred as the mech draped himself across his shoulders, being mindful if his doors. "You only say that because of these." A twitch brought he subject of the statement to focus. 

"Nah, though they are beautiful." A carress drew a purr, "Can't wait till you're done and they're all mine."

"Really Swindle. Do I even factor in or do you just have a wing fetish."

"Of course it's you sweetness. It's always all about you."

Smokescreen huffed, "Think you can do a little digging for me?"

"Anything for your sweet aft. What's going on?" Swindle asked and nuzzled Smokescreen's neck.

"Soundwave has taken up with my little brother. I don't like the sound of it. What if he is manipulating his processor?"

Swindle slid around until he was seated in Smokescreen's lap. "And what reward do I get for all my hard work?"

Smokescreen sent an encrypted lock code to his door. Across the compound a pair of heavy combat frames smiled and shook their helms, while charged tingles raced along their frames.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz's training went from stressful, to demanding, then on to exhausting. The pattern they had fallen into didn't allow them much time as a couple. Jazz was deeply in recharge before Prowl returned at night. Prowl was gone before Jazz onlined. 

Not tonight. 

Jazz was tired all the way to his protoform. He hurt in places that he didn't know existed. And as drained as his processor was all thought stopped when the door to his shared quarters opened to relieve low light, a tray of energon goodies and confections, and Prowl shined and polished until he gleamed. 

"Prowler?"

"Jazz. I have missed you. I thought we were both in need of time together."

Jazz's engine revved in spite of the exhaustion. "Did you have something special in mind?"

Prowl smiled, "I do. Come here."

Had Jazz been less tired he would have ran to him. As it was he crossed to Prowl in a few quick steps. He slid onto the bed and rest his head in Prowl's lap. "I have missed you. Missed this."

Prowl reached over and snagged a treat, offering it to Jazz. Jazz bit in and moaned as the liquid center disolved in his mouth.

"Delicious. Where did you get that?"

"I made them for you, love."

"When did you have time for that?"

Another treat offer in exchange for a kiss. "For you I will make time." Another kiss, this one to a shoulder, another treat. "Would you remove the visor, love? I want to see your eyes. You have such beautiful expressive eye."

Jazz hesitated for a moment before reaching up and removing it. Prowl set it off to the side and touched Jazz’s temples. 

“You are beautiful, love. So beautiful.” 

“Prowl,” Jazz trilled happily, and accepted another treat when it was offered to him. His glossa flicked out, licking the sticky juice that flowed from the treat off of Prowl’s fingertips. 

“So good,” Jazz purred. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Prowl’s engine gave a rumbling purr at the attention from his lover. “You have to stop being so enticing. You’re going to ruin all my hard work and carefully laid out plans if you aren’t.”

Confusion, a shy smile, and a worried lip were Prowl’s response. “I’m sorry? I don’t mean to cause you trouble. I just… this is new to me and I don’t know what response I should give you. What do you want me to do?” That was met with a bright smile and another treat. This one different that the ones before. 

“I’m aware, love. That is my carefully laid out plan. I wanted to show you the different kinds of treats. Some of my favorites. I want to learn what you like so that I may be as good to you as you are to me. It is my complete and utter intent to spoil you rusty.” Another treat held between denta was shared by each taking half. The jellied center allowing them to lap and such on each other’s lips. “I can’t decide which is sweeter. You or the treat.” 

The next treat was crunchy, with an acidic center. The face Jazz pulled made Prowl chuckle and hand him his drink to wash the taste away while he popped what was left of it in his mouth. “Those are an aquired taste.” 

“Yeah, maybe not for me though. I think I like sweeter ones best.”

A long slow kiss was exchanged as Prowl took the drink away. “It would be fitting, as you are very sweet beloved.”

Jazz’s field flared with embarrassment. “Prowler, you say the sweetest things.” 

“I say them because they are true. You are the sweetest mech I’ve ever met, and one of the most beautiful, inside and out.” He smiled and offered another treat, this one covered in crystal powder. 

Jazz moaned at the taste, field flaring with pleasure, “Another?” 

“Eventually, I have something else for you to try,” he kissed Jazz slowly before offering another treat. “This one is different from the others. There is a bit of a surprise inside.” The smirk on Prowl’s face made Jazz pause for a moment. “No, it’s good surprise. I won’t offer you something you’ve said you will not like. This treat is popular among Seekers. There’s a crystal shell inside with a bit of spiced high grade. It will tingle but it’s not acidic. It may leave a slight buzz if you have too many.” The outer jellied coating was sweet, as Jazz had said he liked, the crystal center melting away quickly to leave the small taste of something that did leave the tingle as Prowl promised. 

“It’s good. The tingle kind of makes you feel warm wherever it touches.”

“Yes, and there are other fun things to do with those treats and their tingles, but that is for another time.” Another kiss, another treat. “I think you might like this one, gelled energon on the outside, and fizzing crystals on the inside. It tingles as well, but in a different way. It tastes a bit sour at first, and then sweet.” 

Jazz ate is slowly, “Tastes odd, but nice. Kinda tickles.” 

“You like it?”

“Very much,” Jazz purred. “Very, very much.” It left him feeling oddly warm. 

Prowl’s doorwings twitched in amusement, before he pressed another kiss to Jazz’s lips. This one was long and lingering before another treat was pressed to Jazz’s mouth. “This one is very sweet. Miniature layered oil cake with sweet, and fizzing crystals. I used to sneak these to Bluestreak when Nightshade was particularly hard on him. It's somewhat of a family tradition."

It was Jazz's turn to initiate the kiss this time. "You are such a good brother. It makes me wonder what it would be like to have a family."

The kisses this time was intense stealing Jazz's breath. "You do. You have one. You are my family. What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours until the stars burn out love. That is the nature of a bond. It is deeply binding and permanent."

Jazz shivered, “What good deed did I do to deserve someone like you?” 

Prowl’s lips curled up, “Undeniably it must have been something amazing.” 

Jazz leaned up, wrapping his arms around Prowl’s neck, pulling him close. “Undeniably,” he smiled and kissed Prowl until they were both venting hard. “I want you, Prowler. Please.” 

“You don’t have to beg, lover,” Prowl whispered. 

The sound ghosted across Jazz’s audial sending a shiver down his frame. He gripped Prowl tightly and whispered his designation. It was a prayer, a plea, and a need that brought a smile to his lover. “You’re so good to me. I want to be good to you.” They kissed and caressed each other until armor heated and fans drown out their panting.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak’s doorwings quivered with apprehension. He still did not know how to feel about the invitation. He had not even been aware his other brother was here. He moved closer to Soundwave, reaching for the mech’s hand he held onto it like he would a security blanket. ::Are you sure you want to go. We don’t have to go. I’m sure Prowl and Jazz would understand. Maybe we should just go back home. Can we? I mean, we really don’t have to go. Do we?::

~If you truly do not wish to go we do not have to.~

::No, I have to go. I mean Smokey is my brother, and I haven’t seen him in a really long time, and I want him to see my upgrades, and I want you to meet him. Even though I’m kind of really mad at him. He just took off from school and Nightshade got really mad and took it all out on me, but I completely understand why he ran away. I mean I did too, and I’m sure they’re really mad about it, but they’re very mean and I’m really happy now. You make me really happy.::

~You make me happy as well, little one.~ Soundwave replied, his tone full of amusement. 

Bluestreak’s doors fluttered, ::I’m not little anymore!::

~You will always be my little one, beloved.~

Bluestreak vented loudly, ::I love you too.:: He was still looking flustered at the door slid open revealing Smokescreen. 

“Bluestreak? Frag, I almost didn’t recognize you. You look good. Come in. Prowl hasn’t arrived yet, but I have some high grade and some treats to hold us over till he gets his aft over here.” 

Bluestreak stared past Smokescreen at the other mechs in the room, “Uh...hi? Who are these mechs? Whats going on? I thought it would just be us and Prowl.” 

A rumble of laughter went through the room. The smile worn by some of the bigger mechs had Bluestreak wanting to hide behind Soundwave. "One of those brutes is my, I don't even know what to call him, lover, kidnapper, sponsor, the rest are his gestalt so I guess I'm sort if theirs by proxy. I try not to think too much about it, it gets too complicated and my work is complicated enough. Swindle makes me happy and that's enough for now. 

"But I'm not the one with the interesting story to tell little brother. All this time I thought you were the good little bot, never did anything wrong. Seems I was wrong. Running away? Getting upgrades early? For a host too. And I thought I had a complicated relationship."

Bluestreak’s grip on Soundwave’s hand tightened, “I wasn’t going to stay there and let them bond me off to that---that monster. He tried to get Prowl in trouble, and Jazz killed, and he is a horrible beast,” he glared at Smokescreen. 

“Yeah, well, you sure jumped into this relationship.” 

“Bluestreak: not impulsive. Sparks: resonate. Painful to be apart.” 

“Not sure I buy that slag at all,” one of the big mechs spoke up.

“Vortex opinion: inconsequential.” 

The ‘copter snickered, “Oh, it is? Kinda stealing from the creche there, Sounders.” 

Soundwave drew himself up to his full height, “Opinion: Not solicited. Nor Needed.”

Bluestreak tensed then rounded on his brother. “I didn’t come here to be criticised, I came here to catch up with my brother. I missed you, I wanted to see you, to catch up and see how you’ve been since you left me alone - with them. I have fought Prowl over this and I will tell you the same thing I told him. This is my life. Mine. And I will live it as I see fit. I am happy. I am cared for, I am important to someone and I not going to stand here and let anyone criticise my choices.”

The coptor’s blades rattled in surprise, and Smokescreen vented sharply in surprise himself. “No offense meant, Blue. Vortex is rude to...everyone. I---I’m glad you are happy,” his optics flicked from Bluestreak to Soundwave and back. “It is just a little bit...unexpected.” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings flicked in dismissal. “We will be bonding as soon as the medic clears me. I hope you would be happy for me, but if you aren’t...you aren’t.”

“I am, Blue. I really am,” Smokescreen said. 

Bluestreak fluffed and resettled his armor, “Good. I’m glad. Now, let’s have some energon and wait for Prowl. He’s never late, so I suspect Jazz had something to do with that.” He gave Soundwave a coy look over his shoulder. Smokescreen watched as doorwings fluttered in a way that made him wonder exactly what he was missing in their silent communication. 

All Bluestreak’s thoughts were set to the task of making energon for himself and Soundwave, so much so that the touch along his doorwings brought no thought for who was touching him. It trailed along the lower edges, claws scratching the outer curve, then along the top edge, coming to rest along his back between the two panels. Such a knowing touch brought a purr from him, and he leaned into it. ::I loved it when you’re so affectionate in public. Better be careful or I might get the wrong idea…::

~Bluestreak...it’s Vortex.~

Bluestreak stiffened, whirling around fast enough to spill the energon from the cubes, “What the frag do you think you are doing?”

“You seemed to like it,” Vortex smirked, and reached out to caress Bluestreak’s armor. “Bet you are a little cybercat in the berth.” 

Bluestreak hissed, “Only think I have in common with a cybercat is that I’m seriously considering clawing you to ribbons. Get away from me. I’m Soundwave’s and he’s mine, and I want nothing to do with you.” 

Bluestreak’s optics flicked around him, they were alone in the kitchen, Smokescreen’s voice carried from the living area, but only lightly. 

~Bluestreak?~

::I’m fine. I promise. I’m fine.::

“Aw...don’t be like that, pretty bot. We could have all kinds of fun together. Soundwave doesn’t ever need to know.” 

Bluestreak tried to suppress his tremors into one that looked like anger. “Of course he’d know. Spark resonance. He feels everything I do. And we have no secrets from each other.”

“Fine by me little bot, I’m used to having others listening in as it were, what with being in a gestalt and all. Kind fun having others watching. I bet you make the sweetest sounds. I already got to hear you purr, how about I hear you scream next. I can even make it a good scream. My job to know how to make things feel good or bad.” Blue was so focused on avoiding the hands reaching for his wings he didn’t realize he was being backed into a corner. 

A squeak escaped from him as his wings hit the wall. “Nonononono, this isn’t fine. Let me go. Let me g---” The words were lost when the mech pressed him into the corner, and kissed him hard. Bluestreak whimpered when the mech pushed his glossa into Bluestreak’s mouth. It tasted like highgrade. 

“Vortex: warned once. Release Bluestreak.” 

Bluestreak feebly pushed at the mech, whimpering. “Soundwave! Help. Please.” 

The host mech growled, “Vortex: Step away.”

The rotarymech snickered, “I don’t know what he sees in you. Frag you are a boring piece of slag.” 

Soundwave bristled, feeling Bluestreak’s distress, “Soundwave, Bluestreak: invited here by Smokescreen. Guests.” 

“Yeah, so what. I don’t have anything to do with that.” 

“Vortex: dishonorable. Megatron: will hear of this.” 

Bluestreak struggled against him, and finally pulled his vibroblade from his subspace, cutting into the mech’s armor right as Smokescreen walked into the kitchen. 

“Vortex. Get away from my brother,” Smokescreen said, his optics sliding over to Soundwave. “Jazz and Prowl are here and the energon is ready.” 

Bluestreak quivered, watching his brother’s blase reply, “You put him up to this!”

“I wanted to be sure of Sounder’s intentions.” 

Bluestreak's optic blazes bright with anger. "I should leave! I should leave and never speak to either of you again - ever! I lived with Nightshade and Bastion the longest, it makes you grow up quicker, learn how to read people's true intentions. I am not some soft sparked, fragile, little youngling. My spark knew his the moment we met. Which right now is more than I can say for my two brothers. Prowl for his over protectiveness and you for your underhanded tricks. He would give up his spark to save mine, not that I ever want him to or will allow that to happen, and I would give up mine to save his. He will never alienate me, not trust my decisions, treat me as less, or abandon me - ever! Which is more than I can say about my brothers. So until you can stand up to that do not try and stand between us." 

Smokescreen flinched, "You have changed. You are not the youngling I knew."

"No. I'm not," Bluestreak snapped, and only seemed to calm down when Soundwave touched his doorwings. 

“Bluestreak,” Prowl said from the doorway, “I don’t think you are being entirely fair. I thought we at least had moved past this.” 

Bluestreak’s doorwings hitched up angrily again, “You don’t want me to be with Soundwave.” 

“I want you to be happy. If this is what it takes, then so be it. I do not want this to ruin our relationship.” 

Soundwave pulled Bluestreak closer, wrapping the mech in his EM field. “Family: important.” 

::They are being afts.::

~Undeniably. They are still family. You would regret a break from them.~

::I don’t need them. I only need you.::

~Bluestreak. You need others. You need your family. Despite their faults it is obvious they love you greatly.~

Bluestreak ducked under Soundwave's arm sending a pointed look around the room. "Then they should stop treating me like a youngling. Like sending crazy aft copters after me, now granted Prowl has gotten better but I want to make sure they both get the point." 

Soundwave wrapped the arm around him possessively, “Bluestreak: safe. Cared for. Loved. Smokescreen: worries unfounded. Bluestreak: mine.” 

Smokescreen stared, and finally nodded. “You’d better take care of him.” 

“Don’t worry. He will.” Bluestreak said, and leaned back into Soundwave’s embrace.

OoOoOoOo

The evening started out bumpy, but got better once Bluestreak accepted Smokescreen’s apology. Smokescreen hadn’t realized how very much he had missed his brothers until he’d spent the evening with them. Reliving stories, telling “do you remember when’s”, thoroughly embarrassing each other to their respective lovers. When doorwings started to droop, and high grade had run out they bid each other good recharge and promised that this night would be the first of many, and definitely not the last. Smokescreen’s spark had soared when his younger brother hugged him and whispered, “I love you, you big jerk,” before he left. 

“He seems like a nice kid,” Onslaught said as they picked up the empty cubes and trays that had held treats. “Bit high strung.” 

“Wonder how you got so laid back,” Swindle said, opticing Smokescreen. 

Smokescreen shrugged, “Got away before our creators warped me like they did my brothers.” 

“Always wondered what it was like tah have creator’s,” Brawl mused allowed. 

“It’s over-rated,” Blast-off said, an odd haunted look in his own optics. “Smokescreen can atest to that.” 

“Maybe if your creators aren’t overbearing aft-wads it isn’t so bad, but you don’t get to pick your family so…”

“Meh, I don’t want to be tied down like that. I like being able to spin up and take off whenever I want.”

While the rest of the team was debating the pros and cons of creators Swindle slipped into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Smokescreen from behind and placing a kiss on each sensor panel. “You want company tonight, or have my teammates made me an unwelcome guest?”

“I need company tonight. Please. I just...don’t want to be alone.”

Swindle rubbed Smokescreen’s sensor panels, “Took a lot out of you?” 

“More than I thought. I---Prowl told me but I just didn’t expect. I didn’t expect it to be like that. Soundwave. I don’t even understand this.”

Swindle added kisses to the message. “Seems like your whole family has unusual taste in lovers.” He chuckled and dodge the jerk of doorwings. “Now don’t get all huffy, just hear me out. You’ve got me, I’m part of a slagging gestalt which kind of means you have five lovers even if there’s only one of us in your berth. Your brother… uh Prowl, he’s got his commissioned Vector Sigma mech, who he’s bonded with, nothing wrong with that, just not the norm. And Blue’s got ole Sounders. Again nothing really wrong with that, just not the norm. So seems to me, beautiful, like your whole family’s got odd taste in lovers.”

Smokescreen twitched, “I guess that is one way to put it. We don’t hold back. Obviously in Bluestreak’s case. Kids got some serious trauma.” 

Swindle nuzzled him and pulled him towards the berth, “Com’on, I’ll make it better.” 

Smokescreen flicked his doorwings, “Swindle.” 

“You did say you wanted company,” Swindle purred. “Let’s get you all sorted out.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You got your first assignment?” Prowl asked, and watched Jazz staring at the datapad. 

Jazz nodded slowly, “Prism isn’t going with me either. I had hoped...”

“You seemed to work well together,” Prowl said. “Who are they sending with you?” 

“Quill. She insisted,” Jazz said sounding exasperated. 

Prowl placed a kiss on Jazz’s helm. “At least you’ll have her if anything, Primus forbid, should go wrong. I don’t like the idea of you not coming back to me.”

Jazz grabbed Prowl’s arm as he walked by, “I will always come back to you. No matter what, okay love? I want you to understand that. Unless I return to the well I will always find a way back to you.”

“I will find you even there,” Prowl promised. 

“It is an important mission,” Jazz said, clutching the datapad to his chestplates. “Very important.”

“When do you leave?” 

“At the beginning of next sol,” Jazz said. “Oh, Prowler. I’m so nervous. So very nervous.” 

“You will do fine. Just remember your training.” 

"I know that, but my spark feels like it's going to spin out of my chest. I don't want to mess up, I want to show what I can do. I want to help. It's so important, and not just to the cause but to me, personally. I want to do well. I want to help. I want to make you proud, to be worthy of you."

Prowl wrapped Jazz tightly in his arms. "Lover you never need to prove your worth to me. You are my blessing and my spark. All I ever want is your happiness." He tipped Jazz's helm up for and peppered his face with kisses. "All I want for your mission is for you to be safe and to return to me. I would be lost without you."

"I would be lost without you as well. I love you so much, Prowler."

"Come back to me, Jazz. I need you." Prowl buried his face against Jazz's neck plating. "I need you. I will always need you.” 

Jazz hugged him just as tightly, “We will make this work, love. I think we both have a lot more living to do.”

OoOoOoOo

This wasn’t the first night that Orion fidgeted through their evening meal. He gave all indications that he was nervous, but wouldn’t say why. “Beloved, I know something is upsetting you. If you will not tell me I can not fix it.”

Orion pushed a confection around his plate before meeting Megatron’s optics. “You won’t like it if I tell you and I don’t want to fight with you. I love you. I hate it when we fight.”

Megatron frowned, “I do not like us fighting either, nor do I enjoy your unhappiness. What is wrong, Orion? There is clearly is something bothering you.” 

Orion squirmed, “You won’t like it.” 

“I may not, but there is a great deal in this world I do not like, and yet it continues anyway.” 

Orion looked away, “It isn’t fair that I am kept safe and sheltered while everyone else is risking their sparks. Even Jazz is doing something to help our cause, and I am here. Hiding.” 

He fought the grumble that wanted to escape. “You are correct. I do not like it. You are kept safe because you have suffered enough. I will not have you putting yourself in harms way when it is unnecessary. You help me by being near, by being safe.”

Blue optics filled sadness. “I knew you would say that. And I appreciate how much you want to keep my safe. I could never thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me. But my love, I want to help. I can fight, you taught me yourself. I am no fragile crystal. I am a survivor, and you have given me reason to fight...harder. If you want me by your side, let me be by your side. Let me fight next to you. I have been trained by the best gladiator is centuries. You have never been defeated, but I have come close. Shouldn’t that say enough?”

Megatron shook his helm, “They would target you. Sentinel would do anything to get you back. I can’t allow you to be put in that sort of danger. What do you think losing you would do to me?” 

“I trust you to protect me.” 

“I do not trust myself,” Megatron said. “The price of failure is far too high.” 

Orion trembled, “Please reconsider. I can do this. I can. Please.”

“My love---”

Orion hunched his shoulders, “You don’t trust me to protect myself?” 

“I do. But you, my love are far too noble, and they are far too underhanded. Sentinel would not fail to use that against you.” 

“Then let him target me. His anger, his rage will be his downfall. You can use me against him.”

“No! NO! I will not entertain this idea, this is lunacy. I will not risk you on the idea that...” 

“I can do it! I am stronger now! It will help you, it will help Rodimus. I can hold his attention, make him focus on me and that will leave him open for you. Why don’t you trust me that I //can// do this?!”

“Do you not understand it would destroy me to lose you? I can’t lose you, Orion. I //will// not lose you.” 

“You won’t. I am strong enough for this. I can get Rodimus back. Please Megatron. Please. Let me do this!”

“No,” Megatron said with finality. 

Orion flinched, shrinking in on himself, “What would you have me do then?”

Megatron vented softly, “If you must do something then I will talk to Soundwave. He will be able to use you. You have a good processor in your helm, love. That is always of use. I know it is not what you want, but you will have to settle for this.” 

Orion nodded, “If that is what you want, my love.” 

“Please don’t be so sad. I can’t bear it.” 

Orion folding his hands in his lap, lowered his optics to match. “Of course my love. What else would you have me do.” 

A large black fist slammed down jarring the table, sloshing liquids and bouncing the remains of their meal off plates. “Stop this! I am trying to protect you. As I swore I would. I want nothing more than to keep you safe. Why are you acting like this! I am not Sentinel!”

He had not seen this behavior since he’d stolen Orion away. Submissiveness to the point of being broken. His raging made his bondmate shrink in on himself. His spark lurched in his chest at Orion’s very small, “I’m sorry my lord.” 

Megatron rose from his seat and crossed the space between them. He pulled Orion into his arms, holding on to him tightly. “I am not Sentinel. I’m not. I won’t hurt you like he did. I would never hurt you like he did. I just want to keep you safe, beloved. Please let me do this. I do not ask much of you, but this. Please.” 

Orion finally relaxed against him, “I’m sorry. I just...I just...” 

Megatron rubbed his back strut until Orion finally calmed down.

Orion clutched at Megatron’s chest weakly. “I just want to help. I want to keep you safe too. I worry for you when you leave me to go out there. I’m so very afraid you won’t come back to me. I have no doubts that bonded or not I would follow you into The Well if you were to fall in battle. I just… I couldn’t… I love you, more than I could ever express. My life began when you saved me, and it will end with you.”

“I will talk to Soundwave then, he can use your help. You are a clever mech, and a clever mech is always useful in his work,” Megatron rocked Orion gently, holding him close until his bonded calmed down. “If I fall in battle, don’t follow me Orion. Please live. I couldn’t bear it otherwise. You have barely had a chance to live. You deserve so much better.” 

“I wouldn't want it without you.” 

“Maybe I should give you a reason to live,” Megatron mused. “I wasn’t jesting when I suggested you have a sparkling.” 

Orion purred and kissed Megatron’s neck. “I would gladly give you an heir. If that is what you want, love. I would like you to be with me throughout it all. Maybe we should just practice until it is safer?”

Megatron held Orion’s face in his palm and gave his lover a slow lingering kiss. “I would gladly practice with you all night. You will look so beautiful gravid with my heir. And to hear you say you would gladly give me such is the most glorious sound I have ever heard.”

Orion’s lips curled into a smile, his earlier hurt forgotten, “I want that as much as you do.” He stood on pedtips, and caught Megatron’s lips with his own, clinging to him tightly. “I want you.” 

Megatron laughed, “Who am I to deny you?” He backed Orion up towards the table, pressing him back against it. 

Orion laugh, “Megatron. Here really?” 

The low rumble of his chuckle sent shivers through Orion. “You beloved are the sweetest thing I have ever tasted, and having sweets at a table is only fitting. I wouldn’t want to have my treat drip on the floor and make a mess now would I?” His words had Orion blushing. His turned helm and bashful smile where kissed away until he was left panting with fans whirring. 

“But somebot might see us.” 

A deeper kiss and a groan at the idea, “Then they would see how much I care for you and how I would do anything to give you pleasure. They will see how important you are to me. There is nothing to hide in that love.”

Orion panted, his vents opening is far as possible. “Nothing to hide at all,” Orion agreed with a laugh. He squirmed under Megatron’s touch, arching up and spreading himself wide. 

“You are so beautiful like this,” Megatron rumbled, pressing close. His hands moved across Orion’s chassis, teasing him until the mech was begging for more. 

"Please don't make me wait. I want to feel you. Your touches make me melt. I need you. Want to feel your spark."

The kiss mirrored the words that inspires them. "You say such beautiful things. This is the only way I ever want you to beg. I will do all that I can to meet those needs."

“Yes!” Orion shouted, grinding their panels together, “I need you. Now.” He was running hot, hotter by the moment. It as a relief when Megatron finally pushed inside, spreading him far wider than Sentinel ever did. 

Megatron was also far more patient than Orion’s former master. He moved slowly, letting the charge build and keeping it there until Orion was clinging and begging.

"So good. Love you. Love the way you feel. So very good. So big." In his life before Orion was trained to be seen and never heard. Megatron however adore the torrent of words that fell from his lips, and encouraged him to share every thought that came to him. 

The charge finally rushed through his frame in a crescendo of overloads, wringing a scream from Orion’s vocalizer. Eventually he spit static, and then nothing at all as the overload sent him tumbling into a hard system reboot. He finally came back to himself, dazed. 

Megatron looked down at him in amusement, “Perhaps...we should move this to the berth. I had no idea you planned on taking a nap.” 

Orion reached in in between a gap in Megatron’s armor, pinchign the mech’s protoform teasingly, “You are horrible.” 

“You like me that way,” Megatron barked a laugh, and picked Orion up, cradling him against his chest.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz held his vents as the guard stopped underneath him again. His being small had helped him become invaluable in his chosen job. Air ducts, venting, large drain pipes, any and all were open to him. Even some of the larger computer conduits, which made his job of hacking to the systems so much simpler. This current mission was anything but, he was to sneak in and either find their contact for information on how to get Rodimus out, or take the bot with him as he left. 

It was slow going through the ducts, but he finally found the opening he needed to slip out. The hallways were dark, most of the mechs already in recharge. Jazz had been worried that Rodimus would be in Sentinel’s room, but luck was on his side for once. The red mech was curled up on his own small berth. 

Jazz eased beside him, shaking the mech gently, “Rodimus?” 

Rodimus startled, optics going wide, “Who are you?”

“You’re creator sent me, I’m here to get you out.”

“My creator? Did Sen-my master send you? I’m not going to try and escape again. I’ve learned my lesson.” Rodimus barely lifted his helm. 

Jazz slowly walked to the side of his berth. What he was about to do was a huge gamble but the chances it would work were too good not to try. He bumped Rodimus’s hip, when the mech finally looked up Jazz removed his visor. “I’m not some test, I am here to get you out and take you to a place where mecha like us are safe.”

Rodimus’ optics widened, “You are like me.” 

“Yes, and we need to get you out of here. Orion is waiting for us.”

Rodimus shook, "Orion....he is well?"

"He is," Jazz said and pulled Rodimus towards the door. "Stay close to me."

The hall was dark as they moved through it. 

"Where is everyone?" Rodimus whispered as Jazz pulled him through the deserted hallway. 

"I drugged their energon supply. Come on, we need to hurry. It won’t last much longer"

 

Rodimus took some convincing to climb into the air ducts, the sound the household coming back online did a much better job of that than all of Jazz’s reassuring had. Rodimus was no where near as quiet as Jazz, but determination went a long way in not getting caught. It seemed as the house was helping them. Systems were slow to respond, doors jammed, cameras either didn’t work or were pointing in the wrong direction. No sooner had they cleared the grounds then the alarms began to sound. By the time anyone thought to look outside the citadel they were long gone.

OoOoOoOo

The transport was waiting for them far outside the city. It was slow going since Rodimus could not transform, but eventually they made it there. Quill was waiting and so was Knock Out. The medic started checking Rodimus over before the doors were even shut. 

“Well, you are in better shape than I imagined,” Knock Out said, looking down at a datapad. “We were expecting the worse.” 

Rodimus snorted at that. “Yeah lucky for me Sentinel likes me in good repair when he plans on passing me around, otherwise you’d see how displeased he is with me that I am not my creator.” He realized the shock he’d created as soon as the words were spoken. Yes he was bitter that the bot that should have cared for him treated him more like a stain, but maybe those were not things discussed. He hoped they didn’t think of him as Sentinel did, and that they wouldn’t throw him from the transport. 

Jazz touched his arm, “I’m sorry you were treated that way. No mech should be made to feel like that.” 

Rodimus looked at him in shock. No one had said anything that nice to him other than Shockwave, and his creator. Mechs just didn’t have a kind word for bots like him. “Y-you said my creator is waiting for me?” Rodimus didn’t dare to hope they were telling the truth. 

“Yeah, he is. He will be so happy to see you.” 

Rodimus frowned and hunched his shoulders. “You really think so?”

Jazz threw an arm around his shoulders, pulled him in for a squeeze, with a reassuring smile. “Yeah mech I know so. My bonded works closely with Megatron, so we spend a lot around each. You are his favorite subject to talk about.”

Rodimus gave a huge relieved sigh. “I was afraid he’d forgotten me, or was ashamed of how I came to be.”

“Oh mech, he loves you dearly. He’s been so scared for you. He frets all the time that we will never free you. Yeah. He will be so happy to see you.” 

Rodimus leaned into Jazz, “Thank you.” 

“You're more than welcome,” Jazz smiled down at him. 

“Brace yourselves for landing,” Quill shouted. 

Jazz plopped down in the seat beside Rodimus, and fastened them both in.

OoOoOoOo

When the shuttle touched down it was all Orion could do to keep from running out to it. “Patience beloved. Let them land and open the hatch at least. He is there, onboard, and will be returned to you soon. Just a few moments more.”

The mech in his arms shivered, and whined. “It’s been so long. I’ve missed him so much.”

“I know,” Megatron said, rubbing Orion’s back strut, “I am sure he feels the same.” 

Orion trembled at that, “Maybe he hates me. Maybe he thinks I abandoned him. Maybe---” 

“Stop it, beloved. You are going to make yourself ill with worry.” 

The hatch finally opened, and Orion stared, twitching at each mech that stepped out that was not Rodimus. Maybe they had not saved him. 

Finally Jazz stepped out, followed by a red mech not much bigger than him. “Rodimus?” Orion ran to him, throwing his arms around the mech. 

Shock held him still for a long moment. Fearing that this was so recharge flux from damage he’d received. When his creator’s vents ghosted over his plating he realized it was not. “You’re real.” It was whispered for fear he really wasn’t. After hearing the reply that he definitely was, he clung to his creator desperately. 

“Creator. I never thought I would see you again. He told me you were offlined, but I knew you weren’t. I could feel you across the creation bond and he beat me so badly. It was so horrible. I missed you so much,” Rodimus battled, holding on tightly to Orion. “I thought you were gone forever.

“I’m here now, bitlet. I won’t let you go again. I promise. I’m so sorry I failed you.” 

“You didn’t fail me,” Rodimus whispered. “I’m glad you got away. I’m glad you are safe.” 

Orion held him at arms length, looking at Rodimus, “He upgraded you as soon as he could, didn’t he?”

Rodimus shivered, “As soon as the medics said my spark could support the frame.” 

Orion wrapped him up in another hug. “I’m sorry I left you to that. I promise it will be better here. Megatron is fighting to make it better - for all of us. And I will do my best to make it better for you. I missed so much of your growing and upgrading. I don’t want to miss another moment. Come let me introduce you to everyone.”

The mech that was waiting off to the side for Orion was a giant. Bigger even than Sentinel. “This is my bonded. Rodimus, this is Megatron.” 

“You are bonded,” Rodimus said in shock. “I don’t understand. I didn’t think we could. Sentinel always said our sparks were inferior.” 

“He is a liar,” Megatron said. “I don’t think a truthful word ever came from his mouth, and soon---with any luck---we will stop him altogether.” 

Rodimus stared, “You really think so?” 

“It is my wish, for all of our sakes, but you creator most of all,” Megatron said. “We are glad that you made it here safe.” 

It was going to take time to get used to being spoken with like he was a competent mech. He was so used to being ignored, told what to do, or thrown around. “I’m glad too. Thank you for rescuing me. I will do whatever I can to repay you for this. I’ll do anything I can. I know how to uh...entertain. I can… help, however you’d like, my lord.” Maybe if he pleased his creator’s bondmate he would be allowed some freedoms. Orion certainly looked happy. 

“You do not need to do anything to repay us, youngling. Your presence makes my beloved happy and that is more than payment enough,” Megatron said. “He has missed you greatly.” 

“You don’t expect me to---to---” Rodimus stared at the mech, unable to even comprehend it. 

“Rodimus no one would ask _that_ of you. I promise. It is different here,” Orion said. 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t know any other lifestyle. He had been told from the moment he’d onlined that this was all he was good for. Rodimus was torn between feeling extremely lost and extremely grateful. Never again would he be made to warm someone’s berth for the night. He would never be a ‘gift’ to be used. At that his spark stopped. Shockwave. His beloved Senator, who’d shown him his first kindness, who cared about him, and taken care of him as much as he was able and more than he should. Rodimus would never see him again. 

A whimper escaped his vocalizer. He would never see him again. His hands clenched into fists. 

“Is something wrong, Roddi?” Orion asked, his tone full of worry and concern. It nearly broke Rodimus spark to see his creator fretting, and at the thought of never seeing Shockwave. He turned back to the ship. 

“I---I left someone behind,” Rodimus whispered. “What if they think he helped me escape? They will hurt him.” 

“Who are you worried about?” Orion asked. 

He shook his head, and wrapped his arms around himself. “His name is Shockwave. He’s a senator. I was given to him once, and he was so kind. We sat and talked the first night, and… He was so kind. He was the first one that was. Shockwave---uh---Senator Shockwave made a point to earn me as a favor to make sure I was being treated well. I owe him so much. He was my light in some very dark times.”

“I’m sure he will be fine,” Orion said, hugging him again. “He was the one that helped free you, sparkling.” 

Rodimus shivered, “He was?” 

“He worked very hard to get the intel we needed to get you out,” Megatron said. “He has been one of our staunchest allies in our enemies lines.” 

“H-he is?” Rodimus quivered. “Isn’t that...dangerous?”

“Shockwave is a strong mech. He can take care of himself,” Megatron said gruffly. 

Rodimus quickly assumed the posture that Megatron so hated to see in Orion. These bots were strong, not weak. Weak bots would not have been able to survive as these two had. “Yes my lord. I apologize for angering you.” Helm held down, optics lowered, hands held together. It was infuriating and Megatron again swore to himself that he would see Sentinel   
take this pose before he took his spark. 

A large hand came to rest on Rodimus shoulder. It covered his entire shoulder plate. “I am not him. I would not have you see me as him. I will never treat you as he did, so please do not react as though punishment is awaiting your every mistake. That is not the case, unless you endanger someone or our operations. Understood?”

Rodimus looked up with surprised optics and nodded, “I-I would never do that, my lord.” 

“It is just Megatron, Rodimus. You are family.” 

Rodimus shook, “I---I don’t know what to say. You think of m-me that way?” 

“You are my mate’s sparkling. Therefore you are my sparkling as well. Younglings are to be treasured. You do understand this?” Megatron asked. 

Rodimus stared, not knowing how to take any of that. 

“Come, it is time for the evening meal. I’ve had a special prepared for your arrival. Everyone is eager to meet you.” Megatron slipped on long arm around Orion’s waist and the other over Rodimus’ shoulders. “We will show you to your quarters, you can clean up and rest for a bit there before the meal starts.” 

“T-thank you,” Rodimus whispered, and looked up at the big mech as he was lead away. They walked through the halls in silence. He didn’t know how to process any of this. He was shaking by the time they made it to the room, his armour rattling loudly. 

“Rest, Rodimus, you will feel better after some recharge,” Orion said, and pressed his lip-plates to the top of Rodimus’ helm. “I’m so glad you are here. I’ve missed you so much, my sparkling.” 

“I love you too, creator,” Rodimus whispered. “Thank you f-for not forgetting about me.” 

“Oh, sparkling,” Orion pulled him close, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you are safe.” 

Orion finally gave him a gentle push into the room. 

“T-this is mine?” Rodimus gawked at the room. It was big. Bigger than Sentinel’s room, and just as well appointed. “A-are you sure?” he asked again, looking back at his creator uncertainly. 

“I am positive, sparkling. We are just down the hall if you need us. There is a shower rack of your own. I suggest you recharge before dinner, it will settle your circuits.” 

Rodimus tried to recharge, he really did, but his spark wouldn’t settle and his processor was chasing itself in circles. He was safe. He was free. He wouldn’t be made to give himself over to others. He was with his creator who was alive, and loved him. He still wasn’t sure what to think of his creator’s ‘bonded’ yet. That... Megatron, was huge and he'd have to do all he could to never bring about his temper. He prayed to Primus that Megatron was more even tempered than Sentinel. He wouldn’t stand a chance if the mech decided to hurt him. He cringed at that thought remembering all too well the times that Sentinel had gleefully hurt him, ripping of plates and tearing at protoform. 

He jumped when he heard a light knock at the door. “Sparkling, are you still recharging?”

“No, carrier. I’m awake.” 

Orion smiled, and Rodimus couldn’t help but wonder if this was some sort of weird recharge flux. “Come then, the evening dinner is ready.” 

Rodimus fidgeted for a moment. “Carrier may I ask you a question, about Megatron?” He waited for Orion in enter the room and close the door. “I know you are bonded with him so you care for him, but he worries me.”

“How so?”

“He’s j-just so big. Sentinel and most of the s-senators that visited were too. A-and some of them h-had bad tempers, and some just liked to hurt me.” 

“He wouldn’t hurt you, sparkling. He knows his strength and he knows to be careful. Even in anger he has never struck out at me. He cares for you, bitty, and you will come to care for him too, I promise.” 

Rodimus hunched his shoulders, “Are you sure?” 

“I’m positive. We have talked about it. What is mine is his, and what I cherish he does as well.” 

Rodimus nodded, not entirely sure he trusted his carrier’s opinion of the mech. 

This was not what Rodimus expected. He’d expected Orion, Megatron, but there were others there. Jazz he knew, and was so very happy to see him again. The others held that air of importance that Rodimus had learned to pick up on very quickly in order to keep from making the wrong mech mad. He nodded politely and relieved to be seated next to Jazz. 

“How are yah holding up?” Jazz whispered, leaning in. 

Rodimus gave him a shakey little smile, “It’s...definitely not what I’m used to,” he whispered back. 

“You’ll get used to it, soon enough. And in the mean time you have friends. I promise. I don’t think you’ve met my bonded,” he nodded to the mech sitting across the table from him, “Prowl.” 

The white Praxian across the table nodded at them, “A pleasure to meet you, Rodimus. Your carrier speaks well of you.” 

Rodimus nodded, ducking his helm, “Nice to meet you too.”

Jazz snickered, “The mech beside Prowl is Covert, he is the head of special ops, and the femme beside him is Quill. You already met her. Then there is Ratchet and Dead End. Ratch is the CMO. Sitting by him is his apprentices. Don’t remember their names other than that there is a score of ‘em.”

“I heard that!” one snapped. “Don’t listen to him. I’m Knock Out, by the way didn’t have a chance for any pleasantries on the transport. Are you stopping by the medbay? I’d love to---”

“Knock Out!” Ratchet hissed, be quiet.

“Sheesh!” Knock Out rolled his helm, “You never let a mech have any fun.”

Ratchet huffed in reply, “Ignore him, I try to. I would like you to come see //me// in medical. We’ll set up an appointment so I can check you over and get baseline reading on all your systems. Sometime in the next few days if I can pry you away from your creator.” He shot Orion a knowing smile 

“I-I will try to,” Rodimus said. “T-thank you, sir.” 

“No need for such formality, youngling. Just call me Ratchet.” 

“I’m sure he will,” Jazz said, and directed Rodimus’ attention back to him. “The mech on the other side of Prowl is Bluestreak. They are brothers, and tall, dark and silent beside him is Megatron’s communication officer, Soundwave. He’s Bluestreak’s intended.” He winked at Soundwave to Rodimus’ surprise. “The Seekers...well there is a lot of Seekers...” 

The one closest to Soundwave glared at Jazz, “Control your bondmate, Prowl.” 

Prowl snorted, “You’ve met him, do you really think I’m the one in charge?” 

One of them, Rodimus wasn’t sure which, they all looked alike except for their colors to him, snorted. “You sure do make him scream your designation loud enough for us all to hear. I figured any mech who could do that ought to be able to have a little command of their bondmate.”

That actually made Jazz laugh. “Says the mech whose Trined with Screamer. Thought you guys all have a pecking order and like balanced each other or something. He sure could use some more…. something. Mech’s high strung as the Pit.” 

The blue Seeker glared, “It doesn’t work like that.” 

“Well there you go,” Prowl said, “It is the same for us grounders.” 

Rodimus stared, it was strange to hear the bickering. It was clear that this was a tight knit group despite the good natured jeering. He did not know what to make of any of it. This was nothing like Sentinel holding court, and definitely not like it was when he carrier was still with his sire. 

“Praxians,” the Seeker grumbled like it was a curse-word. Prowl only snickered. 

“Well, enough chatting, I’m sure you will be introduced to everyone else later,” Orion said. He stood, and went to help the mech’s bringing in the energon to Rodimus’ surprise. He wasn’t the only one. Rodimus sat where he was, confused as Orion sat a cube in front of him and a tray of treats between them. “You don’t mind if we share, do you?” 

“N-no, of course not.” Rodimus said, and watched Megatron reach over and steal a treat from the pile. He held it out for Orion. Rodimus watched Orion smile and reach for the treat, only to have it pulled away. Rodimus wondered for a moment if his creator would be punished for daring to eat before the lord of the house. He watched as his creator smiled sweetly at the large mech, before calling him a tease, then leaning in to take the treat from his hand. 

A elbow in his side made him stop staring. “Aren’t you going to eat?” Jazz pushed at his plate reminding him that it was still empty. 

Rodimus took a few of the treats from the tray and ate one gingerly. “Oh...this is delicious.” It tasted far better than any of the energon he had been given before. He ate another one up, groaning slightly. It tasted so good! 

Orion laughed, “Good aren’t they? I had that same reaction. They are so much better than the slag Sentinel gave us.” 

Rodimus took a sip of the cube, finally, it was even better than the treats. “I didn’t know it could taste this good.” 

“Don’t take it in too fast,” Ratchet said, “If you are anything like your creator your systems were deprived.” 

Rodimus felt his faceplates heat up. He hadn’t realized he’d been making a glutton of himself. He’d been trained better than that. No matter how starved he had been it was worse if he acted as he had been. He folded his hands in his lap and lowered his optics, “I am sorry. I will remember Ratchet.” Jazz leaned over putting his head on Rodimus’ shoulder. 

“Don’t be like that beautiful. He’s a cranky bot, but on this inside Ratchet’s just a big squishy bumblepuppy. You should fuel, you obviously want more.”

Rodimus vented hard, shivering. He didn’t want to be punished. Sentinel had left him running on empty so many times that he had made a glutton of himself. 

“Sparkling, please fuel, just fuel slowly. We don’t want you to get sick and purge,” Orion said, and pressed a treat against Rodimus’ lipplates. He ate it, flushing harder. 

“Carrier....” 

“It’s fine, Bitling. We understand. I promise you we understand,” he leaned his helm against Rodimus’ other shoulder, and slowly Rodimus relaxed. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“You have friends here,” Jazz said. “Don’t forget that.” 

Rodimus ducked his head. It was nice to have mechs who cared about him. He’d never had this before. Even the ones Sentinel had assigned to them were not nice to him. The mecha here hadn’t even known him for a full orn and they cared enough to make sure he didn’t get sick, to introduce him whereas before he was expected to be invisible. They included him in their jokes and conversations. It was nice. He hoped it would last. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

Orion rubbed Rodimus back strut, “Is it too much? Do you need to go and rest?”

“No...no...I’m okay. I’m fine. I promise. I’m sorry,” Rodimus mumbled. He didn’t know what to do, how to act, or how to take any of their kindness. 

“Well, we’ll be here for you,” Jazz said. 

Rodimus hand twitched. He reached for Jazz’s arm, but what if he didn’t want to be touched. Jazz had touched him true, but many had touched him while he was never welcome to initiate touch. This was so complicated. Not that he’d wish for his old life ever again, but these new social rules were difficult to understand and he had no coding or ‘lessons’ on how he was expected to act. “Thank you. I appreciate that more than you know.”

Jazz patted him on the arm, “No thanks needed. I promise.” 

Rodimus nodded, feeling even more awkward. 

“I see you started without me,” a voice said behind them, making Rodimus stiffen. He //knew// that voice. He whirled around, nearly falling out of his chair. 

“S-shockwave? W-what are you doing here?” Rodimus asked, moving away from the table and throwing himself at the bigger mech. “I didn’t think I would ever see you again. I was so scared for you.” 

Shockwave caught him, pulling Rodimus close, “I’m here. I’m sorry I wasn’t there when they got you out. Plausible deniability and all that.” 

The laughter behind them had Rodimus assuming his safe submissive posture. “I understand. I wouldn’t want to be the cause to any damage to your reputation, or have any risk to your career associated with anything to do with me. I’m not worth that.”

The gasp of shock at being bodily lifted quickly made it all the easier for the senator to kiss him until his processor buzzed. “Don’t talk like that beautiful one. I would always have you close if it were safe, but I have powerful enemies that would love nothing more than to hurt someone I care for. They know how it would wound me. And it would. I would be devastated if anything were to ever happen to you sweet one.”

Rodimus looked up at him in shock, completely speechless. Shockwave cared about him? Really cared about him? He couldn’t believe his audials. “I---I’m sorry.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” Shockwave said, and kissed him again. Rodimus processor swam. This had to be a recharge flux. It had to be. 

Rodimus grabbed weakly at Shockwave’s armor, he wanted to believe all of this was true. That this night was really happening. He decided to enjoy it whatever it was. His grip became tighter, his kisses more ardent. He purred at the returned touches, and lost himself in the feeling. If this was a flux he’d be ripped from it very soon and these feeling would have to hold him together through the punishments or training that Sentinel would give him for whatever imagined slight. 

“It is good to see you, Shockwave,” A rumbling laugh came from behind them, making Rodimus startle and the kiss break. 

Shockwave laughed, not letting go of Rodimus, “It is good to see you as well, my friend.” 

“I’m surprised by your visit. Won’t you be missed?” Orion asked. 

“No...it should be fine. I made...arrangements.” Shockwave gently put Rodimus back on his feet. “I left word I was at my country estate.” 

Rodimus ducked his head against broad plating, “It will be good to see you while you are here.” He hadn’t meant to be heard. It was really said as a relief that the senator was here. He hadn’t expected to be gripped tighter or hear purring in his audial. He felt his plating heat at the sound of fans kicking on. 

There was a loud vent behind them, “Perhaps you will join us in our refueling,” Orion said loudly. 

Rodimus felt himself flush for an entirely different reason as Shockwave sat him on his feet. He felt wobbly on his peds, and as close to being mortified as he had ever been by the look Orion was giving him. “I’m sorry creator,” he mumbled. 

“There is nothing to be sorry about, bitling. You will have plenty of time to talk to the good senator once you finish fueling. 

Shockwave took Rodimus’ hand in his and lead him back to the table, pulling him to sit across his lap as he sat. “I can sit elsewhere. If you would prefer.” 

A large hand rubbed along his spinal strut, another brought a treat to his lips. “But I would not like. I want you just where you are. I have never gotten to openly show my affection for you, and I would very much like to do that now. Especially where your creator and his bonded can see I have honest intentions towards to you.” He leaned close and in a not so quietly whispered voice continued, “It will save me some trouble later when I wish to court and claim you.” 

Rodimus vents caught, and his fans stalled out. 

“Open your vents, Rodimus, you are going to overheat,” Shockwave whispered, and nuzzled his audial before offering another treat. 

“D-do you mean it,” Rodimus finally asked once he had finished the last of the treat. “Really?” 

“Of course I mean it, sweetling. I mean it from the bottom of my spark. You are be best of mechs, Rodimus, and I would like to spend the rest of my existence with you.” 

Rodimus sat in silence. He didn’t know what to think of that at all. “Why me?” 

Kisses and caresses and a deep purring voice where making him shiver in the most pleasant ways. “You do not see yourself as I see you. There are many, many reason beautiful one. When you share my spark you will see them all. I will start by telling you that you make my spark spin in ways nomech else ever has and the thought of you has brought me to distraction in situations that that was not a good thing. Even if it is a most pleasant distraction.”

Rodimus craned his neck and looked back at the mech in alarm, “Dangerous situation? Please be careful. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.” Rodimus’ optics flicked over to where Orion was still watching them, and he flushed again in embarrassment. 

“It is nothing I cannot handle,” Shockwave said in a soothing tone. “Do not worry your processor over me.” 

“I doubt he can help it,” Jazz laughed on the other side of them, making Rodimus’ field flair, full of mortification. 

Shockwave chuckled, and simply petted Rodimus’ plating until he calmed down. “It really is nothing. I was sitting in session at the Senate and could not stop running through image captures of you. It does not do well to be so thoroughly distracted there. Especially there where even the slightest distraction can be the moment an opponent needs.” He pulled the smaller mech’s helm around to touch their forehelms together. “Like I said, a most pleasant distraction. One I hope to have the trouble of for many many vorns to come.”

“I---I hope for that as well,” Rodimus said, feeling very safe in Shockwave’s arms. “I would stay with you as long as you want me to,” he whispered. 

Rodimus leaned back against Shockwave, feeling full and exhausted. It was too much. Way too much. 

“Perhaps...you should take a recharge nap,” Shockwave said carefully, still petting Rodimus’ plating. “I’m sure it has been a very long sol for you.” 

Systems cycled down, optics dimmed, as he all but curled up in Shockwave’s lap. “I don’t want to miss anything. It’s been such a good day, it has to be a flux.” A large hand pulled him tight against a warm chassis. Whispered words promised it was not a flux, and offered proof that he would still be here when Rodimus awoke. While he was not completely sure, he couldn’t resist any longer and cycled down.

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak wiggled in his chair, it had been a busy day. He had finally been released from his medical restrictions by Ratchet, and he hoped that Soundwave still wanted to cement their bond. He still felt fretful about it, doubt clogging his processer. The evening meal had been a long and drawn out affair. He wanted it to end, but he also didn’t want to insult Orion by leaving early.

The walk back to their rooms had Bluestreak practically vibrating. He didn’t know how to bring it up, or even if he should. Surely Soundwave would know? Surely he could feel the energy pouring off him? He hadn’t given the slightest hint. There had been very little interaction between them. It was driving Bluestreak to fritzing. He wanted more than chaste kisses and proper touches. And frag that visor to the pit, he couldn’t even tell in Soundwave was looking at him. He’d done nothing but try to get the mech’s attention all night. If they’d stayed at dinner much longer he was either going to drop his energon or flip the table.

His wings were twitching with agitation as they finally----///FINALLY///--- came to their door. Soundwave opened it and motioned for Bluestreak to go in first. No sooner was the door shut behind them then Soundwave was on him. The visor was discarded, his mask pushed back, and his lips crashed down on Bluestreaks.

He gasp in shock allowing the kiss to be deepened. Then groaned at the want that flooded his mind. ::Oooh. You do want me. I was beginning to think that you didn't. You've given me nothing all day. I was worried.:: Bluestreak finally gathered enough sense that he returned those spark melting kisses. ::I was afraid you'd changed your mind or I’d done something and you didn't want me anymore.::

~Always want you,~ Soundwave murmured into Bluestreak’s mind. He pressed the smaller mech against the wall, and lifted him off the floor. Bluestreak’s mew of surprise was muffled by Soundwave’s mouth. ~Always need you. Open for me.~

Bluestreak moaned, and laid himself bare for the mech holding him. His helm feel back, moaning when Soundwave began to push into him. He had needed this, had missed it.

“So good. Oh Primus, yes. I’ve missed you.” Bluestreak clung to the larger mech. Each thrust making his doorwings rub against the walls. “Berth. Please. Doors.” Bluestreak pulled himself close to Soundwave, arching away from the wall. “Please, I want to, I need…” He wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. He hoped Soundwave would understand. He always did, he hoped this time was no different.

Soundwave held on to Bluestreak, kissing him again as he made his way to the berthroom. Bluestreak quivered and shook, each movement shifted the spike still inside of him. He was panting heavily by the time that they made it to the berthroom. Soundwave’s fans were running just as loudly. 

The mesh covering was soft and cool against Bluestreak’s doorwings, soothing the scrapes. Bluestreak rolled his hips up, begging for Soundwave to start moving again.

It was Soundwave’s stillness that drew Bluestreak’s attention ~Beautiful Blue, will you bond with mine? I have wanted you since the moment we met. I have waited for you my whole life. Now that I have you I never want to be without you, ever. Please accept me? Please stay with me, always?~

Bluestreak shivered, and let his sparkplates open in answer, “Yes. You know it is what I want. It is what I’ve always wanted.”

Soundwave opened his own chestplates, and pushed their sparkcasings together. Bluestreak gasped and cried out as their sparks entwined, pushing into each other.

~Soundwave? I---I can feel you. You’re here!~ Bluestreak’s spark sang gidily. ~You are really here!~

Soundwave chuckled in Bluestreak’s mind, ~I am. I will always be if you want.~

Bluestreak tried to pour all of his emotions into their kiss. ~Of course I want. I’ve wanted to be yours since the first night at Ratchet’s. I want to always be yours. Please, please.~ He clutched at Soundwave pulling at him trying to deepen their connection.

Soundwave tightened his grip around Bluestreak. ~Slowly little one. Slowly. A bond, our bond is not something that should be rushed. We will only forge this once, strengthen yes, but forge only once. The slower we go, the longer we take, the higher,~ at this he flexed reminding Bluestreak of their bodily connection, ~we build the charge the deeper our bond will be.~

Bluestreak moaned, his valve clenching tightly around Soundwave, rippling and flexing. “You feel so good.” 

Soundwave’s spark pulsed happily against his own, ~Slowly, love.~ He rolled his hips forward pushing into the smaller mech making him throw his head back and moan. One of the many things Soundwave adored is that Bluestreak was so open to him. It was so beautiful, and now it was erotic. Each surge of his emotions sent a surge of Bluestreak’s spark energy into Soundwave, which drove his charge higher. ~So beautiful. So special. Am lucky. Primus Blessed.~ Kisses and caresses became more ardent, hands rubbed along sensor panels. Soundwave pulled Bluestreak’s leg up and held it over his forearm, changing the angle, pulling him deeper hitting different nods.

Energy crackled across their plating, through their systems, building with each caress, each inward thrust. Bluestreak clenched around him as the first overload trembled through his frame. He cried out, grinding his spark against Soundwave, pulsing into the corona unit the host roared above and hot transfluid filled his valve. The world grew fuzzy, but he never quite offlined. Soundwave’s spark still pulsed against his own and he could //feel// Soundwave’s spark in his own.

~Beautiful,~ Soundwave whispered in his spark. ~beautiful and mine.~

~I can say the same,~ Bluestreak laughed beneath him. ~I love how you feel.~ He marveled at the feeling. He could feel Soundwave now, and distantly the Host’s symbiotes as well. It was a decidedly...odd sensation.

Soundwave leaned in, catching his lips, and the charge started to build all over again. ~Forged slowly,~ he said again, more amused than anything. ~and we strengthen it just as slowly.~

A purr answered that statement. ~Yes, let's strengthen all night. I love feeling you, in my spark and in my valve. You feel so good, make me so full.~ A deep thrust had Bluestreak crying out.

~Will always try to do so. You feel so good in pleasure. Want you always. Hard to focus sometimes for thoughts of you.~

~I will always be with you now. Always.~

~Always,~ Soundwave agreed. He thrust in hard, striking the ceiling nod over and over again until the overload nearly crested...but held back leaving Bluestreak hanging on the edge.

~Pleasepleasepleasealmostthere!~

~Not yet. Slowly.~

Bluestreak whimpered, squirming beneath Soundwave, “PLEASE!”

Soundwave tilted his hip down and then rocked back setting off what seemed to Bluestreak like ever nod in his valve. Then his body seized with the force of the electricity swept his body to overload. Incoherent beyond speech all he could do was hold tightly to his lover and enjoy the rush.


	8. Chapter 8

Horns blared through the compound, startling Jazz out of the light recharge he had been in. All things considered things had been calm in the quarter vorn that had passed since they had arrived in the citadel. 

Despite his training he panicked for a moment, not knowing where Prowl was other than the fact that the other half of his spark was in distress. He was torn between getting to Prowl, and ensuring his safety, and going to the Ops hub to as his training was screaming for him to do. A flair of alarm shock Jazz across the bond before he felt Prowl settle down and focus. 

He went with his training, his programming screamed at him even as he found the closest access to the ventilation system. He made the round about way to the Ops hub, and waited inside the ventilation system, watching through a vent. He didn’t trust this. He didn’t trust this at ALL. The alarms still blared, and mechs ran down the hall, some that he recognized as Iaconian enforcers, and the Prime’s guard. 

He hope that Megatron had already gotten Orion to safety. The mech was ensparked, and starting to show it. It they got a hold of him...

Jazz couldn’t bare to think about it, or any number of other things. These mechs had all become friends and family to him. An explosion rocked the building, dirt and debris falling everywhere. He hoped his hiding spot held until he could decided if it was safe to further in. He opened his comm.’s to the secret ops line, and another left open should Prowl need him. It was all eerily silent. 

He huddled behind the vent, his spark clenching. He could tell Prowl was still functioning, but nothing else, and no one got on the comms. It was hard not to rush out, but he wasn’t sure where the mech’s were. 

Finally...he lost patience, and carefully opened the vent, wiggling out and into the room beyond. He carefully crept along the corridor towards the Ops War Room. It was empty. He listened closely before opening the door, hushed voices, but he couldn’t tell who. Opening the door slowly Jazz was met with the sight of Covert, Quill, Prism were locked in stasis cuffs sitting in the corner of the room with Prime’s Enforcers pointing guns at their helms. 

Jazz reached into his subspace, reaching for a blaster and shot at the closest of the enforcers. The remaining turned towards him and opened fire. Jazz ran, hoping to pick them off one at a time. He smiled, as a plan formed. He fired getting their attention, and then transformed, speeding away. They didn’t know the twists and turns that was the cyber-rat maze that made up the citadel, and he lost them soon enough. It was easy to double back through the ventilation system to free the ops mechs. 

 

Covert immediately began barking orders as soon as he was freed. What to grab, what to destroy, wiping computers, packing weapons, taking supplies, finding who was still in the citadel, who had made it out. Megatron, Prime and Rodimus had fought their way out. 

Jazz helped them pack and was the last through the door to the tunnels. He didn’t hear the mech creep up behind him, or even have a chance to yell. The others probably didn’t even notice he was missing until they regrouped down in the tunnels. 

He struggled against the other mech, but the stasis cuffs were tightened around his wrists and he went limp in the mech’s arms. He didn’t know how long he was out, but being brought back online consisted of a sharp punch. One that cracked his visor. By the looks the mechs holding him were giving each other, Jazz knew that pain was not going to be the last he received before he escaped. “Hey look what we have here. Someone go get Roughshod. He’s going to want to see this. If all we’re fighting a bunch of Vector Sigma dolls then this skirmish will be over in no time.”

“Get the Prime too, I’m sure he will want to see this one. It’s such a pretty thing. Wouldn’t make a bad replacement for the one that was stolen from him,” the enforcer leaned in and removed Jazz’s visor, tilting his helm up. “Very nice. Bet he’s fun in the berth too.” 

One of the guards laughed loudly and headed towards the door. He wasn’t gone long before the large figure of Sentinel blocked the door, followed by Roughshod. Jazz’s spark felt like it would stop spinning when he noticed the mech in Roughshod’s grasp. Bluestreak was pulled along, a gag shoved in his mouth. 

“Well look what we have here, Prowl’s little whore,” Roughshod crowed. 

Sentinel looked from Jazz to Roughshod, and back. “You know this thing?”

Roughshod handed Bluestreak over to the jailer, then stalked up to Jazz taking his helm roughly in his hands. “He had this buddy of mine, all fritzed out over him. Must be exceptional in the berth because that guy was cold as deep space.” He turned Jazz this way and that as if looking for something. “I personally don’t see it. He’s nothing special. Not like the two you had.”

Sentinel looked down at Jazz, “I’m sure he has his charms.” He looked towards one of the guards, “Take him to my rooms when we return to Iacon.” 

“Yes, sir,” they answered in unison. “The area has been secure, sire.” 

“And their ringleader?”

“H-he escaped,” one answered. “We drove them into the tunnels, sire. It’s like a cyber-rats nest down there. We would never find them.” 

Sentinel’s immediate rage filled the room. “There were reports that that mech had my pets with him. I want them found. I don’t care how long it takes. I don’t care what you have to do, I want what is mine returned to me or it will be your spark!” The mech’s body crumpled and slid down the wall leaving a huge dent from the force of the throw. 

The other guards stared, and waited until Sentinel had left before checking the other mech. Sentinel’s rages had become famous. 

The mech stomped away, Roughshod trailing in his wake. “I want them found,” Sentinel bellowed. “NOW!”

OoOoOoOo

Bluestreak was terrified as he was dragged along being Roughshod. He and the other jailer were plotting on how to get Sentinel his frag toys back. “Mech I don’t care if you flood the tunnels and wash them out, send cyberhounds after them, dump so much slag down there they have to run out from the fumes, I could not care less. If you don’t find them I will not take the blame for you. Right now Sentinel is so glitched he might rip you apart with his bare hands. You only hope is to find them or hope that little piece of aft keeps him so distracted he forgets about you for awhile.”

The mech scowled at Roughshod, “Here’s hoping then. You planning on sharing that piece of aft you hauled in here?”

“Frag no. That mech was supposed to be mine. His creators sold him to me, but he disappeared. Stupid fraggers. I was half tempted to offline them for it. I paid good money for his seals, and you know they are all gone now.” 

“Still pretty easy looking on the optics,” the guard said. 

“Yeah. Guess he is,” Roughshod shrugged. “Don’t really care about his looks.”

Bluestreak felt the mech’s optic roam over his plating. “Only you could say that. You’re glitched, if I’m taking a mech to my berth I at least want sometime pretty to look at. He pretty expressive with those doorwings of his, wonder if the rest of his frame is sensitive too. Frag, mech, let me know if you get bored with him. Or I’ve got some Vosian high grade I’ll trade you for a turn with him.”

“I’ll think about it. I want him to suffer. I really do,” Roughshod muttered, “He thwarted me.” 

“You are so glitched mech. What the frag is wrong with you?” 

Roughshod laughed. It was a nasty sound to Bluestreak’s audials. “No, I’m not. I just don’t like being betrayed, and this little fragger is worse than his brother in that respect. Mech has no honour.” 

Bluestreak hissed behind the gag, his temper getting the better of him. He was agitated anyway, his emotions feeding off of Soundwave, and at the moment Soundwave was not feeling anything amused. He was quite upset. 

The dark anger rolling off Roughshod made Bluestreak go silent. He’d never felt that before, much less directed at him. “Listen up you little slut, and get this programed in your processor to make things easier on yourself. You. Are. Mine. No one is going to come for you. No one is going to save you. And I am going to fix it so you can’t run away from me again.” He shoved Bluestreak face first into the nearest wall. His feet kicking Bluestreak’s wide. Blue gasped behind his gag when he felt one hand fist in his sensor panel joint, and another scratching at his interface panels. Roughshod bodily held Bluestreak against the wall, and growled in his audial, “I am going to take you any and every time I want. I’m going to fix your pretty little aft so it’s always ready for my spike. May leave a ring gag in that babbling spike trap of yours so it’s alway ready for me too, and I never have to hear your whiny little vocals. Found this neat little toy, you’re going to love this, a spark spreader.” When the shock wore off Bluestreak started to fight, Roughshod only pulled him away from the wall to shove him back into it with more force. “Knock it off. You. Are. Mine. And I’m going to have all of you whether you like it or not. Get used to that.”

It didn’t stop Bluestreak from struggling. He squirmed and wiggled, trying to free himself from Roughshod’s grip. He finally slammed his helm back, catching Roughshod across his nasal plating. 

The mech dropped him like a piece of hot iron. Bluestreak struggled, throwing himself against the mech and knocking him off balance and to the floor. Not having his hands free he couldn’t control his fall. Pain shot through his frame as he landed hard on a sensor panel dislocating it with a loud snap. His scream may have been muffled by his gag, but it was not across his bond. He could feel Soundwave growing frantic. It was nice to feel his mate there, it reassured him that he wasn’t as alone as they would have him believe. 

~Bluestreak! Where are you!?! Love? Answer me! Where are you?~

Relief flooded Bluestreak’s spark, ~I am here. Roughshod captured me. I’m somewhere in the citadel. I don’t recognize the room.~

~Has he hurt you? What is happening?~

~He...oh soundwave he said he was going to do horrible things to me. He---he---please. Save me. Please. I don’t want him to touch me.~

~That won’t happen love. We are planning a way to come save you. I won’t let them hurt you. I swore to you on my spark, and I will not let you down.~ Bluestreak had been trying desperately to lose himself in his bonded’s reassurances. A quick jerk to set him back on his feet jarred his dislocated doorwing flare of pain throughout his frame. 

“You know you little slut I was going to ease you into all the fun things I want to do with you, but after that little stunt, I think we’ll start our playtime right fragging now!”

Bluestreak whimpered, and struggled weakly. The pain clouded his processor, then ripped through it as he was slammed against the wall. It stunned him, but did little to dull the pain as his interface panel was ripped away. 

~Soundwavepleasepleasepleaseplease.~

~We are coming. We will get you. Please stay with me.~

He screamed against the gag as Roughshod pushed into him. The mech was nowhere near as big as Soundwave, but no one had ever touched him there but his bonded. He keened against the mech and wished that he could claw Roughshod’s optics out.

Bluestreak tried to hold the thoughts of how much bigger Soundwave was. Trying to be smug about the fact that Roughshod would not be able to elicit the reactions the mech thought he was going to get. Then Roughshod began to move. Bluestreak felt the drag and scrap against his dry valve. He screamed, tried to fight, to get away from the harsh chafe of the unwanted spike. The harder he struggled the more violence Roughshod threw into his thrusts. It began a cycle of struggles, Blustreak desperate to get away from the growing pain, Roughshod going more violent to match. 

“Oh, so you like it rough huh, slut? You like to fight and play then get so very wet for me. Well, whore, I can definitely play this game.” Bluestreak was confused at first, between the bond flaring and and then closing off, to a violence he’d never felt associated with interfacing, now his body was betraying him by reacting to Roughshod’s spike. 

It still hurt, but when the mech ground against his ceiling node it made his valve clench and ripple around the spike. Pleasure bloomed and spread through his system, and his core temperature climbed until he was thrashing against his captor again and figting against the overload that finally overcame him. 

Before he gave in to the darkness that was creeping up on him he felt his bond with Soundwave grow cold. Soundwave had felt the overload through their bond. The shock and hurt slammed into Bluestreak right before his mate’s end of their bond went dead. He felt abandoned, Soundwave couldn’t be upset with him, he’d fought, he’d tried, but he’d still overloaded for someone who wasn’t his bonded mate. 

Roughshod smacked Bluestreak on the aft hard, adding to the sting already making itself known in his valve. “I’m glad I picked you. It’s going to be fun breaking you into all the games I like to play. Nice to have someone who enjoys receiving pain.” 

Bluestreak moaned, his opics stung as lubricant built up and finally trickled down his cheekplates. Soundwave hated him. No one was going to rescue him. His spark whailed behind his chestplates. He hoped the end would come soon. He could not bear to exist like this.

Roughshod laughed that the tears. “You’d better get your sweet little aft up or the others will think you’re fair game for all of them.” Several thoughts crossed his mind, first being that maybe if he stayed there one of the other mechs would offline him, second Soundwave was blocking him, he desperately wanted to curl up in his presence, and third was that this was his life now and Roughshod could be violent mech. 

He slowly rose on shaky peds. His valve burned with each moment. He wanted to just curl up and cry, but that wasn’t going to do any good. Doubtlessly Roughshod would hurt him again. He was glad at least that the mech didn’t get ahold of his brother too. He could only imagine what hell he would put Prowl through. 

He forlornly caressed the closed bond on his end, his spark mourning the loss.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz was limp in the guards arms as they pulled him towards their temporary encampment. He fought against the lethargy that the cuffs produced, and let his training protocols take over. It wouldn't take him long to get out of the cuffs once he was left along. 

A door opened, he was tossed inside, then they were gone. Lock picks and pins unfolded from his fingers making short work if the cuffs. He was in someone's berth room. Someone important by the looks of it all. Jazz noticed the mobile computer and comm station he quickly hacked into it. 

Jazz’s lips curled up in amusement. The encryption was a joke. It only took him a matter of kliks before he was in and searching through the system, downloading anything he thought might be useful to their cause. 

He got what he needed, and started working on the vent. He climbed in and went off to see where Bluestreak was taken. He wasn’t going to leave Prowl’s little brother to that horrible mech. 

~Prowl? Are you okay?~

~Jazz? Where are you!?!~

~Well...I think I was in Sentinel’s berthroom. Got outta there. Kinda hacked his computer too. Got some juicy secrets, lover. Going after Blue. Roughshod dragged him off. Pretty worried for him.~

~If Soundwave's reactions are anything to go by then yes it is not good. I've never seen him so angry that his symbionts backed away from him. Please help my brother if you are able Jazz.~

~I’ll do my best, lover. I promise.~

Jazz made his way through the vents, checking at each opening until he found the one he was looking for. Bluestreak huddled on the berth below, one wing hanging at a funny angle. It made Jazz flinch to look at it. Jazz craned his helm, looking around before finally loosening the panel and slinking into the room. “Baby Blue?”

Bluestreak stirred looking over at Jazz in confusion, “Am I offline? Did they send you to the well too?”

“No, Baby Blue, I’m here to take you to Soundwave,” Jazz said. 

“He doesn’t want me.” 

“Yeah...pretty sure he does, Prowl said he had never seen him mad...and he was enraged with whatever they did to you.” Whatever Bluestreak would have said was cut off by the door opening.


	9. Chapter 9

Roughshod stepped into the room, his optics going straight to Jazz, “What the frag are you doing in here?” 

Jazz growled, reached into his subspace---no mech had even thought to check it---and pulled out a blaster. He fired at Roughshod, slipping him and making him cry out loudly. Enraged Roughshod rounded on Jazz and lunged for him. The smaller mech sidestepping him easily. Jazz used Roughshod’s anger to his advantage, throwing the larger mech off balance until he could place a well timed strike sending the other mech offline. 

He went back to the berth and cut Bluestreak loose from where he was bound to the berth. “Can you move, baby?” 

Bluestreak moaned, “It hurt. Please...just leave me.”

Jazz snorted, “I’m not leaving you,” he rummaged around in his subspace, and finally found one of the pain blockers he always kept in there. He pushed the needle into one of Bluestreak’s main lines, and got him moving, albeit slowly. “Come one Blue. We gotta go. They are coming back to get us.” 

“Don’t wanna. Don’t deserve to.” 

Jazz pulled him along, if they didn’t move faster they were going to be caught, and Bluestreak was too big for Jazz’s usual route of the ventilation systems. “Then do it for your brothers? Prowl asked me to help you and get you out. I promised him I would, please don’t make me break a promise to him it would be the first. And you know Smokey would send his lovers psycho ‘copter friend or whatever in here after you if you don’t come with me. I’m definitely the better of your options babe.” 

Bluestreak grunted, “Yeah. Right. Vortex. His name is Vortex. He’s an aft.” 

“You’re right, he is,” Jazz agreed and tried to hurry them along the hallway. They ducked out of the way as they came across guards, but there were fewer and fewer as they went deeper into the citadel, and finally down into the dark of the tunnels below. Bluestreak was virtually blind with his wounded doorwing, and held on tightly to Jazz’s hand. 

Down a few more tunnels, around the maze of corridors and traps set to keep them from being followed. Jazz was operating by memory, every Ops agent had to learn them. “Not much farther Baby Blue. You’re brother is so proud of you for staying strong, and being brave.” ::Prowler, Babe, you guys better be waiting. Blue's with me but he’s not doing well at all. It took a world class guilt trip to get him moving. I don’t know what happened, but I can make a pretty good guess. And your sweet little brother is under the impression his bonded doesn’t want him anymore. If there’s something you need to settle with him, best do it and get him outta sight before we get there.::

::Things will be ready. Be safe, my love.:

“Where are we?” Bluestreak asked, his voice tiny and scared. 

“We’re almost there, baby Blue. I promise. Just a bit longer,” Jazz lead them down one final tunnel and into the light. As promised Prowl and Soundwave were waiting for them. 

Soundwave trembled and ran, grabbing Bluestreak in his arms. “Bluestreak: hurt? I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. Soundwave: failed you. Failed you.” 

Bluestreak collapsed against him. “I’m so sorry. I tried to fight. Fight him. I did, I swear I did. I’m so sorry. I never wanted that. I did the best I could, I should have tried harder, should have fought more, should have offlined or something. I didn’t mean to betray you. Never wanted that. Never wanted him. His touch, his anything. I--I understand if you hate me. I understand if you want me gone. I never… I didn’t… I’m sorry. I can’t.” Bluestreak pulled himself to his peds and pushed at Soundwave.

Soundwave held on tightly, not letting go, “No: Bluestreak, no. Bluestreak: Not at fault. Bluestreak: brave. Wonderful. Best bondmate. Soundwave: so...so enraged. Glitched. Soundwave: would have torn Roughshod to pieces. Soundwave: so sorry. Failed you.” Soundwave shook, and rested his helm against Bluestreak’s. “Soundwave: so sorry.” 

Bluestreak finally relaxed against him, “I think i need a medic.” 

Soundwave picked him up carefully, “Ratchet: waiting.”

When they arrived It was very hard for Ratchet to examine Bluestreak. Soundwave wouldn’t let him go, he even tried to get Ratchet to do the exam while he held him. Bluestreak for his part, wasn’t much better. When Ratchet finally did get Bluestreak on the medical berth, he shook, he kept his eyes on his bondmate. When Bluestreak started shivering and fighting back sobs Ratchet gave up and allowed Soundwave a stool next to the berth with the understanding that if he got in the way Ratchet would.. well he didn’t really finish that threat. The mech had been through enough and Ratchet wasn’t about to take away his source of comfort. 

He gave Bluestreak more pain blockers before relocating his doorwing, and immobilized it until the joint could heal properly. The rest of the work was far more delicate. He put the mech under before repairing the tears in his valve, and finally replacing the missing panel. 

Bluestreak was still under when Ratchet finally turned to Soundwave, “There was...a lot of damage. I know you aren’t going to want to hear this, but he is going to need to talk to someone. You can’t let this fester inside of him Soundwave. That mech hurt him, and he hurt him badly.”   
Ratchet could feel the anger, concern and love that was gripping Soundwave flood out in his field. “You’re going to have to get that anger under control. He’s going to have all kinds of negative emotions attached to this, yours won’t help. He’s going to feel them, take them and twist them so that this will be all his fault. Even though we both know differently, he will.” 

Soundwave nodded, optics offlining for a moment behind his visor. Ratchet could feel the anger leave the host's still fluctuating field. “Understood.” 

“Good. I’m going to bring him back online. I’ll leave you two alone for a moment. Don’t push or pressure him. Just be there and care for him.” Ratchet heaved a sigh and began the steps to rouse Bluestreak, then left them to each other.

Bluestreak onlined slowly, and looked about himself in confusion, “What happened?” Then when he finally remembered he shook and all but climbed into Soundwave’s arms, clinging to the larger mech. 

“I didn’t think you wanted me any longer. I just...didn’t want to go on.” 

Soundwave cautiously opened the bond, doing his best to block away the anger from the mech. ~I will always want you, love. I was...I just...I wanted to kill the mech. I wanted him to die. I was so mad...I glitched. I crashed. Ratchet was so angry. And then I just...I’m sorry. I failed you. I could not protect you from this.~

Bluestreak clung to him and if possible tried to pull himself closer. “As long as you still care for me I’ll be okay. I just want to forget it. I’m here and you’re here, and we’re together again so everything is fine now and we can just be… together and… forget. Okay?”

Soundwave held Bluestreak close, and gently rubbed between the mech’s wings. ~Soundwave cares for Bluestreak very much. I love you.~

Bluestreak whimpered, hiding his face against Soundwave’s neck. ~I want to feel your spark, please. I need to feel you. Please.~

Soundwave parted his sparkplates, and pressed their sparks together as soon as Bluestreak’s spark was bared. He could feel Bluestreak’s pain there. Could feel that the younger mech was working to separate the memory files and hide them behind a wall. ~ Love, don’t do that. It will make things worse in the long run. We will heal, we will overcome, we will become stronger, and I will never let that happen to you again. You are so strong to have endured. I am proud of you for your strength, you stayed alive, you came back to me. You are strong and beautiful and amazing. Please let me help you. Let me be your strength, lean on me until you are strong enough to stand on your own again.~

~It hurts.~ Bluestreak said plaintively. ~He...touched me. I hate that he touched me. I feel dirty.~

~You aren’t, love.~ Soundwave pulsed his spark against Bluestreak’s letting the coronas intermingle. Bluestreak gasped, and dug his fingers in between the larger mech’s plating, and held on tightly. 

~I //feel// like I am. I want to scrub the nanites of my plating. I feel that dirty, but that would be a stupid thing to do. You don’t want me to hurt myself. I know.~

~ No, please don’t. I can help you, if you’re up for my touching you.~ 

~Your touch is always welcome.~ 

~Then after I leave your internals tingling from this, I’ll take you to our washrack and wash, polish and shine you into a molten pile of metal. You are mine and I want to spoil you rusty.~ Soundwave kissed and caressed every part of Bluestreak he could reach until his bonded was purring, whimpering, and both their fans were whirling loudly. ~I love you my spark, my beautiful Blue, my sweet, strong bonded mate.~

Bluestreak keened and cried out as Soundwave drove him through one overload after another, leaving him wrung out and limp beneath the larger mech. His vents heaved and fans hummed as he tried to cool his frame. 

~You look beautiful like this.~

Bluestreak looked up at Soundwave with dim optics, ~Soundwave...~

Soundwave carefully picked him up and moved towards the washrack, ~Yes, my love?~

Bluestreak curled against Soundwave’s chestplates, caressing the dock, “Are you sure we are safe here?”

~I’m sure, little one. They won’t find the passages. We will destroy them for this.~

“I hope so,” Bluestreak said, as Soundwave put him down on the bench in the washwrack and turned it on, adjusting the temperature. Soundwave picked him up again, placing him under the warm spray. It lulled Bluestreak closer and closer to recharge.

OoOoOoOo

The morning meal after Jazz and Bluestreak’s return was more of a celebration than a normal meal. All the treats and goodies that were normally saved for holiday or banquets were brought out. The secrets Jazz had uncovered were invaluable: bases, operations, logistics, secret holdings, bank accounts, lists of pay-offs, secret files kept on individuals, and a faculty that had branches all over Cybertron with no descriptions as to what went on there. 

Rodimus was still uneasy though. The base they had moved to was not as comfortable as the old. There were more guards now, and Orion insisted they always have blasters at hand. It was nerve wracking, but Megatron agreed, and Rodimus had learned to trust his step-creator. He had done his best to keep the both of them safe. 

This morning's meal was more serious. Shockwave had not been seen in awhile, the Prime and his army were conducting raids in very locations around them. It seemed if they too had gotten some insider information and while no one wanted to say it the absence of a certain senator was becoming suspect. 

That thought hurt. 

Rodimus was jarred out of his revelry by a loud crash and yelling from the hallway. He rushed towards the entrance. It was one of the few that they had kept open. Mechs were yelling, “Stay where you are! Stay where you are. Identify yourself or we will shoot!” 

The mech was huge, almost Megatron sized, but like no one Rodimus had ever seen around. Purple, no face, only one hand, he wasn’t sure if the mech could speak, it sounded like his vocalizer was continuously resetting. He joined the guards in the hall raising his blaster and ordering the mech to stand down. When the mech’s optic met his everything stood still. 

Rodimus stepped forward, his field meshing with the strange mechs. He heard a loud keen, not even realizing it was his own. He knew that field. He KNEW this mech. He fell to his knees, whimpering, “What have they done to you? W-what did they do to you? Shockwave....” 

The guards recoiled, “This isn’t the Senator.” 

“It is, get Megatron,” Rodimus hissed and moved closer to the prone mech, reaching out he touched Shockwave’s plating. 

“How did they---- I don’t understand,” Rodimus whispered.

“Empurata,” Megatron’s voice came from behind him. “They took his face, his identity in punishment.” 

Rodimus clutched at him, pulling him close. “I’m sorry. I so sorry. This is my fault. They did this because you helped me. It’s all my fault.” He stroked and caressed the plating wherever he could reach. “You must hurt all over. They did so much to you. Let me take care of you. This is my fault and I will help you however I can.” He pulled the larger mech along towards the family quarters.

“You don’t have to do this,” Shockwave finally said when his vocalizer finally stopped glitching. 

Rodimus looked up at him in confusion, and glanced at Megatron who was trailing behind. “Oh course I do. I love you.” 

The mech’s single optic shuttered, “How can you? They destroyed me. They just...I don’t see how you could.” 

He kissed the hand he was holding. “You saw past my exterior to the mech beneath. It was not your looks, or your title, that captured my spark, so for me lover it is easy.” Before the door closed Megatron told them he would notify Ratchet and they should see him tomorrow. 

Rodimus took Shockwave's good hand and tried to pull him to the berth, but the mech seemed to be rooted to the spot. “Rodimus, I---I shouldn't be here. I should see Ratchet. You---you can’t really want me to stay here with you.” 

“I had those same thoughts many times when you came to me. More times than I care to count actually. And yet every time you would tell me any number of reason why I was wrong and how you cared for me. Those all hold true for me as well. I am happier when you are near. That includes now. If you would like, how about we go to the washracks scrub your plating and I polish you into a molten pile of metal. It might make you feel better?”

Shockwave trembled, plate armour rattling, “Rodimus, you don’t h-have to do this.” 

“I want to. Come on, it will make you feel better, I promise. I will even give you a protoform massage...if you are good.” 

Shockwave let himself be pulled to the washrack, “If you must.” 

“I must. I love you, and I will tell you I do until you finally believe me. I love you.” Rodimus turned on the solvent, and pushed Shockwave under it, carefully cleaning each mechainch of him. 

Shockwave offlined his optic, and leaned against the wall as Rodimus cleaned him. It had been so hard to escape, and harder still to avoid the mechs still moving through the citadel.

OoOoOoOo

It was the third sigh that Ratchet has vented since he’d begun the exam. Rodimus was trying not to fidget. He didn’t want to get in the way or cause the medic to miss something. “Well there’s good news and there’s bad news. Good news is I can repair you. Bad news is it will take a while before I will have what’s needed, even longer since the idiots who did this to you where real hacks. It’s good you got out of there before they finished though.” 

Rodimus all but jumped at Shockwave. “See love. Nothing to worry about. Ratchet will have you back to normal before you know it.” Rodimus rested his forehelm against the top of Shockwave’s. 

“Don’t get too excited, youngling, it is not going to happen over night. Like I said...there are some things I have to get. I need to consult with a frame artist, probably Sunstreaker. It is not going to be an easy journey, I fear.” 

Rodimus still clung to Shockwave, “It doesn’t matter, we will get through this. I know we will.” He pressed his his face against Shockwave’s neck cabling, and held on tightly. “This is worth any pain.” 

“It is,” Shockwave agreed. 

Ratchet sighed again, “Just don’t imagine it will be easy. It will not be.” 

“I understand that. I do, but he saved me. I was planning on jumping from a balcony when whoever he gave me to for the night, if it weren’t for him. He was the only reason I didn’t offline myself. I would do anything for him.” Rodimus nuzzled and kissed neck cabling, coming to stand between arms and legs of the larger mech. “I love you, I will be here, with you, through everything.” 

Shockwave wrapped his arms around Rodimus, pulling him close. “I love you too, Rodimus. I don’t know what I ever could have done to deserve a mech like you.” 

Ratchet snorted, “Go on, you two. I have other patients to see.” 

“I want to see you back here again next sol. I have some more tests to run.” 

“We will be here first thing,” Rodimus said, already pulling Shockwave out of the medbay. 

“See that you are, I don’t want to have to hunt you down. And Rodimus, he is still healing, take it easy on him for awhile, this is traumatic for his frame.” 

Rodimus smiled up at his lover, “I plan on thoroughly spoiling him completely rusty. So that when you’ve made him as beautiful on the outside as he is on the inside he’ll be far too attached to leave me.” Rodimus placed a long kiss on the plating over Shockwave’s spark. 

"Completely rusty?" Shockwave asked in the hallway, "Are you sure you want this? What if he can't fix me?"

"Have some faith, love. In him and me. Please," Rodimus whispered.

"For you I will do my best. I just don't want to trap you. You deserve better."

Rodimus held tightly to Shockwave as the walked through the main dining hall to the officers private dining room. He heard the whispers, had heard them then Shockwave had turned up. He let it roll off him like water on freshly waxed plating. They didn’t know Shockwave, his Shockwave, like he did. Their implications and baneful words meant nothing to him. He’d dealt with worse, be subject to worse, and his lover was strong. Shockwave had had to be to survive as a senator, and then to live through empurata. 

“You aren’t trapping me. To trap me would mean I don’t want to be where I am at. Like I said. What you look like on the outside doesn’t matter. I’ve seen what is in your spark...and really I would like to see it again.” He winked at Shockwave, his lips curling into a pleased little smile.

Shockwave was silent as he followed Rodimus down the hall. He didn’t even know how to answer that. When had Rodimus grown so sure of himself?

OoOoOoOo

Jazz crept back through the base. Prowl had been adamantly against him going, but here he was, watching the troops move below him as he sat up in the vents. He had already sent several data-bursts to Soundwave with vital information plucked from the Autobots computer system. His spark fluttered in distress as he watched Sentinel pass beneath him. It would have been so easy to just shoot the mech where he stood. 

Too bad that wasn’t his mission. Gather intel, watch troop schedules, find a weakness so Prowl could set his beautiful mind to work on how to end this war, quickly. He continued along exploring the different areas, taking tallies on the number of and kinds of mecha the Prime had at his disposal. This part of the building was older, far less maintained, and if Jazz hadn’t been so engrossed in his task he might have noticed this before he fell through the weakened ventilation shaft. 

The fall stunned him, knocking him offline momentarily. When he onlined his optics everything looked hazy. His visor had fallen off and lay cracked beside him. He reached for it in reflex, gasping when he was grabbed from behind. 

“Well if it isn’t Prowl’s pretty little toy. Nice to see you again, I’ve been doing some thinking and it seems to me that you owe me. You took away the last little berth toy I had, and a mech I’d been courting for connection for the better part of a vorn, so now you’re going to make all that up to me. I honestly don’t know what he sees in you that he would give up so much for some sparkless frag toy, but if it’s good enough to make him lose his processor over then I definitely have to take you for a spin.”

Roughshod pushed him to the floor, pinning Jazz’s arms above his helm. The mech was heavy, and he smiled down at Jazz nastily. “I do wonder what your spark feels like.” Jazz was so shocked at his words he didn’t fight back at first, and then howled in pain as the mech tried to force his sparkplates open. 

No amount of thrashing, no twist or turn he had learned in training was throwing the larger Praxian off. After a certain amount of force the plates moved rather than being ripped off. The manically look Roughshod had Jazz worried for his spark. “Stop! You can’t do this. You have to stop!” 

Roughshod laughed, letting his own sparkplates open he ground their sparks together. Jazz screamed. It burned. It hurt. He was lost. He was so lost. He struggled to break the merge but Roughshod’s spark overwhelmed his. Pain reverberated through his spark, through his frame. He thrashed, screaming as he tried to buck Roughshod off.

~He bonded with you! What in Primus name was he thinking!~ 

~Yes we are bonded, and I will kill you for touching him!~ Prowl screamed across the bond. He had focused all his attention on the bond the moment he’d felt Jazz’s fear. Jazz was never really afraid, whether it was that he didn’t have a frame of reference as to what he should fear or that he was too self confident to feel it Prowl wasn’t sure, so to feel it roaring across their bond shook Prowl hard.

Roughshod laughed again, ~I don’t think you have it in you. You’re weak. You’ve always been weak. Look what you bonded to.~

~I’ll //kill// you,~ Prowl hissed again, pushing himself though the bond he mentally ripped at Roughshod’s spark making the mech scream as he tore away bits and pieces of the bots self away. 

Roughshod had to pull away for fear of serious spark damage. “Fine I can’t have you that way, there are other ways to see what has him so obsessed with you.” The screech of claws tearing at his armor had Jazz reeling from the feedback it caused in his sensitive audials. “Maybe I’ll just do us all a favor and leave you in pieces for him to find all over Cybertron.”

Jazz keened, and struggled weakly. His spark still burned, he tried to push his sparkplates shut. He had never felt so exposed or so scared. Even Prowl’s presence did not dull the fear. 

“Maybe I should rip you apart. That might be a fitting punishment for how he betrayed me.” 

“He didn’t betray you. He never wanted you. He hates you!”

“What like you’re better? How about I make sure he’ll never touch you again. Let you service me then pass you around for whoever needs a frag. Soldiers need their outlets after all. And that’s the reason you all came into being. Frag toys.” 

Jazz’s fight began anew. He didn’t want this, and was willing to make Roughshod mad enough to offline him rather than let him do something like that. “Burns you up doesn’t it. That he’d pick me over you. That some no-spark-having-doll is worth more to Prowl than you. He’s beautiful, you know, when I frag him senseless. Loves it when I make him scream, but that’s not something you’d know anything about, because he chose me.” 

The Praxian above him growled, his wings flaring out in a threatening manner. “I’ll offline you, you little piece of slag.” 

Jazz wiggled, hand reaching out and fumbling for the hided catch on the side of his leg. He fingers closed around the energon blade, and he stabbed up, tearing through one of those doorwings that was so much like Prowl’s. 

Screams, energon, parts, all fell on Jazz as he ripped at Roughshod where he knew it would hurt the most. Roughshod rolled to get away from the pain. Jazz followed. Doorwings, chevron, all the pieces that Prowl had taught him were sensitive he cut away from this mech. When Roughshod’s vocalizer finally fritzed offline, Jazz pinned his hands together and plunged his blade through them holding the mech where he lay. “There are a lot of mech’s who’d love to have you where I do. You’ve made a long list of enemies, most of them are my family. I think to do them a favor I should just rip out your spark and take it home for them as a trophy.”

Roughshod’s optics flickered, the dulled from the pain. He jerked at his hands, the blade cut through energon lines. Energon welled and dripped onto the the floor. 

“Maybe I should, I’m sure Blue would like that. I could give it to him as a bonding gift,” Jazz continued. his claws flashed out, and he ripped at Roughshod’s plating, tearing it away until protoform was exposed, and he ripped into that as well.

Roughshod began to thrash. Doing more damage to his already weakened frame. “I haven’t done anything. They were mine. That little slut was supposed to be mine, his seals were mine, and he spread himself bare for someone else. And you! You’re some kind of pit spawned demon. You should have a spark you should spread yourself for anyone and everyone. That’s all you were ever made for. I should have put an acid pellet in your spark chamber when I had you. He’s made you think you’re real. I could have fixed him. He’s wrong in his processor and I would have fixed all that. Maybe I still when you’re grey and gone I’ll take him and frag some sense into him. Fragging glitched in the processor.” 

“You’re the only one that’s glitched in the processor,” Jazz said as he pulled apart Roughshod’s sparkplates. He looked at the glowing orb for one moment before plunging his hand in, and ripping it out of it’s chamber, and crushing it in his hand. 

Roughshod looked up at him in shock before he fell back, all light going from his optics and his frame already starting to grey. Jazz sat there, stunned at what he had done. He shook, dropping the darkened crystal from his hand. It fell to the floor, shattering.


	10. Chapter 10

Jazz stumbled away from Roughshod’s grey form. Prowl was worried, that knowledge was spark deep. His bondmate was not just worried he was verging on hysterical. He clutched the shard of spark crystal in his hand as he headed back towards the tunnels. 

::Ratchet...can...can you check on Prowler? Please? I think he’s glitching.::

::What happened?::

::Ah...think I will explain it when i come to see you. I’m a---a bit ruffled up.::

::Ruffled… Do mean, what did you do!:: It wasn’t a question. ::I swear to Primus you Special Ops are another breed. If he is glitching I’m going to reformat your aft into a chair, so he can sit on you and keep you outta trouble!::

::Aw, Ratchet you say the nicest things. But if you don’t mind I need to cut this short, and you need to go check on Prowl, please. Tell him I’m fine and I’m coming in. Tell him I’ve got a bit of a surprise with me for him and Baby Blue.:: Jazz cut the comm and focused on getting out of there and back to his beloved so he could show Prowl he was safe. 

He limped through the citadel, keeping to the empty passages until he found one of the unsealed passages to the tunnels beyond. It was slow going, by the time he reached their encampment he was leaning heavily against the caverns wall. 

He made his way towards the barracks, intent on seeing Bluestreak first. 

::Where the frag are you, Jazz?:: Ratchet growled. ::Prowl is in a state.::

::Busy, Ratch. I will be there soon. Promise.::

~Hold on lover, I’ve got to give Baby Blue this nice present I picked up for him and I’ll be right there to curl up next to you.~

Turning the corner Jazz came face to chest with Soundwave. “Fancy running into you here. Although I’m going to bet Ratchet had a hand in sending you my way. I have a present for Bluestreak, and well you too sort of. Help me find him?”

“Jazz: should be in med bay. Jazz: looks awful.”

“Yeah, Yeah. I know. Rumbled like the pit. I’ve had a rough sol, Sounders.” 

Soundwave snorted, “Jazz: follow Soundwave.” 

“Sure thing, yah lead the way. Provided it’s to Baby Blue. I had to go through the pit to get this for him.” 

Soundwave nodded, putting a hand on Jazz’s back to steady him. “Soundwave: assist.” 

They found Bluestreak at the firing range. Plunking off shots too far down range for Jazz to see without the aid of a scope. By the grin Blue was sporting he was sure the shots were finding their marks. “Pretty Blue, spare a moment for me? I got you a present.” Bluestreak secured his weapon and then joined Jazz after giving Soundwave a brief kiss. 

“Jazz you look awful! Shouldn’t you be in medical right now?”

Jazz vented loudly, “Yeah, I keep hearing that. I wanted to give this to you first,” he said, pulling the shattered crystal from his subspace, and offered it to Bluestreak.

“What is this? I don’t understand, Jazz.” 

“It is Roughshod’s. He won’t even be bothering you again. I promise.” 

Bluestreak's optics went wide then dropped to the crystal he held again. He turned it this way and that looking for something. When he found what he was looking for he leaped at Jazz causing the damaged mech to stumble. 

Jazz barely caught himself from tumbling over. Somehow he managed, and wrapped his arms around Bluestreak, holding the mech tight. “You like your gift?” 

Bluestreak’s arms tightened, “It’s the best gift, Jazz.” His voice crackled with emotion, tugging at Jazz’s spark. 

“I’m glad you like it, Baby. I really am. I just wish...I could have made him hurt more. He was a real slagger.” 

Soundwave hovered behind them, and finally touched Bluestreak’s shoulder, “Jazz: needs medical.”

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll head over now. Don't want to upset Ratchet. He's already threatened to turn me into a chair. Which considering my day wouldn't be half bad as long as I was some kind of sex chair or something." 

Soundwave shook his helm, and picked up Jazz, making the mech squeak loudly in surprise. “Jazz: Needs Ratchet.”

“Frag mech, what are you doing?”  
Bluestreak giggled, “We are taking you to Ratchet. Just relax.” 

Jazz grumbled, but relaxed against the bigger mech. He still felt off. His spark ached and throbbed. It felt oddly...heavy. 

Ratchet was waiting in the makeshift medbay they had set up. Prowl was already there, recharging on one of the berths.

“Bout time you got here,” Ratchet huffed. 

"And with an escort too." He looped his arms sound Soundwave's neck, kicked up one leg and threw his head back for dramatic effect. Which got him dropped on his aft on the empty medi-berth. 

Bluestreak snickered behind Soundwave, “Yes, but he’s mine, Jazz.” 

Jazz rubbed his aft, “Yeah, yeah, no need to throw me.” 

“Jazz: cheeky.”

“Soundwave: bratty,” jazz chirped back. 

“Oh, Ratchet, Jazz got me the best gift,” Bluestreak said. “The BEST gift. Look,” he said holding up the crystal.

“Bluestreak, that is morbid,” Ratchet said, shaking his helm as he went over and began to examine Jazz. “You’re a mess.” 

"A hot mess, with hot being the operative word there. Right Doc?"

"No I mean you're close to slagged in places and slagged to the pit in others. What did you do get in a fight with ever enforcer on the senate's payroll?"

"No Ratchet, just one. The one. The one who has threatened my family, and me. That's what Blue's holding. Proof that if anyone messes with my family I will rip out their spark. Roughshod learned that the hard way. 

Ratchet frowned, “Jazz...what...” 

Jazz trembled, “I did what I had to do. He hurt me. He took me spark. I couldn’t let him live after that. He..he...only Prowl was supposed to touch that. I couldn’t let him live.” 

“I understand, Jazz. Calm down. I wasn’t---I didn't mean anything by it. Just let me look you over, okay.” 

Jazz laid back on the berth, and offlined his optics as Ratchet worked on putting him back to rights. 

Ratchet had been so focused on getting Jazz repaired, and how to tell him about a particular revelation that he jumped in shock when Prowl caressed his lover's helm and spoke "He's going to be alright isn't he? Roughshod was so determined to hurt him when I joined them in our bond."

Ratchet stared at at Prowl, “He will be yes. I did...find something though. I’m not sure how either of you will want to handle it.” He said slowly. 

“What? Is my spark damaged?” Jazz asked. “The bond?” 

“No...nothing like that,” Ratchet said. “You had the bond opened when Roughshod forced him? Well...it was enough to cause a bit of a surge in his spark, and that surge resulted in a passenger.”

“What you you mean?” Jazz asked, looking puzzled. 

“I mean you are sparked, Jazz.” 

“What?” Jazz sputtered. “I think I heard you wrong.”

Prowl stiffened, his legs going out from beneath him. Ratchet caught him before he hit the floor and cursed loudly. 

Jazz tried to sit up but was still held immobile by Ratchet’s blockers. “What’s going on? Prowl? Ratchet let me up! Prowl! Ratchet let me up now!” 

“You be still or I’ll knock you offline until I’m done with you. He’s fine, he’s glitched again, but he’s fine. Too much shock to systems that weren’t fully settled. Stupid aft shouldn’t have gotten out of the berth. You two are going to be the death of me I swear to Primus!”

“I don’t understand,” Jazz said, whimpering. “I’m sparked, like...I’m g-going to have a sparkling. A-a bitty?” 

“Yes. Like Orion. I know you’ve talked about it with Prowl. I know this isn’t how you planned it.” 

Jazz vented hard, “It’s not Prowl’s though, is it. It...it’s his. It’s his isn’t it?” 

“Shhhh...calm down. You don’t have to keep it Jazz. It’s early enough to remove it from your spark.” 

“But that would kill it wouldn’t it? I don’t want to kill it. I don’t want to…” Jazz crossed his hands over his spark. “I want to talk to Prowl first. Prowl was there too, he was in the bond it could be his couldn’t it. His energy is what made Roughshod leave. Scan me again, it has to be Prowl’s. You’re wrong. You have to be.”

Ratchet vented, “Fine. I can scan you again, open up your chestplates. He took the scanner out and checked Jazz’s spark. “It...is a blend of three distinct spark signatures.” 

“I don’t want to kill it. It’s part of Prowl too. I knew it was. He was there.” Jazz rubbed his chestplates, “I don’t want it to die.” 

“It’s your choice,” Ratchet said slowly. “Just make sure that is what you want. The limit to remove it without damaging your spark in very small, a matter of sols.” 

“I don’t care. I don’t want it to die.” 

“Fine then, we won’t. I just wanted to give you the option. Why don’t you get some rest, you’re going to need it. For your recovery and for the bity. It’s growing off of your energy so being well rested and taking care of yourself are a must now.” The room grew silent, as Ratchet went back to work on resetting Prowl, then finishing his repairs on Jazz. The whole time Ratchet watched Jazz stroke his chestplates over his spark chamber. It was the easiest time Ratchet ever had since Jazz was not known being still - ever.

He finally finished and brought Jazz a thermal mesh. The mech was in recharge soon, clearly exhausted. 

It wasn’t long before Prowl came out of his forced stasis. “What happened,” he asked, looking about the medbay blearily. 

“System shock. You’ve been working yourself too hard, Prowl. I’ve warned you.” 

“So Jazz didn’t come back sparked then?”

“No.”

“Oh good.” 

“No Prowl, he is. Jazz is sparked and it’s got a blend of your’s, his, and Roughshod’s signature. Jazz wants to keep it. I’ve briefed him on all the options, and he says if it’s part of you he wants to keep it. Now sit down before you fall down.”  
It took Prowl a few minutes to order his thoughts enough to say anything. “I’d like to be close to Jazz. May I lay next to him?”

“Yeah, you both need time to rest and recharge.”

Prow crawled up on the berth, curling around Jazz. He pulled the blanket around them. He couldn’t seem to fall into recharge, unlike Jazz. His processor was racing, and he felt nothing but worry for his bondmate.”He wants to keep it? Are you sure?”

“It is what he said,” Ratchet murmered. “He was a bit confused about the whole thing. Did you ever...”

“Did I ever what?” Prowl frowned. 

“Explain to him where sparklings came from? I don’t think he completely understands.” 

Prowl scowled at Ratchet, “He’s seen Orion.” 

Ratchet snorted, “Doesn’t mean he understands, Prowl.” 

“I was sure he’d heard it from somewhere.”

“Primus Prowl! He might be a fully functioning mech, but he’s only been alive for the amount of time you commissioned him. If you haven’t told him, then he doesn’t know.”

“Ratchet these are not things I ever expected to have to explain to my bondmate, my sparklings one day, yes, but not my bondmate.”

“Would you discuss your future wants with your bondmate?”

“Of course.”

“Did you ever discuss it with him?”

Prowl scowled at him, “Aside from the fact that he has said he wanted sparklings when the war was over, no. We both agreed that we wanted a big family. He likes Bluestreak. He liked having the mechling around. Frag...I just...I just thought he understood.”

“He really doesn’t. Sigma mechs aren’t just...magically programmed with that sort of knowledge. Aside from language packets, and the submissive programing they aren’t given a whole slag of a lot.” 

Prowl hugged Jazz to him more tightly, “I know. I should have thought. I’ve seen how it is.”

“I know you have, Prowl. Sometimes we all need a bit of a reminder what we are fighting for.” 

Prowl stroked along Jazz’s face hand traveling to end up over his spark. “Yes, it seems unfair that those I care about most are the ones suffering, if this brings him some measure of happiness then I will embrace his decision. And as you said, it is partly mine, and party his, so it will become entirely ours.” Prowl continued stroking and caressing his bondmate until he fell offline himself. 

Ratchet watched them for a while, his own spark aching. He hoped that this worked out for the better for the both of them. They deserved some happiness in their lives.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz woke up feeling warm and protected. Prowl’s field watched over him, and his bondmate’s arms tightened as he came online. 

He ached, but it was dull compared to when Soundwave had carried him into the infirmary. “Prowler?”

“I’m here, lover.” 

“I hurt all over.”

“You were quite injured when I saw you. Are you okay? Should I get Ratchet for a blocker?”

“Not just yet. I feel better with you around. Prowler, you aren’t mad at me are you? I don’t want to make you angry. I didn’t want him to touch me. I wanted to be only ever yours. But I finished him. He won’t hurt any of our family ever again. I’m just worried that you’re going to be angry with me, or that you won’t want me anymore.”

“I’m not angry with you. I couldn't be angry with you, love. Not for something that monster did to you,” Prowl whispered and pressed his lips against Jazz’s forehelm. 

Jazz shook, and his hand went to his chestplates, “You sure. R-ratchet thought I should get rid of him. I don’t want to. You aren’t going to make me are you?”

Prowl stared, “Jazz....it’s your frame. I’m not---I wouldn’t---no---I would never make you do that.” 

“He’s partly you. I had Ratchet scan me, and it’s part you and part me. And anything of your is precious to me. I know we said after the war, but it’s yours and it’s happening now, and I really hope you’ll be okay with this.”  
He kissed Jazz to stop his babbling. He’d never seen his calm, cool, collected bondmate so rattled. “If you want to keep him, then we will. He’s partly you so he is precious to me also. I just needed a moment to get over the initial shock. I’m sure he will be a beautiful blend of us love.”

“I know he will be,” Jazz smiled when the kiss ended. “I know he will be wonderful.” He quivered with excitement. “Wonderful and brilliant like you are. I think...I think I might need to talk to Ratchet about this sparked thing though. I don’t know anything about it and I don’t want to do anything wrong.”

“You will do wonderfully. I know you will. You will be a wonderful creator.” 

Jazz radiated anxiety, “I hope so. I don’t know what to do. What if I do things all wrong.” 

“We will all be here for you, promise.” 

"I don't need everyone. Just need you. You are everything to me. Once I fould out it was part of you I wanted it with everything I have. Would have killed anyone that tried to hurt it. He may have been involved but it's part of you and part of me and that's a gift from Primus. I love him and love you."

Prowl gave him a wobbly smile, "What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you are? I love you both too. I will do my best for you both." 

"Now...we just need to end this war. Destroy Sentinel and the Senate," Jazz said. "Any ideas?"

A devious smirk crossed Prowl's face. "Actually lover, I do. And considering how you factor into them then they will need to happen sooner rather than later."

Jazz’s optics brightened, “I do? And how is that my love?” Jazz’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Do tell, please. I’m dying to hear it.” 

Prowl laughed, “How do you feel about working with Ravage? You are two of our best infiltrators...along with Mirage.” 

“Poison?” 

“It would be the easiest route.” 

“Clean, simple, effective. I like it. How do we make sure that another version of the current system doesn’t take over in the chaos? I want this to be over, I don’t want our bitty to have to go through life afraid or alway have to be looking over his shoulder. Poor Prism, I still remember what happened to him in the market. Those mech just grabbed him. I trust you Prowler. Tell me this will work and I won’t worry, but the thought that it could not work scares me.”

“We will make sure the government that is put in place is fair. We will be in a position to do that,” Prowl said. “Trust me.” 

“I do. With my life.” Jazz smiled. “Promise.” 

“You know I feel the same.”

OoOoOoOo

Megatron made the entire room jar when he slammed his fists into the frame of the large table top computer they were gathered around. “I will not risk him, or our sparkling on your wild mech chase!”

“Sir to point out Jazz is sparked as well. Do you think I would willingly put him at risk? We just need Orion and Rodimus to be seen. They can do that from a distance that will allow Jazz to get them to and keep them safely from the fighting. I know you are uncomfortable with this, but as you well know Orion is and remains the only thing that will drive Sentinel into the thoughtless rage we need him in for this plan to work.”

Megatron glared, “Point taken. I still don’t like it. I do not have to like it.” 

“No, you don’t,” Prowl agreed, “Nor do I, but I want this war to end. I want us to be free. Have faith. Bluestreak will take him out before he gets near them.” 

Megatron didn't look convinced, "And the Senators?"

"Ratchet and Dead End are already preparing the poison."

“Good. Let me know when it is ready? I want all parties involved ready for a run through to make sure there is no room for error. I will not have those we are fighting for and our sparklings put into harms way by some oversight that could be corrected.”

“Agreed. I will have everyone briefed and ready to a run through as soon as all can be prepared.”

OoOoOoOo

Orion paced, full of nervous energy. It was almost time. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Prowl’s plan, but he wanted Sentinel gone. Anything was worth that. 

“You ready?” Jazz asked? “The symbiotes have already left, and Blue is getting into position. Soundwave took out the last of the snipers around the palace.” 

Orion nodded, “I’m ready. As much as I will ever be.” He touched his abdominal plating. The sparkling moved, plaintive as it felt it’s carrier’s distress.

“I’ll be your shadow the whole time. All he has to do is see you. You just need to make a grand appearance and then disappear. The more ghost like you are the better this will be for all of us. Now let’s get you seen.”

Jazz and Orion made their way through the gates into the gardens. Neither being quiet. They gave every appearance of being out for a walk like any other mechs. Jazz was well aware of the guards all making comm calls, the servants hushed whispers, the additional guards marked and unmarked joining the mecha in the gardens. Just as Jazz was about to suggest they leave a loud shout from the balcony prompted a quick “Time to go,” from Jazz.

Orion ran, Jazz on his heels. They managed to dodge the guards, and kept running towards the gate. 

“Stop!” A voice thundered behind them. “Get back here Orion. I won’t let you go again.” 

Orion gasped, he knew that voice intimately. He ran fasted, his spark trembling inside of it’s plating. 

“Stop,” the voice snapped again, closer this time. 

“Go! Run ahead, I’ll catch up!” Jazz slowed his pace a little to let Orion ahead of him. He began pulling down stacks of baskets and tipping carts in the market place. He called out calling attention to the fact that the Prime was in the marketplace causing mechs to swarm him. Jazz continued to cause as much chaos as he could until he heard Bluestreak in his comms.

“Duck.”

Jazz slid down and under the legs of a convoy class mech who’d stepped out to see all the commotion as a shot rang out, it’s projectile whizzing just passed his helm. Then all he heard where screams and he and Orion ducking into an alley to safety. 

Orion grabbed Jazz’s hand and pulled him along, following the snaking path of the alley as it wound it’s way between the towering buildings. Occasionally the sounds of rioting would drift to their audials. It made Orion run faster, dragging jazz along with him. 

“Orion, I think you can stop. Soundwave says Blue picked off the mechs that pursued us. Please stop. I can’t keep up!” 

Orion ran blindly until a smaller mech stepped out of the shadows grabbing him. Fearing the capture he began to struggle. Finally the mechs words began to break through his fear. “Creator! It’s Rodimus. You are safe. I have you. Jazz kept you safe. You are fine, safe. Please stop. You could hurt yourself and the sparkling if you continue.”

“Rodimus?”

“Yes, creator. It’s me. Calm down. Blue says he got him. Megatron’s bringing in the troops to take over the palace.”

Orion shook, “It’s over?” 

“Pretty close to it,” Rodimus said, hugging Orion. “We need to sit tight for a bit until they give the all clear.” 

Orion hugged Rodimus tightly, “They got him?” 

“They did. I promise.” 

Jazz chimed in with “Why don’t we get some energon and wait where we don’t have to be on our guard? Your carrier did quite a bit of running and these bitlets isn’t easy on a good day.” Rodimus lead them back the way he’d come back to their base. It was stress filled few moments where little to nothing got leaked through the bonds from the mech’s fighting or the mech’s waiting. Any news Jazz felt he shared and Orion did the same. 

They huddled together as they waited for some sign that it was over. Orion drifted off into recharge while Rodimus and Jazz watched the entrance, their blasters up and ready, but nobot came through the door, and the sounds of the battle eventually faded. 

~Jazz, the fighting if over. Stay where you are until I come for you. We still have a few final things to settle but Megatron would like you to stay with Orion until everything is safe. You did very well today lover. Soundwave had me patched into the city wide camera feeds he had set up. Very clever my beautiful Jazz. I could not be more proud to be your bondmate.~

Jazz preened, ~Thank you, love. We made it down to the tunnels that lead to the base. We’re waiting there anyway. Found the safe room, and got some energon in Orion. He’s exhausted.” 

~I imagine he is. We will take him to Ratchet first thing then. Better to be safe.~

~Will you be here soon?~

~It might be a joor or so. There is still things to do and we are doing a sweep through making sure we got all of the guards.~

~We will be here then. I love you Prowler. I love you so much.~ Jazz shook, the shock of it passing through his system. It was over. 

Jazz released a huge vent and smiled at his two companions. “It just hit me. It’s over. It’s really over. Megatron and Prowl are finishing up and doing final checks, but it’s finally really over. We’re free. We’re not going to have to hide, or worry about being mistreated, or thought to be less, or in anyway lacking anymore. We’ll be considered as real as any other mech.”

Orion shook, “W-we can go out in the streets like any other mech...” 

Jazz smiled, “And not worry about being dragged out into an alley and molested.” His optics filled with lubricant, and it overflowed, dripping down his cheeks. “We are free.” 

Rodimus hugged them both, tightly, “I’m so glad he’s gone.”

Jazz hugged them both back, resting their helms together, “I never thought I’d see this day.”

OoOoOoOo

“I think, in order to make absolutely sure we do not have the same problems with this new government as we had with the old we should ensure a balance. I propose you should be the Lord High Protector of Cybertron and Orion be the Prime. You would hold the military power, and he the spiritual. It is a very old system abolished by the senate long ago because when those two worked together they had no foothold with within which they could exert any power. I feel that to have a bonded pair, such as yourself, then there is little chance of either of you becoming corrupt. Especially since you’re focus is making the world a better place for each other and your coming sparkling.”

Megatron nodded, “Do you truly think that is for the best?”

“The old system did not work. Look what has happened in the time the senate ruled. It was not like that. Vector Sigma mechs did not used to be treated like that. They used to be sacred. The Primial Priests were always Vector Sigma mechs. They are, after all, the closest to Primus.” 

“I want...some kind of safety system in place. Advisors. I don’t want things to fall apart when we are gone.” 

“Understandable, sir. I will draw out a contingency plan, and a charter. I do think this is the best course,” Prowl said carefully.

“I would like to believe you, it does not seem as if it could so easy. We fought so long and so hard that it should just be this easy?” 

“The senate did not start our corrupt, it will be up to us to make sure that our system does not follow and fall as they did.”

“That is true, I would not have our sparkling’s sparklings have to fight this fight because of our failure. That is not the legacy I wish to leave.”

Prowl nodded, “I’m sure we will find a way to make it so. In the mean time, I am going to go down into the vault. There was a couple of artefacts I read about that might...help us in this case.” 

“The matrixes? I thought that was a sparkling tale,” Megatron said. 

“I do not believe so. They are entered in the logs, so I do believe they are there.” 

“If you think it will help, but we are not ostentatious mechs so as much as you believe it may help I will not be parading around in a crown and cloak as I hear the Winglord of Vos is prone to doing.”

“No sir, I would not ask it. It also would not present the right picture for what we are trying to represent. The matrix was more meant to be a sign of Primus blessing to the protection of his mecha not for the bearers to be above them.”

“If that is the case, I will stand by your plan. I want a lasting peace.” 

Prowl nodded, “If it is within our power, sir, you will have it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Orion clutched at the berth. Megatron had carried him in nearly a half a joor ago, and he had not progressed any father. Ratchet said that it was normal, but Orion could not help but doubt that statement. It hurt. Everything hurt. 

“Orion? You still with me?” the medic asked. 

All Orion could do was pant and nod. The pains were getting closer together, stronger, more intense. His focus was becoming increasingly within. He focused on his sparkling’s spark beats, his spark beats, his breaths, anything to distract from the pain, not that he could escape it. “You are doing well my beautiful Orion. I am here for you.” He could feel Megatron stroking his plating, his voice helped. 

“Can’t you give him a pain blocker?” Megatron growled at Ratchet. 

“Not yet. Can’t until the transformation starts. I need him aware, Megatron.” 

“I don’t see why,” Megatron’s optics narrowed. 

“You wouldn’t. You aren’t a medic,” Ratchet said, and moved close to Orion, and plugged in a medical pad into the port in Orion’s arm. 

“Please, beloved, don’t fight.” At the break in the pain Orion could interact. He didn’t want Megatron to fight with Ratchet, he needed all the support he could get. “I need you, please.”

“Anything Orion, you know this. I would do anything you ask, if you just tell me.” The former gladiator had only ever felt this helpless once, that was the night could not save Orion from the horrors of Sentinel. He could save Orion from this pain, pain he was the cause of. “You are amazing, my love, I am forever grateful you are giving me this gift. To have you as my bonded mate was a gift I had thought never to be worthy of, and now you gift me with this. It is a most amazing gift my love.”

Pain washed through Orion's systems robbing him of his voice. He cried out, feeling something move in his chest. His sparkplates folded back.

Ratchet nodded, "I can give him the blocker now." 

Megatron might have replied, but Orion didn't hear it. All of his attention turned inward as the blocker was applied and the pain washed away.

He could feel the little ones eagerness to be out. His regret at hurting his creator. His excitement at seeing a new world. ~I don't want to hurt you. I love you. What do I do?~

~Just climb out, slowly. It’s going to be hard, but I have faith you can do it. Slowly.~  
~I see things...~

Orion laughed, feeling the little ones wonder, ~It’s light. You see the light, and your sire, he’s waiting to help you.~

~It’s safe here,~ the sparkling said, suddenly reluctant to move. 

Orion laughed, ~You will like it outside too.~

~But I like it here. I am close to you~

~You can still be close to me outside, and you can meet your sire. He wants to be close to you too. He has been waiting to be close to you too little one.~

Megatron chose that moment to enter the conversation. ~Forever it seems little one.~

~Valor. ‘m Valor.~ 

Megatron smiled, ~So sure of yourself already.~

The sparkling huffed across the bond, and began to slowly pull himself out of his carriers chassis. He moved slowly, trying his best not to hurt his carrier. ~Out. Want Out.~

Large clawed hands were waiting to help him. It was very hard not to reach in and help the tiny bitlet along. When Valor’s tiny hand reached for him, Megatron was scared to touch him. He didn’t want to hurt him. What if he dropped him! What if he was too rough! What if…

Ratchet reached in with a chuckle and helped the bitlet the last little it needed to free himself. “You won’t hurt him. They’re remarkably resilient and sturdy for how tiny they are.” With one hand he held the sparkling, with the other the medic positioned Megatron’s claws so he could hold Valor. 

The sparkling blinked up at Megatron, and chirped in distressed when the words would not come from his vocalizer. 

~Up. Up!~ Valor raised his arms up clicking impatiently until Megatron lifted him higher and cradled the sparkling against his sparkplates. 

Orion watched, looking exhausted as Ratchet put him back together. “How does it feel?” 

“Amazing,” Megatron whispered, looking stunned and rattled all at once. 

“You are going to be an wonderful sire. He looks so very content there with you, my love.” Orion reached a hand out for them and pulled Megatron and Valor down next to him on the berth. ~Do you like it outside now Valor?~

~Yes, am cold, but nice.~ He nuzzled himself closer to Megatron’s armor giving a content sigh before settling down to recharge.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz tried his best to sit still on the medical berth, “Well? How does he look? Ratchet? Ratchet? Hey. Hey!” 

“Calm down, Jazz. I need to check a couple other things.” 

Jazz whined faintly as Ratchet plugged into his medical port.

“No Jazz nothing is wrong. He’s growing just fine. His spark signature has changed though. It it was initially a blend of three different ones, it’s just yours and Prowl’s now. Everything looks good with him. How are you feeling? Still have recharge problems? Have you seen Rung yet?” Ratchet could tell the answers before Jazz ever spoke. 

Jazz hunched his shoulders, “I will. I just...haven’t felt like it.” 

“If you don’t see Rung so help me I will put Smokescreen on your case.” 

Jazz recoiled, “I don’t wanna talk to him.” 

“I know. But you need to talk to someone. Bottling it up isn’t going to do you, Prowl or the bitty any good. Trust me on this.” 

“I know. I just...” 

“It hurts. I know it hurts. Waiting is not going to make it any better.” 

“I know. I don’t want to, but I know. For Prowl,” Jazz placed his hand on his chest over his spark, “For him I will. It’s my job, right? As a creator, as a carrier, to give him to best of everything I can? Even me right? It feels right? It feels like should do everything, anything, for him. Right?”

“It’s what all creators strive for. It’s the plan. Just do the best you can, give them the best you can, love them, and the rest will sort itself out.” Ratchet placed his hand on Jazz’s shoulder. “Talk to Rung. It will help.”

Jaz vented slowly, “I will then. I need to get better for them both.”

“And for yourself,” Ratchet said. 

Jazz laughed, “Yeah, for that too I guess. So, Doc...when are you and Dead End gonna have some bitlets of your own?” 

“Maybe one day, when we feel safe enough for it.”

"The world will always be full of some kind of crazy Ratchet, you just have seize your happiness where you can find it. As fragged up as my situation is, I'm happy. 

"Megatron's getting things under control, Prowl says things are looking good. Not trying to change your mind, just showing you another way to look at things."

“You’re right, there will always be something. I know. I just have other considerations Jazz. End’s health for one. He had a very hard time of it before I rescued him, and even after.” 

“We’ve talked some. Seems like he’s lucky to be online. And he’s lucky Breakdown made it through as well.” 

Ratchet shifted, “I wish...I wish he never had to go through any of this.” 

"Doc let me ask you this. Do you think I should dwell on what happened or accept it as something that has happened and is over now? Should keep reliving the bad things I've has to go through or try and focus on the good in my life? I choose the good, Prowl, my new spark, our new world. I'll bet Dead End would too. He might still worry, he may always worry, but it might make the good things all the sweeter to him. Besides Doc I think you'd look cute with a big ole carrier's belly." 

Ratchet stared, “You think I’d look cute? Eh. Oh Jazz.” He snickered, “Yeah, you are right. And I know that Dead End thinks that way. He wants to move on from what happened.” 

“He’s a smart bot,” Jazz winked.

Ratchet unplugged the datapad, and studied the readout, “He is. Very smart. And I love him very much.” 

“I know you do, Ratch. You wouldn’t be so protective otherwise.” 

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Ratchet shook his helm. “You are looking good. Just make sure you keep taking the supplements I gave you.” 

Jazz smiled blandly, “You know I will.”

OoOoOoOo

Dead end was curled up on one of the couches in their makeshift room when Ratchet finally made it home for the day. He looked up from the datapad and gave his bondmate a little smile. “How is Jazz?” 

“Doing surprisingly well. He’s very...resilient.”

"He has to be. And you? How was your day?"

"Nothing exciting. Jazz and I did have a bit if a talk about a few things though." Ratchet sat down next his bondmate and pulled his close. 

"Oh really? Why do I get the feeling it had to do with me? Should I be worried?"

“No, you shouldn’t be worried,” Ratchet nuzzled the mech’s neck cording and tilted his face up for a kiss. “Nothing bad,” he said when the kiss ended. “We talked about...well...sparklings,” Ratchet said, uncomfortable with the subject. “We’ve never really discussed it.” 

“Never really thought about it,” Dead End shrugged. “always figured the world would just blow up around us and we’d be snuffed out by the council.” 

Ratchet continued kissing his mate, some open mouth, some adding little licks as he went. "Well the Senate isn't around anymore since they've all been...snuffed out as you say, and the world isn't in danger of blowing up so I'd like to know what you think about the idea."

Dead End wiggled against him, his frame growing hot. “I don’t know. I---maybe. I guess it wouldn't be that bad.” 

“I like the idea of little versions of you running around,” Ratchet whispered.

“No one needs little versions of me running around. But the world could always use more you. You’re amazing and I’m lucky for every day you don’t drop me on my aft for someone without my problems.” Dead End turned to kiss Ratchet. He didn’t want to hear him tell him all those kind words he always said. He knew he wasn’t the best choice for a bondmate, and that Ratchet was just too kind. What really got to him sometimes is that he, if anything ever happened to him, would be the reason Ratchet fell. The mech was too good for his own good. 

“You sell yourself short.” 

“I’m not going to argue with you about it, Ratch. If you want sparklings...well I have no objection to it. I hope they don’t...end up w-with my processor maladies. My glitches.”

“You aren’t glitched, love.” 

Dead End vented, and rested against Ratchet. “My appointment with Rung went well.” 

“Good. Maybe one of these days with his help and my insistence you’ll see the truth. Or you could just listen to me and save us all a lot of time. If, as a doctor, I thought there was anything wrong with you my own coding would demand I treat you. My spark made the demand that I keep you, so I have, and I will.”

“Can-can we just not talk about me any more. I talked to Rung. It went well. We’re done with me. Let’s talk about sparklings. If you carry, would they be more like you? Or do you want me to carry? Is there a way to make sure they are more like you? You’re brilliant, and amazing, and-and a billion other things that I can’t name right now, but the world, our world needs more you’s in it.”

“There is no way for us to make them more like me, sweetspark. They would be a mix of us...and their own mech, with their own personalities.”

Dead End tucked himself into Ratchet’s arms more firmly, and nestled his helm under Ratchet’s chin, “Oh. That makes things a bit different,” he said. “Do you want more than one?”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Ratchet said, and pet Dead End’s spinal strut. “One would be a good start.” 

“One. One sparkling. A mix of us both. And you’ll help me raise it right? I-I don’t want to mess it up. I-I don’t want to do anything wrong. If we manage to make one that doesn’t have my hang ups, I don’t want to give it any. What if I’m really bad at this? What if I make it all wrong? You’ll help me won’t you?” Dead End wanted desperately to crawl inside Ratchet’s spark and stay there. There it was safe. There it was warm. There things like him being him weren’t so bad. 

“I will help you. We are in this together, remember. We are a team,” Ratchet whispered. “I will be there every step of the way there and after. It is what bonded mates do.” 

“What if you don’t like him?”

“I will love him. I will. No matter what.” 

“You say that. But you don’t know. He could be glitched worse than I am,” Dead End said. 

Ratchet snorted, “You aren’t glitched. Just stop saying that.”

Dead End heaved a huge sigh. “I just want to do this right. For you. You are and have been so good to me. You never ask anything from me. You love me even when it’s not sane to. So if I can do this for you, then I will. Just don’t let me mess the poor bitlet up. Bad enough it’s got me as one creator, let’s pray to Primus that your amazingness outweighs my glitches.”

“Love, we don’t have to do this. I brought it up only to see what you thought. I’m not asking this of you. And if you don’t want it I’m not going to make you. I love you. You’re the other half of my spark. Literally. If we do this, don’t do it for me. Do it because you want it too.”

Dead End was quiet for a long time, “I want to. I really do.” 

“As long as you are sure. It’s not something we should just jump into. We have time, thankfully,” Ratchet said. “We can take our time...which should be very...entertaining.” 

“H-how does that work?”

“We would need to prime your gestation chamber, and after that...a lot of merges. It shouldn’t take too long for a spark to take.” 

“I see. I’d like that too,” Dead End said and wiggled in Ratchet’s grasp. “I would like that a lot. Should we...practice?”

“Well…” Ratchet fell silent as Dead End swung a leg over climbing in Ratchet’s lap. 

“I thought we’d practice. We need to make sure we do everything right. I don’t want to mess this up, so we should practice. Practice makes perfect after all. Not to mention you had a long day so this will help you wind down, and help me relax after being alone. I missed you. I wish I could help you somehow so I could be around you more. I’ll just have to settle for you knocking me off line though.” 

Ratchet purred, and slid his hands up Dead End’s thighs before cupping his aft, “Not a bad way to end the day.” 

“Not at all,” Dead End agreed, leaning in he let their chestplates bump and caught Ratchet’s lips. His fingers wandered, wiggling into the seams at Ratchet’s sides, unerringly finding the sweet spot there. 

Dead End didn’t initiate, well anything, with Ratchet very often so this was a rare and much enjoyed treat. His kisses alone were enough to set Ratchet’s fan’s whirring. No mech had ever caught, or held his attention like Dead End had. To hold his weight, to have him on top of his lap, to have him initiate this, it made Ratchet feel wanted in a way that was precious and had him hot in a matter of kliks.

“In fact. I think it’s the best way to end the day,” Dead End murmured. He ground their panels together, moaning at the heat Ratchet was putting off. “You want me, don’t you?” 

“I always want you,” Ratchet said, static in his voice. “Always.” 

“Good. I like that.” 

“I like it too. I like that you started this. Makes my spark want to leap out of its casing!”

“Tell me that, often, a lot, everyday. I need to hear it. Especially when I’m huge with your sparkling.” Ratchet’s fans spun a little faster at that. “Does the thought of that maker you hot? You really like the idea of my carrying you sparkling? If do this right, maybe we could even have more?”

Ratchet trembled beneath him, “It does. I want that so badly. I want you.” 

Dead End let his panel snap open, “Then take me. I want you. I want this. I want you inside me.” 

Ratchet panted, trying to displace some of the heat from his frame. Dead End was so rarely in **THIS** kind of mood. 

Ratchet’s intent had been to carry Dead End to their berth room, but Dead End was making it exceptionally hard to do. His hand knew all of Ratchet’s sweet spots, and his kisses had always caused his spark to shudder. Ratchet’s panel snapped open at same moment as he pushed Dead End against the wall they’d bumped into. “If you don’t stop teasing me long enough for me to get us to the berth, I will take you right here.”

Dead End’s lips curled up mischievously as he plucked at a particularly sensitive wire, making Ratchet groan. 

He hitched Dead End’s legs up higher, and slowly pressed into him, savouring the tight warmth. “You are the worse kind of brat,” Ratchet hissed when he could speak again.” 

“No...I’m the best kind.” 

“No beautiful, I’m the best. And I will have you screaming that before we are through this night.” He set a slow pace knowing it would drive his lover wild. He was not disappointed. It was only a matter of moments before Dead End was moaning, begging, pleading, scratching, and clawing at Ratchet. He tried every trick he’d learned in their time together to try and make Ratchet lose control. It wasn’t going to work though. If Dead End wanted to practice as he called it then Ratchet was going to make sure that they did just that. The best way to ensure a sparkling was a slow build to a powerful overload that released a significant amount of energy. That is what they would have tonight if practising was what they supposedly were doing. 

Dead End’s fingers dug into the plating on Ratchet’s back, scoring away the chromites and leaving furrows in their wake. “Please! Please! I’m just...Ratchet....please...I need. I need...” 

Ratchet slowed his pace still more leaving Dead End keening, his voice rising in pitch. “I know what you need, love. Just let me take care of you.” 

Dead End continued to clutch and pull at Ratchet. “Please, take care of me. You always do. You’re so good to me. So good. Feel so good. I want this. Want you. Want more. Oh yes, please, more!” Ratchet sped up just enough to rob his lover of the ability to speak. All Dead End was capable of was laying his helm against Ratchet’s should and holding on. He placed the occasional kiss to neck tubing and cables, and whimper between pants and moans. It was the most complete feeling he’d ever felt. Being filled and held by this mech he loved more than his own spark.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz sat across from the thin mech, looked up up and down, and filled him under the ‘not a threat’ category of his processor. The mech read through a datapad, and nodded to himself before finally addressing Jazz. “Ratchet said you were involved in an...incident. Do you want to talk about that this session?”

Jazz snorted, “Is that what he is calling it? Yeah, I guess. I offlined an enemy combatant. He tried to hold me prisoner and I took exception to it, and then I took care of the problem.” 

“How do you feel about that?” 

“Honestly? Pretty good. He was a fragger. He hurt Prowl. He hurt Blue. He’s lucky I didn’t draw it out.” 

“Do you always look upon death so frivolously? To take a mech’s spark is nothing to be upset about?”

“Doc, that mech didn’t have a spark. Not like you’re talking about. He had a power plant in his chest running his systems, frame, processors, but not a spark. Not like we have. He did things to mechs I love. He wanted to do more to them. He made them endure and suffer things I wouldn’t ever want them to go through, and wouldn’t let happen again if I could help it. And I could so I did.”

Rung frowned and nodded, jotting down notes on his datapad, “He hurt you too?”

Jazz twitched. He didn’t want to talk about **THAT**. “He might have. I don’t see how it matters.” 

“It does. Do you think you can talk about it? Do you want to?” 

Jazz stared, “Not really. He hurt me. Yeah. I guess he did. He merged with me. He touched my spark.” 

“And that doesn’t bother you? That he did something so intimate with you? Against your will? More than a few mechs have been seriously hurt at the least upset at having something like that done to them. But you don’t seem overly concerned?”

“Nah, it’s over. It’s done. And I killed him. He’s going to going hurt my family any more, or anyone else for that matter. What’s it matter what he’s done to me. He’ll never do it again and that’s what’s important. Isn’t it? I mean I made everyone safe at the expense of something that doesn’t matter in the long run.”

“Your pain doesn’t matter?” 

“I don’t like hurting, if that is what you mean. I don’t like the fact he touched something that was only meant for my bondmate. Yeah. It makes me mad, but what good is dwelling on it going to do? Won’t make him hurt any more.”

“And the sparkling?” 

“It’s not his fault either. He’s an innocent. And if I have my way he won’t ever hear that monsters name.” 

Rung raised a brow, “Most mechs wouldn’t think of raising such a sparkling.” 

“I’m not most mechs.” 

"So I am learning to see. I am impressed with how well you are handling it all. These things you've experienced would not be easy on any mech, let alone a mech with you online date. You seem remarkably well adjusted for all of it." 

Jazz tilted his helm, “Of course I am. I was brought into this world into a home that loved me. Things have been bad, but I know I’m loved, and I know I’m wanted. Why wouldn’t I be well adjusted? It’s not like I was abused by the mech that commissioned me. And I wasn’t forced to do anything I didn’t want to. I’m lucky. And despite the fact that monster was involved in it’s creation...I feel lucky that I’m going to have someone new in my family.”

Rung pulled his glasses down, and studied Jazz with bright optics, “Interesting.” 

Jazz tilted his helm, “Uh oh. What’s interesting?” Jazz shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t know what this mech wanted from him. What was he supposed to say. What did he do that he was here. He’d been told to come talk to him, but baring his spark to this mech he didn’t know was extremely uncomfortable. He’d talked to Prowl, they’d talked about what had happened a lot. He trusted Prowl. He could talk to Prowl about anything, they talked about everything. He knew Prowl would know what was best for him, and trusted his judgement. This mech, he didn’t know him from Primus. 

“You are. You are a very brave mech. Very brave to air out your problems. Your bonded is very supportive?”

Jazz stared, “Yeah, he is. I’m just not sure why I’m here. I’m fine.”

“Ratchet is just concerned for you. Often times when a mech has been traumatised talking to an impartial party helps. We don’t judge. I’m just here to listen.” 

“Prowler listens to me just fine,” Jazz said slowly. 

“Are you comfortable talking to him about everything that happened? Sometimes we try to hide things from those we care about. Or we pretend everything is fine when inside it really is anything but. If there is anything you can’t talk to him about you are always welcome to talk to me. There isn’t anything you can’t say to me. I have been trained in how to help a mech handle any trauma.”

Jazz stared, “I’m fine. Really. I’m fine. If anything you make me uncomfortable. I don’t know you. I’m not comfortable telling you...things.” 

Rung nodded, “I am sorry to hear that. Would you prefer talking to Smokescreen? I can set an appointment up with him for you.” 

“Yeah....I think I will pass on that one.” 

“You should have someone you can talk to. Prowl, close as you may be to him, you should have someone outside of your relationship you can talk to. Who do you talk to if you have a problem or issue with him. How do deal with any issues that arise between the two of you?

“We don’t have any issues. We love each other.” 

“All couples fight, disagree. Even those that love each other. You can’t tell me you have never fought.” 

“One time. I was upset, and I ran until I was lost. It was...terrifying.” 

Rung nodded, “That must have been hard.”

“I saw Prism attacked. I couldn’t help him. That was one of the worse things about it,” Jazz whispered.

“And what did Prowl do that upset you so? How did it feel to see Prism attacked? You said you couldn't help him? What makes you say that? Where you attacked? Where you being held against your will too?"

Jazz trembled, it still shook him to his core, “He is a Vector Sigma. Do you understand how...how the general populous treated us? T-th first time I went out of the safety of our home...it was h-horrible. Mechs cat calling. And Prowl...Prowl just...It was bad.” 

“I have heard of such things. How did it make you feel?” 

“It made me feel worthless. Less than worthless.” 

“Jazz you know you aren’t worthless. A lot mechs care very deeply about you. And you are safe here, safe to talk to me about anything. I will listen to anything you have to say to me and be honoured with anything you wish to share. Would you tell me, what did Prowl do that has you upset so? Was he there? When Prism was attacked? What did Prowl do?”

Jazz shook his helm, clicking in distress. He didn't want to talk about it. He wanted Prowl.

“Jazz?” 

Jazz shook his helm, venting sharply in distress. “Prowl,” he finally managed, “Prowl.” 

Rung watched for a moment, “I will get him for you. Just stay put.” 

“Please.” 

When Rung opened the door Prowl was standing outside waiting. The sight of the therapists looking distressed was enough for Prowl to rush into the room. As soon as Jazz was within arm’s reach Prowl pulled him close to his chassis and began murmuring soothing words to his bondmate. “I am here beloved. You are safe. I am here, I will take care of you. What can I do for you?" Prowl peppered his words with kisses and caresses until Jazz had calmed in his hold. 

Jazz held on tightly even after he calmed, “I want to go home,” he croaked. “Please. I don’t want to talk about this any more.” 

“Shhh....you don’t have to if you don’t want to, my spark.” 

“Take me home,” Prowl picked Jazz up carefully, holding the mech to his chestplates. He didn’t even acknowledge Rung as he carried Jazz away. Jazz didn’t relax until they were in their own rooms. 

“Please don’t make me do that again,” Jazz whispered. 

"Of course I won't. Just please tell me beloved, what has upset you so?" Prowl continued to touch a stroke Jazz as they lay tangled together. 

"He kept asking me questions. About things that aren't important now. He was trying to find fault with in us, our bond. He kept telling me you can't be my everything but you are. I couldn't make him understand. Then he kept pressing me, pushing, and all I wanted was you."

“I could feel it. Your spark was reaching out for me.” 

“He-he said we fight, but we don’t really. Why would I argue with you? You know my spark, and you love me.” 

“And you know mine,” Prowl said. “Some mechs will never understand that, love.” 

Jazz shivered, “And he said I should be sorry about Roughshod. I’m not. I never will be. I hate him.” 

"I am not sorry either, neither is Bluestreak, and if asked I'm sure Smokescreen wouldn't be. Primus only knows, but I wouldn't be surprised to find out that he had put Roughshod on Bruticus' short list. I am a little disappointed I didn't get to give his spark to you. He threatened you too, my love, and even tried to take you from me once. For that he deserves a long slow death. You are my Jazz and no one will come between us."

“No one,” Jazz agreed with more of his customary aplomb. “We are in this together for the long haul.” 

Prowl pet his side, “We are, and woe betide anyone who gets in our way.” 

Jazz gave him a little smile, “I’m still glad I was able to give Blue his spark. It made him so happy. I like seeing him happy. He’s a good spark, and I know you love him like your own.” 

“I like seeing him happy too. He suffered too long.” 

“I know, don’t I know, Prowler. I’m sorry, but your creators are monsters. I hope...I hope they met their end, and I hope it hurt.” 

Prowl gave Jazz a small smile. While as an adult he could see where his parents were less than idea creators, they were still his creators and he loved them. “Let’s not talk about them any more. I would much rather find other ways to spend this time with you.” He pulled Jazz close and kissed him. It started stiff, thoughts of the wrongs he and his brothers have had to suffer fresh in his mind, but loving touches and sweet caresses from Jazz quick brought his thoughts from the past into the present. 

“You wanna take this to the berth?” Jazz said, nuzzling Prowl’s neck cording. 

“Always,” Prowl whispered. “You know I always want you.” 

“I know, my mech, but I like to hear it from your sweet lips.” 

Prowl kissed him again, “You are the best thing in my life, you do know that, right?”

“In my spark, always.” 

They fell together in a mass of tangled limbs, had anyone been watching their similar paint scheme would have made if very difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Sweet kisses, chaste kisses lead to heated open mouth kisses. Gentle touches lead to teasing caresses, and clutching of frames. Utterances of love and adoration, dissolved into moans and pleas.


	12. Chapter 12

Rodimus wrung his hands nervously as he paced outside of the medbay. It seemed like it was taking forever. Ratchet had finally gotten the materials they had needed, and the lab equipment he needed to repair Shockwave. The mech had been fretful, but also hopeful that Ratchet would put things to right. 

He hoped they would be finished soon. He knew Shockwave would be sore for days and berth ridden. Ratchet had warned him to be careful of the mech until he was recovered. 

Ratchet finally opened the doors to medbay. He looks worn and was leaning on the door frame. “He’s finished. Should be coming back online soon. Yes, you can go see him. BUT. You can’t touch him, anywhere, at all. Yes, I mean it, and not for awhile. If you do you could undo all my hard work and I don’t care who you creator is, or who his mate is I will reformat you into a floor sweeping drone and leave you that way until Shockwave is fully healed. Your Senator is strong, but right now he needs you to be his strength. Don’t let him down kiddo he’s just been through the pit and back for you. 

Rodimus nodded vigorously, clasping his hands together tightly. “I promise. I won’t touch. I won’t.” 

“Good. Now come along,” Ratchet said, and lead him inside to the recovery room that Shockwave was resting in. 

“S-shockwave?” Rodimus whispered, taking in the mech’s appearance. He looked much the same, but his armor was the colour of a newsparks. Even now it was slowly taking on color. Rodimus idly wondered how long it would take. 

Shockwave opened his eyelids and made to move towards the sound of Rodimus calling his name, but drew a sharp breath and tensed from the small movement he’d made. Slowly, ever so slowly he lifted his hand and motioned for his lover to come closer. “I-I can’t see you. C-Come closer? Are you pleased my love? Do I l-look like you remember?”

Rodimus scooted closer, “You look beautiful.” He reached out, his hand hovering but not touching. “Does it hurt badly?”

“I would be lying if I told you no,” Shockwave whispered. “It is bearable. I have my own face back.” 

“I wish I could touch you, but Ratchet said no. Not yet. I don’t want to be a cleaning drone,” Rodimus whispered. 

“What?” Shockwave laughed. 

“He said----” Rodimus glanced behind him to make sure Ratchet was going, “---he said he’d reformat me into a sweeping drone if I touched you!”

“As much as I would welcome your touch, I don’t think I could tolerate it at the moment. Ratchet’s threats aside. I will tell you that the thought of being able to touch you, and hold you close with my own hand, to kiss you and caress you… There were so many things I took for granted with you before that I never will again.” Shockwave placed his hand on top of Rodimus’. 

“I hope you get better soon. I miss you holding me. I miss your touch,” Rodimus babled. “I was so worried for you. I was scared, Shockwave. The procedure took so very long."

"I know...but we will be together soon. Just think of that."

“I know, and I know that once Ratchet clears you it will be impossible for me to keep my hands off of you. It’s just so hard at this moment. I was so worried for you, and it seemed like the surgery was taking forever. Forgive me if my impatience overtakes my understanding, I will do my best to abide by Ratchet’s instructions and your requests. Maybe he allow me to give you a full frame massage to help settle everything soon. I remember how you loved those. I was very good at them. Maybe I can wash and wax you then massage you into recharge?”

Shockwave purred at the thought, “I would enjoy that very much. Very much.” 

Rodimus’ lips curled into a smile, “So will I.” His fans kicked on, whirling loudly. “I wish i could touch you now.” 

“I wish you could too, but Ratchet is right. I don’t want to have to suffer through another repair like that. Ever,” Shockwave ex-vented softly. “Rodimus...I was wondering. When I am better...when I am better do you think...would you bond with me?” 

Rodimus closed his eyes tightly and froze. 

Shockwave waited for a moment when his lover didn’t move his spark broke. “I’m sorry if I misread the situation. I apologize…”

“Of course, I will.” Shockwave returned his gaze to his lovers to see the younger mechs optic full of emotion. “I’m sorry I made you doubt. I never thought you would want that from me. I am so dirty, so far beneath you. I-I can’t believe you want me. You know you don’t have to lie to me, or offer me this. I will happily stay with you. I love you. I would be yours and only yours even after you find a more suitable mate.” 

“You are not dirty, Rodimus. You are the most suitable mate I could imagine. You are good, and noble, and you are brave. How could I not love you?” 

Rodimus’ plating ruffled up, “Shockwave---” 

“Please do not belittle yourself,” Shockwave whispered, “It hurts me to my core when you do that.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t. I love you. More than I think is healthy for me. Sometimes. I think I love you too much. Megatron is building a new world, one where mechs like my creator, Jazz, and myself will be free. But I have done, things. Was made to do, things. Our new world will need mechs like you, who are good, and righteous, with integrity and I-- I will be in your way. I’d rather be by your side, than in your way.”

"You would never be in my way, Rodimus. You are my strength. You make me want to be a better mech. Don't you see....I need you."

Rodimus ducked his helm, "Shockwave..."

"I need you."

"Then who am I to deny you. I will trust your judgment and trust my creator's mate that this world will be better for mechs like me. I want to be with you. If you are so sure of us then I will happily give you my spark. I swear to do my best to be worthy of you." Since he couldn't touch the object if his affection he pushed his field into the others so Shockwave could teek his adoration and affection. 

Shokwave's lips curled into a little smile, "You are more than worthy of me, Rodimus. Hopefully my recovery will be expedient. I do not want to waste any more of our existence apart."

Rodimus ducked his helm and nodded, "The sooner the better then."

OoOoOoOo

Prowl knocked on the door to Jazz’s office. “I was wondering if you have time to help me with something?”

Jazz pushed his seat back, propped his feet up on his desk and gave his lover a teasing smirk. “Oh Prowler, I don’t know. I’m so very busy planning missions, plotting to overthrow the government, oh wait we already did that. I think I might have time to help you if you have time to make it worth my time.” 

Prowl’s smile made Jazz’s spark warm and his plating heat. “I think I can definitely make it worth your while.” The kiss he gave Jazz had the mech panting, purring, and clutching at him. “I need your help finding where the Matrices have been stored in the temple’s archives.”

“You need my help? Why my help?” 

Prowl smirked, “You should be able to feel it. At least according to the manuscripts. Vector Sigma mechs have an affinity for it.”

Jazz gave him a suspicious look, “You are kidding, right? You want to use me like some sorta cosmic metal detector? Not sure I’m liking this at all.” 

Prowl considered, “Yes, that is about the sum of it.” 

“Prowler you do realize that if any other mech on the entire planet came to me and said that I’d be on a quick call to Ratchet about bringing sedatives and a few strong bots to carry you off, after I dropped you myself right? I mean you sound all kinds of crazy. I love you but you do.”

Prowl stroked down the side of Jazz’s face from his senor horn to his pulling his thumb across Jazz’s lips. “Ah but you trust me and you know I’m not crazy, except for you, and you aren’t calling Ratchet, nor have you made the slightest move to ‘drop me’.” Another lingering kiss, “So I can only conclude that you’ll be joining me as I try and find an object that most don’t think exists. Now if you will beautiful one, on your feet and let’s get started.” 

Jazz shook his helm but complied, “Can’t see that it would hurt anything.” 

“Indeed it will not, it might help us a great deal, love.” 

Prowl took Jazz’s hand and lead him out of the room, then down into the archives below the Primian palace. The first room they entered was cavernous. Shelving towered over their helms. Jazz craned his head and gawked. There was not only datapads, but also far less sophisticated holders of information. Books and even scrolls. At each level there was catwalks equipped with rolling ladders and narrow stairways zigzagged from level to level.

Prowl watched Jazz explore the artifacts. His lover’s natural curiosity taking over. Besides they were in no hurry and watching Jazz so unguarded was a treat he fully intended to enjoy. “Is there anything in particular I should be looking for? Got any hints on what I’m supposed to be feeling here? Otherwise I’m just going to wander around and see what I can see. 

“You said us Vector Sigma mechs used to be priests? Wonder how we fell so far. From priests of Primus to somebots whore. Not talking about you, lover, just so you know, but I am curious all the same.” 

“So am I, to be honest,” Prowl said watching Jazz. “I do not understand how this could have happened.” 

Jazz shrugged and continued to wander around. He moved farther into the room, “How far does this go back?” 

“Quite far, I’ve been in at least four such rooms...and there is more bellow.” 

“Not sure how we would find anything in such a big place, Prowler.” 

Prowl shrugged, “As I said, it’s worth a try.” 

Jazz frowned, tilting his helm to the side. “We need to go down.” 

“Down?” 

“I...I...I don’t know. We just need to...go down. Where is the nearest stairwell?” 

Prowl directed Jazz to the stairwell then followed him down. Jazz continued down not one level but down to very depths of the planet. It was warm down here, and the air itself had an odd feel to it. Prowl felt slightly uncomfortable, like the air hadn’t moved in centuries, stale and thick. “Jazz, beloved, I don’t mean to question you, especially since you are doing this as a favor for me, but are you sure this is where we should be?”

Jazz stopped, and frown, “I’m sure. I don’t know why I’m sure, but I am. It’s not far either. It’s so close. Can you feel it? It’s singing. They’re singing. I can feel it.”

“Jazz..” Prowl said, sounding not a little worried. “Dearest. Are you okay? 

“I’m perfectly fine, love. I just...I just need to go. It’s not much farther.” 

Prowl followed Jazz further into the catacombs, fluttering with distress. He wasn’t sure he liked this at all. Jazz was acting decidedly strange. 

“I can hear it.” 

Prowl was about to pull Jazz to a stop and call the whole thing off when Jazz turned and walked through a wall. Prowl stopped in front of the same wall and put his hands to it. Solid. “Jazz! Jazz! Are you there? Where did you go? Jazz!” He almost glitched when a black and white arm reached out and pulled him through. 

“I’m here Prowler. Why didn’t you follow me?” 

Prowl for his part was thoroughly checking Jazz over. “You walked through a wall! A solid wall. How was I to follow you.” 

“It wasn’t solid, Just a hologram...I think,” Jazz said. 

“No, it’s really not. It was solid, I felt it. I ran into it,” Prowl said, distressed. 

“Well you are with me now,” Jazz said, and held on tightly to Prowl’s hand. “It’s not far now, I can feel it in my spark.” 

“Are you sure about this, love. It’s...odd down here,” Prowl said, craning his neck to stare at the relief carved into the walls. 

“You trusted me enough to ask me. I wouldn’t let you down. Please just trust me enough to let me do this for you? I can do this. I will do this for you. Just… just trust me.” Again Jazz reached into the relief and wiggled something. Prowl watched in shock as the entire illusion fell away leaving them standing in an ancient temple. The wall that Jazz had manipulated was filled with a crystal, gemstone, and precious metals relief of the original thirteen primes. All with their chest plates open and the various matrix that had been the source of their power on display. 

Jazz quivered, “There they are. This is what we were looking for!” 

Prowl frowned, “There are so many though.” 

Jazz moved close, “Yes, but we only need two. Don’t we?” 

“I guess,” Prowl said, staring, “Which then?” 

“I don’t know...they are all calling to me. All of them.” 

“Calling to you? What do you mean? They all look like lifeless metal to me. Ornamentation, and inset in the wall. Jazz? I think this place is affecting you. Maybe we should leave and go see Ratchet?”

“Prowler, love, I have trusted you with my life since the day I came online. If you’ve ever trusted me, trust me in this. They are alive. They’re calling me, singing to me. They want to go with me… us. They can tell I mean to take them somewhere and they’re excited to go. They keep saying they’ve waited so long, and we’re going to be like we were. They are excited to rebuild our world.”

Prowl shifted where he stood, “They are excited?” 

“They are,” Jazz said, quivering with excitement as he moved towards the first one, and ran a hand cross it. The metal holding it in place unfurled, and Jazz took the matrix from it’s resting place. “They are so happy.” 

“Here, hold it for me,” Jazz said and pressed it into Prowl’s hands. 

Prowl nearly dropped it. he had been expecting cold, dead metal, but the matrix fairly hummed with warmth and life.

Jazz continued to pull them from their resting places in the relief, Prowl placed them on a near by alter until all thirteen were glowing softly there. Jazz had been singing and talking softly to them the whole time he handled them. Carrying on a conversation that he could only hear one side of. If it weren’t for the pulsing and glow of them in response Prowl would have marched him right off to Rung, Smokescreen, or Ratchet for an evaluation, maybe even all three. He was still considering, for them both once they returned. “Jazz? Dearest? How do we get them all back to the surface with us?”

Jazz startled, “Oh...I had not thought about that. They say I should just put them in my subspace. It would be safe there.” 

“Are you sure that is...wise?” 

Jazz shrugged, “Course it is. They wouldn't hurt me.” 

Prowl was not too sure about that, “just be careful, love.” 

“It’ll be fine, Prowler,” Jazz said as he placed each one carefully into his subspace. “We should go, though. They want to meet Megatron and Orion.” 

“Megatron and Orion? They asked for them by name? Jazz I am very uncomfortable with what is going on here. I trust you my love, I do not trust them. What if they are corrupt? What if they harm you? What of the sparkling? It has endured so much already should we risk this too?”

A hum of contentment escaped Jazz’s lips, “It will be fine. I promise. If anything I think they will help the sparkling.” He turned, and grabbed Prowl’s hand. “We should leave now. They are very anxious. Please, let’s go.” 

“Jazz...I’m not sure---” 

“It will be fine. Just have a little faith.” 

"I do have faith in you my love, but not in some long dead legacy of our past." At Jazz's exasperated look Prowl smiled, kissed his mate on the forehelm and continued. "Beloved they do not speak to me. Though it only reinforces that you love, are a blessing. 

Jazz took his hand and tugged him towards the exit, “Not so sure about that, but they agree with you. They are so sad with what has befallen their most beloved mechs.” He tilted his helm to the side, “They know a lot, I guess.” 

Prowl laughed, and let himself be lead back the way they had come. It was less harrowing this time, but then he knew that they were going home.

OoOoOoOo

The meal was in full swing when Jazz and Prowl finally made it back. The lively setting going utterly quiet when Orion, and Rodimus stood and stared as Jazz crossed into the room. 

“You can hear them too. Can’t you?” Jazz’s smile was serene, and mischievous all at once. “Prowl can’t hear them. He says it’s because we used to be special to Primus, they agree. Say we were meant to be a blessing, favored by those we were sent to. They were angry at how we’ve been treated and want to offer Megatron a blessing for freeing us.”

Jazz quivered with excitement, “Here clear a space on the table. They want out.” 

“Out?” Rodimus asked, his optics bright and keen. “Where are---oh....” he said as he watched Jazz pull the matrixes from his subspace. They gleamed in the dim light of the dining room. 

“What...are they?” Megatron asked, coming up from behind Orion. 

Orion moved close, his hand hovering over them. “They are relics of the first thirteen Primes. Sacred relics imbued with their wisdom...if the manuscripts are to be believed.” 

"Wisdom of the Primes? That is a sparkling tale. If they are as they say what gifts could they give us, we are not Primes, nor do I wish to continue a corrupt system."

Orion frowned, “Sentinel was never a Prime. He was a pretender. It is not continuing the system. A true Prime has Primus’ blessing. His guidance.” 

Megatron scowled, “Orion you are talking nonsense.” 

“I am not. Please understand. Please listen to me beloved.” 

“You know that I will. Always. I just don’t understand. I cannot hear them. Jazz says they are speaking to him. He asked if Rodimus could as well. And you, my love, are acting very strangely. I am simply worried for you. I do not want anything to harm you. I fought too hard to have you, to free you, to build a better life for us. So anything that threatens that is a threat to me and I will see all threats eliminated.”

Orion shook, “They are not a threat. Please. I’m not talking nonsense. I’m not.”

“He isn’t,” Jazz chimed in. “They are true relics of Primus.” He reached out, gingerly touching one of the matrixes. “They can’t control a mech, only guide them and show them the possibilities. It is not a bad thing.” 

Megatron growled looking unconvinced, “As I said, I do not trust such a thing.” 

Orion turned to his mate and placed a hand on his chest over his spark. “Then trust in me? I can let you hear them as I do? You could feel it through me?” ~Open to me love, feel them through me. Hear how they sing? They are so pleased with what you have done. They didn’t like the way the others had ruled. They are glad you have gotten rid of them. They would offer you one of themselves to help you, guide you. But only if you are willing. Only if you would like.~

~I trust you,~ Megatron finally said. ~I do.~ He opened himself in the bond and gasped loudly. ~I understand. I...yes. I will do this thing then.~ “Which one then?” 

“Touch them, and you will know,” Orion smiled.

Megatron made a rumbling noise and moved closer. His claws hovered over the first matrix before moving on to the next. At the third he stopped and gently lifted the matrix from the table.

It glowed and pulsed in his claws. It’s glow growing until it slowly engulfed him. “You would chose me? What can I offer to the legacy of Primus?” He paused as if listening. “I did not do these things to please you, I did them to keep Orion safe. I would give my spark to see him safe from the horrors he’s had to experience.” Another pause, then a smile and a glance at his bondmate. “Yes, theft, treason and revolution were to keep him safe, and yes I would do so again, a million times over if that is what it called for. He /is/ a gift, my gift, and I intend to honor that gift at every opportunity.”

“Yes...I find those terms...agreeable,” Megatron rumbled, and Orion’s lips curled into a smile. He pressed the Matrix gem to his chestplates, shuddering as tendrils creeped out from it. It sunk into Megatron’s armour embedding itself there. It glowed faintly, pulsing as if in time to his sparkbeat. 

Orion moved closer, reaching out. He touched the gem, and gave a look of surprise. “This is the Matrix of Optimus Prime. My spark was once a part of his. It split away in the Well. He says so anyways.” 

“It is fitting then is it not bonded, that he should choose me as you have? So that within me your sparks are one again.” He placed a long loving kiss on Orion’s lips both smiling as their spark sang with joy at the connection the three now shared. “Come beautiful one, let us see who calls to your spark.” 

Orion shook as Megatron guided him back towards the table. “I’m not sure,” he said hand hovering over them one at a time. He finally stopped at the second to last. “Oh...oh...this one!” His armour rattled with his excitement. “This one.” 

He held out the gem, and watched the light glint and refract off of it, “Definitely this one.”

“What can you tell us about it, beloved? Does it speak to you?” Megatron stood behind his bondmate and pulled him close. “Make sure you ask how it feels about sparklings love, I would not have it around Valor if it does not care for them.”

“It is Solus’ matrix. She was a great creator. She would care for him as I do. She would protect him if she was still of this world,” Orion said. His hands shook as he pressed the gem to his chestplates. “I know she would.” 

He keened, but the pain he felt was nothing compared to bringing Valour into the world. It would pass soon enough, and it did. 

When Orion was outwardly aware again he was still being held by his bondmate. His plating was being stroked and his helm caressed. “Breath dear one. You have made Optimus very worried for you. I have reassured him of your strength, but he is very insistently his concern.” Megatron placed kisses along his bondmates helm. ~Are you well? Shall we retire so that you may rest?~

Orion nodded weakly, ~Yes. Please. We are very weary. And...I would like your spark against my own.~

~I would like that too, my love.~

Orion smiled up at him, “I told you this would work. I knew it would.” 

Megatron smiled in return. "And I have once again underestimated you. One day I will learn not to do so. Please though beloved, do not let anger you. It comes from my desire to protect you, always."

Orion took his hand, gently pulling him in the direction of their rooms, “You know I can never stay mad at you...even if this was a reason to be mad. It is not, my love.” 

Megatron gave Orion’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Indeed, it is not. I am glad to have you. I don’t think I can ever say that enough.” 

As soon as the door closed behind them Orion fell on Megatron. “I feel so alive!” He pulled Megatron to him kissing him with a passion that he rarely exhibited without much cajoling. He kissed his bondmate pressing the larger bot against the wall. “I want you. I want all of you. You tell me I don’t instigate enough, and right now I feel as though I can’t keep my hands from you. I can’t get enough of you.” 

Megatron moaned, and let his helm fall back. “You have me. Take what you want.” 

Orion wiggled his fingers inbetween Megatron’s hip seams, massaging the protoform beneath, “You look beautiful like this.” 

Megatron laughed, and vented hard, “Orion...” 

“You do. I wouldn't mind putting a sparking under that chestplate of yours. I really wouldn’t.” 

“I would gladly carry your sparkling. Especially if it will activate your sire protocols. I rather like the idea of you shameless and wanton, while not being able to keep your hands off of me.” The last words were little more than moans as Orion latched himself to Megatron’s neck cabling. “Yes beloved! Your intensity is amazing. I love the feel of you controlling me, taking what you want from me.”

Orion purred, finally pulling away. “Come along then. I want to see you spread beneath me on our berth.” 

Megatron’s engine revved loudly, “What do you plan on doing, Orion?” 

“Come along and you will find out,” he said demurely, and headed towards their berthroom.

His beautiful bondmate had his sensor’s reeling from the vehemence of his affections. Megatron purred, moaned, and panted barely able to keep himself upright. Orion took the choice from him by pushing him to lie back on their berth as he crawled over Megatron’s prone and heated frame. 

The smaller mech placed open mouth kisses along his plating. “So hot. For me?” The words all but purred at him. Orion smiled as he moved to rest between Megatron’s long legs. “How should I cool you down, beloved? We can’t have you overheating.” Orion held his lovers gaze as he bent to place licks and kisses along the other’s interface panel. “I can smell how hot you are. You do want me very much don’t you? Shall I drink you dry then? Lick and suck your delicious valve until you are the one screaming my name this night?” His mate’s word had robbed him of his ability to speak. All he could do was nod as the snick of his panel opening and the thunk of his helm falling back against their berth sounded at the same time. 

“Yes my love. My beautiful Orion. Take me as you will. I am yours to do with as you please.”

“As I please,” Orion hummed, grinning as he moved down between Megatron’s legs. He reached out, dipping one digit into Megatron’s valve. “So wet already.” He leaned in laving the outer folds. 

Megatron moaned, spreading his legs wider and tilting his hips up, offering himself to Orion. “P-please.” 

Orion licked and sucked on the outer nodes. Slowly adding more complicated movements and pressure. “Please what beloved?” A long, slow, warm exhale over wet sensors brought a shuddering moan from his bondmate. “Is there something you want from me?” As Megatron gasp, and shook Orion kissed the inside of his leg. “You need to breath if you want to tell me what you want from me dearest.” Until his bondmate found his breath Orion slowly inserted first one then a second finger. He continued to shush and kiss his bondmate. “Does it feel good lover?”

“Yes! Frag yes,” Megatron rumbled, squirming against the berth as Orion worked a third finger in.

“Such a good mech,” Orion hummed. “So good. So beautiful. So tight. You always feel so good around my spike. Like you were made for me.” 

“Orion...please. Stop teasing. Don’t tease me.” 

“Megatron. Sweetspark. I would never tease you.” Orion crawled up Megatron’s body placing kisses as he went at the same languid pace as his hand moved in and out of his lover. “I only want to make sure you will enjoy this.” One deep thrust with his hand, before he pulled it up to place against lips that opened with a deep moan as his spike filled his lover in a way his hand could not. 

Megatron’s callipers clamped down hard, they rolled and flexed around the invader. His hips twitched up, demandingly. “Orion! I need---” 

“I know, sweetspark,” Orion cooed, his denta scrapped against Megatron’s neck cording, eliciting another moan. “I know. Just let me take care of you. That is all I want to do,” he whispered. 

“Yes, you take care of me. You are so good to me.” He curled his body around his smaller mate. “Am so lucky to have you. So very lucky” Megatron clutched at Orion’s frame pulling at him in hopes of inspiring him to move faster, deeper, anything just more. He didn’t want to hurt his mate as he became lost in the glorious sensations Orion was sending through his body, so he reached above his head and held firmly to the top decorative panel of their berth. It creaked and groaned with the pressure of his grip. “More please beloved. I need this. Need you. Want more. Want to give you all of me.” His chest plates unlocked and opened waiting for the moment they would join together, but not at all wanting this to end. 

Megatron loved taking care of Orion’s every need, but there was something freeing in submission like this. 

Orion set a leisurely pace, taking his time, letting the charge build up slowly. So slowly. Orion had an amazing amount of patience. He drew it out far longer than Megatron was used to, and when the first overload creeped up on Megatron it had him wailing beneath his smaller mate.

OoOoOoOo

Prowl watched their leaders leave with a raised browplate, and his attention turned back to the remaining matrixes. “What do we do with these?” he finally asked, turning to Jazz. 

“They say they will find appropriate mechs to act as advisors. They want to help as well.” 

“Find appropriate mechs? They want to help? Jazz, I have several questions about all of this. I thought only a prime could carry a matrix. I just watched two of these thing wrap themselves around our leader and his bonded spark, and both mech began acting very...odd. How do I know they weren’t infected and these are little more than parasites? I will not allow them to ‘find the appropriate mechs’ until until I’ve gotten some answers.”

“Well, I could always see if one wants me and we can see what if does,” Jazz said. 

“No. Absolutely not!”

“You are worrying for nothing,” Jazz said, already moved towards the remaining matrixes. “It’ll be fine. You’ll see!” 

Prowl pulled at Jazz. "No, I won't let you do this." Jazz drew breath to argue. ~Please lover, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you. Please Jazz. At least wait until we find out more? Please my spark, for me?~

"You are worrying for nothing. They wouldn't hurt me." He wiggled free, and grabbed at one of the jewels. Prowl howled as he watched it sink into Jazz's armour. 

"No!!! Jazz!!!"

He watched terrified as Jazz reeled and panted. ~I'm fine Prowler. I really am. They're just a lot to take in. I'm so little compared to the last frame it was in. Come. Feel me. Feel for yourself. I am fine love.~

Prowl frowned, and cautiously moved closer to Jazz, looking him over carefully. “Jazz...why couldn't you just wait?” 

“I’m fine. I promise. It’s not like he has taken over my body or my spark. I can shut him away. They just want to help.” 

“Who?” 

“Amalgamous,” Jazz smiled mischievously.

Prowl gasped, taking a step back. “Jazz, what have you done? Why didn’t you wait? JAZZ!” 

“It’s not like that. It’s...not...exactly them. It’s like a residual memory with some intelligence. Don’t act like I’m infected with something. It’s not like that.” 

“I trust you. I’m wary, but I trust you. You are sure this is the right thing to do? Will you help me then? I can’t hear then like you do. Is there one you would suggest? One that speaks to you? That you would suggest for me? I am placing myself in you capable hands, beloved.”

“Just touch one. You will know. They say you will know. They are very curious about you. Very curious.” 

Prowl frowned, but inched closer, his hand hovered about the stones before stopping on one that was a dull black. He stopped, and finally picked it up. “Oh...OH!” 

“You see what I mean now.” 

Prowl nodded, looking shaken, “Yes. I see.” His hand shook as he picked up the matrix, it was surprisingly light and warm in his hand. “Oh. Oh!” The solid metal slowly shifted liquified then shifted and twisted forming an intricate pattern along Prowl’s hand. He twisted his hand this way and that to see how Liege Maximo had claimed him. Glyphs for communication, ambassador, and strategy were woven within the design. “Why him? Why you? Jazz I don’t understand. His past. He and I are nothing alike. I would never hurt my family.”

Prowl’s doorwings fluttered in distress, “Why him?” He frowned, canting his helm to the side as if listening to someone. Finally he calmed down, his features smoothed out, and he relaxed. 

~Prowler? Are you okay? Who? Oh...oh....I see....~ Jazz’s armour chattered. ~This isn’t good. What if he does something bad?~

“I won’t let him,” Prowl said aloud. “It will be fine. I promise.” 

~Prowler...~

“It’s fine. I can control him. It’s fine. Don’t worry.” 

“But lover, if I lose control the most we have to worry about is me taking another shape and making everyone one believe Megatron is running around sing ‘Bumblepuppy Love’, if you lose control… He scares me Prowler. I don’t want to wake up convinced I need take someone out, because lover, if you told me it needed to be done it would be. How can we know we can trust him? Surely someone else, Quintus, or Alchemist?” 

“It’s a little late, Jazz,” Prowl whispered. “I can control him. I promise. I can. And if I can’t...well I will trust you to do the right thing.” 

Jazz’s field blanch, “Please don’t ask that of me.” 

“Oh, Jazz. You know I will be waiting for you in the Well.”

“Stop talking like that,” Jazz snapped. “Stop it. Or...or...I will drag your aft to go see Rung.” 

Prowl kissed his lover to offer any reassurance he could, his marked hand gripping the back of Jazz’s helm holding him tight in the kiss. ~I will never let him hurt you, or our family. You are my world, my spark. He knows that.~ “I get the feeling they are using us as a second chance to fix what was broken with them as well as help us rebuild our world. He feels that it was the problems within the thirteen that bleed over into us. Now they get to make it right.” 

Jazz frowned, “I’m pretty sure it was a corrupt buncha mechs that got too much power,”Jazz said.

“Just a symptom of the underlying disease. Jazz...you asked me to trust you...and I’m going to ask you to do the same for me. Trust me. Please.” 

“I don’t have to like it.” 

“No, you really don’t.” 

Jazz wrapped his arms around Prowl and laid his head over the spark he loved more than his own. “I’m just worried. For you, about you. I don’t want anything to happen to you. And he… He has a dark tint to his energy. I just… I trust you. I do. I’m just worried. I love you Prowler. You are my world, my everything. Have been from the moment I on-lined. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I would be lost to The Well, if something happened to you.” 

“Nothing will happen to me,” Prowl said, petting Jazz’s backstrut until the mech finally relaxed against him. “Nothing.” 

“You say that, but you don’t know.” 

“I do know, my love. I do. I will not let anything else hurt our family.” He pressed a kiss against’ Jazz’s helm. “Just trust me.”

OoOoOoOo

Jazz could hear Ratchet before he opened the door to medical then next morning. The priority one message of “Get your aft to medical - stat” hadn’t really been a shock. To hear Ratchet grumping wasn’t one either. The mech had been crankier than normal since Dead End had gotten sick. 

Jazz greeted Dead End when he crossed into medical. ~That mech isn't sick, not the kind Ratchet is thinking of anyway.~ Amalgamous whispered. The mech’s presence was getting stronger within him. Never intrusive, or commanding, and nothing like his bond with Prowl, but always present. 

~What do you mean?~

~I mean for a medic he sure is missing something important.~

~Whadya mean? Missing what?~

The quiet laughter that filled Jazz processor made him frown.

~He's like you...~

~Like me? Stop talking in riddles.~ The laughter made Jazz huff. 

~He's carring a passanger around.~

"Dead End is sparked?" He blurted out in surprise.

Ratchet turned to him looking at him sharply. "What was that?"

“Uh, I said Dead End is sparked. Congratulations!”

Dead End perked up from where he’d been laying on a berth reading. “How do you know that?” 

“Well,” Jazz tired really hard not to fidget. It was hard though, what with the laughter from Amalgamous whispering to him, Dead End’s disbelieving look, and Ratchet’s glare it was a hard thing not to do. “Amalgamous told me?”

“Oh really. And how would he know, when I as a medical professional haven’t detected that.”

Dead End joined his bondmate beside Jazz. “Well not that I know, but I don’t think that’s one of the test we’ve actually run, is it? I mean we didn’t think anything would happen so quickly, especially considering it’s me we’re trying to spark up.”

“No,” Ratchet finally said, “I didn’t scan your spark. I didn’t...frag. Get on the berth.” 

Dead End smirked, “You really think I’m sparked, Jazz?” 

“Yeah. I do. Amalgamous is still cackling about it.” 

Dead End wiggled excitedly on the berth, bearing his spark, “Scan me already.” 

“Don’t get your hopes up, sweetspark,” Ratchet said to Dead End and then glared at Jazz. 

Ratchet scanned Dead End’s spark, “Oh.” 

“Oh?” Dead End asked, perking up. 

“I...think you might be sparked.” 

“You think?” Dead End asked. 

“I’m fairly sure,” Ratchet said, looking stunned. 

Jazz giggled at the look in the medic’s face. “He says if someone claims one of his other brothers then you could learn all kinds of interesting things about the bitlet.” 

Ratchet’s knees were growing weak. They’d done it. A sparkling. Oh dear Primus a sparkling! He braced himself on the berth to keep from falling to the floor. Sire protocols booted up so rapidly it left him reeling. Dead End was next to him in a second. “Are you disappointed? I thought you’d be happy? You don’t look happy. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

“No, no! I’m not disappointed, love. I’m just...I just...didn’t think it would be this soon. I’m excited. I’m so happy for us.” 

Dead End ducked his helm, “You sure? I mean---”

“I’m positive, love,” Ratchet said firmly. “I can put something together so you won’t get sick, now that I know what is causing it.”

“That would be wonderful.” 

Ratchet pulled him close, held him tightly to him and showed his appreciation in a long sweet kiss. “I will do everything I am capable of doing to make this easier on you, but you must promise me you will come to me for anything. Even the slighted little most inane thing. Promise me please dear one.”

Dead End tucked his head up Ratchet’s chin. “If you promise not to get mad over my silliness then I will promise.”

“When have I ever gotten mad at you,” Ratchet whispered, and pet Dead End’s armour gently. 

Jazz huffed, “Can I leave now? Please?” 

“No, you can’t leave. I haven’t looked you over. And where is Prowl? I sent him a summons as well.” 

“He’s busy, obviously.” 

“Not an excuse,” Ratchet growled.

“What’d you want me to do Ratchet, drag him away from his desk? He’s trying to rebuild a world and make sure that the same mistakes don’t happen twice.”

“That’s exactly what I expect. Or for him to drag himself away would be better. This is important too. You deserve him to be here and he should want to be here.”

“He does. It is. He knows. I’m sorry Ratchet. What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, Jazz. I really don’t know. Let me check the sparkling. I’m a bit concerned how that thing on your arm is effecting it’s developement.” 

“Mal wouldn't hurt a sparkling,” Jazz exclaimed, squeaking when Ratchet pushed him down onto the berth. 

“I will be the judge of that,” Ratchet said. “Open up.” 

“Nice berthside manner there, “Jazz grunted, and let the plates slide away. 

“Yes Ratchet do try to treat my bonded a little better, please.”

“Prowler! Nice to see you, babe.”

Prowl crossed the room to stand next to where Jazz lay. He stoked as hand down the side of his lovers face. “As if I would miss this. You two are the most important things in all the world to me.” He gave Jazz a series of kissed starting at his forehelm and ending on his open his chestplate. 

Jazz wiggled, moaning in pleasure. 

“Hey, what the frag,” Ratchet stiffened. “Time and place you two.” 

Jazz snorted, “I could say the same to you, doc. Thought you were gonna jump End right there.” 

Dead End laughed from where he was still perched on the berth, “He’s got you there, love.” 

Ratchet sputtered, “I get no respect. Not even in my own medbay!”

“On the contrary, if I didn’t have anything but the utmost respect for your skills I would not let you anywhere near my bondmate and our sparkling.” Prowl kissed Jazz’s hand. 

“Right. Just stay out of my way or I’ll kick you and you contrary aft out of my med bay.” Ratchet began his scans, moving from the planned ones of the sparkling, on to finding what if any changes Amalgamous had made on his frame. 

“The sparkling looks good,” Ratchet said. “I’m not too pleased with the how slow the wounds to your spark are healing...but they ARE healing. You’re readings have changed slightly, and so has your spark signature. It’s a subtle difference.” 

“Is that bad?” Jazz asked. 

“No, not bad, but definitely something that should be watched. I think berth rest might be best for the time being.” 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

“No, I’m perfectly serious,” Ratchet said. “You must be careful!” 

‘But if I’m healing, and it’s not bad then why the punishment? I can take it easy Ratch. No need to go to extremes.” Jazz was fighting back his worry that Ratchet wasn’t telling him everything. 

His bondmate’s distress was palpable. Prowl stroked Jazz’s face. “Calm yourself dearest. I’m sure Ratchet will clarify anything we ask him.”

Before Jazz could gather breath to ask Ratchet spoke,”Your spark is young Jazz. And whether you like to think about it or not it has endured a lot in it’s short life. Onlining, bonding, spark rape, now carrying. It’s a lot for a young spark. Others who have endured less have not fared even half as well. I just want to be cautious. As I’m sure does Prowl. We would rather risk your boredom and make you rest than risk your spark for not.” 

“When put that way I cannot help but agree,” Prowl said cautiously. “I want you to be healthy, Jazz. I want our sparkling to be healthy. Please heed Ratchet’s advice.” 

Jazz pouted, “You all are conspiring against me. I expect this from Ratchet, but you too Prowler?” 

"You don't expect me to want the best for you? To be worried you could be damaged or worse? To be worried for our sparkling? For our future together? You and our sparkling are my love and my life. If you think it is a conspiracy I should let feel my fear, feel how my sire coding is demanding I protect you, even though there is nothing I can do. I love you my beautiful Jazz. I am sad you think my care and concern is nothing but a conspiracy."

Jazz’s lower lip quivered, “I didn’t mean it that way. I love you. I love our sparkling. I-I-I’m so sorry,” a keen left his throat.

Ratchet and Prowl exchanged a glance, “It’s fine sweetspark. Just do what Ratchet asks of you.” 

“If you think it’s best,” Jazz said, ducking his helm. 

“I really do.” 

Ratchet placed his hand on Jazz’s shoulder. “We aren’t conspiring against you. We only want what is best for you and you sparkling. I can understand where it may seem that way though. Trust in Prowl. He may give world class guilt trips but he does have your best interest at spark. If you have any other problems or questions about anything come back and see me. I don’t mind answering first time carrier questions either. Maybe you and Dead End could even commiserate. As for now, I have another patient coming, so I will see you and Jazz at morning’s meal. I’ll have some supplements for him to start taking. So go on, get.”

OoOoOoOo

Rodimus waved at Jazz, giving him a slight smiled as they passed. Shockwave was at his side, moving slowly. His joints were still giving him issues, but it was getting better each day. So much so that Ratchet had let him leave the medbay some days before. His plating was hardening up the way it was supposed to, but they still had to endure these daily trips to the medbay. 

“Right on time,” Ratchet said, and motioned them towards the nearest berth. “How are you feeling?” 

“I have felt better and I have felt worse.” Shockwave attempted to pull his frame up onto the nearest medical berth, but that was easier said than done. Rodimus was at his side in an instant to help him. Acting as his brace he helped the larger mech angle himself up, first one side then the other. A pained smile was his thanks. They both knew Shockwave hated this. He didn’t like that he needed help from Rodimus. Being doted on what nice, but that he actually needed the smaller mech to make it through day to day functioning was a hard thing to accept for a mech who had alway been so full of life. 

Ratchet nodded, “You are making good progress. Let me go get my scanner.” They didn’t have to wait long, Ratchet jacked into the medical port on Shockwave’s arm. “No system failures, no errors. Good. Looking very good.” 

“I still hurt,” Shockwave said plaintively. 

“You will for a while yet, but things have stabilized.” 

“Will you clear us for sparkbonding soon?” Rodimus spoke up. 

Ratchet turned to him, “There is no issues with his spark. It would be safe enough now. I would want you to come in so I can scan you afterwards just to make sure there are not complications.” 

Shockwave huffed a laugh. “Haven’t I inflicted myself on you enough as of late? That you would still bond yourself to me is something that while I am grateful for it, do not completely understand. Would you not rather have somemech who can keep up with you? That can return the affections you lavish on me? I would understand if you did.”

Rodimus stared for a moment, “Shockwave...you are getting better. You will be running circles around me in no time at all. Besides, I don’t want any other mech. I want you. Only you. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I just...I’m so useless right now.” 

Ratchet huffed, “You will be better soon. It’s just slow going to a while. Don’t write yourself off yet, Senator.” 

“See, even Ratchet agrees,” Rodimus said.

“Yes, I can see I am out numbered. I will concede the floor to the majority’s opinion. I would like to table this discussion and revisit it at a later date when pain is not clogging up my processor.”

Rodimus pulled Shockwave down into a kiss. “Beloved you will not have a chance to revisit this on a later date. I plan on bonding to you as soon as we have Ratchet’s clearance and time to do it properly. Then you will know what you mean to me and exactly how ridiculous you are being. I adore you, I will never leave you, and once we are bonded you will feel how very loved you are.”

Ratchet snorted, “As I said you are free to do so, I just expect your afts in here afterwards.

Rodimus let out a happy little squee. “Thank you, thank you so much!” 

“Just be careful with the rest of him, please. I don’t want to have to put him back together again. It was enough work the first time.” 

“Well, you do look good. Your readings are where they are supposed to be,” Ratchet said. “I have a another packet of minerals for you to take. Instructions are on this pad,” he said and handed both to Rodimus. “Make sure he takes them.” 

“Yes, sir.” Rodimus wanted to ask if they were free to go, but held back long enough for Ratchet to release them.. He had never gone so long without interfacing, not since his protocols had been switched on. Those he had never wanted, Shockwave he didn’t want to live without. “I promise to take very good care of him.” He helped Shockwave to his feet again. “Would you like a hot oil bath and a message? Along with the minerals Ratchet sent might help you feel better.”

“That sounds nice. You are so good to me.” 

Rodimus beamed, “You deserve it.” 

“I’m not so sure about that, beautiful. I am very luck to have you though. Very lucky.” 

They walked back to their suite slowly. Rodimus reached out and laced their fingers together. He was so excited. His field flaring out wildly. 

After Rodimus got Shockwave settled in the oil bath, he joined him. “It is very hard not to kiss you right now.” He ducked his head hoping to hide his blush. “If you’ll forgive me I’ll admit to my ulterior motives in caring for you. It isn’t that I don’t want to, so please don’t think that. It’s just that I have a very hard time keeping my hands off of you and this is the easiest way to fulfill that need, while doing something I hope you enjoy.”

“You won’t have to worry for long. As Ratchet says I will be better soon.” 

“I know,” Rodimus inched closer he leaned up and caught Shockwave’s lips in a gentle kiss. “It will make it that much better for waiting. I just really...really want you to pound me into the berth.” 

Shockwave cracked a smile, “Is that what you want?” 

“Well...that isn’t the only thing I want,” Rodimus gave him another kiss. 

Shockwave purred and placed his arms to rest on Rodimus’ shoulders. “It isn’t? Maybe you should tell me what is expected of me as you bondmate? I would have to be ill prepared and disappoint you.”

Rodimus dipped his head again. “I’ll be happy with anything you do. I love everything about you. Your voice makes me shiver down to my protoform. Your touch makes my plating burn. when you hold me the world outside of your arms ceases to exist. And your kisses make me melt.” 

“You know I feel much the same,” Shockwave kissed him gently, with far more caution than he normally would have. “You make me very happy Rodimus. But, what do you expect? Do you want sparklings?”

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Rodimus said, tilting his helm to the side. “When I was with...before I hoped never to have any...because I didn’t....I didn’t know what HE would do to them.” 

“Well, think about it. It is not something we have to hurry into. Anything else?” 

“I don’t know...I’ve never done this before,” Rodimus said plaintively.

“Neither have I, my dear.” 

“I have never had to think of my wants or needs. I’m not sure I even could. The day I came online Sen--he had my compliance coding turned on. I do know I am happy when I am with you. I like making you happy. Those are true feelings not coding. I would like to make you happy, and stay with you. My hope is to be your bondmate, and your only lover. I want to make you happy, other than that I don’t know. Do you want sparklings? Is there anything you won’t from me? Anything I shouldn’t do that will displease you?”

Shockwave pet Rodimus’ winglets, “I want you to be happy and safe...and to be mine.”

Rodimus purred, “I’m already yours. Always.” 

Shockwave gave him another gentle kiss, “I wouldn't mind sparklings. If they looked like you that would be a gift to the world.” 

Rodimus ducked his helm, blushing again, “Shockwave!”

The larger mech laughed, “They would be. Beautiful little mechs.”

Rodimus huffed, “Shockwave...” 

The former-Senator laughed, raining kisses across Rodimus’ upturned faceplates, “You doubt the truth?” 

“I know you are famous for flattery. I know your reputation for being able to sway a room to your ideas is legendary. But I do love to hear you say such sweet things to me.” He moved to straddle the larger mech’s lap, careful not to put any weight on still healing plating. “I’ll happily listen to any flattery if you continue to kiss me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get enough of you.” 

Shockwave reached up, pulling him close, “I don’t think I will ever get tired of hearing that...or complimenting you. You are gorgeous, and sweet,” he said, catching Rodimus’ lips and cutting off whatever reply was about to leave the smaller mech’s vocalizer. 

Rodimus moaned, offlining his optics. “I want you. I-I..I just want you.” 

Rodimus’ feid was a riot against his. Longing, lust, desire, all buffeted against Shockwave’s own. “I know dear one. I would gladly give you---let you take all you desire of me...” He kissed Rodimus to quell the whine that escaped him. “...but I can’t. Not right now.” He slowly pulled the trembling mech in his lap as close as he dared. “Shush, sweet one, before you know it we will be enjoying a very healthy interface life at every given opportunity. Tell me how I can help you now. Why are you trembling? Are you well?”

Rodimus whimpered, “I--I---I have never gone this long. It’s just frustrating. I want you. I just...I just....” 

“Shhhh...maybe I can make it a little better. Be a good mech and sit on the edge of the pool for me.” 

Rodimus frowned, wondering what Shockwave was up to. He climbed off the mech with as much care as he could and scrambled up on the ledge, then looked at Shockwave expectantly. 

“Lean back, and open up,” Shockwave instructed, his smile turning mischievous.

Rodimus did as instructed, but since Shockwave had not clarified what he had wanted opened he opened all his interface points, even leaving his mouth slightly open. Just in case that was where his lover wished to use him. He waited for Shockwave to touch him, anticipation, and the temperature difference from the hot oil to the room making him shiver. 

Shockwave made a pleased little humming noise and leaned in leaving kisses across Rodimus’ inner thighs. “Beautiful.” He nuzzled Rodimus’ spike housing, lapping at the tip until it started to pressurize. 

Rodimus keened needfully, and tried his best to stay still. He gripped the edge of the pool, crying out when Shockwave finally took him into his mouth. 

The purr he received for his efforts broke his control. He curled upwards his optics catching Shockwave’s who smiled at him around his spike. Rodimus helm fell back with a thump, but no pain could compete with the pleasure or the sight clouding his processor. The rise and fall of Shockwave’s mouth on his spike stole his breath until he could do little more than pant and gasp. 

With a purr, Shockwave pulled off of Rodimus in one long slow drag. “So very beautiful when you are lost in pleasure.”

Rodimus opened his mouth, but only static came out. Static and chest deep whimpers. He gripped the edge of the pool more tightly to stop himself from moving. “P-Please,” he finally managed, “s-so close.” 

“But what if I am not ready for our fun to end just yet? After all beloved it has been awhile since I have had you, and you are quite enticing like this.” His hand took over for his mouth leaving his mouth free to explore any gaps or spaces in the younger bots armor. “Ratchet did say we were free, so long as I took it easy, but I must say this is making me feel better than I have in a long time. Maybe you, my beautiful addiction, are exactly what I needed.”

Rodimus whined, his optics glowing brightly. “Please. Please. I will do anything.” 

Shockwave nuzzled Rodimus’ painfully stiff spike, kissing the base before placing another kiss right about the smaller mech’s valve. “Maybe I want to try all of you.” That earned another, louder whimper. 

“You make the most delicious sounds.” He kissed the inside of Rodimus quivering thigh. “So very responsive.” A kiss to the opposite thigh. “I wonder if you taste as delicious as you sound. Let’s find out shall we?” Shockwave gave the outer rings of Rodimus’ valved a long slow lick with the flat of his tongue. “Mmmm, lovely, but do try to be still for me. We’d hate to have to explain to Ratchet exactly how I ‘over did it’ and have him take away all our fun. Wouldn’t we?” 

“Y-y-es,” Rodimus stuttered, and tilted his hips up. 

Shockwave chuckled, “So lovely.” His glossa took another swipe, lapping up the lubricant. He pressed his glossa inside, not stopping when Rodimus mewled, and cried out loudly. He tightened his grip, adding a twist at the end of his stroke. Shaking legs fell open wider, giving the larger mech more room, a small hand curled into a fist where it lie beside them, Shockwave could tell he was doing all he could to restrain himself. His purr carried through to the nods he was stroking inside his trembling lover. Rodimus was close, he could tell. He’d learned those tells a long time ago. 

Rodimus’ ventilations came in little pants, until he finally cried out loudly, his valve fluttering and clenching around Shockwave’s glossa. Finally he fell limp, tremors rattling across his armour. 

Shockwave finally pulled away, and watched Rodimus slowly boot back up. He waited until a dazed smile met his before he spoke again. “Join me back in the oil? I would have your spark tonight. I have waited long enough to be able to call you mine, and do not want to wait any longer. “ Wobbly and still buzzing from the overload Rodimus slipped back in next to Shockwave. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, but I have no idea how to actually go about it.” 

Shockwave drew him close, “Let me guide you then. Open up your spark chamber.” 

Rodimus let his plates up, his spark fluttering nervously in his chest. “What do I do? Shockwave....” 

“Come here. Please. Please. I want to feel your spark,” Shockwave smiled reassuringly. 

“Are you sure?” Rodimus wharbled.

“Yes, dear one, I have wanted you as my own as well. I will be happy to have you as mine after this night.” He guided Rodimus to sit across his lap facing him. Once the younger mech had settled he opened his own chest plates. The look of awe that greeted that sight of his bared spark endeared him further to his love. It was his turn to gasp and lose his breath when a small golden hand stroked his spark chamber. 

“You are beautiful,” Rodimus whispered. “So beautiful.” He reached out touching the spark before him again. He felt drawn to it. 

“Come closer.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Rodimus whispered. 

“You won’t, love. I promise.” Shockwave wrapped his arms around Rodimus and slowly pulled him closer. At the first brush of their spark’s corona they both gasp. He smiled when bright blue optics shot up to meet his. Ever so slowly he continued to pull the bot into him. The connection grew until he could hear Rodimus panting through their forming bond. ~Breathe dear one. If you do not you will overheat, and I would like to enjoy our closeness for awhile yet.~ 

~Shockwave? Oh I can /hear/ you. I can /feel/ you. I had heard but never imagined it would be this good. You feel amazing!~

~You do as well my spark. So bright. So warm. Everything I could hope for in a mate,~ Shockwave whispered in his processor. ~Beautiful.~

Shockwave pressed his spark in, their energies intermingling and the merge deepened. Memories flowed between them, leaving them both shaken. Some of them good; secret times stolen together, some bad; hard learned lessons given to Rodimus to make him the perfect doll, horrible times that Rodimus wished he could purge from both their memories where he had been made to prove what he had been taught. ~That will never happen again dear one. You are mine now, only mine, and I do not share well. It is a sparkling trait my creators never managed to teach me.~

~I am thankful. I don’t want anyone else. I want to belong to only you, and you to me. I don’t want to ever be given away like a possession.~

~You never will be again,~ Shockwave assured him. ~I will always protect you. Always!

Rodimus shuddered as the overload finally swept through him, knocking him offline.


	13. Chapter 13

Bluestreak was longing for to the moment Soundwave would return to him. Megatron had sent him on a tour of the newly founded schools for all the displaced Vector Sigma mechs. No matter how much Bluestreak had begged to go with him, Soundwave had refused. One of the very few times Soundwave had denied him. He had informed Bluestreak in no uncertain terms it was still far from safe and no amount bumblepuppy optics would convince Soundwave to let him go. 

Bluestreak curled up on the berth, pulling a mesh around him and wished he could just recharge the time away until Soundwave came back. It wasn’t that long of a time, granted, but it was the longest time that he had been away from Soundwave since they had bonded. 

It made his spark ache dully. ~Beloved?~

~I will not be gone long, love. Not long at all.~

~I miss you.~

~I miss you as well.~

Bluestreak wiggled on the berth, his chassis felt hot. He had grown used to having Soundwave near. He would have soothed the heat away. ~How long? A sol or two? The twins miss you, by the way. Not that they would admit it, but they pestered me all sol.~

~I’m afraid it will be longer than that. I will do my best to make it as short as possible, but I must be thorough, so many are in need right now. I would not see us fail them. I’m sorry they were a bother. It is hard for us all to be apart. I miss you all as well.~

~What do you miss about me most?~ Bluestreak tease, and ran a hand down his own frame. His fingers wiggled and dipped between transformation seams sending a bolt of pleasure through his chassis. ~Do you miss this?~

~Brat. You know I do.~ 

Bluestreak laughed, rubbing his own plating. ~I know. Don’t begrudge me a little fun, beloved.~ His fingers finally settled on his panel drawing lazy circles across the heated metal.

~I don’t, I would happily join you but I am still in a meeting dear one. We are wrapping up and I should be able to add to your fun if you’ll be patient a few more moments.~ 

~But I don’t want to wait. I’ve been waiting all day. I don’t know what’s going on but I’ve been so charged up today. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you, about this. Please don’t make me wait, you’re here now and I need you.~

Bluestreak let his panel snap open, and traced around his spike housing, and then across the rim of his valve. He teased the folds, moaning loudly. ~I need you so badly. So very badly.~

~Bluestreak...~ Soundwave gasped across the bond. 

~Doesn’t that just feel delicious?~

~Ye-NO, no it does not. I am in a public place and you are being a naughty little tease. I will remember this my little cyberminx. I will remember this and make you pay dearly for this when I am ho...mmmmm.~ The last word dissolved into a moan as Bluestreak slipped one finger tip inside his value to moisten it and returned to circling its rim. 

His helm fell back on the berth, and his back arched. ~So good. I wish you were here touching me. Pressing into me. Don’t you want that too? Fill me full?~ Bluestreak pressed his fingers in, rubbing against the interior nodes. He gasped, arching. 

Soundwave fought to keep his fans from kicking on. The others in his delegation had already noticed his plating heating. His mind’s eye was creating such lovely delicious pictures of trembling wings, flushed face plates, a tongue peeking out to lick lips plates. ~Of course I would to, love. I would love nothing more, but at the moment you are causing me to make quite a scene. Please beloved show some kindness? Wait until I am alone and we can fully indulge?~

Bluestreak whimpered, squirming as he pushed a second finger in and spread himself wide. It was not nearly as satisfying as Soundwave’s spike. That was what he wanted and craved. 

~Have mercy!~ 

Bluestreak cried out, his valve clenching as the first small overload creeped up on him. ~I need you...please!~

Bluestreak’s pleasure pushed through the bond, leaving Soundwave’s fans purring much to his horror. ~Bluestreak, I swear to Primus when I get home I am going to tie you up and have my way with you.~

~Promise?~

~You...are impossible.~

~I’m not impossible. I want what I want. That happens to be you. Tell me more about tying me up? I’ve never done that before. It sounds like fun.~

~Stop!~

~Tell me lover, how much can you feel across our bond? Would it help if I were more descriptive? Should I tell you how it feels? How it’s not nearly as good as when it’s you? How I’m imagining it’s your touch instead of mine? It feels so much better when it’s you. It’s not the same, not at all. You feel so much better. Drive the charge so much higher. It may take me awhile to fulfil myself.~

~If you continue on this way I will spank your aft. I mean it.~

~Ooooooo...that could be fun too.~

Soundwave could have let his helm hit the table in front of him. ~Bluestreak. That was NOT a suggestion to get you all hot.~

~But it is anyway. Sounds fun. Or at least fun to try. You know you want to. I know I want you to. You could just tie me up and have your way with me.~

~I’m in a meeting!~

~Oh, well. It’ll be over soon, right?~

~Not soon enough for you to continue in this manner. I find it extremely ironic that your brothers were so worried I would corrupt you. You, my insatiable mate, are going to be the death of me.~

~Mmmm, do you know what would help me right now? Your spike. I think if Megatron is going to have you travel without me again we should have a replica of your spike made just for me. It would feel so good right now. Maybe we could see about having transmitters of some kind built in so you could feel me while I use it? That way whether you are here or not you would still be fragging me. And I just love the way you spike feels inside of me.~

Soundwave chuckled across the bond, ~I love the way it feels as well. I think that can be arranged, love.~

Bluestreak purred, ~You are so good to me.~

~You deserve the best.~

~And so do you. Take me with you next time. Please.~

~If it is possible. I will.~

~If you don’t I will lay in our berth and do this until I fall offline, or you fritz something important.~ Blue gave his valve a particularly deep thrust, which he accompanied with a purr. ~I may still do that. I could hold this charge for a very long time. Especially if you keep giving me such lovely ideas. Spanking me. Tying me up. A copy of your perfect spike just for my own. Yes. Maybe I’ll see how long I can do this tonight, or maybe I’ll see how loud I can make you get. I’m sure someone will call Megatron if I’m successful.~

~I’m sure they would,~ Soundwave said in a placating tone. ~But do you really want that to happen?~

Bluestreak pushed a third finger in, ~I might. I really might. I want you close. I need you.~ He cried out, moan reverberating through his chassis. His doorwings quivered in pleasure. 

~What ever shall I do with you. Time for me to be serious little one. Shall I block the bond or will you behave?~

Bluestreak didn’t reply with words, just the slow push pull of his fingers in his valve. He could feel Soundwave fighting with himself. He would switch from giving his bondmate his undivided, to clamping down tightly on their bond. He never fully closed it though. So Blue did him the favor of slowing his thrust and stokes when Soundwave couldn’t give him the attention he wanted and working himself hard when Soundwave was in the bond with him. 

Charge buzzed pleasantly through his circuits, not nearly high enough to send him into an overload. It was a steady burn, one that left him hot and wanting until he felt the bond on Soundwave’s end open move fully. 

~Come back to play, beloved.~

~Bluestreak,~ Soundwave chided. ~You are a cruel, cruel mech.~

~If you don’t like this, which I can feel you do, you should have taken me with you rather than left me here to my own devices. I’m still barely in my adult upgrades and my interface protocols need a lot of use to settle. Besides don’t you love hearing how hot I am for you? I would think any bond mate would.~

~I don’t think they will ever settle,~ Soundwave mused, ~I'm not complaining. I //do// love hearing how hot you are for me....just not in the middle of a meeting like that. Do you like embarrassing me?~

~No...I just like having your full attention.~

Soundwave shook his helm, his exasperation clear over the bond, ~You are impossible.~

~I am not. Not if you know how to handle me. And you do, handle me, so very well. When you’re here. When you aren’t, well I have to find some way to occupy myself don’t I? At the moment laying in our berth thinking of you, fragging myself seems like a pretty good way to keep myself occupied. Would you rather I stop?~

~No, I don’t want you to stop. I want to be there fragging you into the berth.~

~That would be lovely. You make me run so hot I can’t even think straight.~ His fingers moved back to the most sensitive seams, brushing protoform. ~Just thinking about you makes me warm all over. Thinking about your kisses make me warmer still. But oh, thinking about you fragging me. Primus do I want that. I want in every way. Long and slow to start, me stretching over your spike as you push in to fill me. You’re so big, and fit me so well. Should we start out with my riding you or should I hold on tight to you as you build from our long, slow, sweet start to a good, hard, fast, deep fragging?~

Soundwave’s engines stuttered, ~I want it all. Wait till I get my hands on you again.~

~Promises. Promises.~

~I will leave you begging and pleading. I will make you cry for it.~

Bluestreak hummed, ~That sounds promising.~

~This is more than a promise, little one. It is a threat, a warning if you will. For the way you have teased me I am going to make you pay. You want to explore? I am happy to provide. I will tie you up and have my way with you as you say, but that is just where our fun will begin. I am capable of holding at a certain charge level too. Just shy of processor shattering, spark spinning overload. And dear one I can hold you there for days. I may leave you tied to our berth for days teasing you, touching you, fragging you all just shy of your overload. If I am called away it would be nothing to send you images of what will be in store for you when I return. As for now my beloved bond mate I am all yours for the evening. Shall we enjoy each other over our bond?~

Bluestreak whimpered, his fans roaring as he fell back onto the berth, ~Please.~

~What would you like me to do, my beloved. Would you like me to touch my spark? Or something else entirely?~ Soundwave teased. 

~Soundwave---anything---please---~

~Maybe I should let you suffer. You have been a very, very bad mech.~

~Don’t make me suffer. Please. I’m only being bad because I miss you. I ache for you. My spark aches for you, my frame aches for you. I just wanted your attention. I wanted to show you how very much I miss you, and how much I crave you.~

Soundwave shut the guest-room he was staying in tight, and let his sparkchamber open. In answer he brushed his fingers across the corona of his spark, and then in deeper until it touched the crystal itself. Pleasure unfurled, and magnified as it swept through the bond. Bluestreak gasped, and whimpered where he lay hundreds of megamlies from his bondmate. 

~Oh...oh...Soundwave. W-What did you do? That was… I could… You touched me, you aren’t here but I felt you. H-how did you do that? Do it again! Please! Please!~

~Shush dear one. I will take care of you. Calm yourself and listen, feel. There are many things I will teach you if you will trust me. For tonight lay back and relax.~

OoOoOoOo

“Do you think it’s too extravagant,” Orion said nervously. “I think we should start this on our best ped and I’m not entirely sure if this is the impression I want to make.” 

“He has a point,” Megatron rumbled. “We do not want them to think of the Senate. They were always fond of pomp and theatre.” 

“I understand that. I was thinking we might make the public more apart of the celebration. Keep the formality of the ceremony, to prove and add weight to our seriousness, but hold the reception in a more public venue. Offering treats, confections, and energon to all who attend. That will endear you to them, and prevent it from seeming as if you intend to lord over them from on high.”

“That is also a valid point,” Megatron mused. “What do you think...beloved?”

“I think it is a start,” Orion said.”Perhaps we can bring the remaining Matrixes. Let the populous try for them?”

“Another option would be to move the coronation to the temple of Primus. The Matrixes could remain there for the public to visit and view if they do not claim anyone. They might feel more comfortable there as well.”

“I don’t know. The Temple is very formal,” Jazz said. “Are you sure that would work?”

Orion shrugged, “I think it is the most appropriate place, but I do also like the idea of a festival.” 

“It would be good for the mechs and femmes under your rule,” Prowl said. “They need to know you are approachable.” 

Orion thought for a moment, then smiling asked,“Is there a holiday coming up that we could add our coronation to? Maybe make it a long festival. The holiday on the start of the festival and our coronation for the closing? Maybe something significant to Primus or the Primes? Or one of new beginnings?” 

“We can look into it. We would need it to be far enough away to give time for the temple to be made ready and the confections, treats, energon, and announcements to be taken care of.”

Orion’s lips curled into a pleased smiled, “I like this idea very much.” 

“Then that is what we will do,” Megatron proclaimed.

OoOoOoOo

The sol done Jazz and Prowl returned to their owl chambers. They curled up together, gently touching each other, hands moving softly over plating until they settled comfortably against one another. 

“You were in your meeting a long time. I missed you.” Jazz leaned in and gave his lover a sweet chaste kiss. “Now that we’ve overthrown that government I’m kind of bored. No plots to make, no missions to plan. I’m not sure what to do with myself any more.” Jazz kissed Prowl again, reaching up to hold him in the kiss. “Got any ideas of what I can do with myself now?

Prowl smiled, “Oh, I have a few ideas on what we can do to fill the time.” He pressed another---less chaste kiss---against Jazz’s lips. “Many, many ideas.” 

Jazz moaned, “I’m sure you do. You always have the best ideas.” 

Prowl’s hand moved across Jazz’s chassis, rubbing his sparkplates, and stopping on his expanding middle. The little one would be moving down from Jazz’s spark soon. 

~Tickles.~

Both stopped and held still for a moment. “Jazz?” 

“Not me Prowler. Thinks somebot’s self aware.” Jazz focused on the small warmth circling his spark. ~Is that you little one? Can you speak to us now?~

~Yes.~

Jazz could have cried from joy, he might have if Prowl hadn’t stolen his breath with ecstatic kiss. “He can hear us. He’s strong enough to communicate with us. You are doing such a wonderful job carrying my love. I’m so proud of you. Simply amazing.”

~Proud?~ the spark asked, puzzled. 

“Yes. Proud. I’m very happy that you are aware already.” 

~Coda.~

“What bitty?” Jazz asked in confusion. 

~I’m Coda.~ the spark answered with more force. 

Jazz rubbed his own sparkplates, it felt like the sparkling was going to vibrate right out of his own chest. ~That is a lovely name.~

~Yes, it’s lovely because I am. I am going to be the most lovely ever. You will love me so much.~

Prowl looked shocked, Jazz tried to fight his laughter down. “Well we know he’s ours.” He kissed his mate hoping to bring him out of his stupor. 

“Yes, your confidence and overachieving nature, and my processor. We’ll be lucky if he doesn’t try to rule Cybertron.” Prowl touched his forehelm to his mates, pushing his love through the bond.

The spark huffed on his side of the bond, ~Energy.~

~What little one?~ Prowl finally asked. 

~Now. Energy. So weak.~

~You want us to merge?~ Prowl asked, and was rewarded by a strong sense of longing. 

~Now.~

“Demanding little mite, isn’t he?” Jazz chuckled.

~Hun-gry. Going to fade away from hungry.~

“Better get to it. Would hate to have that.” Jazz tried hard not to laugh. Instead he channelled his amusement into affection and pulled Prowl to him for a kiss full of his passion, appreciation, and joy for all that he could never fully express.

Prowl came to him willingly. He could not imagine his life to be any more perfect. His spark swelled with affection that he was more than happy to lavish on his much beloved mate. “We should do our best to make sure we give him plenty. I plan on making sure you are debauched you will need all tomorrow to recover.” 

~Hungries. Now. Hurry. Fading away.~

Jazz snorted, “You know, I can feel you bitty. I think you are exaggerating a bit.” Still he let himself be pushed down on the berth and readily opened, his sparkchamber. “But I am willing to humor you.” 

“Because we love you,” Prowl said, and pushed their sparks together.

~Better. So hungry.~

They shared an exasperated sigh, then a long slow kiss. ~Demanding though he might be, I will still enjoy you every chance I can get. My beautiful mate.~ Prowl pushed his desire for Jazz into their bond as he pushed himself between his mate’s legs. ~After all he will need this as well as our spark energy. And I plan to make sure you stay filled with me. I wouldn’t want to be a neglectful sire and not provide for you both.~ He held Jazz’s helm still as he deepened their kiss. 

Jazz clung to Prowl, and let his interface panel snap open, “Fill me. Just fill me please.” 

“Always,” Prowl pushed into him as he ground their sparks together. Their energy touched, entwined and surged through them both. “Always.” 

A groan of absolute pleasure tore from Jazz. ~So good. Oh, Prowler love the way you feel. So warm, so big. Feels so good with you.~ His mind ran away with him in the push pull of his lover. A million thoughts and feeling of how good Prowl felt within him, to how he would never get enough of him, to oh sweet Primus more, harder, faster, deeper, don’t you ever stop! When overload tore through him Prowl kissed him to cover his screams. 

The dazed, sated look Jazz gave him had Prowl smiling as he peppered his lover’s face and neck with kisses. “Was that good, dearest? You look thoroughly ravished.” All Jazz could do was purr his response. “Ah well that’s good then, but my beautiful Jazz, I am not the least bit done with you. We have to make sure Coda has all he needs don’t we?”

“We do,” Jazz moaned. “More?” 

Prowl ground their spark crystals together, they crackled and their energies entwined, building all over again. He moved inside Jazz, scraping against already sensitive nodes. “More?” 

“Pleasepleaseplease! All of you! I want all of you!” Jazz wrapped his legs around Prowl’s hips, rocking into each thrust. “More! More!” 

~Still hungry...~ the spark chirped up demandingly.

~You will get what you need little one, have no doubts. I must also make sure I take care of your carriers needs as well.~

~Fine. Hurry. Hungry.~

"Prowl please. I need you. Please oh please."

"So beautiful when you beg me, but what are you begging me for beloved? My spike," accentuated by a particularly deep thrust. "Or my spark?" He sent a thickly charged pulse through to Jazz leaving him dazed and writhing." 

Jazz vented hard, “Both. A-all of you. Please. Oh, dear Primus! Please!” 

“Begging the wrong person, love. I want to hear my name on your lips.” 

“P-prowl! Please!” Jazz gasped, wiggling beneath him. 

“Mmm....much better,” Prowl nuzzled Jazz’s neck cording. Nipping and leaving him marked for all to see. “Now what exactly do you want?” 

The moan that Jazz let loose was filled with his frustration at being teased, his desire for his lover and the pleasure coursing through him. "A-all of you. More of you. Want your spike stretching me, filling me. Feels so good. Makes me so hot. Want your spark. Want to feel yours joined with me. Want to feel your spark in mine. Makes me yours, always. Want to be yours, only yours, forever yours. Use me as you will lover. You make it all feel so good." 

“Such a good bondmate,” Prowl crooned, “All I am is yours and all you are is mine.” He ground their sparks together until the energies entwined completely and their merge deepened. Until he could feel all of Jazz’s needs and wants. He pressed inside deep of Jazz, grinding against the mech’s ceiling node until he went cascading into another overload, taking Prowl with him this time. 

They fell against each other, insensate until the sparklet plaintively whined, ~More! More!~

"No more little one. I am so sensitive right now if you're sire vents to hard I will fall apart." Jazz leaned up to catch Prowl in a kiss, using his hands to hold him there. "You are so incredibly good to me. And the worst fragging tease ever." He nipped Prowl when the other smiled at his would be scolding.


	14. Chapter 14

Rodimus had never had a very long attention span at the best of times. The coronation seemed to drag on for an eternity, leaving his processor numb. He leaned against Shockwave falling into a doze. Shockwave just put an arm around him, rubbing his armor lightly as the speaker’s continued to drone on around them. 

"Hmmm that feels good. How can you stand listening to this? It's so boring."

"You forget dear one. I was a senator. Our insipid speaker could not hold a light to the drivel Senator Decimus would spill."

Rodimus giggled behind his hand, “Sounds horrible.” 

“It had it’s moments,” Shockwave agreed and gave Rodimus a little squeeze. “Stay online. It will be over soon enough.” 

Rodimus groaned, “Lies.” 

"Possibly. We could play a game. Or you could let your mind wander to all the delicious things we will do to each other later. If none of those will hold your attention you could mecha watch. That is always an interesting way to pass time." Shockwave leaned over to rub his final against Rodimus helm. 

“Mmmm....what delicious things do you have planned?” Rodimus whispered, and tilted his helm up to study Shockwave’s pace. 

Shockwave purred, “I’m sure you can imagine.” 

Rodimus quivered, he could. “But it’d help me stay online if you told me? Give me something to look forward to?” Rodimus tipped his head back and licked Shockwave’s neck cording. “And you know how I love your voice.“

Shockwave chuckled, a deep sound the mad Rodimus’ spinal strut tingle. “Is that so?” 

“You know it is,” Rodimus whispered. ~The sound of your voice makes me want to melt into a puddle. A very happy puddle.~

~I’m not sure if I would like that. I rather like how you are,~ Shockwave teased. 

Rodimus sat up straight and pulled away from Shockwave’s touch. ~You are so mean to me. You put all these wonderful ideas in my head, tell me we could play and… You know what, fine.~ Rodimus shifted in his seat, trying to appear as if he were uncomfortable and only readjusting. When he settled again he was completely out of reach and looking over the crowd as if searching for somebot.

~Rodimus...I only mean I...I was only joking. Please don’t be that way.~

~You only meant what?~ Rodimus asked, giving him the stink optics. 

~That you are beautiful, and wonderful, and I would never want you to melt way.~

Rodimus gave him a suspicious look, ~I don’t know...I think you are just trying to flatter me. Like flattery will make me forgive you.~

~It is only the truth, my love. To me you are the most stunning mech on all of Cybertron. In all of the star-system.~ 

~You have a very slick processor, Senator. I’m not sure I should believe you,~ Rodimus countered. 

~Perhaps, but you know my spark. You know it’s rhythm and it’s depths, and yours is synchronized to beat in time with it. Surely that means something,~ Shockwave said, caressing Rodimus’ spark through the bond. ~You are everything I need and want, and I would like to think I am the same for you as well.~

~I don’t know...~ Rodimus said, but the way his lip quirked up in amusement belied his words. 

Shockwave growled through the bond, ~You little minx!~

Rodimus grabbed Shockwave’s hand, pulling his arm around him as he leaned back against him. ~You started this. I just wanted a distraction. To hear your voice telling me things you’d like to do to me, with me. I want to learn what you like, how to please you. And you… Nevermind. It’s not important.~ He tipped his over onto Shockwave’s shoulder again closing and offlining his optics.

~I what?~ Shockwave frowned. ~What did I do wrong?~

~You make me wonder, and worry. Maybe you don’t like me the way I am,~ Rodimus finally said. 

~I do. That is the one certain thing I know in this life, Rodimus. I love you for yourself. For your beautifully loyal spark. I need you, and I want you. I never want you to change. You’ve seen my spark. You know this is true.~

~I’m sorry. I have. I know you are true,~ Rodimus wiggled close, his spark feeling heavy. 

~Do not doubt us beloved. I have been yours since the first moment I saw you. You captured my spark and it has been yours completely from that moment on. I would go through everything again, just for these moments. Where I am with you, where you are mine. Now I have you as my bonded. Primus has so thoroughly blessed me could never ask for more.~ Shockwave tilted his head and placed a long sweet kiss on full lips. ~Never doubt me beloved, for I am yours body and spark.~

Rodimus offlined his optics. The press of Shockwave’s lips against his own was absolutely perfect. It left him running hot. His fans kicked on and a few of the spectators around them turned and glared. Rodimus didn’t cared. He needed this. He needed this closeness. He needed Shockwave’s spark like he needed energon. ~I love you. I love you so much.~

~I love you, too.~ Shockwave whispered in Rodimus’ processor. 

Rodimus turned in his seat, placing his hand on Shockwave’s plating over his spark deepening their kiss. ~I wish I could have your spark.~ He curled his fingers on the plating. ~I love the feeling of being so close to you, to know you care about me. That you nee me in your life, and want me as much as I want you. It’s an amazing feeling for me to feel so very loved.~

~Perhaps we can...~ Shockwave gave him a mischievous grin and pulled in out of the crowd. THe bots around them glared, but the former Senator didn’t seem to care. ~I know the perfect place.~

Rodimus gasped in surprise as he was lead out of the main hall and along an arcade. ~Where are we going?~

~You’ll see.~

Rodimus was pulled along behind his larger lover, trusting Shockwave. He was pulled into something that looked like furniture, with a closed off space in the middle and two seats facing inward on either side. Considering Shockwave’s height it was going to be a tight fit. ~Are you sure?~ The smile that answered him was one he’d seen many times before, it usually meant trouble of the best kind. 

Shockwave opened the center door, turned pulling Rodimus tightly to him, and shut the door. The warm glow of his lovers optics sent shivers down his frame. 

~What is this?~ Rodimus asked, looking up. 

Shockwave laughed, ~A confessional. It should give us enough privacy. More so than one of the prayer rooms. There are some with berths, but I’m fairly certain all activity is recorded. So...~

~This is fine,~ Rodimus said, wiggling closer and baring his spark. ~I need you.~

Shockwave groaned. This mech made him fall apart. He let his own chamber open and crushed Rodimus to him. 

They had the urgency of two newly upgraded mechlings. Their height difference forcing creativity. Rodimus all but scaled Shockwave’s larger frame to get as close as he could to the spark he so desperately needed. The smaller mech’s scrambling throwing him off balance causing him to fall onto the priest's seat behind him. ~Shush beloved, we are not alone.~

~I will try, but you feel so good, and I need you.~ Shockwave pulled Rodimus into a demanding kiss hoping to silence his whines. ~Primus I needed this, needed you! You feel so good.~ 

It only half-way worked, if anything Rodimus seemed to get louder. Someone knocked on the door and they both froze, optics going wide as the knocking became pounding. 

“Who is in there?” A haughty voice demanded. “Why are you profaning the temple! Come out now!”

~Who....~ Rodimus thought. 

~Primus knows, I’m not opening that door to find out,~ Shockwave replied. 

“Who is in there!?!?” the voice continued. “Come out now!”

~Ugh...it’s Mirage. The busybody...~

~You know him? Can you send him away? What should we do? I don’t want to get in trouble.~

~If I could get out of here, maybe. It would take some maneuvering, and I’d really rather not deal with him.~

~But he’s not going away, and he might try to come in, and I don’t want to get in trouble, and it’s my carrier’s coronation, and slag it all!~

~You won’t get in trouble, love. We aren’t breaking any laws.~

~Stil...~

~There is no ‘still’. Maybe if we are quiet he will just go away,~ Shockwave reasoned. 

“I know you are in there, I can hear you venting. Come out or I will get the guards.”

~Scrap!~ Rodimus snapped. 

Mirage grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. Shockwave pushed back against it before it opened too far. Unfortunately it had opened far enough for him to get a glimpse. “Rodimus! I saw you in there. I don’t know who you’re with but I will tell everyone how you stole away at your carrier and his bonded’s coronation to have a liason with some bot in the holy temple of Primus. How you are everything they made you to be.”

Shockwave slammed the door open, growling. It hit Mirage hard enough to knock the former noble to the floor. “HOW DARE YOU!” Shockwave snapped. “Rodimus is my bondmate. How dare you talk about him in such a manner.” 

Mirage scuttled back, fear in his optics. “S-senator Shockwave? I-I didn’t know!” 

“I don’t care if you knew or not. It is no excuse to talk about Rodimus in such a manner!” 

“I do not mean to offer insult to you Senator, but what he does, the things he does, that he convinced you to commit them in the temple, it is sacrilege Senator. It can not be borne! He has corrupted you, Senator, surely you must see this! 

“First off it is no sacrilege, why do you think the private prayer rooms have berths. Surely you realize what THOSE are for.” 

Mirage stared at him with wide optics, “Sir...” 

“Secondly, it was my idea. MY idea. I think I have been deprived of my bondmate enough. It is not your place to worry about what we are doing. Do you understand me?”

“Yes,” Mirage squeaked. 

“That is good, for you, because I would hate to see some of you past revisited for all the public to see. That would not do well for your clade if that were to come to light. Now would it?” A quick shake of a blue helm. “Good. Now it would behoove you to leave quickly and do not bother my bondmate with your presence again. Ever. Do we understand one another?”

Mirage shook his helm again and nearly ran from the room. 

“What a horrible mech,” Rodimus whispered. 

“He...is what he is,” Shockwave said. He pulled Rodimus in his arms, “Perhaps the prayer rooms are not such a bad idea.” 

Rodimus looked up at him, and gave him a lopsided grin, “If you want.”

OoOoOoOo

Soundwave made it back in time to catch the tail end of the ceremony. His optics fixed on Bluestreak who was sitting towards the front next to his brother. It was a difficult thing to wait until the final words were said and the crowd dispersed from the temple to the after party. 

He stood off to the side waiting, watching as the crowds slowly filtered by him on their way to the reception. Bluestreak had no idea he was there, with the bond held tightly closed. When he passed Soundwave ducked into the crowd behind him, following close until he spotted the perfect place to let his bonded know he was home. 

Bluestreak was chatting animatedly with his brother and his brother’s mate when a hand slipped over his mouth. His arms were pinned to his sides as he was lifted and carried into a darkened hallway. “Lover: did you miss me?” He kept his voice pitched low and whispered his words across Bluestreak’s audial. 

Bluestreak whimpered, and wiggled in his grasp. He tried to turn his helm towards Soundwave. His field flared out in panic, but calmed when it pushed against Soundwave’s. He trusted this mech implicitly. 

~Now...what should I do to you first now that I have you within my grasp.~

“S-s-soundwave? W-what?” 

Soundwave laughed, ~You look beautiful, little one.~

“Oh, thank you. Prowl said we should shine up for the event. I did it mostly because I hoped you’d be back. I’ve missed you.” They were getting odd looks from passersby, nosy mechs wanting to know what was going on down the darkened hallway. Murmurs of whether or not security should be called, was there some kind of crime being committed, and in a temple too, were not lost on the telepath. He pulled Bluestreak father down the hallway into a more secluded area. He would not have their reunion interrupted.

“Soundwave? Is something wrong?” 

Soundwave caught his lips in answer, pressing him against the wall. ~I have plans for you, many plans.~

Bluestreak quivered, “P-plans?” He pushed at the bond trying to figure out what Soundwave meant. 

“Affirmative: I do.” Soundwave pulled Bluestreak across the alley to a doorway that Bluestreak had not noticed. “Lots of plans.” 

 

He opened to door and pulled Bluestreak inside. 

~You were an incredibly bad bot while I was away. With your temptations, and teasing. For days you kept it up, and I did warn you that I would get you back for them. I think you might have said something like ‘Bring it on’ to me. So that my beautiful little mate is exactly what I am doing. And I plan on exacting my revenge for your behavior for a long, long while. We will not be leaving until you are thoroughly debauched. That is a sight I very much look forward to seeing. Maybe, after I’ve taught my incorrigible little mate his lesson I will take few image captures to keep with me for my travels.~

Bluestreak vented hard as he was brought further into a dark room and pushed down onto the large berth that seem to be in the center of it. He watched nervously as Soundwave pulled a storage cube from his subspace. “W-what's that?

“Soundwave: procured toys.” 

Bluestreak’s field flushed hot, “T-toys? 

The host mech smirked, looking pleased with himself. 

The more things Soundwave pulled from that cube the more Bluestreak started to shake. He wasn’t quite sure if it was from excitement or from nerves. “You aren’t mad at me are you? Not really, right? I mean you’re not going to hurt me are you? I know so mechs like that kind of thing, but I don’t think I would. I…”

~No dearest, I will never hurt you.~ He reassured his mate with a smile and a spark spinning kiss. However when Bluestreak leaned up to follow Soundwave and extend the length of their kiss he found he couldn’t move his arms. Bright red and purple cording looped around his wrists and arms holding them tightly spread across the berth. 

“I-I thought you said you weren’t going to hurt me? Soundwave? I-I’m scared.” Another slow tender kiss took some of the edge off the panic creeping up him. Bluestreak gasp as images of what his lover had in store for him flashed in his processor leaving him shaking for an entirely different reason. 

“Bluestreak: Beautiful.” He pressed their lips together, then deepened the kiss leaving Bluestreak moaning. “Bluestreak Lovely. Perfect.” He nuzzled Bluestreak’s neck cording, and nipped at them, his denta abrading the sensitive metal-flesh. 

 

Bluestreak was quickly losing control his ability to think. Soundwave’s kisses could stall his vents. When Soundwave nuzzled him, Bluesteak felt warm all over. The bite left him numb, and tingling as static danced across him as he groaned from deep within his chassis. “I want to touch you, please? Soundwave? Please let me touch you? You were away so long, and I missed you.” His pleas were ignored as his lover continued down his frame kissing, licking and biting him. It was all so much after not having him near. Bluestreak was slipping into a bliss filled haze. “Soundwave. Feels so good. I want to touch you. Why won’t you let me loose to touch you.” A lick to his interface panel sent tremors through him that escaped him as a long moan. He burned all over. He lifted his helm to look at his lover, hoping that showing him the need in his optics would buy him his freedom to touch his much beloved mate. 

Soundwave was watching him. His glossa flicked out again, lapping against the panel until the heated metal snapped open, leaving Bluestreak bare. Soundwave hummed, the vibrations thrumming against Bluestreak’s valve rim. Pleasure built leaving Bluestreak’s vocalizer spitting static. 

“Bluestreak: tense.”

“I-I-I’m n-not tense,” Bluestreak moaned, and arched against the bonds, tilting his hips up. “I-I n-need...” 

“Shhhhhh...” 

Bluestreak squealed when Soundwave’s glossa pressing in between the folds, lapping against the nodes. His hands clenched into fists. “Soundwave! Let me go!” 

~No dear one. I was not free to indulge in the feeling you sent me. You continued to tease me while I was in meeting and on official business, so I will not free you. You will suffer as I had to, my brash little mate. I warned you, many times that you would have your actions revisited on you, and you were undeterred.~

Bluestreak whimpered and quirmed. He didn’t want Soundwave to stop. It felt so good. But he wanted to touch, so badly. It was frustrating, and left him running hot all the same. 

Soundwave chuckled, moving his attention to Bluestreak’s spikehousing. He nibbled at the panel with just as much care, purring in triumph when the panel snapped back and the spike inside slowly pressurized. Bluestreak expected him to take it in his mouth, instead Soundwave produced a ring from seemingly nowhere. 

“W-w-what is that?” Bluestreak asked, craning his neck to watch as it was pushed down his spike and magnetized to the base. 

“Device: spike ring.” 

“W-what’s it going to do?” Bluestreak could feel his spark pulse in his spike. After few moments Soundwave blew across it and Bluestreak nearly screamed. So much sensation, “Why this?”

~You have no idea the effect you have on me. From the moment we met it was all I could do not to touch you, that has not lessened over time. I can not tell you the number of times I had to deny my interface protocols while you were teasing me across the bond. The thought of you wanting me so desperately, the mental images of what you were doing, that it was what we have that left you so wanton and aching left me in much the same predicament. Only I, dear one was sitting in a room full of officials trying, and failing not to squirm.~ Soundwave leaned in licked Bluestreak’s spike as though it were the sweetest of treats. ~So you my sweet little coquette, will have to endure the feeling of not being able to reach your release.~ 

Soundwave pulled away, and moved over towards the storage cube. “Soundwave: busy before return. Bluestreak: requested fake spike. Soundwave: obliged.”

Bluestreak wiggled, optics fixing on the item that Soundwave pulled from the cube. He wiggled his hips, valve clenching down on nothing. “For me?” 

~Just for you,~ Soundwave agreed. 

Bluestreak gasped, charge already crackling across his plating. “Please. PLEASE.”

Soundwave joined Bluestreak on the berth. Kissing him breathless before he continued. He took his time slowly moving the copy of his spike against the outer platelets of Bluestreak’s value. “Bluestreak: pleased? Query: feel good?”

Bluestreak could do little more than nod his answer. So many sensations rioting through his sensornet. He chased the spike with his hips hoping Soundwave would stop torturing him. He whined and panted, begged and pleaded, tried to tempt his bonded into kisses, nothing was working. He was so close sparks arced across his frame as proof of how well his lover knew his body. 

“Bluestreak: desire Soundwave to stop?” 

“Nonononononno...I n-n-need...NOW.” 

“Bluestreak: in no position to make demands,” Soundwave stated, but he pushed the spike inside more quickly, pushing it in to the hilt, and locking it in place. Bluestreak keened. With each movement it ground against the ceiling node robbing Bluestreak of his speech. 

With the spike locked in place, and Bluestreak adequately lost in his pleasure Soundwave pull the next toy from his arsenal. He slipped the sleeve down over his lover’s straining spike and magnetized it to the ring secured to its base, then activated it. The sleeve tightened to fit snugly around it’s contents, pulsing and squeezing in a preprogrammed pattern, causing the mech encased therein to arch off the berth in a silent scream. Soundwave stroked and soothed his enraptured mate down from the edge. When Bluestreak calmed from the sharpe edge of his near overload Soundwave changed the settings to start the loop all over again. 

Bluestreak lost count of the loops, and near overloads, a puddle of lubricant gathered beneath his aft, leaving him soaked in his own fluids. It would have been uncomfortable had he been paying any processor to it, but he was so caught up in the loop of pleasure he couldn't spare processor power to anything else. 

He sagged against Soundwave until finally his bondmate took pity on him, and removed the sleeve and spike ring. He was still overly sensitized when the other mech sank down onto his spike. The heat of Soundwave’s valve undid him. 

When he came back online from a processor shattering overload, Soundwave had brought cleaning solutions to berth side and was cleaning him with a soft cloth. “Bluestreak: well? Unharmed?” At his nod Soundwave continued. It was soothing to feel the gentle slide of his bonded taking such care with him. ~You look so exquisite. I missed you terribly dearest.~

“I...I’m okay. That was...interesting,” Bluestreak whispered, “Do you think...maybe...maybe we could do that again sometime?”

Soundwave chuckled, “Affirmative: if you wish.”

Bluestreak purred, “You make me feel so good.” 

Soundwave carefully washed him, cleaning away the lubricant and transfluid before they could dry. “Bluestreak’s happiness: Soundwave’s first concern.” 

The moment Soundwave released his arms Bluestreak surged up and wrapped them around his pulling himself tight to his bonded. “You are my first, everything. I love you more than I ever thought I could, and have never been so very happy to be wrong.” He drew the taller mech down to him kissing him and pushing all his feelings of love, affection, and devotion through the bond to him. 

Soundwave held him close, kissing him gently. “Soundwave: in accordance. Bluestreak: is everything.”

OoOoOoOo

Rodimus woke first, he heard something whispering in his audial, but he could not make out the words. he lay curled for a long time trying to figure out who was calling him, and why. It left him unsettled. Confused. 

He lay snuggled in Shockwave's embrace waiting until his bonded booted up. He would ask Shockwave about the voices. He trusted the older mech, there were so many things that Rodimus didn't know that Shockwave knew. 

Maybe it was the matrixes...but that had been different, a cacophony of voices where he could not quite make out. A single voice. That was a shouting chorus, this was a single whisper hushed and muffled. It made him restless.

Wiggling out his mate's gasp Rodimus sat on the edge of the prayer room's berth listening. He was torn between finding the voice, or waiting for Shockwave to wake. The longer he sat there the more insistent the voice became. "Shockwave," he called softly as he gently stroked the senator's helm, "I don't mean to wake you. But I need to see what it is that's calling to me." 

Shockwave finally stirred and cracked an optic open, “Calling you?”

Rodimus nodded vigorously, “I can hear it...it wants me...to...to...” he frowned, and stood up, striding away leaving Shockwave scrambling to catch up. 

“I hear it,” Rodimus mumbled as he walked down the darkened hall and towards the chapel itself. “It needs me to...”

“Rodimus, what are you doing?” Shockwave asked, following behind him. 

“He needs me. He needs my help.” 

“He? He who? What are you talking about? You aren’t making any sense? Shockwave’s longer strides allowing him to catch up with the nearly running mech. “Dear one you have me concerned. Please tell me what is going on.”

“I need...I need to go into the temple. I...can’t you hear him? I can hear him calling. He says he misses his love. He needs my help. Our help.” 

Shockwave grabbed for him, but Rodimus slipped away and started running in earnest. “My spark, stop this madness. Stop!” but Rodimus was not listening. 

Rodimus burst in the temple interrupting the quiet of those visiting the latest reliques on display. He walked as if in a trance to one of them lifting it. “Yes, I hear you. I understand. Yes I would be lonely without my love too. Of course I will help you, but you have to tell me what to do?” The one sided conversation continued stilling those who had begun to protest the disruption. 

“Oh, I see. I’m so very sorry to hear that. I’m so sorry,” Rodimus crooned, “Are you sure that would help?” 

“No! Rodimus. Put it down!” Shockwave said, and ripped the Matrix from his hand. “No. I won’t let you do this. You don’t know what that thing will do to you. For all we know it could be just another form of slavery.” 

Rodimus shook himself, “Shockwave? Where am I?” 

Shockwave gathered Rodimus to himself and held him tightly. “That thing seduced you. It was calling to you and was going to infect you. Please dearest, don’t let it do that. I can’t lose you. We’ve been through so much to be together. I can’t stand the thought of anything happening to you. I want, I’d like, Would you come away with me? I have several different residences around Cybertron. We could travel? See everything you never had a chance to see. I know your life before was horrible and I’d like to to make your life with me be filled with anything and everything you ever dared with for. Please? Consider it? For me?”

Rodimus glanced at the matrix where it lay, and then back at Shockwave. “Can we leave now?” 

Shockwave gave him a gentle smile, “Yes, we can. Just let us tell your carrier our goodbyes, and then we can go.” 

Rodimus gave him a wobbly smile. “Thank you.”


	15. Chapter 15

It seemed like they were dispersing in all directions. Shockwave and Rodimus had left some sols before on their way to Polyhex. Orion had seemed to take it well. Far better than Jazz thought he would in the mech’s place. His own party would be leaving soon, Smokescreen among them. Soundwave and Bluestreak had left a sol ago with a group of green mechs that Jazz had never met. They would be helping with the reconstruction. Much of Praxus had been destroyed in the war, and they were all determined to rebuild it. 

Prowl hugged Jazz close to him, “You seem very distant. Are you well?”

Jazz snuggled in close. “Yeah, just thinking about all that has happened. It’s a lot you know. I’m glad it’s over. I want to have a nice quiet life now. Just the two of us. I want to have a huge family, a happy life, and the worst thing we ever have to worry about again is will our next bitlet sleep through the night, or if he’s a picky eater.”

“I’m not sure it will ever be as simple as that, Love. But we can try.” 

“That’s all I ask,” Jazz said. His matrix had been quiet lately, and only gave a satisfied little hum. “I know I’m ready for Coda to come out of there. Ratchet is still going to come to Praxus for his emergence?” 

Prowl rubbed Jazz’s backstrut, “That is the plan. He wants to set up the medical facility before First Aid and Hook take over.” 

“It will be nice to have you all to myself again, to have life like it was before. I miss the days we spent together in your apartment. I miss seeing you for our evening meal, curling up and watching some vid feed together, then curling up together and falling into recharge together. We’ve been so busy for so long, it all just got so complicated.” Standing close wrapped up in Prowl, with this lover stroking him, holding him close, he could fall into recharge right here and feel that all was right in their world. 

“We will have that soon. I promise,” Prowl said, and pressed a kiss against Jazz’s helm. “The Constructicons should have our living quarters ready by the time we make it to Praxus. It will be just as cozy as the apartment.” 

“I hope so,” Jazz whispered. “I miss haven’ you to myself.” 

Prowl smiled, “I miss having you to myself as well.”

OoOoOoOo

“And there are enough rooms for all the little ones. Not that they’ll use them, but they have them all the same. We put their rooms on the opposite side of the common space from your’s and Soundwave’s. We thought you might like some privacy, not sure you’ll get it, but that was the idea anyway.” Smokescreen pointing out the features of their new house as he gave them the tour. 

“Thank you Smokey, I-We appreciate it. It was very thoughtful of you.”

“Yeah, wait till you see my new digs,” Smokescreen grinned. The compound was of a decent size, and that wasn’t the only thing they had been working on, all the mechs in Praxus who could were pitching in to help rebuild their home. Damaged buildings had been cleared out to make way for the new. It was a lot of work, Smokescreen found the planning to be surprisingly satisfying. 

“I would like to see it,” Bluestreak said. “Can I?” 

“Sure thing, brother, and maybe you and Wave can refuel with us tonight.” 

“We would like that,” Bluestreak said with a little smile.

Dinner with Smokescreen and his family was a lot like eating with all of Soundwave’s symbiotes if they’d had too many goodies before hand. Loud, bordering on chaotic, and fun. It was interesting to see the gestalt when they weren’t in warrior mode. While they were always going to be a bit abrasive, as harden warriors tended to be, at family gatherings there was more good natured ribbing, and telling of stories. 

It warmed Bluestreak’s spark. This was how family should be. He grabbed Soundwave’s hand under the table, twining their digits. Soundwave’s symbiotes sat around them, too busy eating the treats that Smokescreen had made to pay too much attention to what was going on around them. 

Smokescreen sat across from Bluestreak, Swindle on one side, and Vortex on the other. Vortex still made Bluestreak nervous, but he didn’t think that would ever change. He would even go so far to think the rotary enjoyed making mechs squirm. 

Bluestreak’s thought were interrupted by Jazz and Prowl joining them. “Sorry we’re late. I was late leaving the office, and…”

“And I can’t move nearly as fast as I used to.” Jazz laughed twisting and turning to show off his ever growing girth. 

The brothers all got up to greet one another. They might live in the same city, but they were rarely not busy. Family events such as these were too few and far between if you asked any of the mechs present. 

Prowl purred, “Isn’t he beautiful?” 

Jazz laughed, “Not sure it that is the word I’d use. Maybe ungainly.” 

“Naw, carrying mechs are pretty hot,” Brawl said, staring until Smokescreen rolled his optics and attempted to herd his mates away. It was not unlike herding cybercats. 

“Frag, Brawl, shut your trap,” Onslaught said, sounding bored. 

Bluestreak huffed, “I think you look good, Jazz. It suits you. Are you excited?”

“I am baby Blue. I am, but I’m also incredibly nervous. I don’t want to mess anything up, you know?” 

Jazz was embraced from behind, white hands coming to rest on his gravid middle. “You will be amazing love, you always are. I am Primus blessed to have you, both of you in my life.”

“Oh get a room wouldja.” the jibe was meant in good nature, Swindle having a huge smile on his face, and giving them a wink as proof. 

Jazz laughed, “Don’t even tempt me.” 

“Jazz: happy?” Soundwave asked, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically curious lilt. 

Jazz nodded, “I am. I really am!” He leaned back into Prowl’s embrace. “I hope this will be the first of many.” 

“We: wish you many blessings.”

“Yes, from us all, but we’ve been waiting on you guys to get here, the small fry couldn’t wait anymore, so sit down and let’s eat.” 

Prowl held the seat out and Bluestreak helped him to sit. When he slid back into his seat next to Soundwave, Bluestreak leaned in and kissed him. “I can’t wait until that’s us.”

Gagging noises came from the twins seated on the other side of their host. 

Bluestreak stuck his tongue out. Pulling a face at the twins. “Don’t be brats.” 

They both just stared, “Don’t be so mushy and we won’t,” Rumble shot back. 

“Rumble. Freanzy. Desist.” 

“Aw, Boss, don’t be that way,” Frenzy whined. 

Bluestreak huffed, “See what I have to put up with! See.” 

“Ya made your berth,” Smokescreen chimed in, “You aren’t going to get any sympathy from any of us.” 

“Yeah, I guess not. And I happen to like lying in my berth. Tell me, dear brother. how did you ever find a berth big enough to hold an entire gestalt?”

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t share.” Smokescreen tried to be smug, but the lecherous grins of the gestalt said otherwise. 

Jazz’s snickering stopped the bickering between the brothers. “Oh, Smokey my mech, how long have you been involved with your gestalt and you don’t know you don’t have to share for them to share? Anything your cute little lover mech feels so do they.”

Smokescreen blinked at him, his optics going wide. “Frag! Swindle!” 

Jazz laughed harder, “Really? Really? You didn’t figure that out?” 

Smokescreen scowled at him, “It’s not funny, Jazz.” 

“Oh, I don’t know, Smokey,” Prowl smirked. 

“You don’t know! You don’t know! My… Swindle has been omitting certain facts from me in our long relationship. When I do find out, it’s not from him, but from my baby brother. Not from the mech I gave up everything to be with.” He turned for face Swindle. “Not once, not once in all our time together you never told me. Did you know think it was something I would want to know, or did you just not care enough to tell me? I left my family, my school, gave up my life to be with you and you couldn’t tell me. Do I mean so little to you?”

Swindle squirmed, “I thought you knew. You never minded hopping into berth with all of them. What does it matter?” 

Smokescreen’s doorwings twitched, a clear sign of agitation. “It matters. Wouldn’t you want to know if---if Prowl could feel---”

“Can’t say that would bother me. Doesn’t change how I feel about you, mech,” Swindle said. 

“Think you are fighting over nothing, frag. Just stop it,” Vortex growled. 

Onslaught leaned around to look directly at Smokescreen. “It’s not like we’re crawling in there with you two. If it helps, just think of it as bonded brothers or trine or twins or something. But I mean did you ever think that maybe he didn’t tell you because he knew you’d act like this?”

Smokescreen’s wings twitched. “You could have told me.” 

“We didn’t think it was wise,” Blast Off said in that haughty tone of his. “We didn’t think it mattered. Yo never seemed to mind...sharing.” 

“Ugh, can we just drop it? Please,” Bluestreak whined. “Smokey’s lovelife is not on my need to know list.” 

“Says the mech whose bonded has a chest full of other mechs listening in to everything they say or do.” Vortex gave Bluestreak a wink, that had the younger bot blushing and ducking his head at the laughter that followed. 

Jazz chuckled as he shifted his weight in his chair. “You know all this talk of ‘facing is getting to me, carriers have needs you know. So either we change subjects or I’m going to be cutting this family dinner short.”

They all stopped and stared at him for a klik. 

Prowl snickered, hiding it behind a hand. He couldn't hide the flick of amusement that his wings made. And just as smoothly he changed the subject, “How is the school project coming along, Soundwave. Blue said you were due back in Iacon in an orn.”

“Progress: Sufficient.” 

“Good to hear. I heard they were still locating mechs?” 

Soundwave nodded, “Records: Incomplete.” 

“Not surprising, even if it disappointing. Any chance there’s a central Vector Sigma database in one of the older temples? One that kept up with all who had access to it? Praxus had a records system that not only kept track of who was in its central database but what information they accessed and if any changes were made.” 

Soundwave nodded, “Praxus: Not issue. Tarn’s Records: Destroyed. Iacon’s: Incomplete. Rodion: Edited.” 

Prowl frowned and nodded, “Not surprising at all.” 

“I get to go with him on his next trip though. Isn’t that exciting?” Bluestreak piped up. 

Prowl fought the twitch in his doorwings. “I know you will be, and I know you are completely capable of taking care of yourself, I also know Soundwave would never let anything happen to you, so just humor your overprotective brother for a moment… Please be careful. Some places are still very dangerous and we would all be devastated if anything happened to you.”

Bluestreak ducked his helm. He had grown well past the point that such a statement would have set off a fit of temper. “I will. I promise. As long as you promise to do the same.” 

Prowl’s lip twitched up, “I will. I have a sparkling on the way, after all. I would hate to let Coda down.” 

“I would follow you down to the well and drag your sorry aft back if you did that to me,” Jazz laughed. 

The couple leaned in for a quick kiss, that ended with forehelms resting together, and Prowl’s hand over Coda’s gestation chamber. “I would never willing leave you, dear one, ever.”

“I know,” the mischievous glint in Jazz’s smile could not be missed even from Prowl’s too close angle. “I’m just putting that out there in case there was ever any doubt.” 

“Then well noted, love.” Another kiss and the couple separated amidst coughs and gags from Rumble and Frenzy.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz shifted, there was no way to get comfortable. Not any more. He shifted again and groaned as Coda shifted as well and kicked against the gestation champer hard enough to make Jazz groan. “Hey, bitty. Watch it!”

~Uncomfy! Too tight. Can't move. Want out!~

Another kick, another grunt. "Not yet. Soon but not yet."

Hearing his mate's pained noises brought Prowl to his side. "Coda misbehaving again?" White hands rubbed stretched plating with the hope of soothing booth on either side if it. 

A contented sigh was reward for his mate's efforts. "Yes, he's trying to either escape prematurely or rearrange me from the inside out. Either way, neither is very comfortable."

"He is very strong willed," Prowl smiled. "I have a feeling he is going to be a handful when he does escape."

"Now that is the understatement of the vorn. I already love him dearly," Jazz said. "I'm glad I didn't listen to Ratchet."

"So am I," Prowl said. 

~Out now?~

~Not yet, love. We still have a few more...~ Jazz frowned as a message popped up on his HUD. Emergence sequence started. "Uh...Prowler...."

The sounds of shifting plating brought Prowl's processor up short. "It's too soon." He whispered. Prowl stilled and listened down his bond with Jazz then push as much awareness as he dared down the creation bond. ~Coda, you must listen to me. This is important. It is too early for you to come out. Despite your desires and what is happening. Stay as long as you can. It is not safe for you to come out without help. I am calling for that help. Waiting until then.~

::Ratchet. It's time. Jazz is...frag he is in a lot of pain.::

::Can you get him to the infirmary?::

::I can try.::

"Jazz, love, can you stand?" 

Jazz made a whining sound and tried to move. "Hurts. Ratchet said it wouldn't hurt."

Prowl carefully picked Jazz up and all but ran to the medbay.

Ratchet was plugged into Jazz before Prowl placed him on the table. "Your fragging kidding. It's too early! This is why young sparks shouldn't carry!" He set his staff to prep for an early sparking with all possible outcomes. "Jazz I can't block all the pain, it will affect Coda and we need him as aware as possible. I can dull it for you to some extent but you are still going to hurt. I'm sorry."

Jazz nodded, a pained moan on his liplates. "He's worth the pain."

Ratchet jacked into Jazz's medical port, and dulled the pain as much as he dared.

"Getting any warnings? From what I can see things are progressing as the should. Let me know if you see anything red on you HUD."

"Okay. Coda is holding back so far, but he's very impatient."

Prowl seated near Jazz's head spoke to those outside as well as his creation inside. "He will wait. He will learn patience and he will wait so he does not harm you. As much as he wants out he loves you more."

~Will wait. Is hard. Don't wanna. But will wait. Love carrier. Love him so much. Don't wanna hurt him. Hurt is not love.~

~I love you so much Coda. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I love you,~ Jazz answered, feeling nearly as impatient as his creation.

Jazz winced, feeling the inner transformation well before his outer plating began to unfurl. It was uncomfortable at best. 

"You are doing good Jazz," Ratchet said.

Prowl scooted around to face his mate. "Of course my Jazz is doing good. He is spectacular. He is the strongest mech I know. He is glorious, and wonderful, and beautiful even when he feels he is not at his best. And I could not be more blessed to have him in my life." He reached for Jazz's hand placing kisses on each knuckle. "Now he is blessing me again, with his strength of will, with his indomitable spark, and he is magnificent."

The sire's job eons ago was to protect the carrier, to help and support them in their time of need. While he might be afraid for Jazz and Coda. He could distract his mate from the pain and tell him how much he was valued for all he was going through. 

Jazz held onto his hand like a lifeline. “I love you too, Prowl. I love you so much. I just...I just want to hold my sparkling. It hurts, Prowler, it hurts so had.” 

“I know love. I know. It will pass soon, and then you can hold Coda in your arms. He’s worth the wait and the pain, isn’t he?” 

Jazz sobbed, “He is.” Finally the transformation reached it’s peak and the sparking made the arduous journey out of his carrier’s frame. Prowl held his hand out to Coda, giving him a steady anchor to hold onto as he eased himself past wires and energon lines. Jazz was limp and exhausted as the sparkling was finally placed against his sparkplates. 

~I waited. Was hard. But waited. Didn’t want to hurt carrier. Love carrier.~ Coda was exhausted too. Waiting for his time, the push pull of Jazz’s transformations around him, the climb upwards to the outside world, the sensations bombarding his tiny frame for the first time, it was a lot for a bitty to take in. 

“Rest then my loves. I will watch over you. I’ll keep you safe until Ratchet is ready to release us to go home.” He gave them each a kiss on their helms, then extended his field to wrap them in the feeling of safety he could provide.

OoOoOoOo

Jazz rocked Coda in his arms. They had been been stuck in the infirmary for over a decacycle before he was allowed to take Coda home. Nearly a vorn had passed since that day, and the little sparkling had grow much. Coda grabbed Jazz’s finger, holding on to it tightly and tried to shove it into his mouth. 

“Silly bitty, what are you doing?” 

Coda clicked at him, waving his hands and reaching to touch Jazz’s face. He stroked his small fingers across Jazz’s forehelm and came away with whipped energon frosting. ~Carrier taste good. But silly Carrier. You not suppose to wear goodies, you suppose to make goodies. I will clean you right up.~

Jazz chuckled, “Maybe I should throw us both in the washwrack then?” 

Coda shook his little helm, clicking in distress at the thought. “No. No. No.” 

Jazz snorted. That seemed to be Coda’s favourite word, along with ‘mine.’ He could not wait until the sparkling got his first language download if only for the variety it would provide. 

“Would you like a treat then?” 

Coda bounced in his arms. “Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” 

These antics always left him feeling warm all over, with a huge smile on his face. “Okay, okay. You know my little love, I might even be convinced to give you more than one. IF, you’ll get cleaned up with me, and not fuss about it. What’d you say huh? That worth a treat or two?” He chuckled as Coda all but melted in his arms. 

~Uh guess so. Don’t like it though.~

~It will get better, love, I promise.~ Jazz cuddled the spark against him. His spark felt full to overflowing. How had he ever became this lucky. This blessed. 

“‘Ire?” 

“Your Sire is busy. He is still seeing to the cities rebuilding. And Emirates job is never done I fear.” 

"Pow work too much. Gone too much. Wanna play Enforcers wit him, but him always gone."

"I know my spark. But he's building a better world, a safe world for you. Once upon a time mecha that had optics like yours and mine lived in a bad place and he's building us a better one."

"Miss him."

"I miss him too, love. I miss him a whole lot. You know he love us though. I know you can feel it in your spark," Jazz said and held the sparkling close.

Coda heaved a sigh, and his faceplates scrunched up, " Not same."

"I know it isn't the same. We could go visit Blue though. Would you like to go see your uncle Blue? You will have a nephew soon. Isn't that exciting?"

Coda shrugged, "Dunno."

Jazz pulled out his trump card, “You’ll get to see Ravage.”

That did it. The sparkling started dancing around chanting “Yes, yes, yes yes yes yes yes.” 

“Ok then bitty let’s get cleaned up so we can go. Maybe on the way we can stop buy a bakery and pick out a few treats for Blue? Carriers love goodies,” Before Coda could get the words out Jazz smiled and continued. Coda was his sparkling after all. “And we’ll get a few for you as well, but you can only have them if you’re good for Blue and Me. Okay?”

Coda nodded vigorously, “Crys’al crums?” 

“If you want, bitty.” 

Coda clapped his hands together. “That sounds like my happy sparkling.” 

“Pow” Coda ran at his creator taking a flying leap into his arms. Prowl caught him easily spinning him around and kissing his face. 

“Bluestreak comm’d and said he was sorry I couldn’t join you, but that we needed to all get together again that it had been too long since we’d seen each other.” He pulled Jazz close kissing him in greeting. “Sometimes that brother of mine is incredibly insightful, and sly. He knew that’s all it would take.”

Jazz beamed at him. He was the luckiest of mechs to have such a wonderful family. He had never dared to dream of such things. He was so lucky. He was so blessed. 

 

The End<3

**Author's Note:**

> Notes-
> 
> Key-  
> ::Comm speech::  
> ~Mind speech/Hardline~  
> hardline
> 
> Covert- Head of Spec ops  
> Quil- sic- femme  
> Bastion and Nightshade- Prowl’s creators.  
> Roughshod- Special Ops agent. Bully.
> 
> Senator Shockwave: http://tfwiki.net/wiki/File:RID17_senator_shockwave.jpg  
> http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Empurata  
> http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Senate  
> http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Decimus 


End file.
